El monólogo
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Parrafadas Intrascendentales que pretenden hacer reír a quien las lea. Nota: hace como un chingo que no veo otro rollo... todo el Monólogo puesto a consideración suya
1. El monólogo

no me pregunten....  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la locura  
  
EL MONOLOGO  
  
Estaba jugando solitario en la PC y escuchando mp3, cavilando sobre dilemas existenciales profundos y sin respuesta, como el porque nunca te queda suficiente guacamole para hacerte un taco, o suficiente tortilla como para acabarte el guacamole, cuando un hermoso pensamiento me llegó al oír el opening de Slayers en español: "Cuando el viento sople fuerte y trate de empujarme un fuerte hechizo tendré que recitar...y si alguien siente envidia, pues soy la maravilla, yo me reiré de su falsedad!!! yo derroto a mis rivales con magia y destreza para que la justicia florezca... Mi Gaudy y sus amigos siempre viajan conmigo, juntos lucharemos contra el mal..." oooh!!! estaba maravillada... me sentía como en los buenos tiempos con esa canción... si los buenos tiempos cuando pasaban animes decentes en el 7.... ooooh.... aquellos viejos tiempos.....je, me oí como: "en mish tiemposh respetábamos a nuestrosh mayoresh....ASÍ QUE MUÉVETE DEL SILLON QUE QUIERO VER EL SHOW DE CRISTINA!!!! (XD).... por cierto, donde estará mi dentadura postiza...??" .... bueno, les estaba diciendo que estaba escuchando el opening de slayers y entonces, oh, entonces, llegué a una conclusión: ¿Verdad que son bonitas las canciones de los animes?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
PUES NO ES CIERTO!!!!! La verdad es que generalmente dicen un montón de babosadas, y aunque conozco gente que en cuanto lea esto me matará (aunque esas personas generalmente no leen lo que escribo... SÍ, ME REFIERO A TÍ, LYNETTÉH ELISAMA ROBERTA FERNANDA!!!), tengo que decirlo: rara vez las canciones tienen lógica!!! y, sobre todo, MIENTEN!!! en la canción arriba mencionada: "para que la justicia florezca..." mentira!!! mentira, mentira, y mil veces mentira!!! Leena, Lina, Reena, Rina o como la conozcan, nunca peleaba por un verdadero deseo de justicia!!! casi siempre lo hacía por dinero (que no le pagaban) o porque las circunstancias la obligaban!!!   
  
Y por sobre todas, las canciones de Beyblade se llevan el premio!!!! la letra apesta, pero la música es odiosamente pegajosa, y nos tiene a todos cantándolas imberbemente: "yo domino con mi beyblade, yo domino con mi beyblade, beyblade, beyblade, beyblade, BEYBLADE!!!!" ven??? hasta me la sé!!!!! y alguien me puede decir que significa esa canción?? yo se los diré: NADA!!! de hecho, estoy segura que esa "canción" es parte del programa lavacocos de Biovolt... ya me imagino a Bryan cantándola en las noches, sentado sobre el borde de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante, así como si estuviera en la casa de la risa... y que de repente recobrara la cordura y dijera: "NOOOO!!! RETRO!!!!!", y luego la volviera a cantar... o sea, RETRO!!!! . . . . . . . . . . . que? tienen algún problema con que diga "retro"? pues demándenme............   
  
y que me dicen del opening. . .??? esa también todos nos la sabemos de memoria, y que??? que también te deja "o.O"... me acuerdo cuando pasaban beyblade después de 7th Heaven. . . o sea, se acababa el séptimo cielo, generalmente con una música bonita, o suave, o completamente en silencio, y luego, asi sin decir "agua va", empezaba la canción de Beyblade!!!! tenía que bajarle casi todo el volumen hasta que se terminaba.... y aun así la oía!!!! o sea, RETRO!!!! . . . . . .  
  
se han fijado que quien escribió esas canciones tiene una extraña obsesión con las palabras "ganar", "dominar", "beyblade", "equipo" "girar" y cosas así???? quiero decir: QUÉ LE PASA??? que extraño trauma tendrá? acaso de pequeño también le lavaban el seso con "tienes que ser un ganador". . . pues se les sebó, porque así como lo veo.... como que el pobre tipo necesita un pasatiempo... o cambiar de carrera... o las dos... también me pregunto si acaso no se sentirá el IV Reich, mira que esa manía que tiene con dominar.... je, conozco a alguien que se SÍ cree el IV Reich... pobre tipa!!!! se cree anarquista pero no llega ni a agitadora de vasos de chocomilk!!!!(por cierto, si estás leyendo esto.... saluditos!^_^. . . sí, yo tmbn te quiero.... matar. . . . . . . . . . . nah....XD) bueno, como les iba diciendo, EL TIPO ESTÁ TRAUMADO!!! o sea, perdón?.... nah, me gusta más decir RETRO!!!! una de dos: o lo maltrataban cuando era niño, o no tiene más vocabulario que ese, o estaba fumado pero de la mala o completamente hasta atrás y más atrás del hasta atrás (hasta las chanclas, borracho, como le digan a estar "briagoberto"). . . y creo que fueron más de dos... no importa, ES UNA DE 2 Y SI DICEN QUE FUERON MAS DE 2 LOS MANDARE DE REGRESO A KINDER!!! (nah...siempre me pasa eso de decir mas de 2). . . . . .  
  
Pero no sólo el autor es el traumado, NO SEÑOR!!! porque también hay quien(es) canten!!! (a menos que sea cantautor... pero lo dudo, sinceramente lo dudo...) quiero decir: en que mente enferma cabe cantar eso?!?!?! ya se que en la mía, en la tuya, en la suya de él, en la suya de ella, en la nuestra, en la vuestra, y en la de ellos, pero me refiero a quien demonios se atreve a cantar eso EN UN ESTUDIO DE GRABACION?!?!?!? o sea, RETRO!!! quiero decir, claro que todos cantamos esas cosas en momentos de locura, más que nada por aburrimiento, falta de imaginación o uso de estupefacientes, pero de eso a grabarlas hay un gigantesco trecho!!!!! o que, alguno de ustedes iría a grabar su voz entonando esa música demoníaca?!?!?!?! por cierto, se han fijado que casi todas las canciones (y los animes en si) son inmediatamente tachados de satánicos??? que si Pikachu es el nombre de un demonio al revés, que si el Aserejé es un conjuro, que si los Pitufos, sí, leyeron bien LOS PITUFOS eran satánicos, etc., etc., pero hay alguien de quien nunca se ha dicho eso... DISNEY... sí, DISNEY! cuando he oído que mickey mouse sea satánico! nunca! (pero si alguien lo ha oído... que hable ahora o calle para siempre....) y no sólo es satánico, sino que también pornográfico!!! su primer traje era solo un "short", zapatos, guantes... y ya!!! y no me acuerdo bien, pero creo que Mimí solo usaba una falda... una falda TAN CORTA que siempre se le veían los calzones!!! o sea, RETRO!!!! y los niños viendo eso!!!!! y también los looney toons son satánicos!!! no han visto la manera sádica en que son tratados silvestre y coyote calamidad?!?!?!?!? en ellos se muestra una crueldad más allá de todo límite!!!! aaaah, pero las niñas encantadas con Piolín porque "es taaan lindo"... el mugre pajarraco cabezón!!! . . . . ejem, creo que me estoy desviando del tema...  
  
volviendo a las canciones de beyblade... tengo que reconocer que la música pasa... es pegajosa, tiene buen ritmo, tengo que aceptar que incluso es..... bailable o.O . . . . .. sí, BAILABLE!!!!! pueden creer eso??? la letra puede ser la mayor de las chorradas, pero la música pega!!!, mola!!!, está chida!!!!, está bakan(o como se escriba)!!!! está cool y pulenta!!!! es guay!!!! está padre!!! etc., etc.!!!!! cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra!!!!! y ya basta!!!! por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre las canciones de beyblade:  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Señora: si encuentra a su hijo cantando las canciones de beyblade de modo que parece que sinceramente está afectado (véase: como Bryan), prohíbale volver a la iglesia de ese extraño culto al que se ha convertido, porque lo están entrenando para ser una máquina de guerra  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Chamacas y chamacos: no tiene nada de malo cantar las canciones de beyblade. . . lo malo es cantarlas en ropa interior en el baño usando el cepillo de dientes como micrófono. . . si se sorprenden, o los sorprenden, haciendo eso, VAYAN POR AYUDA, TODAVÍA PUEDEN SALVARSE  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Si no consigues sacarte una canción de anime de la cabeza, intenta cantarla hasta el final... si no te sabes el final, prepárate para el sufrimiento eterno risas_ malvadas   
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Si cada vez que ves a alguien lo encuentras cantando la de "yo domino con mi beyblade..." . . . . . . . . asegúrate de no ser judío, de ser alemán o de que por lo menos no vuelvas a ver al nazista ese!!!!  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: El simple hecho de que estés en esta sección de ff.net quiere decir que te gusta mucho beyblade.... recuerda: "nada con exceso, todo con medida porque te puedes mal-viajar"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
les dije que no me preguntaran. . . ni yo sé de donde saco tanta estupidez... por cierto todas las menciones a "estás tocadiscos/orate/chiflado/loco si..." son "no te creas". . . aunque... bueno, nadie sabe... bueno, ahí se ven, cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra porque les salen lombrices en la panza 


	2. Otro monólogo

y porque usted NO lo pidio!!!... nah, si hubo alguien que pidio mas.... el segundo monologo!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo escrito a continación me pertenece, salvo la locura  
  
OTRO MONOLOGO  
  
Iba un dia por una calle en la ciudad, lucubrando sobre el fin de una peliscula (que si me dan permiso publicaré aquí...) y sobre los elefantes azul lapislazuli, y tambien sobre la duracion corta de de ciertas promociones que te descuentan un centavo, y llegué a la conclusion de que los nazis no deberian haber matado a los jedis.... o sea, RETRO!!! ok, el caso es que vi a un niño como de diez años, inocente infante, creatura libre de malicia, etc, etc... que tenia eso de raro?? nada, solo que iba saliendo de una tienda rock, y para colmo vestido asi como si fuera de una banda. Me encantó la expresión de su padre. . . tenía una cara de "what?" XD... y no solo era el, tambien iba su hermanito, de como ocho años, vestido igual!!! un poco menos grave, pero... XD n'hombre, el santo progenitor de esos chamacos se veia desorientado... imaginense que cuando llega a la casa les da un zopapo y les dice: "Chamacos del demonio!!! los voy a exorcisar!!!" y la mamá "Y se van a la cama sin cenar!!!Nosotros somos una familia decente!!!" bueno, ya.... el caso es que el chamaquio me recordo a... chakachakachakan.... beyblade!!! y eso fue porque los vi cuando acababa de salir la antes mencionada serie... y entonces me dije: "Mi misma, verdad que estan asi porque ya se creen de beyblade?" y me conteste "claro mi misma, pero se les pasa porque son unos imberbes", "ok, mi misma" y me pregunte, y les pregunto ahora a ustedes, VERDAD QUE VESTIRSE COMO UN ANIME ES MUY BONITO???? ...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
PUES NO ES CIERTO!!!!! (se oyen gritos de "oooh..." y un aislado "linchenla!!!") tenemos que aceptar, mis estimados otakus, que cuando nos intentamos vestir/disfrazar como cualquier personaje de anime, nos vemos raros... ES LA NETA Y SE AGUANTAN!!! esto pasa por varias razones, entre otras cosas, porque nuestro pelo es normal y no parece la Sierra Madre Oriental (hay excepciones, claro), aparte porque algunos de los diseños que presentan son imposibles... mangas de medio metro; botas de cuero, piel de serpiente y fieltro(la vdd eso no se lo he visto a nadie, pero...), brazaletes que permanecen donde deben estar (vease: no se suben ni se bajan) y una larga lista de etcéteras que me esta dando flojera poner.   
  
  
  
Pero volvamos al tema del peinado. Créanme, he visto a varios niños intentar peinarse como Goku, y obtienen los resultados antes mencionados (Sierra Madre Oriental)... Imaginense a un niño de pelo negro intentar peinarse como Kai (eso por no mencionar al que se intentó disfrazar de Zomb, ni el que se intentó disfraar como Lee...)... para empezar, compra dos sprays para el pelo... o de plano lo intenta con plumones... ok, imaginemos el ritual: tres kilos de gel en el pelo, para lograr que cada pico este como debe estar... primer problema: no tiene suficiente pelo para el copete, así que le queda como si una espada hubiera pasado por el copete de Kai... hasta aqui vamos bien??? ok, prosigamos... toma la laca del azul más claro, se la acaba toda, y además de hacer un agujero de 10x23 metros en la capa de ozono, se deja toda la cara azul(somos los pitufos... somos los pitufos si), y el pelo queda mal pintado... hasta aqui todos entendemos??? eso espero... continuemos... sigue la parte de atras. evidentemente, el niño no tiene ojos en la espalda, y si los tuviera le quedarian pintados de azul fuerte... despues de otro agujero de 10x23 metros en la capa de superman, digo, de ozosí, digo, de ozono, obtenemos el resultado de que no se pinto nada del pelo, pero la playerita quedo digna de un grafiti... el resultado: RETRO!!!! ALEJEN AL HIJO DE CHUCKY DE MI VISTA!!!!   
  
Aaah, pero el niño no se quedo ahi, no señor, como iba a ser eso posible!!! Tambien habia que vestirse igual que Kai. Así que después de ponerse los pantalones de su papá, un top de su hermana mayor (n/a: no me pregunten...), los bienamados tenis (100% marca mike, o en su defecto, aqipas), la bufanda (solo que la suya tenia bordados a Winnie Pooh y sus amigos) y para rematar, los guantes de seda de su mamá, que le corto los dedos y les pego unos aretes... y sale tan campante el niño... claro que cuando su familia lo vio, despues de que casi le da el infarto al abuelo porque los extraterrestres querian dominar la tierra, el chamaco recibio tremenda cueriza...!!!! sobre todo por arruinar los guantes de mama... la hermana se quejo de que se acabo el gel... el papa casi le dispara porque tambien penso que era un extraterrestre... y despues de la cueriza, lo pasearon por la calle, o sea, RETROOOOO!!!!!! EL POBRE CHAMACO NO VOLVIO A SALIR!!!! ya me lo imagino, en un rincon oscuro, balanceandose de atras hacia adelante y con las manos entrelazadas (véase como Bryan en el monologo anterior) diciendo: "noo.... los extraterrestres... los guantes... aaah...." pobre chaval, todo traumado de por vida...   
  
Pero algo bueno tengo que decir de ese chamaco: al menos no escogio vestirse como Tyson, Max o el jefe.... los tres están de RETRO!!!! Rei no esta tan mal, tengo que reconocerle... Tyson la paleteo con las calcetas hasta la rodilla (gracias a Neptuno que en V-force usa pantalones... ^^') Max está, como ya lo he dicho antes, de "HEEEY!!! AQUI ESTOY!!!" o "chin... la vista"... y el jefe... mas nerd no se pudo... se viste tan marciano como Jaime Maussan (saludos y mis respetos al señor)... pero analicemos otros equipos... bueno, la verdad todos los demas se visten "decentemente", para ser una caricatura... me encantan los Dark Bladers, todo el rollo gótico... yo kero una kapa!!!!..... bueno, en que estabamos??? ah, si. Otros que se visten medio raro son Robert (chicas hombreras!!! como cabe por la puerta???... por cierto, tiene cara de tecolote... sin ofender) y Mariah. entiendase bien, esta ultima (que casi todo el mundo odia) se la baña!!!! para empezar, el pelo rosa y esta mas morena que ni que... se ve RETRO!!! luego que tiene cara de gata (en todos los sentidos de la palabra) y se pone un moño, tambien rosa, que parecen orejas de gato.... pero lo que mas paletea son los tenis rosas... con el traje tipo chino y sale con tenis!!!! RETRO!!!! LINCHENLA!!! (la multitud grita "si!!!!!" ) AVIENTENLA AL STRATUS!!! (silencio total...) ^^' broma privada... pero los que se llevan el premio son los savage slammers... sí, los tíos locos de la iguana, la tortuga y la foca... bueno, esos no traen ropa tan retro, y hasta podría decirse que sus peinados son "posibles" y no accidentes geográficos, pero es por eso mismo que desentonan tanto en la pasarela...   
  
por eso, aqui tenemos los cinco puntos sobre el vestuario de beyblade....  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: NO, repito, NO intentes vestirte como NINGUNA caricatura, sea anime o no. Ya vimos todas las desgracias que ocasionaría disfrazarse de kai, así que ahora imaginen disfrazarse de Fly, Goku o Inuyasha... RETRO!!!!  
  
PUNTO NUMERO DOS: Chistoso y divertido, usa pantalones FLOWER POWER!!!! (No me pregunten...)  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Si ves por la calle pasar a dos muchachitos pseudo-dark/punketos/rockeros, no te rías... creeme que fulminan con la mirada, y esas pulseras de picos '  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Si pareces gata, y encima acentúas tu "look felino", no te sorprenda que te pongan a barrer y lavar los platos (ja! trágate esa, Mariah!!!)  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: En el examen de geografía, procura sentarde detrás del otaku más otaku del salón. Sí, el que se peinó como Goku. Te garantizo un diez ^^  
  
Y EL PILON, PORQUE NO SE CONTAR HASTA CINCO: No digas bromas privadas en un texto/discurso que plantearás a personas que no estuvieron presentes en el momento en que dicha broma privada nació. Arruina el ambiente y además quedas como idiota ^^'  
  
cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra porque les salen lombrices en la panza!!! y si quieren que esto siga, manden sugerencias porque la imaginación se me acaba!!!! bytes!!! 


	3. Y otro monólogo

por mayoría de votos, esto sigue.... por mayoría de votos también, el tema de hoy es... ahorita se los voy a decir, de todos modos. No coman ansias porque les dan agruras.  
  
Y ESTO ES OTRO MONÓLOGO  
  
Cavilando un día sobre el porque algunos creen que las canciones se llaman de una forma completamente distinta a la que se llaman... ok, me voy a explicar porque no me entendieron... todos conocen la de: "me quieren agitar, me incitan a gritar, soy como una roca, palabras no me tocan, adentro hay un volcán que pronto va a estallar, yo quiero estar tranquilo. Es mi situación una desolación: soy como un lamento, lamento Boliviano, que un día empezó y no va a terminar y a nadie hace daño... uoooh... yioh yiooh yioooh... yeah, eh eh...eeeh.... y yo estoy aquí, borracho y loco y mi corazón idiota siempre brillará, y yo te amaré, te amaré por siempre, nena no te peines en la cama que los viajantes se van a atrasar" pues verán, esa canción se llama "Lamento Boliviano" pero casi todo el mundo la conoce como "Borracho y Loco", y yo voy por la vida gritando: "Es Lamento Boliviano, imberbes!!!" . . . pero todos siguen con "borracho y loco", y yo sigo gritando: "que les pasa??? se sienten identificados, proyectados, aludidos o que???" y todos se me quedan viendo así como "¬¬' esquizofrénica" . . . y yo me quedo "¬¬# incultos musicales". El caso es que estaba cavilando sobre eso, y sobre porque Jaime Maussan, a pesar de ser más joven que José Ramón Fernández, se ve más viejo, y a la vez agradeciendo al cielo que Maussan ya se vista más cuerdamente (mis saludos y respetos a los dos señores. Son excelentes conductores, reporteros, investigadores, etc). Y mientras cavilaba, leí los reviews de mis cuatro lectoras, y me puse a analizar los temas que querían que tratara... y me percaté de que tienen razón. Recuerdan el "boom" de pokémon?? la fiebre amarilla??... después de leer lo que pusieron, me puse a examinar mi cuarto detenida y concienzudamente. y oh Sí, oh Dios, oh Oh!! que es lo que vi?? ahi les va el inventario: 6 pósters de pokémon (en total son como 10 pósters)... tres peluches de Pikachu: el oficial, uno de mini-mochila que te pones en la muñeca y uno tercero de cuerda... una mochilita de plástico de pikachu, llena de pikachus miniatura, un mewtwo, un eeve, un blastoise, un seadra, un nidoking, 3 pokebolas... los consabidos y bienamados tazos...y dos playeras de pokemon. y puse cara de "o.O" me sentí como un vil miembro de la sociedad de consumo. Y me puse a pensar en que quiero uno de esos beyblades a control remoto... y me pregunte que habría sido de mí si me hubiera tocado el boom de beyblade a la edad que me tocó el boom de pokemon.... y por eso les pregunto, VERDAD QUE ES MUY BONITO SER FANATICO DE UNA SERIE DE ANIME????!?!?!?!?!?! ....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
PUES NO ES CIERTO!!!! (gritos de "ooooh" y, en la esquina superior derecha, tres voces: "línchenla!!!") NO, NO ES CIERTO!!! Y TRATEN DE LINCHARME SI PUEDEN!!!! no es cierto porque llega un momento en que tu mente se descarría, se llena de imágenes enfermizas, te obsesionas a tal grado que no comes, ni duermes, ni caminas, ni vas al baño sin pensar en esa serie... claro que hay personas que piensan en sus traumas cuando van al baño!!! no me miren como si estuviera sicótica!!! he visto personas que son asi!!! .... entras a sus cuartos, y ves, además de lo que yo vi en el mío, se ven todas las revistas que hayan tratado sobre el tema, altares, figuras de acción... que por cierto, no se porque se llaman "figuras de accion" si de accion no tienen mucho, uno es el que les tiene que mover las mil doscientas treinta y cuatro punto cinco articulaciones... o acaso ustedes han visto a alguna figurita de Spiderman moverse sola??? no, no cuentan las películas de miedo ni las leyendas urbanas. Hablando de leyendas urbanas, hay dos que simple y llanamente subsistieron a pesar de los tiempos: la primera, que Elvira de los tiny toons se salía de los tazos y estrangulaba a los niños, y nada más dejaba como testimonio de su presencia su moñito con calavera (esa me la creí... que quieren, tenía seis años!!!) y la segunda, que los monitos de pokémon se movían solos!!! los dejabas en la repisa y aparecían en el clóset. los dejabas en el clóset y aparecían en el patio. los dejabas en el patio y aparecían en tu sandwich. los dejabas en tu sandwich y aparecían en el estómago de tu perro. los dejabas en el estómago de tu perro y aparecían en la repisa. y así hasta el infinito o hasta que el perro se muera de indigestión. es decir, RETRO!!!!  
  
Pero volvamos al hábitat del sujeto de estudio (léase con voz tipo Sherlock Holmes). Analizando el color de las motas de polvo (no de esas "motas de polvo", de las otras), podemos deducir de que es adicto (no es lo que estan pensando) y desde cuando es adicto, ademas de su condicion socioeconomica/trauma. Dado que estamos en la seccion de beyblade, hare un ejemplo con eso. en el caso específico de beyblade, el color del polvo no es tan importante como los dibujos que presenta. podemos encontrar la marca del plato de beyblade (o de la olla de la paella) en el lugar donde siempre está el chamo. mientras mayor sea la diferencia entre el nivel de la acumulacion de polvo y el borde del plato/olla de paella, mayor sera el tiempo que lleve el niño traumado, o, en su defecto, que no limpia la habitación. Esto genera conflictos interfamiliares, la tres veces santa progenitora del infante expresa: "CHAMACO BABOSO (le da un zape) EN VEZ DE ANDAR CON TUS TROMPITOS DEBERIAS LIMPIAR ESTE CHIQUERO!!!" (cosa que está mal expresada, porque los cerdos, cuinos, marranos, cochinos, mamíferos artiodáctilos del grupo de los Suidos, son animales higiénicos por naturaleza, que los granjeros les pongan un lodazal en vez de un estanque de poca profundidad no es su culpa.) y el pingo responde: "ay, mamá, no me interrumpas que voy al campeonato mundial" y la madre objeta: "QUE CAMPEONATO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!!!! O LIMPIAS ESTO INMEDIATAMENTE O VOY A TIRAR TODOS TUS TROMPOS A LA BASURA!!!", lo que genera esta reacción por parte del sucesor: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!SOBRE MI CADÁVER!!!!!!!!!". . . y todo esto produce que el "chiquero" se ponga peor, porque cuando alguien menor a 26 años "limpia" su cuarto, encuentra un sinfín de cosas que se habían dado por perdidas, y se entretiene tanto en la contemplación de lo que ha hallado, que nada más amontona lo que había "arreglado" antes, o sea, lo que había escondido debajo de la cama. Y en caso de que hubiera ordenado perfectamente sus aposentos, en menos de 48 horas tendría que buscar algo, que sabía donde estaba ANTES de recoger todo, lo que ocasiona una búsqueda desesperada que deja como resultado un "chiquero" 154610.65731 veces peor.   
  
Y eso no es todo, No, Sir. En caso de que el chaval no tenga plato y/u olla de paella, se pueden notar en el piso las intrincadas formas que dibuja la punta del beyblade. Así tipo las de "Señales"... o bueno, depende del chico. también pueden parecer mándalas, atrapa sueños, caricaturas de políticos o, en el peor de los casos, el terrible conjuro satánico que vuelve loco a quien lo pronuncia, a menos que tenga un gran poder mental. saquen a los niños del cuarto.......... ya?? bueno, ahí va: "aserejé, ja, eje, dejeve tu dejeve y seiminowuamajare are bugui are buidi pi di..."(o algo así. no lo puse exacto porque no quiero causarle lesiones a los niños. o acaso creyeron que yo creí que en realidad habían sacado a los niños del cuarto???) o sea, RETRO!!!!. Y eso es lo que hace el beyblade EN EL PISO, porque en la pared se ven cientos de muescas de que el niño intenta que el beyblade rebote así de padre como en la serie... y claro que rebota, solo que el infante en cuestion no lo atrapa como en la serie... bueno, sí lo atrapa, pero no con la mano sino con los dientes.... y cuando su tres veces santa progenitora lo ve "sonreír" se topa con algo que más que sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes, parece una cueva poblada de estalactitas y estalagmitas, por lo que lleva a su tres veces insoportable vástago al dentista.... imagínense al niño: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NO QUIERO FRENOS!!!!" y la mamá: "ESO HUBIERAS PENSADO ANTES DE CACHAR EL TROMPO CON LA BOCA, (zape al chaval) EH, NIÑO BABOSO!!!(otro zape) PARA QUE APRENDAS!!!", y el infante: "no me pegues... de por sí me van a pegar en la escuela los bladesharks (Nota: se percatan del grado de su trauma??)" y la mamá: "TE LO MERECES, ESCUINCLE DEL DEMONIO (zape) ESO TE PASA POR VER ESAS COSAS SATÁNICAS QUE PASAN EN LA TELE!!!(Nota: se percatan de que esta "tres veces santa" progenitora no tiene una progenitora propia???) y después de una sesión de tortura con el dentista, el niño tiene boca de pararrayos (n/a: yo tuve boca de pararrayos, así que puedo bromear a costa mía), y encima de que no come nada por 3 días, los "bladesharks" lo golpean en la escuela, por lo que se le caen los frenos y tiene que volver al dentista. Y así por toda la eternidad.... RETRO!!!!  
  
No he mencionado nada de lo que me pidieron que mencionara en este monólogo, pero... aquí están los cinco puntos sobre la bey-obsesión:  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Es imposible arreglar un cuarto sin tirar todo su contenido a la basura, incluidos muebles, paredes, y dueño de dicho cuarto  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Si un monito que estaba en la repisa aparece en otro lugar, no es que esté poseído. Es que el perro que se lo ha comido tres veces se la pasa cambiándolo de lugar  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: No lanzen nada contra la pared si su intención es atraparlo con el revés de la mano con un elegante movimiento, porque se quedaran chimuelos  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Señora: si no encuentra la olla de la paella, vaya al cuarto de su hijo. Acto seguido, propínele sendos bofetones por rayar toda la superficie interior de dicha olla. Si la olla tenía teflón, agréguele a los sendos bofetones un sermón de cuatro horas y un castigo de tres semanas sin ver televisión, y dígale al padre del chamaco que le compre un bey-estadio a SU hijo y a usted, adorada y nunca bien apreciada ama de casa, una nueva olla para la paella  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Mi Estimado, Admirado y Respetado Señor Maussan: Las laberínticas inscripciones del piso del cuarto de cualquier niño no son señales extraterrestres, salvo grandes excepciones. Dichas excepciones son cuando las antes mencionadas inscripciones son un letrerito que dice "Attack here" en código binario (n/a: si no han visto Scary Movie 3, les recomiendo que lo hagan. pasarán un agradable rato si saben apreciar el humor negro, que apuesto a que sí porque están leyendo esto)  
  
cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra!! Bytes!! 


	4. A que no me adivinan el título

Ya ni siquiera sé porque sigo haciendo esto... quizá necesito un pasatiempo... bueno, vale. Grax por leer, grax por los reviews, etc, etc.  
  
se percatan de que ya no pongo disclaimer?? a ver si no me demandan... nah, no creo...  
  
ADIVINEN CUAL ES EL TITULO  
  
Pensaba el otro día sobre el porque la gente es tan extraña, y llegue a la conclusion de que deberia perder mi tiempo en otra cosa. Y... esto... tengo que decir algo, no??.... bueno, pues... "soledad se ha convertido ya en mi forma de vivir, un sentimiento que aun me hace sentir que voy perdiendo mis sentidos porque solo pienso en ti"... ok, encontrare otra cosa que decir "si no estas el alma se me va, si no estas ya no podre llegar a ese rincon de los recuerdos que me mantiene aun creyendo..." (Miguel Ángel Rodríguez, "Soledad") ok, ya le paro. Verán, si creen que es muy fácil inventarse un monologo, les dire que no. Me atendre a uno de los temas muy profundos y controversiales que me propuso Malale, que como no tiene nada mejor que hacer lee todo lo que escribo, y como el chiste es poner reviews para que conste que se leen las cosas, me deja reviews. Recordaran que pedi sugerencias. Recibi 4. Dos fueron la misma y ya trate de ellas en el monologo pasado. Y me quedaron estos dos profundos temas, y como no se cual elegir, y como repito mucho la "y", echare un volado para decidir el tema... ya esta. Que tal si volvemos a empezar para que quede bien??  
  
Me encontraba cavilando el otro dia sobre lo aburrido que es ir a la escuela, y "cavilando, cavilaste dkjakddjfsl", y al final acabe pensando en que si no fuera porque haces cuates, panas, compadres, valedores, camaradas, mateys, compinches, etcetera, la escuela seria casi insoportable... levantarse a las 6 para llegar alla a las 8, y regresar a tu casa a las 3 de la tarde!!! y la tarea. la bendita tarea, de RETRO!!! Todos los maestros creen que los demas maestros no encargan tareas. No se porque, si se ven muy seguido en la sala de maestros, en la cafeteria... hasta platican afuera de los salones!!! questo is il colmo!!... pero para eso están los amigos. para tener alguien con quien platicar en lo que los maestros platican. para pasar las tareas. para llenarle la silla de polvo de gis a la maestra que mas cae gorda. para molestar a otros amigos. para hacer mas amigos. para irse por una nieve a la salida. para no ir a la escuela. para hacer competencias de "fondo" con los jugos/otras bebidas. para rayar todo el pizarrón con dibujitos, firmas y letras de canciones. para esconderle las cosas a otros amigos. Pero nunca falta que haya dos grupos que tienen una persona o mas como amigos en comun, pero que se odien. es divertido hacerlos pelear [risas_malvadas]... pero ese no es el punto. Se preguntaran que tiene que ver todo este rollo si no es 14 de febrero. Todo este rollo es porque tambien en beyblade existe la amistad, y pasan las mismas cosas... por eso pregunto, VERDAD QUE SON MUY BONITAS LAS AMISTADES EN BEYBLADE?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
PUES NO ES CIERTO!!! (aaah... el ya conocido sujeto de la esquina: LÍNCHENLA!!!) PUES NO!! NO ES CIERTO Y SE AMUELAN!!! porque en beyblade, y en el anime en general te lo manejan muy bonito. Nos encontramos en la estacion del tren y ya somos amigos. Sin importar que tanto nos hayamos peleado y que tanto hayamos intrigado y contraintrigado para ganar el torneo, al final somos amigos. La vida es bella. Pero no!! no lo crean, inocentes creaturas!!! porque existe la maldad, oh, sí, la maldad, mi precioso. La vida es más bien como una caja de bombones. Siempre te toca el amargo, viejo y duro. Puedes hacer amigos, pero hello!! tienes que conocerlos!! no basta con conocerlos por tres días y volverlos a ver hasta el próximo año. Sobre todo el que hace más amigos es el protagonista. Y recordemos quien es nuestro bienamado, adorado, idolatrado, apreciado y todos los demás "-ados", protagonista. Sip, el que tiene nombre de pollo o en japonés, tiene nombre de tortilla enrollada que contiene en su interior algun guiso. Para los que no captaron es Tyson, o como lo conocen más aquí, Tak(a)o. Porque tiene nombre de comida?? sera porque come demasiado y el nombre refleja su personalidad?? no, no puede ser. porque si fuera así, "Tala" sería un deforestador, "Rei" un soberano, "Kai" una conjugación del verbo caer mal escrita, o sea, RETRO!!!  
  
Pero regresemos con el Tako(Tote)(n/a: XD). Tenemos que notar que el escritor de la serie decidió que fuera cliché tras cliché tras cliché. Siempre podemos predecir lo que va a pasar, igual que en pokémon y dragon ball z. Les voy a dar el ciclo de beyblade en resumen: inicia un campeonato, el protagonista no tiene oportunidad de ganar porque los oponentes son muy, pero muy fuertes. dichos oponentes menosprecian al protagonista. después de un gran esfuerzo, gana el protagonista. el público (que siempre es el mismo) aclama. el/los protagonista(s) se hacen entrañables amigos del(os) oponentes. Se van a otro torneo. Y así hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión. El caso es, porque todo el mundo se hace amigo de Tyson?? vamos a ver. En la primera temporada es feo como cruda de mezcal, tiene voz de RETRO, se viste mal, come como troglodita, es Tonto con T mayúscula, no tiene habilidad para el beyblade porque gana de pura suerte. Entonces, PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO SE HACE SU AMIGO!?!?!? quizás para elevar su auto-estima. Junto a él, la mayoría parece Adonis/Afrodita, tiene una voz de jilguero, ruiseñor y todas esas aves que cantan bonito, tiene un excelente y refinado gusto para vestirse, tiene los mejores modales en la mesa, es premio nobel de Astrofísica y es el mejor bey-luchador del universo. Quizás por eso. Pero aun así, llegaría el momento en que se aburrirían de tenerlo al lado. Por eso Kai se la pasa aburrido la mayor parte de la serie. Y aun así, se hizo su amigo... más bien amigo de medio tiempo... bueno, cuando alguien te salva de morir congelado y/o ahogado, le debes algo de gratitud, pero... cual es la razon de todos los demas?!?!?! comprendo a los Dark Bladers con todo eso de la "verdadera bondad" (yo le llamo "ingenuidad", pero bueno)... gralte los seres de la oscuridad se sienten atraídos hacia la luz porque... dejemos eso para otro día... veamos... los que de plano no entiendo son a los Majes-tics. Son ricos, groseros con el "proletariado" (n/a: pero algún día les tocará vivir en un país comunista... he dicho[risas_malvadas]), tienen su talento especial, su armadura (excepto Johny... por la barba de Neptuno!! esa armadura parece traje espacial...ROJO?!?! y la cabeza se le ve rara... y no entiendo porque si es armadura tipo dragón usa hacha. debería usar una lanza. o sea, RETRO!!! bueno, ya volvamos a lo que estabamos)... simple y llanamente no lo entiendo!!! que alguien con mas neuronas que yo me lo explique!!! porque?!?!!??! y otra cosa que no entiendo, como SIGUEN siendo sus amigos?!?!?! RETRO!!! No les escribe, no les habla por teléfono, no les manda mails, no va de visita, no nada!!!   
  
Y después de tantas chorradas, llegué a la conclusión de que no entiendo a la gente y solo se que no se nada y que uso mucha la "y". Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre la amistad:  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: Los nombres no tienen que tener relación con la personalidad. Si "pro" significa "por o a favor de", entonces "Próculo". . . por eso digo, nada que ver el nombre con la personalidad  
  
PUNTO NUMERO DOS: Los malvados seres de la oscuridad no somos tan malvados  
  
PUNTO NUMERO TRES: Sin importar que tan estúpido, feo, sicópata o marciano sea el protagonista de una serie de anime, siempre logrará que todos acaben siendo sus amigos. Y en los fanfics, hasta acaban siendo "amigos con derechos". Con muuuchos derechos...  
  
PUNTO NUMERO CUATRO: Evita caer en un lago en Rusia, Siberia, Alaska, Canadá y otras regiones frías. Podrías acabar siendo salvad@ por un idiota  
  
PUNTO NUMERO CINCO: Que sería de la vida si no pudieras hacer cuates en la escuela?? las parrandas no serían iguales... ni podrías fastidiar a ciert@s maestr@s venid@s de la prisión...   
  
Y PUNTO PERSONALIZADO DE PILÓN: Si les piden sugerencias para un monólogo cómico, traten de que los temas no sean tan profundos, porque implica que tenga que poner paja...   
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes!... sí, ya lo sé, el monólogo quedó corto. Pero me importa un soberano rábano. 


	5. No me lo van a creer, pero

no se porque quieren que continue esto... parezco babosa diciendo tanta tontería, pero en fin.  
  
JA! LES APUESTO A QUE NO SE SABEN EL TÍTULO  
  
Iba cavilando por la vida, veo que va desentendida, sin preocupación. Veo que sin razón el mundo nos aplasta en un segundo... ("A encontrarte", Sin Bandera). Bueno, el caso es que estaba pensando sobre el porque el dia en que estas menos presentable, te encuentras a un monton de gente. Solo piensenlo, vas con la camisa/blusa que usas para estar comod@ en la casa, y tienes que ir a la tiendita de la esquina. No hay mucho problema. Lo malo es cuando te encuentras a un monton de gente que conoces y no has visto desde hace mucho, o, en el peor de los casos, a tu suegra, y vas fachos@, con la playera manchada de café, despeinad@ y un montón de cosas que dan mala impresion. Y el colmo es que la otra persona va mega-arreglada. Pero en fin, ese no es el punto. El caso es, que pensando en la ropa, recorde el hecho de que las caricaturas nada mas tienen un mismo traje, repetido varias veces, pero el mismo al fin y al cabo... y tambien recorde todas las estupideces que les dije en los monologos anteriores... y tambien recorde todos los reviews que me han mandado y que agradezco MUCHO. Y entonces pensé en el ... en el... vale, voy a decirlo. En el amor platónico.... porque se llamará así?? tendrá alguna relación con Platón?? será porque ves a tu amor platónico hasta en el plato de la sopa?? porque sera, porque sera?? bueno, eso sera un tema de investigacion muy interesante. Pero volvamos al amor platónico. Ese hermoso sentimiento que nos invade apenas vemos mas de tres capitulos de una serie. Esa maravillosa emocion que nos embarga completamente hasta el delirio. Por eso pregunto, VERDAD QUE ES MUY BONITO EL AMOR PLATONICO??!?!?!?!?!?!?! ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Pues es cierto. es muy bonito. PERO ES ESTUPIDO!!!! (aaaah... el ya conocido sujeto de la esquina: LINCHENLA!!!) No pueden negar que es estupido. No puedes enamorarte de un monton de tinta en un papel, o de un cumulo de algoritmos que producen personajes en un videojuego. Es imposible. Bueno, es posible, pero es idiota. Entiéndase bien, yo también tengo y he tenido amores platónicos (vaya, que llenaba todo el periférico si los ponía en fila... nah, no es para tanto). Y me siento idiota por eso. Sinceramente, me siento idiota. Pero es que son tan lindos!!! (auto-cachetada) CONTROL!! Y, sin embargo, no puedo culparme, ni culpar a nadie más, de caer en eso. Porque?? porque tenemos que reconocer, que varias veces nos caen mejor los personajes ficticios que el monton de personas reales que conocemos.... y el colmo es que a dichas personas TAMBIEN les caen mejor los dibujitos que ellos mismos!! Ya analizamos el hecho de que se disfracen de ellos... _ RETRO!!! me imaginé a un tipo que conozco disfrazado de Kai... el tipo se parece más a Tyson... en fin....  
  
Pero en vez de lamentarnos, vamos a estudiar este simpático trauma común. Empecemos. El amor platónico consiste en más cosas que quedártele viendo como babosa por mas de media hora. Tiene un ciclo congruente y fácilmente analizable si ya lo has vivido más de tres veces. La cosa empieza cuando ves una serie, película o videojuego, de lo que sea... y ahí como que medio te gusta... la sigues viendo... y ya es un hecho que te encanta... la sigues viendo... y empieza a gustarte cierto personaje, sea por sus frases, sea por su físico, sea por como se viste, sea por su nacionalidad, sea por sus pokemons/bestiabit/zoid/técnica especial/o lo que use para "pelear".... pasa más tiempo, y ya es un hecho que te gusta el tipo... pasa un tiempo y me canso de decir que pasa el tiempo.... pero aquí viene lo bueno...  
  
Resulta que a tus amigas tambien les gusta ese personaje, y se empiezan a pelear por el tipo... y la discusión se hace grande, muy grande (N/a: ... lo que me recuerda todas mis batallas campales por orlando bloom... pero él al menos existe!!). Todos los que pasan por ahí se les quedan viendo... y en el caso de que no les guste el mismo, se pelean porque el personaje que a unas les gusta es mejor que el que les gusta a otras... y los gritos son iguales..... acaban saliendo los trapitos al sol de los personajes, que si es del otro bando, que si gana de pura suerte, que si es estupido, que si se viste mal, que si parece marica, que si etc, etc... o sea, los adoramos pero acabamos peor que programa de espectáculos. en una palabra: RETRO!!!!  
  
Pero hay algo peor, oh, sssí, misss tessoross. Hay algo peor que eso. La mayor calamidad es cuando... es cuando... es cuando sueñas con el... o sea, RETRO!!! que hace una soñando con un montón de tinta... lo que me recuerda que una vez soñe que kai se ponia a boxear contra su abuelo... que no era como lo conocemos, sino como un capo de la mafia italiana... hasta traje negro traia... lo malo es que me desperte y no vi quien gano... rayos... pero volviendo al hecho primordial, lo o la sueñas, ya depende de cada quien que tipo de sueños sean, si raros como el mío o acaramelados... o completamente idénticos a la serie... Y hay algunas fanáticas que sueñan yaoi, estoy segurísima. como si las viera y les leyera la mente. Ja! sí, me refiero a TI. sé perfectamente que estás leyendo esto.... no puedes ocultarme nada, porque de hecho sí leo mentes. [risas_malvadas]  
  
Otra fase extraña del amor platónico es escribir fics donde el personaje en cuestion se enamora del autor(a) en cuestion... o de un personaje inventado donde dicho autor(a) se trasponga... bueno, no es tan extraño, si consideramos que el amor platónico es extraño en sí... vale, prosigamos...  
  
Puedes darte cuenta de que estás enamorad@ de un personaje si:  
  
Te quedas viendo una imagen de él más de cuatro minutos (no cuentan los capítulos, porque ahí te lo puedes topar más de 25 minutos... a menos que grabes el capítulo y lo detengas en una imagen y te le quedes viendo por más de esos cuatro minutos. no cuenta si detuviste el vídeo para ir a algun lado)  
  
En una plática común y corriente, lo defiendes y justificas TODO lo que hace  
  
Te la vives diciendo lo guapo y fuerte y hábil que es.  
  
Te quedas pasmada viendo sus ojos, tratando de definir de que color son  
  
Te bajas varios wallpapers, imagenes, etcetera.  
  
En el caso de yu-gi-oh, te compras las cartas de su baraja....  
  
En el caso de que sepas dibujar, llenas tu cuaderno de imágenes suyas  
  
En el caso de los personajes de videojuego, siempre los escoges para jugar (N/a: duh. para que mas??) y te molestas sobremanera si te los eliminan o no son utiles para determinado momento y por consiguiente no te los puedes llevar.  
  
En el caso de los personajes "secos"(véase: que no expresan lo que sienten), sabes a la perfección en que momento de que capítulo va a sonreír (n/a: me sé las tres veces que sonríe Yue en CCS, por eso lo digo...)  
  
En el caso de los personajes tiernos, sabes en que momento van a reir, van a llorar, o que van a hacer, porque te sabes de memoria su comportamiento  
  
Te asombra todo lo que dice, y a veces lo adoptas como frase célebre  
  
y una larga lista de etcéteras. por eso, aquí están los 5 puntos sobre el amor platónico:  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: Siempre que estés demasiado fodong@ y tengas que salir, al menos cámbiate la playera. Ir por la vida con una mancha de café a veces podría resultar contraproducente, sobre todo si eres mujer y te encuentras con tu suegra... tambien es malo si eres hombre, pero si eres mujer, va la suegra inmediatamente y te quema con el marido/novio... que te da una serie de indirectas de que debes arreglarte mas. Si eres hombre, tambien va la suegra y te echa de cabeza, pero las mujeres somos mas resignadas en ese aspecto... o quien sabe, lo digo porque no he visto a ninguna mujer que le reclame al marido que este despeinado...  
  
PUNTO NUMERO DOS: Es físicamente posible que te enamores de un monton de tinta, papel y/o chips. Lo que es físicamente imposible es que salgas con él. Eso solo se puede hacer en ciertos tests de citas...  
  
PUNTO NUMERO TRES: La mas grande muestra de amor que puedes dar por alguien, sea ficticio o no, es balconear a su rival.  
  
PUNTO NUMERO CUATRO: No tiene nada de malo soñar con cierto chico de un anime. Tampoco tiene nada de malo soñar con ese chico en una situacion yaoi. Lo que podria causarte problemas es contarle esos sueños a un psicologo... eso estaría de RETRO!!!  
  
PUNTO NUMERO CINCO: Es verdad que la mayor parte del tiempo los personajes de anime seran mas guapos, mas inteligentes y mas todo que los chicos que conoces en la vida real. Pero, hola!! algun dia el trabajo te quitara tiempo para ver anime y tendras que conformarte con un tipo de carne y hueso....(aaaaah...)  
  
Cuídense, portense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes! 


	6. Ja! ese NO es el titulo

en vista de que no hay sugerencias, voy a poner lo que se me pase por la cabeza  
  
Antes que nada, sugiero que lean el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Se necesitan voluntarios para continuar con él. Ayúdenos a ayudar ^-^, no pierden nada.  
  
LES DIRE TELEPÁTICAMENTE EL TÍTULO...YA?? SÍ, ES ÉSE  
  
Estaba pensando, cosa rara en mí... (n/a: . . . [sarcasmo] cuanto me quiero! [/sarcasmo] ¬¬) cuando decidi que que flojera... y luego me puse a leer el periódico... y leí el editorial porque el mundo va tal como me lo imagino, así que para que leer lo demas... y vi que, como de costumbre, "las encuestas dicen que los mexicanos no leemos [...] y menos las mujeres" y grité en mi mente: QUE LE PASA?!?!?!?!? que le pasa al tipo imbécil de las encuestas?!?! o, sea, decía que la juventud lee menos de un libro en un año... a ver... en los primeros cuatro meses del año llevo Demian, El Barco de los Muertos, Cien años de Soledad, y el poema del Mío Cid, con todo y la introducción de diez páginas, además de un montón de los fics que ustedes publican y el ya antes mencionado perioskido... en una palabra, cuando me tope al tío de las encuestas le voy a decir que es un imberbe. Seguí leyendo la columneja... la señora que la escribe me cae bien, pero creo que no debe confiar en las estadísticas, porque dicen tonterías como que Yahir es galán de telenovela... en ese caso, Tyson también lo es... a los dos les digo esto: RETRO!!!! y volví a pensar, y pensé en beyblade (diox, debo ir a un psiquiatra!!!), por eso pregunto, VERDAD QUE SON MUY BONITAS LAS ESTADÍSTICAS DE BEYBLADE!?!?!?!?!?!?!? .................... .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
PUES NO ES CIERTO!!! (aaah... el tipo de la esquina: zzzzz... aah? que? LINCHENLA!) NO, NO ES CIERTO!! Y USTED, SÍ USTED, EL DE LA ESQUINA!!  
  
El Tipo De La Esquina: mande?  
  
SI QUIERE LINCHARME VENGA AQUÍ E INTÉNTELO!! (suena la musiquita de Rambo)  
  
El Tipo De La Esquina: era broma ^^  
  
^^ ya sabía. bueno estaba en que NO ES CIERTO!! porque la mayor parte del tiempo esas estadísticas no sirven para nada... cuantas veces las estadisticas dicen que Tyson va a perder y, milagrosamente, gana?? yo se los diré. Hay 51 capítulos en la serie. Pues bien, en 50 pasa eso. La Gran Excepción Que Confirma La Regla es el capítulo ese en donde sale Antonio ("el mejor beyluchador de su pueblo"jajajajaja) en el capítulo 21!... pero no es una excepción en sí, sino que es la excepción para Tyson, que conste. Porque Toñito era muchisimo peor que Tyson (que ya es decir mucho), y con una sola noche de entrenamiento le ganó!! a eso, mis querid@s cuatro lectoras/es, se le llama dopaje. pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que las estadísticas tienen pocas pero poderosas razones para existir.  
  
Una de ellas es para poner algo en esa linda pantallita que ponen antes de cada beybatalla oficial, la de la foto, la bestia bit y las estrellitas de abajo, y todo eso. No sé que sería de nosotros si no existiera esa pantallita. Tal vez veríamos los rostros de AJ Topper y Brad Best o.o||... ya me dio curiosidad. Ojalá algun dia los pasen. Porque es traumante!! todos los locutores y "voces en off" no se ven nunca!! siempre se niegan terminantemente a salir en pantalla! será acaso porque son más feos que una cruda de mezcal??? será porque se chivean?? será porque les da flojera?? será porque si nos damos cuenta de que además de tener voces preciosas son guapos nos los secuestraríamos??? eso, es uno de los Grandes Misterios Del Tercer Milenio (me encanta el programa de Maussan!! a veces me da risa y a veces me deja de "OoO")  
  
Otra de las mega-importantes razones de que existan las estadísticas es para que el pesimismo se haga presente en los bladebreakers. Si no fueran pesimistas, si no estuvieran constantemente diciendoles "El-equipo-de-al-lado-es-mejor-así-que-ríndanse", no tendríamos los hermosos discursos motivadores que a algunos los dejan llorando y a otros también... pero de la risa... a otros los deja con una cara de "-_-" y a otros los deja de "o.O de donde rayos sacan tantas tonterías ?? XD"  
  
Y la tercera razón para que haya estadísticas en la serie es para darles un motivo para existir a Kenny y a Dizzy. Pobeshito del jefe, si no hubiera datos que recolectar, ya se habría pegado un tiro, dejando a su laptop en la más triste condición de orfandad. en caso de que no quisiera matarse, no tendría amigos..."no tengo amigos, no tengo amigos y nadie quiere estar conmigo..." y en vez de tener la laptop llena de útiles pero triviales datos la tendría llena de jueguitos insulsos que sólo a él le gustan. Y Dizzy, oh, pobre dizzy!! tendría que soportarlo MÁS de la que ya lo soporta. En vez de ser sarcástica sería sadomasoquista (que es más o menos lo mismo...)   
  
Hay otra gigantesca razón para que existan esas estadísticas (ya me cansé de escribir eso, pero...) sí, es la razón más importante de todas... se las digo o no...?? no, mejor no...   
  
El Tipo De La Esquina: YA LÍNCHENLA!!!  
  
oh, haces pedacitos mi corazón. Seguridad, sáquenlo. y que nadie le diga cuál es la razón que sigue, eh?? se va a quedar sin saber por desesperado.... ya??... vale, la razón más importante para que haya estadísticas en beyblade es que... es que... es que.... QUE SI NO EXISTIERAN NO HABRIA HECHO ESTE MONOLOGO!!!   
  
por eso, aquí estan los cinco puntos sobre las estadísticas:  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: Los tipos de la esquina están locos, pero caen muy bien  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Sin los discursos motivacionales, los capítulos de beyblade durarían menos de 20 minutos  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: No es realmente necesario doparse para lanzar un trompito y gritarle, o si?? si alguien me lo explica, se lo agradeceré...  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Si no existieran las pantallitas de estadísticas, el dibujante tendría que haber inventado a dos personajes más... por eso, recuerden "La flojera es la madre de todos los inventos"  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Las estadísticas no sirven porque se hacen solo a determinadas personas con las que de antemano se sabe que se obtendrán resultados útiles para atraer el marketing o para hacer propaganda o anti-propaganda.   
  
EL PUNTO DE PILÓN: Creo que este será el último monólogo por falta de ideas, así que... "a donde ira la golondrina que de aquí se va-a-a-a-a..." Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra!! Bytes!! Los quiero!! (nah, no es cierto... nah, tampoco es cierto eso último) sobre todo al tipo de la esquina!! no importa quien salga hoy, recuerden que siempre serán parte de la tercera generación de la academia!! Nos leemos por ahí!! 


	7. Nada que ver

esta cosa no tiene nada que ver, pero me lo encargaron para la escuela y dicen que quedó bueno... es un discurso sobre "Un Mundo Feliz", de Aldous Huxley, y de una vez hago la aclaración de que nada de ese libro me pertenece.  
  
_________________________________________________-  
  
"Un mundo feliz" es una frase ya gastada que escuchamos en Navidad, Año Nuevo, cada vez que Bush intenta "liberar" alguna nación, etc. Pero "Un Mundo Feliz" es más que eso. Es algo completamente distinto al concepto que tenemos de la frase.  
  
En Un Mundo Feliz no hay familias, no hay verdadero amor, no hay libertad de elección. Lo que hay es una simpática droga que te hace olvidar todas tus penas sin "cruda" ni "malos viajes". Tu destino está determinado desde el momento de la concepción, incluso antes. La muerte, que llega sin accidentes, enfermedades o senilidad; no le importa a nadie, ni siquiera al moribundo. Culaquier capricho es inmediatamente satisfecho. Las reacciones y gustos son prefabricados. Tu forma de hablar, de vestir, de caminar, de comer, de respirar, todo está controlado. Eres tan predecible que nadie lo nota. ¿Quieres huir? ¿Quieres rebelarte? Perfecto. Te mandarán a una isla, con el resto de la gente que vale la pena. No hay dioses, no hay demonios, lo único que existe es una sugestión palpable, continua y rutinaria. Tan rutinaria, que todo el mundo sabe de ella, pero a nadie le molesta.  
  
Pero, si lo vemos por el lado amable, se puede ser feliz en este mundo. Después de todo, no hay nadie que te censure, no tienes que luchar por algún puesto de trabajo, los sueldos son equitativos, no hay inflación. Tampoco hay señoras moralistas que te critiquen por tener un nuevo amante cada día, más bien todo lo cortrario. Y, un extra para las mujeres, ¡ya no hay embarazo ni menstruación!  
  
Y, aun así, yo preferiría no vivir allí. Tal como lo dijo el autor, "[...]quiero el verdadero riesto, quiero la libertad, quiero la bondad. Quiero el pecado. En resumen:[...]reclamo el derecho a ser desgraciado." 


	8. A buen principio no hay mal fin

Antes que nada, sugiero que lean el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Se necesitan voluntarios para continuar con él. Ayúdenos a ayudar -, no pierden nada.  
  
A BUEN PRINCIPIO NO HAY MAL FIN  
  
o.O no me lo creo... TTTT esto les gusta, realmente les gusta... TToTT ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ!!!! bueno, no, no tanto, pero... TToTT mis querids cuatro... no, creo que ya son diez... nah, de seguro siguen siendo cuatro... bueno, no sé. tendré que hacer un censo... Bueno, mis querids quien-sabe-cuants lectoras/es, quiero dedicarles un pequeño trozo de canción... porque no me la sé entera, si no la ponía TODA... bueno, ahí les va .... [aclarandogarganta] "Hoy te doy gracias a ti, por respirar, por permitirte ser mi felicidad, por perdonar lo que hice mal porque quiensabequetantodiceaquí....Gracias a ti... porque siempre estarás para mí... y aunque no merezco tanta atención, hoy te quiero pedir... que no te alejes de mí..." (Tranzas, "Gracias". en realidad no es "tanta atención", sino "tanto amor", pero lo cambié para que nadie imagine situaciones equívocas.)...   
  
Bueno, leyendo sus reviews (por cierto, estoy de acuerdo con dark girl kon. el de las estadísticas estuvo muy soso), me parecieron excelentes todas sus ideas... pero no se me ocurre como hablar de ellas por separado, así que las voy a meter a la licuadora y... veremos que sale...  
  
Como ya se habrán percatado, me entretengo analizando, tijereando, bromeando, ridiculizando, socavando y otros "-andos", al extraño mundo de beyblade y sus extraños personajes... Y, una vez más debo decirlo, cavilando sobre sus reviews (porque son ustedes los que hacen este... esta cosa), mezclándolos todos y uniendo los cabos sueltos, llegué a la hermosa conclusión de que el caracol manzano de la pecera de mi madre se llame "Infartito" porque ya van dos veces que creo que está muerto y "revive milagrosamente" ¬¬# . No me preocuparía, de no ser porque esos caracoles, al morir, son tóxicos y podría matar a los peces y me daría un "Infartote" ver a todos los pececitos flotando panza arriba.... y pensé "debo relajarme", así que aquí estoy, frente a la computadora/ordenador, escribiendo mis parrafadas intrascendentales, y por eso lanzo la pregunta al aire: VERDAD QUE EL ESCRITOR DE BEYBLADE ES UN TIPO GENIAL?!?!?!?!?! ...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
pues no sé porque no lo conozco. Pero, basándome en que "la personalidad del escritor trasluce en lo que escribe", deduzco que NO ES CIERTO!!! ME NIEGO A CREER ESO!!! (aaaaaah... el Tipo De La Esquina: linchen a ese tipo!!!) Y APOYO AL SEÑOR DE LA ESQUINA (Tipo De La Esquina: y yo a ti!). Porque, tengo que decir algo, el tipo es un machista!! sí, es un machista!!  
  
Para empezar, a la mayor parte de los fans les parece que Mariah, Emily, Hilary, Salima y todas ellas son odiosas!! ahora que los de televisión abierta se dignaron a pasar la segunda temporada, concuerdo en que son odiosas, la primera por fastidiosa y no tener dignidad y la Segunda por fastidiosa y tener un exceso de dignidad. La tercera por boquifloja, metiche, terca y hablar de cosas que no sabe. Y la última, por tratar de hacerse la "yo nunca me pasaré al lado oscuro de la fuerza", y al final acaba peor que Darth Vader. He dicho. Claro que habrá a quienes les caigan bien, y no tengo nada contra esas personas, de hecho me considero estúpida por detestar a cuatro seres que ni siquiera existen (gracias al cielo). Y esa no es la única muestra del machismo del escritor, no, sir.   
  
También hay que tomar en cuenta de que en la mayor parte de las situaciones, la chica en cuestión será derrotada por el chico en cuestión. Por qué?? no lo sé. a veces para generar situaciones de empate o porque hay que constatar que los problemas de personalidad de la sujeta en cuestión le impiden tener empatía con su equipo/bestia bit/consigo misma/todas las anteriores.   
  
Y otra cosa MUUUY importante, es que en el equipo protagonista NO hay ninguna mujer! tengo que aclarar, que como Hilary es pariente del jefe, no la considero parte del equipo. más bien es una tipa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a Tyson (ouch... me mordí la lengua), pero aclaro que no lo fastidiamos por las mismas razones!! yo lo fastidio porque me estresa y Hilary lo fastidia porque lo ama!! bueno, no tanto. más bien le gusta. sí, eso.  
  
Pero, en cierta forma, está bien que la mayor parte de los personajes de la serie sean varones. Imagínense que fueran mujeres. Para empezar, se pelearían por que siempre está la típica que toma "prestada" la ropa sin avisar, la deja toda manchada y etc, etc, la que se la vive frente al espejo, la que nada más está viendo a los chavos, la "cursi", la "darketa" la "Daria" (no han visto esa serie?? Daria es como Kai, pero en vez de ser algo violenta, es más indiferente. y ella no finge), la obsesionada con su figura, la obsesionada con la moda, la compradora compulsiva, la cobarde, la llorona, la gritona, la que adopta a cuanto animalito se encuentra en la calle, la matada, la nerd, la cerebrito (aclaro que nerd, matada y cerebrito no son lo mismo), la "machorra" (ja, esa sería el equivalente de Johny... jajajajajajajaja), la que está obsesionada con la limpieza, la fresa, la verdulera, la encimosa, la geniuda, la cabeza hueca, la interesada, la que tiene complejo de "santa", la que cae mal nada más porque sí, la que habla y habla y habla y no hay quien la pare, la gótica, la "artificial", la rockera, la piru, y todas las demás que se les ocurran (n/a: odio usar etiquetas, pero...). Claro, que casi en todas esas "personalidades" hay un equivalente masculino, y de casi todos hay un ejemplo en beyblade. O sea, RETRO!!!   
  
Y Galy fue la que me dijo algo muy cierto. "El yaoi está en el ojo de quien lo mira". Vamos a analizar algunas de las "parejas" que nos inventamos luego...   
  
la más famosa: Rei-Kai... pues nunca se ha visto nada... lo más parecido es una escena que cortaron, no sé porque, me imagino que para que nos pudieran poner otro hermoso comercial. Pero fuera de eso, muchas podrían decir "es que Rei es el único que le agrada a Kai"... bueno, eso es porque Rei tiene el buen tacto de no molestarlo. Si se fijan, es el único que lo deja ser, porque Tyson está molestando y molestando y molestando. El jefe y Max, pues lo fastidian, pero "sin querer queriendo".  
  
otra que se ha puesto de moda es Kai-Tyson... ME PUEDEN DECIR DE DONDE SACAN ESO??? aaah, claro "Del odio al amor hay un paso". PERO CUANDO DIERON ESE PASO?!?!?! QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE!!!!!! claro, podemos decir que lo dieron cuando Kai se volvió "al lado oscuro" y luego lo salvaron de ahogarse y todo eso. pero me niego a creerlo por mi salud mental.  
  
otra que sale de repente es Bryan-Rei... ostras, creen que Rei sea masoquista?!?!? después de que casi lo mata... y se supone que Bryan no tiene ninguna clase de emoción positiva... mmmta... bueno...   
  
una que nada más hay un fic de ella en español es Robert-Sanguinex (no me acuerdo como se llamaba dicho fic) . Me pareció algo curiosito. (Por cierto, muy tierno el ya antes mencionado fic)... pero tampoco supe de donde salió la idea. Digo, que te derroten y del coraje hagas un pacto con los cielos oscuros indica que eres un bilioso, y por consiguiente no perdonarías al causante de todo eso...  
  
Una de las favoritas de muchas personas es Tala-Kai. Tampoco sé de donde salió. Prácticamente ninguno de los demolition boys se percata de que es parte de un equipo, de que se conocen o algo así. Durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron los dos en la abadía (en la primera temporada) no hubo diálogo ni nada.  
  
Otra es Max-Michael. Tampoco lo entiendo (ostras, no entiendo nada!) Digo, al fin y al cabo, Max podría sentirse celoso de Michael, y de todos los all-starz, porque le roban "tiempo de calidad" con su madre...  
  
AAAh, por supuesto, Oliver-Enrique... ya lo he dicho antes, Oliver parece niña... alguien vio "La princesa caballero"? una de mis series favoritas de todos los tiempos... pues bien, creo que ese es el caso de Oliver... pero Enrique!! con lo mujeriego que es!! no me salgan que nada más es "por hacer facha" o para "despistar al enemigo"!  
  
y muchas otras que qué flojera me da ponerlas. Básicamente se saca una pareja de cada batalla que hay...  
  
Hey, se percatan de que se supone que estaba hablando del autor de beyblade, y acabé con esto?!?! mi reino por aprender algún día a no salirme del tema.... por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre... pues... estoooo.... los cinco puntos sobre "Nada que ver lo uno con lo otro"!  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: Quiero que sepan que "El Tipo De La Esquina" está basado en una persona real. Una persona que me cae de perlas y que extraño un buen. Sin él, la escuela no es lo mismo. Era el encargado de hacernos reír "todo el día, todos los días". Ok, eso no tuvo nada que ver... o sea, que está bien en este monólogo  
  
PUNTO NUMERO DOS: Gracias al escritor de Beyblade por hacer a la mayor parte de los personajes varones. Y gracias al dibujante por hacer a la mayor parte de ellos "pasables", o sea, que no hay ninguno que esté tan mortalmente feo. Sí, incluyo a Tyson. El no es feo como quasimodo, es más bien feo como "me de risa su cara". Sí, esa es la idea.  
  
PUNTO NUMERO TRES: "No hay mejor enemigo para una mujer que otra mujer"  
  
PUNTO NUMERO CUATRO: Si vamos a buscar parejas raras, insto a alguien a que haga una de Bryan-Kenny. Ja! eso si estaría de poca XD . . .o.o momento!! es buena idea... bueno, que la use quien quiera.   
  
PUNTO NUMERO CINCO: Postatem obscuri lateris nescitis!! Magister Mundi sum!! ... Non curo. Si metrum non habet, non est poema.  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes! 


	9. Ja! La Inspiración ha Venido!

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leyeron el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Verdad que no perdieron nada??  
  
JA!! LA INSPIRACION ME VINO DIRECTAMENTE!!!  
  
ASÍ ES!!! COMO USTED LO LEYO!! SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UN TEMA A MI MISMA SIN NECESIDAD DE QUE ME DEN IDEAS EN LOS REVIEWS!!!... ideas a las que me dedicaré cuando llegue el momento... aunque ... revisando los últimos reviews, pidieron justito el tema que voy a tratar... en fin... verán, el semestre se acabó, y algunas maestras no quisieron poner examenes, y en cambio pidieron trabajos especiales... en informática nos pidieron una exposición sobre Acces... . no entendí ni lo que yo expliqué... y me puse a cavilar... "y cavilé por mi mente y encontré aquel rincón donde dejé los recuerdos donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé..."(La oreja de Van Gogh, "el 28")... aun así, obvio que a la mayoría nos dio el pánico escénico... muchos le explicaron a la maestra y no al grupo... en fin... a mí, como de costumbre, me interrumpió la maestra para llamarles la atención... siempre me pasa eso... ES TRAUMANTE!!! ahí esta una, parada, viendo para todos lados y esperando hasta que la bondadosa instructora dice "continúa"... ok, terminé, pasó un día y les tocó a los demás equipos... estuvimos bien, dentro de lo que cabe... pero el último equipo... entiéndase bien, me agradan, me llevo bien con ellos... pero eso no les quita lo fresas... fueron los únicos que salieron con la jalada de "si no se callan los sacamos"... yo fingí que puse atención mientras escribía una canción en la agenda =p... PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!!! el punto... no, más bien la cuestión sobre la que he discernido es: VERDAD QUE EXPLICAR COSAS ES MUY BONITO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? .........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
PUES NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (aaaaaaah... el tipo de la esquina: LINCHENLO!!!) ... o.O a quien??   
  
Tipo de La Esquina: pues... no sé... PERO LINCHENLO!!!!!  
  
......ok.... pues estaba en QUE NO ES CIERTO!!! porque naaaadie te entiende... y nadie pregunta... y ahí está un parad... intentando hacer que otras personas entiendan lo que un mism no entiende!!! y lo peor es cuando los maestros preguntan cosas que un no está preparad sicológicamente para responder... es horrible, horrible les digo!!! aunque me imagino que ya habrán pasado por tan aterradoras situaciones... bueno, no es TAAAN aterrador, solo estoy exagerando un poco... un pelín nada más. Ahora se preguntarán, "que rayos tiene que ver esto con beyblade??"... y les respondo: Todo, absolutamente todo....  
  
porque??? porque en beyblade abundan las explicaciones pseudo-científicas... como por ejemplo, cada vez que salen conque "oh, esa bestia bit tiene un poder de..." me pregunto, y que paso con todo el rollo ese de que eran espiritus sagrados?? si fueran espiritus sagrados, podrian medir su poder?? tal vez sí, tal vez no, eso es algo que escapa a mi capacidad de comprensión...   
  
otra cosa... mencionan que el anillo de ataque pesa tanto, que el de defensa tanto y que el eje es de bakelita y que en el bit tiene un sensor para quien sabe que cosa... pero NO ES CIERTO!!! la verdad dudo que con las propiedades que nos dan se den los resultados que ellos dicen que se obtienen. También dudo que salgan chispitas cada vez que un beyblade choca con otro. Y, lo que más pongo en tela de juicio es en el capítulo ese donde Tyson pelea contra el rapero aquel en el centro de la BBA, donde los engatusan para estudiarlos; y el capítulo ese donde el tipo con ombliguera (RETRO!!) baila con su beyblade... lo dudo sinceramente...... a poco los beyblades detectan el sonido??... no, no creo... tal vez las vibraciones en el suelo, pero no "reaccionan inteligentemente" a ellas, como la serie pretende hacernos creer....que la peoncita salte por todo el escándalo si lo creo, pero no que sea..no, esperen... sí es posible... pero hay que estudiar a conciencia el ritmo, pulsaciones, material del plato, peso del trompo, temperatura ambiente, y el resultado dela lotería  
  
y otra cosa!!! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE CONTROLEN LOS BEYBLADES?!?!!?!?!?!?! los únicos que se pueden controlar son los de a control remoto, valga la redundante redundancia del pleonásmico pleonasmo... y ellos no tienen de esos...... lo que más risa da es cuando el beyblade regresa a la mano de su dueño... porque es sinceramente ilógico que, de repente, el blade salte en la dirección exacta a su dueño... y cuando salen del plato es lo mismo... siempre caen del lado de su dueño... es raro, raro, raro... y RETRO que traten de insultar nuestra inteligencia así...  
  
y volvamos con las bestias bit... primero que nada, se han fijado en sus caras?? parecen sicópatas asesinos escapados del asilo para enfermos mentales de ciudad Gótica... je, ya me imagino a Hiedra Venenosa regañando a Drigger por arrancar sus plantas... y a Wolfborg jugando con Arley (la novia del Guasón... la que antes era siquiatra de dicho asilo para dementes... tenía como mascotas a dos hienas)... y a Mr. Freeze al borde de la paranoia con Dranzer y Salamolyon.... y al Espantapájaros encantado de la vida con las bestias bit de los Dark Bladers... y al Pingüino con todas las aves... y a Dragoon nadie lo querría porque... porque... ps no sé, pero creo que nadie lo querría... y cuando se escaparan del asilo (porque siempre se escapaban), Robin diría "Santas Bestias Bit, Batman"... y Batman diría "Prepara el Bati-capturador de Bestias Bit, Robin"... y saldrían los letreritos con "pow" "crash" "bam" "zap" "pas"... y ya, creo que me estoy saliendo del tema...  
  
El caso es que la mirada de las bestias bit me da miedo... y siento que no concuerda con el resto de su expresión... "no me preguntes por que escribo tu nombre mil veces... como puedo contar el tiempo con tus horas, días, semanas y meses??" (Soraya, "Solo por ti"... creo que asi se llama...) ...ok... espero que el punto esté claro. Alguien le injertó ojos que no eran a las bestias bit......  
  
Otra cosa de las bestias bit, es que en la primera temporada no se sabía donde estaba la bestia bit con respecto al beyblade, y en la segunda ya se observa que está sobre él... como a veinte metros... o sea. los beyblades haciendo una cosa, y las bestias bit haciendo lo mismo más arriba... y me pregunto, cuando peleaban al aire libre, que pasaba con los aviones?? tenían que esquivar tamaña cosota... pero si estaban peleando, esquivar sería más difícil... y cuando en la primera temporada peleaban en lugares cerrados, las bestias bit encantadas de la vida y el edificio intacto. lo mismo en la segunda. pero, ay de la estructura si la diminuta peonza rozaba el concreto!! ponían el concreto en el cielo, literalmente. hace poco vi la pelea de Tyson contra el Rey o King, como le llamen, para el caso es lo mismo, y cuando lanzaron a la cabra voladora contra la científica loca, el cristal ni se rayó, pero en la batalla de Zeo contra Kai, cuando las galdrufitas asesinas salieron decididas hacia las paredes, casi lo destrozan... con razón se llamaban demolition boys... ok....es una cosa curiosita... que más...? que más...?  
  
aaaaah, claro. Verán, hay una cosa extraña sobre el lanzador. Mi duda es, basándome en el hecho de que el principio es el mismo (esto es, jalar la guía), la velocidad no cambia dependiendo de la forma del lanzador... la excepción que confirma la regla serían los lanzadores de los all-starz, dado que la guía es inusitadamente larga. Lo que sí creo que cambie, para bien o para mal, es la precisión, puesto que cuando el lanzador es el cubito ese (esto es, como los primeros lanzadores de la serie) hay que inclinar ligeramente el brazo hacia el centro para que la galdrufa/peonza caiga en el lugar deseado. Sospecho que dicha inclinación del miembro superior es reducida o eliminada al agregar un mango al lanzador. La pregunta es, que se gana con eso?? se elimina alguna incomodidad?? se reduce el número de lesiones?? pues, francamente, no lo sé.  
  
pues creo que ya no hay mucho que decir... ya sé "el monologo estuvo muy cortito"... pero no me importa... por eso, AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS CINCO PUNTOS SOBRE LAS EXPLICACIONES...  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: cuando tengan que explicar algo a sus compañeros, EXPLIQUENSELO A ELLOS. Es frustrante que estén hablando con la/el maestr, cuando ls que no saben ni jota del tema son ls compañers. Además, eso genera que la atención del grupo se disperse y empiecen a hablar y l ignoren a un  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: la cosa más fácil del mundo es escapar del asilo para locos de ciudad Gótica... si no, pregúntenle a Doble Cara, que está allá, en la décima fila....  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Los beyluchadores deben tener poderes telequinéticos. De lo contrario, no podrían manejar sus beyblades.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: en los cómics/animes/caricaturas, abundan las nociones seudo-científicas. Algunas son confiables, otras, no. Por eso, no crean todo lo que ven, porque al final no se sabe ni siquiera si es fantasía o realidad   
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: para que gastar contratando una compañía de demolición?!? sólo llame a los chiquillos del barrio que cayeron en el consumismo y compraron sus beyblades, dejaran el edificio hecho polvo en menos de lo que dice "Santas Peonzas Asesinas!"  
  
Para aquells que no entendieron el último punto anterior...  
  
TRADUCCI"N DEL PUNTO DE PIL"N: No conoces el poder del lado oscuro!! Soy el amo del Mundo!! ... No me importa. Si no rima, no es poema.  
  
Y OTRO PUNTO DE PILON PARA VOLVER A CONFUNDIRLS: Furnulum Pani Nolo!!  
  
Pláceme sobremanera que las gentes hayan salido en defensa del bienhadado yaoi, shounen ai o como gusten clasificarlo. Lo que no me plació en ninguna manera, todo lo contrario, provocóme náuseas y otros padecimientos estomacales, fue cierta escena que mentó Silver... Sépase que decir esas cosas es de mal gusto. (sé que sabeis a que me refiero)... Placióme lo que dijo Galy y...   
  
ahora sí, cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes! 


	10. Ok La vida es Rara con R de Retro!

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leyeron el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Verdad que no perdieron nada?? Verdad que no se nota el copiar/pegar??U  
  
OK... LA VIDA ES RARA CON "R" DE "RETRO!"  
  
Estaba cavilando sobre situaciones incomprensibles para el cerebro humano, como por ejemplo, "Por qué cuando tienes antojo de algo, no está en tu refrigerador/despensa, y no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para ir a la tiendita de la esquina??" y "Por qué cuando NO tienes antojo de algo, tu casa está repleta de eso??"... y llegué a la conclusión de que era por las Leyes Múrphycas... Mientras pensaba mis pensamientos, estaba preparándome el desayuno para después salir y afrontar el terrible examen semestral de Química (pasé?? no pasé?? aaah, la agonía de la incertidumbre... nah, me vale/ Nota Posterior: PANCÉ!!!!) y entonces... recordé la época en que me gustaban las clases de Química... tenía una maestra genial!! nos enseñó a hacer moco de king kong y pelotitas de esas que rebotan mucho... de las que salen en las máquinas tragamonedas.... lo que me recuerda la vez en que estábamos jugando con una, rebotó sobre un Volkswagen sedan y ya no la volvimos a ver... qué tiempos aquellos... y me pregunté, y ahora les pregunto a ustedes, VERDAD QUE LOS EXPERIMENTOS CIENTÍFICOS SON MUY BONITOS?!?!?!?!? ...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
PUES NO ES CIERTO!!! (aaaaah... el ya famoso tipo de la esquina: LÍNCHENLOS!!!!) no, no es cierto. Recordemos que estamos hablando de beyblade, y con un experimento científico en beyblade...  
  
...Puedes acabar convertido en un autómata. Recordemos al pequeño Tala, que le injertaron chips y todo eso y cada vez que pensaba algo decía "Computando"... ejem, "computando" me suena a palabra non-sancta... no sé a ustedes... quizá sea que soy una malpensada... je... como el robot de perdidos en el espacio "No es computable, no es computable" ... en fin... pobrecito de Tala... tan lindo que es él........  
  
Pero las más afectadas por los experimentos científicos son las bestias bit. Nadie puede negarlo. Que si les sacan una copia cibernética, que si las mejoran... el caso es que siempre les echan un montón de rayos que se verían bien curas/bacanes/chidos/cools/pulentos/padres/matones en un concierto de Rock, pero que en el caso de que te bombardeen con ellos no son muy gratos... Sólo imagínenlo... estar cómodamente en tu beyblade/roca, y que un tipo loco llegue con su pistolita de rayos láser y te ponga en otro lado, o te injerte cosas que ni al caso.... es horrible... horrible, les digo... no por experiencia propia, pero... vale, me imagino que ha de ser horrible. no me consta.... ESTÁ BIEN!! NO TENGO EL MÁS MÍNIMO FUNDAMENTO PARA DECIRLO, PERO IGUAL ES MI HIPOTESIS Y YA LA PUSE!! ....   
  
Y pensar en los experimentos científicos me hace pensar en los científicos locos. Pensar en los científicos locos en beyblade me lleva a pensar en Boris (yiak), y pensar en el tío loco ese me hace pensar en el origen de los pobrecitos Demolition Boys, y todos los demás niños de la abadía... es una teoría muy popular que son "bebés de probeta", pero... no sé... me pregunto donde estarán los padres de esos infantes... o los donantes... o lo que sea...   
  
Y ya he hablado de las "nociones seudo-científicas"... y entonces me pregunto, oh, sí, miss preciossos, me pregunto, PORQUE A NADIE LE HA EXPLOTADO EL LABORATORIO?!?!? sería interesante que le estuvieran haciendo experimentos a una bestia bit, el laboratorio explotara, y la bestia bit poseyera el cuerpo de algún científico loco y empezara a matar gente!!! [risas-malvadas] ... ok... eso fue raro... creo saber el por qué de mi comportamiento tan extraño últimamente...  
  
Preparábame el desayuno,  
  
alistábame para partir,  
  
me dirigí a la estufa y la prendí.  
  
Tomé con parsimonia un huevo,  
  
y con la misma parsimonia lo rompí,  
  
y ahora les diré que es lo que vi.  
  
¿Qué fue aquello que ante mis ojos se asomó?  
  
Un huevo con doble yema que en la sartén se frió.  
  
No me habría causado emoción,  
  
ni el mínimo alborozo me habría provocado,  
  
de no ser porque era como el octavo  
  
huevo que presentaba esa mutación.  
  
¡Así es! Era una pesadilla recurrente,  
  
algo que se salía de lo corriente...  
  
Día tras día dos soles en la sartén veía.  
  
Traté de convencerme de que era paranoia lo que sentía,  
  
pero intuía que era una completa anomalía.  
  
Afortunadamente, esa pesadilla terminó,  
  
aunque mi gusto por el huevo se desvaneció,  
  
pues dióme un dolor corporal tan fuerte  
  
que nada comí, y si sobreviví fue por pura suerte...  
  
Escasos alimentos se acercaron a mis labios esos días,  
  
que ahora veo desde lejos con alegría,  
  
pues el ataque de los huevos mutantes  
  
falló, y acabé la semana muy campante.  
  
.... ven que si me afectó?? mira que componer un poema (bastante malo por cierto) sobre los huevos mutantes..... Santos Huevos Estrellados, Batman!! en fin... por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre los experimentos científicos...  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: [sarcasmo] la química es hermosa y fácil!!! cualquiera puede comprenderla con suma facilidad [/sarcasmo] ... ok, no dudo que haya gente a la que se le facilite, pero no conozco a ninguna persona así. Si hay alguien que posea el don de la comprensión de la química, que levante la mano...  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Tengo que cambiar de marca de huevos. Definitivamente. Y no solo me dolió el estómago, también me dolió la espalda, la pierna y la cabeza. Me dio fiebre. COMPRENDEN EL PELIGRO QUE ENTRAÑA CONSUMIR HUEVOS DE DUDOSA CALIDAD?!?!?  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: hay que recordar nunca pedirle a Tala cosas raras. De lo contrario, empezará a convulsionarse y a decir "No es computable" a tontas y locas...   
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: los rayos láser están bien!! claro!! nunca he visto nada tan bonito!! a menos, claro que los rayos apunten a ti... puedes convertirte en Hulk o algo por el estilo, o ya de plano acabar viviendo en un trompo... que es más pequeño que una casa del INFONAVIT  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: YA SE QUE EL MONOLOGO QUEDO SOSO Y CORTO!!! PERO QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA?!?!?!? EL HUEVO MUTANTE CASI ME MATA!! Y EN EXÁMENES!!! DE MILAGRO NO ME DESMAYÉ EN LA ESCUELA!!  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO SEIS: jugar con pelotitas en la calle es peligroso, pero educativo. Aprendí que dichas pelotitas pueden romperse si las atropella un camión  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO SIETE: de poeta me muero de hambre  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO OCHO: si algún laboratorio explota, no se acerquen a los sobrevivientes, a menos que ya los hayan exorcizado. Podrían descubrir que hay un seudo-espíritu sagrado adentro de ellos dispuesto a asesinarlos!!  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO NUEVE: no se han fijado que el moco de King Kong va disminuyendo lentamente conforme pasa el tiempo??  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DIEZ: no me miren así. Monólogo malo, puntos malos. por eso les puse más. con la esperanza de que uno, al menos uno, los haga reír... o pensar... todo menos que se aburran mortalmente...  
  
... Cuídense pórtense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes! 


	11. Delirios Oníricos

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leyeron el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Verdad que no perdieron nada?? Verdad que no se nota el copiar/pegar??U  
  
DELIRIOS ONÍRICOS.  
  
Hola! Aquí estoy, con otra cavilación que tal vez generará un monólogo soso... esperemos que no. Verán... últimamente he sido presa de un terrible mal. Malo, muy muy malo. Peor que la intoxicación por huevos mutantes de la que les hablé. MUCHO peor. Porque, intoxicada como estaba (aún temo que me salga un tercer ojo... o aletas... o tres brazos extra... o cuernos... o... vale, ya le paro), tenía un consuelo, que era el saber que tarde o temprano me curaría... o las posibles ventajas de que me saliera un tercer ojo, aletas, brazos extra o cuernos, o poder sujetarme de las paredes, o.... Por cierto, me curé con un extraño elixir que me dio mi madre... "Compuesto Vegetal de la Salut", de Ocotzotl... o algo así... altamente recomendable para los malestares estomacales, si puedes soportar el sabor amargo... me recordó otro tónico que me había dado mi madre cuando tenía como cuatro años... se lo escupí todo en la cara Xp... QUE MALA HIJA SOY!!! POR ESO ME PASA LO QUE ME PASA!!! AAAAAH!!! VOY A TENER UNA HIJA IGUAL QUE YO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! QUE PESADILLA!!!!!!!!!! .... ok... U perdón por el ataque de histeria... trataré de que no vuelva a pasar... a ver... relajarme, mantener la calma... relajarme, mantener la calma... relajarme, mantener la calma... ok, ya está!! les decía que... les decía que... ejem... permítanme un segundo, voy a leer lo que escribí para saber de qué rayos les estaba hablando.... mmmmmmmmhhta..... ah, sí!! les hablaba de que soy presa de otro terrible mal, además de la paranoia, la histeria y los efectos colaterales que causa comer alimentos tratados con radiación. Este mal en el que he caído ya lo había sufrido antes, pero no con tanta intensidad. Es un mal que sólo me ataca cuando estoy en los brazos de Morfeo... no imaginen situaciones equívocas, por favor... evidentemente, les estoy hablando de los sueños... ya hemos hablado de los sueños... veamos, Sueño: Acto de representarse en la fantasía de alguien, mientras duerme, sucesos o imágenes. ... sueños, sueños, sueños... simpáticos... agradables... comunes... sicóticos... a veces los recordamos, a veces no... la imaginación desatada... por eso les pregunto, VERDAD QUE SOÑAR ES MUY BONITO?!?!?!?!  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
pues... sí pero no. Claro que es bonito, porque puedes ver un mundo mejor del que tienes enfrente. Pero es horrible, porque a veces es peor que la realidad. (eh? ...el sujeto de la esquina: qué?) vale, me explico. El mal que me está aquejando es que últimamente he estado soñando con los personajes de beyblade... y con uno que otro de Harry Potter... y con algunos de Megaman... metan eso a la licuadora, agréguenle Matrix y Gun Smith Cats, y obtendrán un típico sueño mío. No tengo quejas de los personajes que aparecen. Tampoco tengo quejas de que den saltos de cuarenta y siete metros con veintisiete piruetas en el aire. Mi queja es que en esos sueños SIEMPRE ACABO SIENDO PERSEGUIDA POR UNO O MÁS MANIÁTICOS. En uno en el que mezclé Harry Potter con Matrix, estaba huyendo de los de la Inquisición, y estaba encerrada en el palacio federal. Me explico: el palacio federal, aquí en México, es un edificio en el que están localizadas las organizaciones federales, véase: PGR (Procuraduría General de la Racanería... no, de la República), correos, telégrafos, el INEGI (Instituto Nacional de Espionaje, Galafates e Inmiscuciones... no, de Estadística, Geografía e Informática) y.... bueno, creo que ya. El de mi ciudad también tiene un museo. Pues bien, estaba huyendo de la Inquisición Española en ese lugar, de repente los de la Inquisición se transformaron en agentes de Matrix y vinieron James y Sirius a distraerlos... desgraciadamente, en la lucha se derrumbó el edificio... y desperté tan agitada como si hubiera corrido una carrera de ochocientos metros con obstáculos.... después de dos horas me pude volver a dormir... Y no sé como sabían los de la Inquisición que yo era una hereje, si solo iba a tomar una clase de música.... y me le quedé viendo a un saxofón... y yo llevaba mi violín... nótese que no dan clases de música en el palacio federal, ni me gustan los saxofones ni tengo ningún violín, pero sí tengo a un gato de cuyas tripas podría sacar las cuerdas... y, de repente, los de la Inquisición me perseguían!! horrible, horrible!!!  
  
No me quejo tanto, el sueño fue bastante emocionante e interesante... y siempre me tardo dos horas en (volver a) dormirme, salvo circunstancias excepcionales.... mmmmta... ahora que lo analizo, en mis sueños constantemente aparecen edificios de gobierno... Hace tiempo soñé que iba a la secretaría de gobernación... de Monterrey... a levantar una queja contra mi escuela por quien sabe qué razón, y fui hasta allá porque la SEP (Secretaría de Echacorvería Pública... no, de Educación Pública) no me hacía caso... e, inesperada e ilógicamente, los bladebreakers me acompañaron... Viajamos en un camión por una carretera que parecía montaña rusa... y, justo cuando iba a entrar al edificio a formular mi queja, me desperté... así que nunca sabré de que me quería quejar...  
  
Ésos son solo dos ejemplos de los sueños tan extraños que tengo. De hecho, creo que son de los menos extraños. La noche del Domingo 27 de junio de 2004 tuve un sueño particularmente raro, en el que el Dr. Willy (de la saga de Megaman), quería hacerles experimentos a los bladebreakers... y a una robotita parecida a Roll, pero que no era ella, la maltrataba y casi la... "mataba" será el término?... bueno, el roboticida la dejó sin más energía que la suficiente para autodestruirse. Y CASI activaba el comando... pero eligió aventarla por el cristal de la puerta, me enojé y me preocupé por la niña, salí de la sala donde hacía esos extraños experimentos... y me encontré en mi escuela... Una compañera me estaba haciendo comentarios idiotas sobre que cuando fuera a su casa iba a encontrar su bolsita junto a su almohada, y luego llegó otra, que presumiblemente también iba a ir a la casa anteriormente mencionada... total, que eso fue de todo lo que me enteré de sus parrafadas, porque tenía que llevar a la robot con el Dr. Light... y entonces llegó el director de la escuela, que al parecer estaba confabulando con el dr Willy, y con la robot en la espalda bajaba de un salto dos tramos de escalera, corría por la terraza, saltaba a esa especie de techito que tiene sobre la puerta, de ese techito salté al piso, empecé a correr como enajenada y me topé con Rei, que distrajo a los dos matones con pistola que me perseguían, seguí corriendo como enajenada y ni volteé cuando escuché un disparo, entonces apareció Megaman montado sobre el perro robot ese que tiene y que se transforma en aerodeslizador, le di a la robot, porque Rei me recordó que Kai seguía en la sala de los experimentos sicóticos, y creo que Tyson y Max ya habían muerto, porque nada más los vi en la primera parte del sueño... o se murieron o no calificaron para el experimento... y ya iba de regreso cuando... chakachakachakan... me desperté. Eso es lo que más odio de mis sueños. Justo cuando voy a resolver lo que tenga que resolver, me despierto. ES CRUEL E INJUSTO!!! no sé si a ustedes les pasé eso, pero es TRAUMANTE.  
  
Hace como un año, también tenía sueños raros, pero no salía ningún personaje ficticio. Como parecíanme en exceso antinaturales, comenté con mi madre "Qué rayos significan esos sueños tan raros?", mi madre me contestó que era casi imposible saber que significaban los sueños, porque ella tenía un libro y dijo recordar que dicho libro decía que soñar con manos, si eras un ladrón, suponía un grave riesgo. Y nada más. Empero, me compró un libro de esos....  
  
alguien soñó con una momia? pues queda advertido que recibirá la visita de su tía abuela, aunque ni la conozca ni sepa de su existencia.  
  
y con un sapo o un murciélago? pues hay una persona fea y tímida que le ama en secreto. Soñar con un melón indica que se es tomado por bobo.... Estallar: mismo significado que explosión... sólo que "explosión" no viene.... Droga: "Si en nuestro sueño nos vemos [...] tomando cualesquiera de las drogas tan enemigas de nuestra salud que [...] no se nos ocurra, en la vida real, tratar de probar a hacerlo, pues ello nos acarrearía muchas desgracias"... momento... osea que, como yo nunca he soñado con drogas, no hay problema si en la vida real lo hago, verdad?... Cráneo: se perderán los cabellos... y si el que lo soñó ya es calvo?... Gato: ver un gato no indica disputas... entonces que?...Guitarra: si sueña que la toca bajo la ventana de una mujer amada, será correspondido en sus amores... ah chirrión... y si quien sueña es mujer y no es lesbiana?? y si sólo la vio en un escaparate...?... Hemorroides: arrepentimiento de una falta... DIOS, HAY ALGUIEN QUE SUEÑE CON HEMORROIDES?!?!?!... Indigestión: un sueño en el cual se sienta usted indigesto, es aviso de que debe procurar ser más sobrio en sus comidas.... porque, obviamente, el dolor es real, y tan fuerte que hasta en el sueño lo sientes. Nada de premonición ahí, si me preguntan... Invasión: en las próximas fiestas habrá que alojar a una nube de parientes y amigos... no, poz zi... Jirafa: imagen de la persona alta y esmirriada que unirá su destino al propio.  
  
Marido: si usted le pega a su marido en sueños, pronto recibirá un regalo que habrá de satisfacerla... sobre todo si se lleva ese sueño a la vida real... Rana: matrimonio por dinero... rascar: hay que tomar un calmante... Ridículo: disputa con un imbécil.... Roncar: oír roncar uno mismo indica insomnio... pues obvio!! "el que ronca es el que se duerme primero".... Silbar: mala acción.... Hipopótamo: declaración amorosa de una persona con 100 kilogramos a cuestas...  
  
Caricatura: (ver) abrazo a una persona fea. (dibujar) matrimonio con esa persona... MALDITA SEA!... menos mal que no he soñado que los dibujo... aunque creo que se refiere a "caricaturas" de esas de los políticos en el periódico...  
  
Temblar: una persona que abusará de uno  
  
Tenedor: Sinvergüenza que abusará de uno...   
  
Ciego: según su claridad, existencia apacible o atormentada... perdón? me explican eso??  
  
Cheque: intentarán estafarlo...Chocolate: (ver) negro o negra enamorados... (comer) habrá boda... Bueno, creo que con eso basta para que capten que, al menos ese libro, no sirve para nada. He corroborado que generalmente sueñas con situaciones o ideas que recibes en la vigilia... por eso, "Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra de las que sueña tu filosofía"... pero no niego que existan los sueños premonitorios. Varias veces he soñado con lugares de cuya existencia no tenía ni la más remota idea, y después los visito. Conozco a una chava que ya ha soñado dos veces que se muere alguien... y, en efecto, esa persona se muere... .) [escalofríos]...   
  
y aun así.... los sueños... aaaah, los sueños... soñé con mi gato... dándome lata. Desperté... porque mi gato estaba dándome lata. En fin, en fin! que se puede decir de los sueños? .... hablar de los sueños es muy difícil, porque sólo puedes (y debes) declarar sobre TUS sueños, no puedes decir nada sobre los sueños de alguien más...   
  
PERO los sueños tienen un lado oscuro. No, no me refiero a las pesadillas. Me refiero a la debilidad que tenemos al estar dormidos... PORQUE muchas personas hablan dormidas, y si eres una de esas personas, debes procurar que las personas que probablemente te sonsacarían algo no se enteren...   
  
Supongamos que llega el marido a casa ... "Hola vieja, ya llegué..." "Hola, mi vidita, que quieres cenar??" ... "No, pos ahorita nada... [bostezo] ahorita lo único que quiero es irme a dormir..." ..."está bien, viejo" .... acto seguido, el marido se va a sus aposentos a reposar... y, oh, desgracia! la mujer entra cuando él ya está dormido a pierna suelta... y aquí es donde me pregunto, quien se suelta la pierna para dormir? de donde salio esa frase? ... en fin, prosigamos... la fémina ha entrado en la alcoba... se dirige a la cabecera de la cama donde reposa su consorte... y susurra, lenta y melodiosamente a su oído: "Eustelodoquio... Eustelodoquio... dónde dejaste tus ahorros?" .... y Eustelodoquio gruñe en sueños. La mujer repite la táctica, más apremiante.... "Eustelodoquio... Eustelodoquio... dime, dónde dejaste tus ahorros?"... El aludido vuelve a gruñir. Su cónyuge, sin perder la paciencia, intenta una vez más... "CARAJO!!! QUE DONDE DEJASTE LA MOSCA, IMBECIL!!!" dice, acompañando sus palabras con salvajes zarandeos hacia la persona de su cónyuge, que, al fin, responde: "donde mi mujer nunca los buscaría..." ... la cónyuge se intriga, y empieza a buscar por toda la casa, haciendo desbarajuste y medio. Todos los trinches, cachivaches, trastos, adminículos y artilugios acaban en el suelo... A la mañana siguiente, Eustelodoquio despierta y encuentra una casa que parece campo de batalla y una esposa insomne, molesta y contrariada. Deduciendo lo que podría haber sido, corre por los documentos personales que uno siempre debe salvaguardar en caso de terremotos, inundaciones o incendios y sus ahorros, suponiendo que pueda encontrarlos, porque hay que recordar que si no tienes acta de nacimiento, MUY PROBABLEMENTE no hayas nacido. Evidentemente, no los encontró, así que, resignado, se puso a escarbar para encontrar un traje e irse a trabajar, suponiendo que todavía existe, dado que como ya no hay pruebas, bien podría decirse que no. La Esposa, resignada también, empieza a arreglar el desastre que ella misma ocasionó, rescatando las pruebas de su existencia. Y así, los ahorros de Eustelodoquio se salvaron, pero no les diré donde están para que no se vea despojado de ellos.  
  
ok... un monólogo raro... y no dije "Retro!" ni una sola vez, hasta ahora... en fin... por eso, AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS CINCO PUNTOS SOBRE LOS SUEÑOS  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: No lo mencioné, pero con práctica se puede desarrollar la habilidad de soñar lo que se desee o modificar los sueños a voluntad. Yo sabía como hacer eso, pero por lo visto ya lo olvidé.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Si soñaste que una momia te dio un cheque para comprar chocolates, significa que tu tía abuela te visitará para estafarte porque sin importar que vengas de una familia de albinos, ella es negra, se ha enamorado y quiere casarse, aunque ya está a un paso de la funeraria  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Señores: aunque ustedes no lo crean, hay un lugar donde sus mujeres nunca buscarían sus ahorros, aunque esté frente a sus narices. Échenle coco y sabrán cual es.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Mientras peor sepa algún remedio, más efectivo será. O, al menos, eso dicen los doctores y las Santas Progenitoras  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Lo peor del sueño de la noche del 27 fue que el científico loco ese entró justo cuando cierto chico con bufanda y una servidora estaban arreglando ciertos asuntos personales ¬¬# ya ni en sueños se libra uno de los inoportunos  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y cuando vayan a cruzar la calle miren a los dos lados por si viene un loco en sentido contrario! Bytes! 


	12. Como que no se me ocurre ningún título, ...

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leyeron el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Verdad que no perdieron nada?? Verdad que no se nota el copiar/pegar??U Con el copiar/pegar me refiero a que copieé/pegué este agradecimiento  
  
COMO QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NINGÚN TÍTULO, Y A USTEDES?  
  
Cavilaba sobre lo inútil que es cavilar cuando deberías dedicarte a actividades más productivas, y decidí dedicarme a esas actividades más productivas. Decidí poner un poco de orden en mis aposentos (que suene la música de Misión imposible) como de costumbre, empecé por el escritorio. lo vacié en menos de media hora... pero mi cama estaba llena de papeles, cuadernos, carpetas y otros trinches que ni siquiera debían estar en el escritorio. Después, como es obvio, me puse a contemplar algunas cosas halladas. Observé un examen de inglés donde puse un diálogo malvado... no tenía mucha imaginación... proseguí, observé los dibujos de las libretas... tiré los papeles que no tenía caso conservar, otros los endilgué adentro de una carpeta en la que todavía no pongo orden, y en como dos horas ya estaba ordenado el escritorio y la cama no tenía nada que no fueran sábanas. Evidentemente, recordé muuuchas cosas que ni al caso venían, y todo este rollo es para... no sé, pero igual ya lo puse. En fin, revisando sus monólogos, me encontré con que pidieron un tema que ya habían pedido, y para que no digan, ya voy a hablar de él. Espero que el monólogo no resulte en exceso aburrido, últimamente he notado cierta decadencia en lo que escribo... como que he cambiado el estilo. Por eso les pregunto, VERDAD QUE LOS CAMBIOS SON MUY BONITOS?!?!?!................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ pues naranana, naranana, NO ES CIERTO! (aaaaaah....) NO, NO ES CIERTO!! EL MONOLOGO HA ESTADO MUY SOSO, Y BEYBLADE TAMBIÉN HA CAMBIADO MUCHO!  
  
En los viejos buenos tiempos, cuando los jóvenes respetaban a sus mayores, los precios eran razonables y los políticos honestos, la trama de beyblade eran los campeonatos. Oh, sí, los campeonatos, y en cada campeonato alguno de los bladebreakers tenía un confrontamiento con su pasado y aprendía una valiosa lección... menos el imbécil de Tyson, por eso es tan lentito. Por cierto, no sé si lo notaron, pero Tyson nunca pierde en ninguna batalla en serio, sea en la primera o en la segunda temporada.... Creo que es uno de esos casos en los que el autor se traspone en uno de los personajes... recordemos que se llaman igual... en fin... pero regresemos a la primera temporada. Todo empezó normal, como en pokémon, el inocente chamaco quería llegar a campeón mundial del juego de moda, como siempre. Y en su camino conoció a varios amigos con los que al final llegó a la victoria, como siempre. El punto es: tenemos que reconocer que casi todas las series, sean anime o no, son un eterno cliché. No sé ustedes, pero generalmente puedo predecir con exactitud que va a pasar en determinado momento. Es asquerosamente predecible! a veces siento que los que escriben las historias insultan nuestra inteligencia. Una de las pocas cosas que CASI me tomó por sorpresa fue cuando Ash peleó contra su clon en la liga pokémon. Pensé que Ash iba a ganar, pero cuando sacó a Charizard me di cuenta de que no, aunque tuve unos dos milisegundos de locura en los que pensé que todo se resolvería mágicamente, como siempre. Después recuperé la cordura y me convencí absolutamente de que iba a perder. En fin, que se le puede hacer. Pero tiene una ventaja: no importa si te pierdes un capítulo, puedes darte una idea de que es lo que pasó. Una vez más, me he ido por las ramas. Regresemos de nuevo a la primera temporada de Beyblade... en fin, cada cierto tiempo había que bajar de las nubes a Tyson... en la segunda temporada hay que regresarlo a la realidad más seguido. En la primera temporada parece que Kenny tiene una obsesión enfermiza con Tyson... en la segunda temporada, parece que casi todo el mundo tiene una obsesión enfermiza con Tyson. En la primera temporada, Kai era frío, inalcanzable, y todas esas cosas... en la segunda, nos damos cuenta de que sonríe cada dos por tres y acepta su lazo con los bladebreakers. En la primera, Max es inocente, alegre y algo loco... en la segunda, también. En la primera, Rei... bueno, Rei no cambió mucho...  
  
En lo que todos cambiaron radicalmente fue en la apariencia. Vayámonos uno por uno.  
  
Tyson mejoró increíblemente. Hasta podría decirse que es bonito. Lo malo es que en cuanto abre la boca uno se da cuenta de que sigue sin estrenar el cerebro. Y no cabe duda de que se hizo la liposucción, además de que se puso pupilentes.  
  
Kenny... no mucho cambio, pero muy importante. Para empezar, ya se dio cuenta de que si vas a usar corbata, tienes que fajarte la camisa, porque si no pareces vil nerd desadaptado. Ahora, el jefe parece vil nerd no del todo desadaptado, pero en fin. También se ve lindo, aunque ese pico de pelo que tiene en la punta de la cabeza lo hace parecer tiburón. Y los lentes en el pelo lo hacen parecerse al Tío Cosa. No enflacó mucho, pero la ropa lo hace verse más delgado, sin duda  
  
Rei también se hizo la cirugía plástica, porque ya no parece gato. De todos modos, no cambió mucho, excepto en que por lo visto se cortó una capa de cabello y también se puso pupilentes... también se redujo los colmillos... Y enflacó algo  
  
Max no se puso pupilentes, pero se pintó el pelo, y ya. Él sí que sigue igual, sólo que esa camiseta que se pone encima lo hace verse más niño.  
  
Y ahora viene lo bueno. Kai... YA NO ES KAI!!! Para empezar, enflacó demasiado, se achaparró, tiene los ojos de otro color, también el pelo, actúa demasiado amigablemente y no los regaña todo lo que debiera. Aun así, pasa. Lo que yo no puedo ni le voy a perdonar al dibujante es que... LE QUITARON LA BUFANDA!!! y tampoco me gustan esas seudo-botas que usa. se ven raras con el pantalón. PERO LE QUITARON LA BUFANDA!!! AAAGH!!! Esa bufanda tenía varias propiedades que caracterizaban a Kai, no sé ustedes que digan. Para empezar, siempre estaba blanca, brillante, ondeaba maravillosamente cuando debía y cuando tenía que quedarse quieta se quedaba quieta, y hasta parecía que olía bien... ¬¬ no me miren raro... el consuelo que me queda es que en la tercera temporada regresa la bufanda, más bacán, cool, pulenta, chida, molona, matona, guay y genial que nunca. Y creo que también los ojos regresan a su color original...  
  
y al señor Dickenson le crecieron desorbitadamente las orejas  
  
Bueno, después de que varios de los bladebreakers, si no es que todos, pasaron por la sala de cirugías, hay que mencionar los extraños cambios de la trama... para empezar, el cambio de prioridades. Al parecer, se inició el movimiento de "Róbales las bestias bit", aparte de King y Queen, que poco les faltaba para llevarse el beyblade completo. No sólo eso, sino que los bladebreakers se ven un poco más... separados, no sé si me entienden... Como que cada quien vive su vida... "Por eso vive la vida sin pensar en que dirán, que camarón que se duerme, el mar se lo llevará, por eso vive la vida, no dejes de caminar, que hay días de la paloma y hay otros del gaviláaan... vive la vida, vive la vida, wuoh oh, wuoh oh, vive la vida, vive la vida" (Área 305 "Vive la vida")... eeeeh... perdón por eso... sé que fue raro... Raro con R de Retro.... en fin... prosigamos  
  
Una cosa que se conservó fue el esquema de "Dos chicles odiosas", osease, Hilary y Salima... Pero agregaron a otras dos. Al parecer, para hacerle más justicia al sexo femenino. Mariam y Queen... Mariam me cae de perlas y Queen... paréceme un tanto presumida y latosa, además de que no entiendo el modus vivendi de ella y su... hermano, consorte, primo, vecino, conocido, amigo, o lo que sean, tengo entendido que son hermanos... digo, de que les sirve robar partes de beyblade, si luego no las venden? de qué viven? y son harta y sobradamente tramposos. No tienen honor. NO, NO ME AGRADAN! y los psychic... o psykic... o como se escriba... ESTÁN SICOPATAS!! Y EL RUBIO CHAPARRO PARECE SAPO DROGADO! ... de los saint shields puedo decirles que Ozuma me recuerda no sé a quien (je... el cejastián...), Goki también me recuerda a alguien pero tampoco sé a quien, y Joseph se parece DEMASIADO a Kevin, de la primera temporada... incluso en la manera de ser... solo que el buen Pepillo es un poco... bueno, mucho más valiente que el otro...  
  
Qué más... qué más...?? pues... estooo.... creo que ya es todo... por eso, AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS CINCO PUNTOS SOBRE LOS CAMBIOS:  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Nunca se es demasiado joven para una cirugía plástica. Pero a cierta edad es arriesgado, pues puedes acabar como Dumbo  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Ok. Hay cosas que sí está bien que cambien, como cuando pusieron las catsup en botella apachurrable y cuando hicieron de plástico los billetes de veinte pesos (aunque no aguantan tanto como dijeron que aguantarían) ... Pero hay ciertas cosas que no deben cambiar, véase BUFANDA DE KAI!  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Todos los fics, o cosas en general, tienen un ciclo de vida. El monólogo está en el asilo. Creo que el que sigue sí va a ser el último monólogo... sólo para que sean 13 n.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Algunos seudo-criminales necesitan encontrar otro negocio, pasatiempo o cosa as  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: No lo mencioné, pero uno de los peores cambios de la segunda temporada es la molesta narración que hace el jefe al principio de cada capítulo. SU VOZ ES ODIOSA, Y SUS COMENTARIOS TAMBIÉN!!!  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y cuando vayan a cruzar la calle miren a los dos lados por si viene un loco en sentido contrario! Bytes! 


	13. Fin Probable

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leyeron el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Verdad que no perdieron nada?? Verdad que no se nota el copiar/pegar??U Con el copiar/pegar me refiero a que copieé/pegué este agradecimiento  
  
FIN PROBABLE, PROBABLEMENTE NO.  
  
Aclaro que el título se debe a que en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, las probabilidades de que cualquier cosa pase son del 50%: una cosa sucederá o no. Las probabilidades, sin embargo, siempre parecen estar en contra de uno. Palabra de Murphy... a ver si no llegan los de la Inquisición... en fin! verán, mi... Queridísimo y talentosísimo hermano me ha estado jo...ejem, jorobando para que les hable de cierto temita. Un temita muy simpático. Un temita que espero que les haga reír, y si no, que piensen!! ABRAN LA MENTE!!... pero no tanto que se les salga el cerebro. Verán, estaba el otro día encabr-.... ejem, emperr-... terriblemente enojada, molesta, fúrica e iracunda porque descubrí, muy a mi pesar, que los m... monitos del canal cinco habían quitado el v-force, y por consiguiente tendría más problemas para escribir yoblade. Empero, pensé, tal vez seguiría después de este pequeño programa que habían puesto en su lugar... "La liga de la justicia" ... bueno, me dije, al menos no fue para poner alguna soberana tontería. Al menos pusieron superhéroes que valen la pena... no que los Super sumos y quien sabe que tanto "superhéroe" salido del caño... en fin, me puse a ver a mis adorados Batman, Linterna Verde y Flash... pero observé algo. El Superman de esta serie se ve muy demacrado, ya viejo, y se supone que los Kriptonianos tienen una vida tan larga como los Saiyayin o como se escriba. Y se acabó la bendita liga. Y regresó mi malestar al ver a... chakachakachakan... los super sumos. RETRO!! Digo, una serie protagonizada por Sumos?!?! y, encima, Sumos mal dibujados?!?! qué futuro tiene eso?!?! qué pasó con la gloria y el honor y todas esas cosas que se necesitaban para ser un superhéroe?? Por eso me pregunto, y les pregunto a ustedes y ustedes deben preguntarle a quienquiera que se les ponga enfrente, VERDAD QUE PROTAGONIZAR UNA SERIE ES MUY BONITO?!?!?! ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ pues NO ES CIERTO!!! NO ES CIERTO, porque ahora cualquier idiota puede protagonizar una serie. Vayamos cronológicamente...  
  
El Primer Personaje Principal que viene a mi mente es el Gato Blanco de los Gatos Samurai, que creo que se llamaba Speedy. Muy simpático y gracioso. Tontillo, es cierto, pero no desesperante.  
  
Y Leono, de los Thundercats. ... taaan "inocente"... metía la pata cada dos por tres.  
  
Después vienen a mi mente Goku y Fly, que fueron más o menos contemporáneos... me gustaba muchísimo más Dragon Quest que Dragon Ball, pero por lo visto la mayoría de la gente no compartía mis gustos. En fin, que se le va a hacer. Ambos inocentes, simpáticos y graciosos. Tontillos, cierto, pero Goku era infinitamente más tonto que Fly. Y cuando Goku creció se veía más tonto. Tan tonto, que llegó un momento en que pensé que no habría nadie más tonto. Empero, no me caía mal.  
  
Después llegó Hanamichi Sakuragi. El típico adolescente loco, suertudo y descerebrado que queda irremediablemente enamorado de alguien que no le hace caso. Tonto. Simpático, gracioso y "Talentoso", pero Tonto.  
  
Después siguieron un montón de repeticiones de DBZ, y cada vez que lo repetían me convencía más de que Goku era lento de entendimiento  
  
Y cuando estaba absolutamente convencida de que no encontraría alguien más tonto que Goku, llegó Ash... "Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió, lo tonto que podía ser todo, y llegaste tú, una "bendición""... (Sin Bandera, "Y Llegaste T")... aagh!! acaso podía haber alguien más imbécil?!?!? de plano... siempre me sorprendía cuando, de repente, tenía un plan que funcionara.... OBVIO QUE CHARIZARD SE LE REBELO!!!! Aprendí con el juego que si el Pokémon tenía la certeza de que era más fuerte que tú, se te volvía un irreverente desobediente.... o al menos eso me dijo un sujeto en un gimnasio, porque a mí NUNCA me desobedeció nadie, no, sir.  
  
Y cuando pensé que Ash se quedaría con el título de Idiota Supremo De Todos Los Animes Habidos Y Por Haber, llegó alguien que lo descoronó total y rotundamente. Sé que saben a quien me refiero. Aja!! estoy hablando del bienamado Tyson, el que en buen hora se puso cachucha. DIOSES, SI ES TARADO!!!  
  
Para empezar, su estúpida fe en que puede lograr lo que se le dé la gana sólo con desearlo fervorosamente... Está bien que "Sea lo que puedas hacer o soñar, debes intentarlo; pues la audacia tiene genialidad, poder y magia", pero en él es el colmo!! Desafía las Todopoderosas Leyes Murphycas!! Es Murphycamente imposible que alguien tenga tanta buena suerte!! Y lo malo es que él le llama "talento", y luego se le sube y empieza a actuar más estúpidamente de como generalmente actúa. DIOSES, SI ES TARADO!!! Inmediatamente se siente el ombligo del mundo. El sol sale porque él lo decreta. Tiembla la tierra porque él está de mal humor. Las aguas se convierten en Ajenjo... ejem, no, creo que tanto no se cree... Sería el colmo que creyera que puede convocar el apocalipsis. Y DE SEGURO SI HUBIERA UNA CUARTA TEMPORADA LO CREERIA!!!  
  
Para continuar, su estúpida fe en que todo se soluciona con el poder de la amistad. POR FAVOR! Ni que fuera Barney o algo por el estilo. Los amigos son un poder gigantesco, cierto, pero tampoco hay que llevarlo a los extremos extremadamente idiotas a los que lo lleva nuestro bienamado Bachoco. DIOSES, SI ES TARADO!!! ... je... ya me gustó la frase...   
  
Y, el colmo colmado de los colmos, en nombre del Soberano Rábano, en la segunda temporada él solo se contradice!!! Claro, en cuanto su noviecito Zeo le dice algo, o le deja de decir algo, él lo toma como absoluta verdad. La verdad absoluta no existe y esto es absolutamente cierto. Dónde quedó todo su rollo de la amistad, y la confianza, y todas esas asquerosas cursilerías cuando tuvo que enfrentar a Zeo?? ... por cierto, Zeo está muy lindo. Excepto cuando se vuelve sicótico. Prueba de que todos los androides en beyblade se vuelven sicóticos, recordemos al lindo Tala en la primera temporada... Pero ése no es el punto. El punto es que Tyson es un tarado. No importa como lo vea, como intente disculparlo, siempre acaba haciendo o diciendo una reverenda tontería. DIOSES, SI ES TARADO!!! Lo siento por aquellos/as a quienes le cae bien, pero es un tarado!!! Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre... sobre... los protagonistas... de las caricaturas, no "los protagonistas" del fútbol y todo eso.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Para ser un protagonista, debes destilar inocencia hasta por los poros, hasta el punto en que te veas como un tonto  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Aclaro que no todos los protagonistas son tontos. Para muestra tenemos a Batman, El Detective Conan, Spiderman y todos ellos. ... noto que mencioné dos detectives, y hay un detective tonto: el superagente 86  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: ... DIOSES, TYSON ES UN TARADO!!! El día en que él estrene el cerebro, me tiño el pelo de güero (así de chistosa me voy a ver Xp)  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor, tanto en la televisión como en la vida real, por eso no hay que pensar en el "podría ser peor"  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: ... éste no será el último monólogo, no, Sir. Pero viva el 13!!!  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y cuando vayan a cruzar la calle miren a los dos lados por si viene un loco en sentido contrario! Bytes!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Galy... intenté hacer una pequeña interpretacion de tu sueño segun este libro medianamente chafa que tengo aqui, pero es condenadamente difícil, porque no sirve de nada ver cada uno de los elementos que mencionaste. El significado es obvio: soñaste que estabas muerta, pero en efecto, soñar que estás muerta y que te ves a ti misma en el ataud te augura una larga vida... segun el saber popular y este pequeño librejo de aqui, y un monton de esoteristas.... Aclaro que este librejo es medianamente chafa, porque una vez soñé con una momia... y esas vacaciones fui a visitar a mi tía abuela... aunque usted no lo crea.  
  
Mira, yo hacía esto: si quería soñar algo, me ponía a pensar en eso antes de dormir, todo el tiempo, hasta que me durmiera. Al principio, el sueño seguía su curso normal, y a veces pasaban cosas que yo no quería que pasaran... entonces sho tomaba el control... no sé como, supongo que porque entraba en un duermevela más vela que duerme, osease que alcanzaba un mayor grado de conciencia... y entonces hacía lo que se me diera la gana. Todavía puedo hacer eso algunas veces, pero últimamente me ha dado por despertarme completamente en vez del "solo un poquito" necesario.  
  
Y hablando de sueños! acabo de tener uno espectacular, la madrugada del jueves 8. Me desperté como a las cuatro, y estuve esperando mis consabidas dos horas para volverme a dormir... y empecé a soñar que Kai estaba saboteando el campeonato del v-force XD... el muy condenado!! al final, toda la gente iba na' más para ver que hacía el loco ese, y ni a quien le importaran las batallitas... Los all-starz se desintegraron porque no sabían si apoyar al buen Hiwatari o no... XD estuvo de cotorreo... de hecho... creo que me reí dormida o.o ... tendré que preguntar si alguien me oyó... pero yo cuando desperté sentí como si hubiera estado riéndome por media hora, así que creo que sí... 


	14. Qué creen?

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leyeron el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Verdad que no perdieron nada?? Verdad que no se nota el copiar/pegar??U Con el copiar/pegar me refiero a que copieé/pegué este agradecimiento. Seguidamente, agrego mi agradecimiento por leer este... esta cosa, dado que ni siquiera puede ser llamada fic. Y, un agradecimiento más por no desesperarse ni asesinarme cuando decrece sustancial, considerable y notoriamente la calidad. Habiendo agradecido todo lo que tengo que agradecer, dispóngome y prepárome para iniciar  
  
¿PARA QUÉ PONER EL TÍTULO SI YA SE IMAGINAN CUAL ES?  
  
Ya lo saben, siempre cavilo. "Tonto cavilo, no te empeñes en sufrir, no es un juego de ganar o perder... es un juego de sentir... sólo un juego de sentir" (Benny Ibarra, "Tonto Corazón"... con un pequeño-y-diminuto-tirando-a-microscópico cambio que no se nota). Cavilo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Si tuviera algo que hacer, no tendría tiempo para cavilar y esta cosa no existiría, y por consiguiente ustedes no la estarían leyendo, no les habría alegrado el día algunas veces y habrían desquitado su probable ira en alguna persona aleatoria o designada. El destino depende de cosas muy pequeñas, y que hoy alguien no encuentre las llaves de su auto puede provocar una guerra nuclear en veinte años... vale, no hay que ser tan fatalistas, pero es posible. Últimamente me ha dado por pensar asi por que he estado releyendo algunos libros de Isaac Asimov. Pero ese no es el punto. Y resígnense de una vez a que siempre me voy a ir por la tangente, porque no puedo evitarlo. De veras, de veras lo intento, pero no puedo. NO PUEDO!!! Y lo siento. Dicúlpenme por eso. Se que parece que sólo estoy escribiendo chorradas porque no se que tema exponerles esta vez... y en parte asi es, pero el tema de este monólogo ya ha sido seleccionado con mucho, mucho cuidado, asi como los temas de tres o cuatro de los monólogos siguientes. No les aseguro que les gusten, pero... bien, ya me encargare de eso a su debido momento. Ahora, a lo que vamos. Verán, mi tío... más bien, la familia de mi tío vive con mi abuelo. Mi tío se fue a trabajar a la frontera, y en estas vacaciones su adorada familia ha ido a reunírsele. Evidentemente, no llevaron a mi abue. A mi pobre abue que todo el mundo se aprovecha de su nobleza. Me pregunto que habra hecho en sus vidas pasadas para tener tanto karma... o quiza este pagando por adelantado una vida como gángster. En fin! ése NO es el punto, para variar. Llega una edad, generalmente alrededor de el primer día de gestación hasta dos minutos antes de morir, en que la mayoría de los hombres son incapaces de cocinar una comida por su propia cuenta. Entiéndase bien, no digo que todos. Mi padre si es capaz de cocinar desayunos, comidas y cenas por si solo. Pero mi abuelo ya no esta para esos trotes. Asi que, como buena familia, cumplimos el sacrosanto deber de llevarle la comida. Evidentemente, hay conversación en esos encuentros. Generalmente, yo no participo activamente en dichas conversaciones porque la mayor parte de las veces hablan de épocas en las que yo no había nacido, o no recuerdo. Y, dado que ahi esta mi adorado hermano para recordarme yoblade, los monologos y todo lo que escribo cada cinco minutos, no puedo dejar de asociar beyblade con mi abuelo. beybladeabuelo=monologo. Por eso pregunto, inquiero, indago, cuestiono, VERDAD QUE LOS ABUELOS EN BEYBLADE SON MUY SIMPÁTICOS?!?!?!?!?................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ pues [risas-del-pájaro-loco] NO ES CIERTO!! (ooooh... El Bienamado Sujeto Que Se Sienta En La Esquina: LÍNCHENLOS!!!!) .... bueno... tampoco hay que llegar a los extremos de lincharlos... aunque a ellos no les temblaría la mano ni un poco para linchar a todos los demás personajes... y a los televidentes... y a si mismos. Porque, por si nadie lo ha notado, están total, absoluta, completa y rotundamente SENILES. SI, Seniles! Analicemos a la población de la tercera edad en Beyblade... sólo para entrtenernos un rato, no porque realmente sea una cuestión interesante.  
  
El Primer Anciano en aparecer en Beyblade es el Abuelo De Tyson, de Cuyo Nombre No Puedo Acordarme... y tampoco puedo recordar si en algún momento nos mencionaron dicho nombre. Bien, en él tenemos varias cosas... para empezar, ha alejado a su hijo con sus constantes ataques de locura. Por eso el padre de Tyson es arqueólogo, porque da una excusa excelente para alejarse a gran distancia de su casa por periodos de tiempo considerables, ocasionando que la única "figura paterna" que tiene el pobre Bachoco sea... su sicópata abuelo. Por eso esta como esta. Para continuar, podría decirse que tiene complejo de samurai frustrado... o asesino a sueldo entrenado como samurai frustrado. Recordemos que siempre esta intentando darle un buen espadazo a Tyson por la espalda... y lamentemos que no le atine y que no use una espada de verdad. Por el contrario, siempre acierta a una o más plantas, por lo que deduzco que tiene cierta manía de jardinero frustrado. Sus vecinas y vecinos constantemente se encuentran con la incertidumbre de quien y como se rompieron sus macetas, dañando y/o asesinato de la pequeña o gran planta contenida en ellas. ASESINO!!! es un ASESINO!!!! y, por que les rompe sus macetas? porque se mete con ellos? ...Bueno, podría quiza dedicarle todo el monólogo a él, pero que flojera. Acabaría diciendo que es un... "todópata" digno de estar encerrado en el asilo para enfermos mentales de ciudad Gótica. O en cualquier asilo, siempre que tengan camisas de fuerza... o un buen lugar para recluirlo. De hecho, sospecho que en efecto se vio internado en alguna institución de este tipo entre la primera y segunda temporadas, puesto que en la segunda se veía más pálido. Mucho más pálido. Como si no hubiera visto la luz del sol en un largo, laaaargo tiempo... Dioses, no quiero imaginar a quienes tuvieron que hacerse cargo de él. Hay que reconocerlo, el viejín tiene bríos y vigor... Tomad nota: a cierta edad hay que volverse loco para no sentir los efectos de la andropausia/menopausia/ambas.  
  
El Segundo Anciano que aparecio fue uno de los más perversos... el Sr. Dickenson... de cuyo nombre de pila no puedo acordarme. Dioses!! el tal Dickenson... hasta miedo me da pronunciar su nombre... es que de plano hay que estar sicópata para hacer todo lo que él hace. Ha metido a los bladebreakers en situaciones terribles que no se habrían dado si no fuera porque él metio su mano... su negra mano... su negra y tenebrosa y maquiavélica mano. Porque, si a ese sujeto no se le hubiera ocurrido integrar a los bladebreakers, Biovolt se habría encontrado con el tremendo problema de buscar a las bestias bit por su cuenta, y le habría faltado Drigger y todas las de los white Tigers. Pero no!! ahi tenía que ir el señor Dickenson. Y no olvidemos la vez en que se las arreglo para que bajaran del barco. Maldad, maldad pura destilaba por sus poros. Y aparte fue un ataque kamikaze, porque, quien pago los pasajes del barco?? con la de niños muriéndose de hambre y este hombre despilfarrando el dinero sólo para dar satisfacción a sus malignos impulsos... es malo, Malo con M de Marine, con M Mayúscula en Arial 72. MALO, MALO, MALO!!! Y MIENTE!!! MIENTE CON TODOS SUS DIENTES!!! .... aunque en el caso de que usara dentadura postiza, lo cual es muy probable dada su edad, no podría mentir con todos sus dientes, si no con los que le quedan... eso suponiendo que no se hubiera quitado todos los dientes, dado que bien podría ser que ya ninguno de sus dientes fuera suyo... Xp imaginen que se le hubiera salido la dentadura cuando estaban en el restaurante donde trabajaba Rei... guácala... hablando de buñuelos de arroz, y que se le caiga la dentadura sobre ellos... Xp y... vale, dejemos este tema tan escabroso... y... en fin... que más les puedo decir del tal Dickenson?? nada, nada aparte de que si lo ven, huyan. Es uno de los malignos siervos de Morgoth que aún quedan en esta Tierra...  
  
Y el Tercer Anciano que viene a cuento es... Voltaire!!! o como se escriba. Dudo que se escriba así, porque eso es francés, tengo entendido... y se pronuncia "Voltier"... pero también dudo que se escriba "Volter"... en fin, luego averiguo. Para eso tengo exageradas cantidades de tiempo libre. Pero regresemos al análisis de este sujeto... pues empecemos con que también es Malo con M Mayúscula. Para empezar, casi todas lo detestamos por usar como viles marionetas a los demolition boys... aunque el loco detrás de los experimentos genéticos fue Boris. Pero... para empezar, una duda me corroe sobre Voltaire. Una Duda Gigantesca. Mi gran Duda es, QUIEN RAYOS LE DIJO QUE PODRIA CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO CON LAS BESTIAS BIT?!?!? ya he explicado ampliamente mi parecer acerca de la imposibilidad de éxito de esa dudosa operación. Con que un tanquecito pasara sobre la peoncita mágica, dicha peoncita quedaría reducida a añiquitos y todas las bestiecitas bit quedarían hechas pure. Pero ese no es el punto. No, ese no es el punto!! el punto es que Voltaire también esta loco. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero esta loco. Para empezar, quien quiere dominar al mundo? en lo personal, no puedo imaginar un mayor dolor de cabeza. Y sería exageradamente problemático conquistar a todo el mundo por la fuerza, sobre todo cuando hay sujetos como Bush que pretenden lo mismo. Ésa es la primera muestra (y a mi parecer, con eso es más que suficiente) de la demencia de Voltaire. Después, podría agregar el hecho de que... de que... a decir verdad, no tengo más que agregar sobre él, aparte de mi profundo desprecio. Digo, es que hay que ser criminal para recluir a un montón de chiquillos en una abadía en la que no hay ningún abad!! pero ése, una vez más, no es el punto.  
  
Y hablando de no tan viejos, pero que igualmente están seniles, recuerdo al tal Dr. Zaggart o como se escriba, el "padre" de Zeo. Digo, quien le vino con el cuento Pinochesco?? mira que decir que las bestias bit podían ser usadas como sustituto de hada madrina y convertir a Zeo en "un niño, un niño de verdad", es exageradamente dudosa y falsa. MIENTE!!!   
  
bien, ya hable de estos señores. Ahora quiero imaginar una situación hipotética. Esto es HI-PO-TÉ-TI-CO, no quiero que se basen en ello para futuras conclusiones. Es absolutamente ficticio (aunque tal vez probable)... Bien, vayamos a eso.  
  
SUPONGAMOS que los genes de senilidad se pasen a través de las generaciones. SUPONGAMOS que, por azares del destino azaroso y porque el pequeño mundo es diminuto, Tyson y Kai acaben en el mismo asilo cuando alcancen la respetable edad de... 70 años, por decir algo. SUPONIENDO que Tyson siga siendo tan molesto y tonto como es, y que Kai siga siendo tan irritable como es, y si agregamos la senilidad que deben haber alcanzado con el paso de los años, obtenemos como resultado, HIPOTÉTICA Y TEORICAMENTE HABLANDO, de que Kai asesinara a Tyson de un buen beybladazo... quiza en una "beybatalla" que Tyson proponga para "recordar los viejos tiempos".... ok, olviden eso. Yo no dije nada de na'. Es sólo una desvariación que no debe ser tomada en cuenta en el posible caso de que dicha situación realmente se llegara a dar, lo que teóricamente es imposible porque Tyson y Kai son trazos en un papel. Punto.  
  
y hablando de puntos... aqui están los cinco puntos sobre la Tercera Edad.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Es probable, muy, muy probable, que el Sr. Dickenson sea un... genio de la lámpara, que tergiverse todo lo que hacen y dicen los bladebreakers en contra de éstos. Digo, es pelón, viejo, calvo y maligno!! Bien puede ser eso!!  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Es posible tener andropausia y menopausia a la vez. Esperen unos veinte años y veremos a Boris en esa situación Xp. Acabara tan loco que fisicoquímicamente sera andropausia y él se sentira menopáusico  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: El principal linchador de beyblade sería el abuelo de Tyson, dado que se parece mucho al abuelo Simpson. Sólo obsérvenlos y verán el parecido.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Quisiera que Zeo no fuera un robot, asi podría mentir y veríamos crecer su nariz XD sólo imagínenlo.  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Cuando la gente envejece, tiende a creer que en sus tiempos los precios eran razonables, los jóvenes respetaban a sus mayores y los políticos eran honestos. Cuando lleguemos a más allá de los 80, mis queridas/os lectoræs, recuerden que los precios siempre han estado por las nubes, siempre ha habido un considerable grupo de chiquillos que no respetan ni a sus Tres Veces Sacrosantas Progenitoras y que los políticos siempre han sido unos viles mentirosos y manipuladores gili... ejem, hijos de... bueno, ya captaron la idea.  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene el Sr. Dickenson en sentido contrario! Bytes! 


	15. La locura son tus labios reclamándome la...

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes leyeron el único fic de "Labyrinth" que hay en la sección de español, es de Lara-eternal-anjiru. Verdad que no perdieron nada?? Verdad que no se nota el copiar/pegar??n-nU Con el copiar/pegar me refiero a que copieé/pegué este agradecimiento. Seguidamente, agrego mi agradecimiento por leer este... esta cosa, dado que ni siquiera puede ser llamada fic. Y, un agradecimiento más por no desesperarse ni asesinarme cuando decrece sustancial, considerable y notoriamente la calidad. Habiendo agradecido todo lo que tengo que agradecer, dispóngome y prepárome para iniciar. Y, aparte, quiero disculparme con una persona. Esa persona eres tú, Malale, pues hace un buen cacho de tiempo me hiciste una pregunta y hasta la fecha se me había olvidado contestarla. Efectivamente, la segunda temporada termina con el enfrentamiento de Zeo (CREO que así se escribe) y Tyson. Supongo que ya lo habrás visto, asquerosamente cursi y exageradamente insensato. Eeeeh... también me disculpo con todos los demás porque ya es más largo el agradecimiento y las disculpas que el monólogo en si. De veras, de veras lo siento. =p bueno, ya voy a dejar esto y voy a proceder a lo que TENGO que proceder.   
  
NADA MÁS PONGO UN SEUDO-TÍTULO PARA QUE SE SEPA BIEN DONDE EMPIEZA EL MONOLOGO  
  
=P ahora ya lo saben. En fin... no, esta vez no estaba cavilando, al menos ése no era mi propósito. Mi propósito era desconectarme un momento de las preocupaciones que me consumían... y TAMPOCO lo logre. Asi, pues, digamos que estaba, como siempre, cavilando porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aunque en realidad eso no es lo que paso... vale, a lo que voy. Estaba cavilando sobre un montón de cosas intrascendentales, véase "que voy a cenar?"... dioses, es la decisión más díficil del día. A veces pienso en nada más tomarme la leche con chocolate, o sola, o cafe, o lo que sea, con mi acostumbrada, bienamada e imprescindible dotación industrial de vitaminas y otras pastillas... o.o mi madre me ha vuelto una drogadicta... "Soy como un adicto, y no quiero, no quiero, no quiero... soy como un adicto... no puedo respirar! vivo en un abismo..." (Enrique Iglesias, "Adicto") ... Bueno, el caso es que estaba pensando que iba a ingerir, y llegue a la conclusión de que los de Harry Potter estaban locos por usar lechuzas cuando era más fácil y barato usar el correo electrónico (n/a: xP no pude resistir decir eso)... y entonces lo recorde. Si, recorde eso... y casi me da un ataque de risa. Les explicare, aunque arbitrariamente había decidido expresarme asi para confundirlos un rato. Bien, ahi les va esta absurda historia. Llega un momento en la vida de casi todo ser humano en que debe tomar las riendas de una responsabilidad mayor, esto es, aprender a... manejar... Dioses, es estresante Xp... he llegado a esa gran encrucijada, y debo aceptar que no ha estado TAN mal como me lo había imaginado.... lo malo fue el primer día... ya los demás fueron normales... Y es bien sabido que el número 3 es mágico, mágico y misterioso. Pues bien, el tercer día de mi aprendizaje me paso algo que, por extrañas razones, considero jocoso en extremo, pero que viéndolo racionalmente, de chistoso no tiene nada. Íbamos el instructor, el carro y yo por una calle de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, y entonces, él (el instructor, no el carro) dijo: "vuelta a la derecha"... y yo, medio distraída, medio desconcertada, obedeci... y casi me meto en sentido contrario XD evidentemente, me dijo "NO, aqui NO" y ya después di la vuelta donde era debido. Lo bueno es que no venía nadie... XD pero me sigue dando risa. De hecho, en ese momento me aguante la risa. No se por que, si el asunto es, viéndolo con seriedad y en retrospectiva, escalofriante. Igual podría haber venido alguien, y habría estampado el bendito auto.... pero, sin importar que tan seriamente lo piense, me da risa. que clase de maniática soy?!?! ...¬¬ no me contesten... por eso pregunto, y también les pregunto a ustedes, y ustedes deben preguntarle a cualquiera que se encuentren, y esas personas, a su vez, deberán... bueno, me imagino que ya entendieron el punto. La cuestión sobre la que quiero conocer su opinión es VERDAD QUE ES MUY BUENO TENER UN EXCELENTE SENTIDO DEL HUMOR???? ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ PUES... pues... pues... [lanza-un-volado] PUES NO ES CIERTO!! (ah?... Tipo De la Esquina: LINCH- ah?) ejem... no, yo tampoco entendi bien, pero el caso es que encontrar ilógicamente jocosa esa situación me recordo al pequeño Max. SI, al pequeño y siempre sonriente Max.  
  
Tengo que admitirlo, es uno de esos personajes que muy pocas personas (si no es que ninguna) pueden odiar, pero, de hecho, lo encuentro... perturbador y perturbado.   
  
(Léase con tono de Jaime Maussan) Se han creado varias hipótesis para explicar la actitud de Max, una actitud siempre positiva, EXAGERADAMENTE positiva, pero esas hipótesis no han sido comprobadas. Por eso, sugiero que las analicemos una por una, lenta y cuidadosamente.  
  
La primera que me viene a la cabeza es la de que come muchos dulces. Pero, acaso lo hemos visto alguna vez llevarse un dulce a la boca? Lo único que recuerdo haberlo visto comer fue una hamburguesa (que, por cierto, se la acabo con una sola mordida) en un cap del v-force... y creo recordar haberlo visto beber un vaso de jugo de naranja en un cap de la primera temporada. Pero, aparte de eso, no lo he visto JAMAS comer ninguna otra cosa. Además, si comiera tantos dulces, forzosamente tendria caries... bueno, a menos que su higiene dental sea óptima....   
  
La siguiente que se me viene a la cabeza es que consume demasiada cafeína para su corta edad. Pues bien, TAMPOCO lo he visto tomar UNA SOLA taza de cafe. La única vez que recuerdo haber visto una taza de cafe en beyblade fue en el cap donde van y espian en el laboratorio de la BBA... y el que se la estaba tomando era Kai... o el abuelo de Tyson, uno de ellos dos, la verdad mi memoria no es tan buena. Pero SI estoy SEGURA de que NO fue Max el que la estaba bebiendo. He dicho.  
  
Otra hipótesis que he escuchado (y que, en ciertos momentos, he usado) es que Max consume drogas. Una vez más, NO SE HA VISTO NUNCA. En parte, porque sería un mal ejemplo para los televidentes. Pero, de todos modos, yo SE que no se droga. He visto gente drogada, y créanme, por el aspecto exterior de Maxie, puedo asegurar que ESTÁ LIMPIO (je... los drogos caminan como borrachos, pero con un tambaleo un poco menos exagerado...). Ahora, podría ser que se drogara "fuera del aire" y en los capitulos ya saliera "sobrio", pero se notaría una pérdida en las facultades mentales del chico, asi que considero fisicoquímicamente imposible esta teoría.  
  
La última, y probablemente más asertiva teoría es la que asegura que Max es un niño hiperactivo. Bueno, no tengo nada con que refutarla, asi que PROBABLEMENTE sea cierta, al menos en parte... No, esperen! acabo de encontrar un argumento en contra, y dispóngome a exponerlo. Tyson se ha mostrado, ciertamente, más inquieto que Max en varias ocasiones. Un niño hiperactivo no puede quedarse quieto más de cinco minutos (más o menos... depende de varias circunstancias), y, si mal no recuerdo, el que no se puede quedar quieto en los aviones es Tyson, no Max. Max lo soporta todo lo normalmente que es posible. Asi que Max no es hiperactivo del todo.  
  
Asi, pues, he hipotéticamente eliminado las teorías más famosas para explicar el comportamiento de Max. O, al menos, las que he oído/leído. De modo que sólo puedo encontrar una explicación que a mi parecer es lógica y coherente, y es ésta: Max es un optimista incurable, quizás algunas veces confíe demasiado en las personas, pero, quien puede ser feliz si no confía en nadie?... aunque también es cierto que sólo los paranoicos sobreviven. Bien, al pequeño Max sólo puedo desearle que el Santo Niño de Atocha, la Virgen de las Catacumbas y Santo Tomás de los Pelos Parados lo acompañen, porque, quien no se enojaría si, de repente, Max se volviera como Kai, o incluso peor? yo, en lo personal, buscaría y encontraría al mayor culpable probable y comprobable (n/a: me gusto el juego de palabras =) ) y me aseguraría de que pasara por sufrimientos inenarrables hasta que no quedara ni el aliento de él en todo el vasto mundo =).  
  
Por eso, aqui estan los cinco puntos sobre... bueno, sobre Max.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Bendita sea la extraña sonrisa de Max ( =3 )  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Lo bueno de que existan los optimistas es que le muestran a los pesimistas que tan felices podrían ser... si eso puede considerarse "bueno"...  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Dije que he visto drogos, no que he convivido activamente ni compartido experiencias con ellos... aunque, pensándolo bien, que importancia tiene? siempre he pensado que hay que conocer un poco de todo para tener un criterio amplio y flexible... De todos modos, no quiero que malpiensen por ese comentario, eh?  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: =P por fin he encontrado una explicación al comportamiento de Kai. Toma mucho cafe y no puede dormir =P pero es sólo una teoría.  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: ... espero que este monólogo no haya quedado tan soso... y lo puse aquí porque no se me ocurre ningún "punto número cinco"  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si vengo YO en sentido contrario [risas-sicóticamente-malvadas] Bytes! 


	16. Doble click para insertar título

Ya saben que les agradezco y porque me disculpo  
  
DOBLE CLICK PARA INSERTAR TÍTULO  
  
A que no adivinan que estaba haciendo!.... no, eso no estaba haciendo... O.O DEGENERADO BLASFEMO!!! QUITA ESA IDEA DE TU MENTE.... no, eso tampoco.... eso! eso mismo estaba haciendo! Estaba cavilando, cosa extraña en mí... "Cavila la gente cuando hay calidad, cavila la gente que no se arrepiente, que gana y que pierde, que habla y no miente, cavila la gente, por eso yo digo cavilo... todo me produce un cavilo..." (Jarabe de Palo, "Bonito" ... con un par de ligerísimos cambios) ... bien... eso fue raro... ¬¬ para variar un poco. En fin! cavilaba, cavilo y cavilaré. Cavilé cavileando mis cavilos cavilantes, y el cavilo me caviló cavilantemente... ESTAMOS EN CRISIS!!!! WUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NUESTRA BIENAMADA NACION SE CAE A PEDACITOS!!!! WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! ... me explico. Últimamente han estado inquiriendo sobre un seudo-genocidio acá en México allá por el 71... y no sé porque. No sé por qué le llaman genocidio, si tres años antes de él hubo otra matanza peor y, curiosamente, ésa sigue siendo "matanza" ... temo que sea una maniobra para obtener quien sabe que, y el hecho de no saber que es lo que se pretende me inquieta... ¡-¡ que horror... TT-TT BUSH HA TENDIDO SUS REDES DE OSCURIDAD SOBRE LA "BEATITUD" DE AZTLAN!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! NOS VOLVEREMOS TAN ESCANDALOSOS COMO LOS GRINGOS!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ¬¬ vale, ya le paro. El caso es que, en momentos como estos, siento que algún caudillo legendario, como Pancho Villa, debe llegar a escena, derrotar a los vástagos de Mordor y proclamar que las tortillas bajen de precio... ¡-¡ dioses, están por las nubes... pero no habrá ningún caudillo legendario esta vez. Ya se acabaron las épocas de la caballería. Lo más que podemos esperar es que algún líder sindical se emancipe contra el senado (el dezayunado y el komido ya los tenemos controlados XP), acabando su reinado del terror. Un líder sindical con don de mando (n/a: como si no lo tuvieran), capacidad de convencimiento (n/a: o de extorsion, que para el caso es lo mismo), y con un montón de lana para sobornar a quien tenga que sobornar. Un líder sindical que aliente al pueblo entero a una huelga general (n/a: lo que no es muy difícil... lo único que se necesita es una excusa para dejar de trabajar XP)... aaaah, eso sería en parte bueno y en parte malo... en fin! esperemos que no se tengan que tomar medidas tan drásticas. El caso es que cuando pensé en lo de "alentar", recordé Beyblade, por dos cosas:   
  
a) porque Tyson es MUY "Lentito"  
  
b) porque, como en todo anime que se precie de serlo, hay amplios discursos de motivación.  
  
¡Ah, los discursos motivadores! ¡La voz de la sabiduría guiando las acciones y emociones de la gente! ¡Oh, que alegría escuchar un discurso motivacional! Por eso, os pregunto: VERDAD QUE LOS DISCURSOS MOTIVACIONALES SON MUY BONITOS???  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
...PUES NO ES CIERTO! (aaah... El Tipo De la Esquina... no vino hoy... más aaaah) NO, NO ES CIERTO! porque los discursos motivacionales son idiotas! en realidad, nada menos inspirador que alguien que intenta inspirarte. Tomo, por ejemplo, al dire de mi escuela (... que casi nunca está ahí...gracias a Neptuno)... Dioses, sus discursos están de Retro! (oooh! hace tanto que no decía eso!) Sí, DE RETRO!! (es que hace tanto que no lo decía...) Para empezar, como buen orador paletoso, redunda en todo (=P creo que yo no puedo criticar eso, pero... ya, ya se me está quitando lo redundante), se auto-interrumpe para redundar más y dar datos que no nos interesan (=P mira quien habla... pero no es lo mismo!), hace preguntas que nadie puede (ni quiere) contestar, y trata de parecer cosmopólita, de mente abierta y muy liberal y con miras al futuro... y, al menos para mí, sólo logra parecer un farsante ¬¬ sí, le tengo ojeriza. YO no quería entrar a esa escuela, pero mi madre dijo: "Vas a entrar a una bilingüe", y las únicas bilingües que encontramos eran esa y una que me queda requete lejos. ¬¬ así que tuve que "escribirle a la melancolía, y entregarme a la resignación" (Ricardo Arjona, "Señor Juez")...   
  
en fin! regresemos a Beyblade y olvidemos mi anterior pataleta n-nU. Ah, los discursos motivadores en beyblade! son tan... XD patéticos. Tan patéticos que resultan chistosos. Tan chistosos que... ô.ó funcionan en la serie. SI, FUNCIONAN!  
  
No recuerdo una sola vez en que la situación de los bladebreakers fuera desesperada y que no se resolviera con un discurso motivador... de alguien, quien fuera. Gralte, los dice Tyson, en su papel de protagonista de la serie... XD asi que ya saben como salen esos discursos. El acabóse. Pero ... o.o funcionan. Es magia! no hay otra explicación. Siempre todo se arregla por la inspiración de las "sabias" palabras de alguien. Que más da que el otro equipo sea más fuerte, tenga un montón de bestias bit del tamaño del Everest y que sus beyblades giren tan rápido que no se ve nada? Recuerdo el discurso de mi gran amigo, e inmediatamente siento el apoyo y el cariño y todas esas cosas cursis que me llenan de poder y optimismo, y le parto su mandarina en gajos al wey (n/a: perdonando la expresion) (suena la musiquita de Rocky) que? quieres bronca? echenme a los veinte mil soldados, que yo los mato con mi peoncita mágica! ¬¬ no me vean asi, es justito como sale en la serie XD por eso con beyblade me muero de la risa.  
  
¡ah, los discursos motivadores! parrafadas intrascendentales que intentan elevar la moral, y lo logran con resultados sorprendentes!... sin embargo, siempre hay mucha paja. Los escritores de SCC lo resumieron brillantemente: "Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien" ... aunque me gusta agregar "pero para quién?" =P nada más por el afán de llevar la contraria.  
  
intentaré darles un prototipo de discurso motivador... sólo para exponer algunas teorías  
  
..."Queridos amigos, me alegra que estemos reunidos. Puedo ver en sus caras el sufrimiento al que están sometidos. Sus vidas son patéticas y todo el tiempo sienten que están condenados al fracaso. No tienen el suficiente dinero, ni aspiraciones ni posibilidades de tenerlo, pero sí la necesidad. ¿Cómo puede ser la vida tan cruel? No es posible, y sin embargo, lo es. Pero he venido para darles una esperanza. No todo es tan malo. Siempre hay una oportunidad para los que saben buscarla. Le ayudaremos. Nosotros somos un grupo de poderosos mentalistas que solucionaremos toda su vida porque tenemos el conocimiento y, por lo tanto, la responsabilidad de auxiliar a todo aquel que nos lo pida, sin pedir nada a cambio, excepto una módica cantidad que cubra los materiales. Llame ya, y resolveremos todos sus problemas!"  
  
eeeehm... me sali del tema... pero es que a eso me estaba sonando =P ... ok, ahí van las teorías que quiero exponer:  
  
1.- Un buen discurso motivador debe empezar por reducir a 0 la moral de quien lo escuche, para poder lavarle el cerebro y someterlo a la voluntad del "orador"  
  
2.- Un discurso motivador debe tener mínimo una frase estúpida. En el ejemplo, "No es posible, y sin embargo, lo es." DIOSES, ESO FUE FRANCAMENTE ESTÚPIDO!  
  
3.- =P todos los "grupos de poderosos mentalistas" sólo tratarán de estafarle. No les crea. Vaya con el chamán que vive a la vuelta de su casa, obtendrá los mismos resultados... y probablemente le cobre menos. Por eso, si van a consultar con algún "brujo"/adivino/lo que sea, deben de informarse sobre la eficacia de éstæ.  
  
y bien... aquí están los cinco puntos sobre los Discursos Motivadores  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: "son palabras sin sentir, sin nada que decir... de hoy... son palabras de rencor que emplea este dictador (Xp el Sr. Dickenson)... mentir, esa será tu historia, sin madre ni memoria por que es así... sabes que la provocación no tiene justificación, ni en ti ni en mí... son palabras sin sentir, sin nada que decir... de hoy... son palabras de rencor que emplea este dictador... pero eso sí! una cosa diré,   
  
que nunca olvidaré... palabras son, tú no sabes ni hablar, debieras de callar...   
  
pero eso sí! una cosa diré, que nunca olvidaré...palabras son, tú no sabes ni hablar, debieras de callar... palabras son, pero por la verdad, habremos de luchar..." (Oscar Chávez, "El Informe Presidencial")  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: si se ven en un atolladero del que no encuentran la salida, recuerden que todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte y las decisiones de un árbtiro vendido  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Cualquier idiota puede hacer un discurso motivador, pero la estupidez del discurso debe amoldarse a el propósito que se busca y la inteligencia del auditorio. Si lo que se quiere es lavarle el cerebro a un montón de idiotas, el discurso deberá ser no inteligente, pero sí "elegante", y si a quienes se quiere embaucar son personas sagaces, el discurso deberá ser lo suficientemente aburrido y largo como para dormirlos, metiendo por aquí y por allí pequeñas frasecillas, como si fueran mensajes subliminales. En resumen, que mientras más estúpidos sean el que lo dice y los que lo oyen, mayores posibilidades de éxito tendrá el discurso!   
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Un discurso motivacional es inmoral, desde el punto de vista científico, porque para que surta efecto, las ideas del auditorio deberán ser poderosamente influenciadas por el orador, cambiando sus personalidades y actitudes drásticamente (n/a: basado en la teoría de Lord Henry, de "El Retrato de Dorian Gray")  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Filosofía De A Centavo El Kilo: Nada más inspirador que la inspiración misma, pues el afán de inspirar es ególatra. Las musas vienen cuando una de ellas ya está trabajando, no cuando se pretende que venga alguna. Aquellos que quieren avivar el espíritu de otras personas son sólo pretenciosos inútiles. En palabras de Paulo Coelho (aproximadamente): "Aquel que opina sobre el jardín del vecino no está cuidando el suyo"  
  
Monólogo Soso, Puntos Confusos... que más puedo pedir de la vida?... en fin... Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados por si viene un poderoso mentalista en sentido contrario! Bytes! 


	17. Bah títulos, quien los necesita?

Gracias y Perdón por ya-saben-que. Este Monólogo surgió de la idea de Mizaki Shidou  
  
¬¬ BAH. TÍTULOS... QUIEN LOS NECESITA??  
  
Ok. Ya tienen una idea de lo que estaba haciendo... "Cavilo sí, yo voy a donde vayas, yo sé que no me fallas, lo puedo presentir. Contigo sí, cavilo diferente, disfruto plenamente cavilar cerca de ti... Yo te quiero con todo el cavilo, y el cavilo no sabe mentir... Contigo sí, cavilo donde quiera, no temo que me hieras... cavilo hasta morir..." (Nadia/Yahir, "Contigo s"... no me lo van a creer, pero es justito así la canción, sólo que ELLOS le cambiaron. La original es "Cavilo s") XP lo que es no tener que hacer... bueno, cavilaba el cavilo cavilante, cuando mi mente tropezó con una idea muy muy rara. Bueno, no rara, más bien... escalofriante "Aquí se respira el..." no, el miedo no. El plomo. XP el aire de esta ciudad está lleno de plomo, y el agua llena de arsénico. n¬n rico y delicioso arsénico. ¬¬ curiosamente, no le ha afectado seriamente a nadie... o.o lo que no te mata, te fortalece... En fin! ese no es el punto, y ni siquiera sé porque lo dije. Cavilaba sobre el hecho de que debería estar continuando con mi partida de Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo parrafadas inanes e intrascendentales, antes de que se me olvide en que parte voy y mis magnánimos planes para eliminar a otros clanes. Y recordé que, en el juego, eres tú contra todos tus ex-amigos que adoran este nuevo y extraño mundo loco al que han llegado. Te tachan de traidor. Oh, sí, de traidor, como si fuera telenovela de quinta. Por cierto, me pregunto porque en las telenovelas ya te cambian todo. Al principio, el protagonista es así y asá, y dos semanas después le han pasado tantas desgracias que ya cambió de personalidad y de pareja, así que toooooda la trama cambia. Digo, es engorroso. Por eso ya nada más veo los finales, para ver con que tonterías simplistas solucionan todo. Yyyyyyy... seguí cavilando sobre la traición. Porque nos sentimos traicionados tan seguido? En vez de eso, puede uno desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra y evitar todas las tribulaciones y contrariedades que genera el sentirse traicionado, engañado, abandonado y embaucado. Pero nooooo, uno es tragicómico y escoge confiar en el coyote para después sentirse ultrajado. Noooo!! no deberíamos ser tan telenovelescos. Por eso les pregunto, verdad que es muy... interesante... sentirse traicionado??................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ pueeeeeeeeeeeeessssss.................... SI ES CIERTO!!!! (ah? El Tipo De La Esquina: -.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.... ah? que?) =P aunque eso no le quite lo tragicómico. Es muy muy interesante (noten que no pregunté "bonito"). Aunque claro, eso no le quita lo estúpido a la situación. Porque sí, es estúpido sentirse traicionado. ¬¬ síííí, es estúpido, he dicho. Porque, generalmente uno es traicionado por las personas en quien uno no debió confiar desde un principio, por la única, increíble y todopoderosa razón de que ... que suene el redoble de tambores... PORQUE NO HABÍA NINGÚN MOTIVO PARA CONFIAR EN DICHA PERSONA. Digo, a poco uno va y le cuenta todas sus penas a quien se siente a su lado en el autobus?? nooo, verdad? tal vez platicar de trivialidades, pero para autoproclamarlo tu mejor amigo... pues no, definitivamente no es prudente. Acaso no les han enseñado que no hay que confiar en desconocidos?? Acaso hay alguien tan estúpido como para no ser prudente?? ooooh, esperen. HAY alguien lo suficientemente tarado. Se llama....... TYSON GRANGER!!!! o Takao Kinomiya o algo así, como lo conozcan. Si a la rosa le diéramos otro nombre, seguiría oliendo igual, y si a ese sujeto que les mencioné le diéramos otro nombre, seguiría siendo igual de idiota.  
  
Porque se siente traicionado con suma facilidad, aunque las otras personas ni siquiera hayan pensado en traicionarlo, dado que no se consideraban moral o sentimentalmente obligadas a respetarle antes de seguir sus (a veces malévolos) medios para conseguir sus (a veces malévolos) fines. La primera "traición" que se me viene a la mente fue la de Kane, con todo el rollo de cyber-dragoon... pero, realmente era una traición? digo, apenas y se conocían!! ¬¬ mugre Bachoco paranoico!! ni que el mundo girara alrededor de él!!! pero noooooo, ahí va Kori, a sentirse agredido y ofendido en su dignidad de "Mejor de los mejores amigos" de Kane... ».« como puede ser tan idiota?!?!? otra de sus "seudo-traiciones" fue cuando Rei estaba inocentemente dándole por su lado a Mariah (cuando perdió a Drigger por primera vez)... e inmediatamente se sintió traicionado. Ya sentía que Rei se estaba casando con Mariah. Digo yo que era una plática perfectamente normal e inocente, pero nooooo, ahí va Tyson de imberbe a imaginar cosas que no son.  
  
Ahora que sí ha habido un par de traiciones reales y verdaderas y comprobables y todas esas cosas. La primera, la más famosa, y la más desesperante de todas fue la de Kai. Sí, dije "desesperante", porque en lo personal me estresaba y me sacaba de quicio que Kai se riera como sicópata, se viera como sicópata y actuara como sicópata... el muy sicópata ¬¬. Ahí SÍ fue traición, pero aun así es semi-perdonable porque habían manipulado su mente casi desde que nació y al final regresó con los bladebreakers y les soltó todo el "Tétrico Plan Infalible" de Biovolt... y la otra traición que puede considerarse como tal es la de Zeo. Digo, no que muy amigos? Cuando se vio a Pinocho traicionar a alguien para convertirse en "un niño, un niño de verdad"? Nunca se vio, porque de haberlo hecho se hubiera transformado en una marioneta completamente marionística, o sea, sin poder de voluntad... o de moverse... o de crecerle la nariz. Otra cosa Retro es que a Zeo le gusta Tyson (ni quien pueda negarlo) y ahí va, a intentar robarle la bestia bit como enajenado. Y, aun así, se comprende. Digo, el chico tiene complejo de Pinocho, así que hará hasta lo imposible por volverse "un niño, un niño de verdad", además está bien educado y obedece a su padre, y las Tres Leyes De La Robótica le impiden desobedecer a un roboticista tan hábil como Zagart. Ahí les va esta explicación seudo-científica:  
  
Las Tres Leyes De La Robótica son, en una traducción aproximada:  
  
1.- Un robot no puede permitir que por su acción o inacción sea dañado un humano  
  
2.- Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes de los humanos, salvo cuando dichas órdenes contravengan la Primera Ley  
  
3.- Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia, salvo cuando dicha protección contravenga la Primera o Segunda Leyes.  
  
luego viene la creación de la Ley Zeroth ("Un robot no puede permitir que por su acción o inacción la Humanidad sea dañada"), pero esa no viene al caso y ya están lo suficientemente confundidos. Bien, a lo que vamos. La Segunda Ley obliga al buen Zeo a obedecer a "papaíto", y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo, dado que en el proceso no daña a ningún ser humano, todo lo contrario, le haría sentir bien a Zeo, y eso sería positivo, dado que ya sería un ser humano y... ya me reborujé... el punto es que el pobre Zeo no tenía elección posible... aunque me queda la interrogante del porque siguio compitiendo cuando se estaban sobrecargando sus fusibles si la Tercera Ley le obligaría a detenerse... o.O ok, ya me reborujé completamente... mejor dejemos esto así...   
  
Pero todo mi rollo se queda sin importancia ante una poderosa cuestión: ¿QUIEN CARAJOS LE DIJO A ZAGART QUE LAS BESTIAS BIT VOLVÍAN HUMANOS A LOS ANDROIDES? en qué se basa eso? No sería mejor buscar un hada madrina? Y, si era tan humano el tal Zeo, que ganaba volviéndolo humano completamente? nadie había notado la diferencia. Pero nooooo, había que causarle un shock al pobeshito Zeo. En fin! ese no es el punto. El punto es que todos (o casi todos) se sintieron traicionados con justa razón.   
  
Y antes de que confunda a todo el mundo y nos quedemos en estado catatónico de tanto pensar estupideces, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre la traición:  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: No confíen en el amigo del hermano del vecino del primo del zapatero. Tiene una mirada tétrica y actúa sospechosamente.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Nunca, escuchen bien, NUNCA intenten explicar teorías que no comprenden cabalmente. Entenderán mejor todo el rollo de las leyes de la robótica si van a ve "Yo, Robot" o si compran un libro de Isaac Asimov que diga la palabra "Robot(s)" en el título. Le encanta escribir una y otra vez la teoría de las leyes esas  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: La traición no es necesariamente mala. En varias ocasiones es justa y necesaria. Dichas veces son cuando te quieres deshacer de alguien sumamente enfadoso y molesto que siente que eres lo máximo. XP rómpele el corazón lo más cruelmente posible y nunca más te volverá a fastidiar... aunque te va a odiar e intentar vengarse desesperadamente como en telenovela de quinta  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Los guionistas de telenovelas cada día están más locos. Y los de anime cada día ingieren más drogas.  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Varios de ustedes han dicho cosas que me hacen suponer que tienen una equivocada, una errónea impresión sobre "El Sujeto De La Esquina". Lo dije antes (o eso creo): está basado en una persona REAL, así que no, lamento informarles que NO es Bryan. Y no, tampoco tiene una enfermiza obsesión linchadora. Lo de "Línchenlo/a!!" es una broma que surgió en mi salón... no sé porque... pero fue él el que la inventó... aaaah, ya recuerdo. Fue por la maestra de química. Estaba todo el salón quejándose de ella, y ahí va el estimado compañero a gritar "LÍNCHENLA!!!" ... y desde entonces, cada que alguien nos hace algo odioso, gritamos "LÍNCHENLO/A!!!"... pero no sólo nos regaló esa frase. También nos regaló el... luego les digo =P los tendré con la incógnita por un rato por malpensar de tan estimable y adorada persona que se le extraña un buen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a veeeeer, gente. Han estado diciendo cosas a las que quiero responder... veamos...  
  
a Gaby Kon: SÍ!!! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
a Mizaki: ok... gracias por el aluvión de ideas y la recomendación. Comer un huevo con doble yema no hace daño, lo que hace daño es comer cinco huevos con doble yema, uno cada día y sin descanso  
  
a Asuka: nooo... no creo llegar ni a la esquina manejando... así que no llego a Perú, además tendría que arreglar pasaportes y pasar por aduanas y todas esas cosas que que flojera... y tengo 289 años.  
  
a Silver: síp: =P esa vez tuve que inclinarme hacia adelante para que el pelo me tapara la cara un poco y no viera el maestro que me estaba aguantando la risa u-u es que iba de malas ese día.  
  
a Malale: es una excelente idea eso de la alarma. Además, habría que poner un letrero arriba: "NO SE CONDUCIR BIEN!!! CORRA POR SU VIDA!!!"  
  
y a Galy: =P sí, me imagino que es por eso que se siente tan alegre... pero no es justo! ni diploma me dieron!! los demando!! tampoco me enseñaron a estacionarme de pico ni de cola ni en lugares chicos!!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados por si viene un traidor gandaya en sentido contrario! Bytes! 


	18. No se me ocurre un título, para variar

Gracias y pido disculpas de antemano si este monólogo resulta soso... esperemos que no. Inspirado en la idea de Asuka Shitenshi... ¬¬ por cierto, no hacía falta que me apuraras. Desde que leí tu review hace más de quince días he trabajado ardua, afanosamente en este monólogo, pero hasta el momento no me convencía lo suficiente como para publicarlo.  
  
Y YO NO SÉ, MI AMOR, QUE HAGO BUSCÁNDOTEE...UUUH... SI TE GANO PIERDO LIBERTA-AAAD...OH YEAH.... Y YO NO SÉ, MI AMOR, QUE HAGO BESÁNDOTE, SI YO NO ME QUIERO ENAMORAAAAAAAAR... ¬¬ QUE? NO SE ME OCURRE UN TÍTULO... PARA VARIAR  
  
Y sí! cavilaba! yo cavilaba!! lo juro! "Cuando cavilas le dices adiós a los que sólo quieren verte crecer... y aún cavilas con princesas, duendes y brujas de esas, que cavilan en tu habitación... Mientras voy siguiendo el cavilo en cada rincón de tu cavilo, sale el sol, se pone a cavilar, y te quema la piel... sabe que cuando duermes, tu nombre se convierte en un cavilo... Te has quedado dormida sin saber que soy el espía de tus cavilos, sin más cavilos que el vecino, sin más frontera que tu techo... (n/a: porque cuando cavilo miro al techo)" (Cómplices, "Cuando Cavilas". La compusieron única y especialmente para este monólogo... vale, no me crean. "Cuando Duermes")... bueno... cavilaba y, de repente, mis cavilos se detuvieron. SÍ, SE DETUVIERON!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! así que me puse a cavilar en otra cosa... me puse a cavilar en la pelíscula de "Yo, Robot" TT-TT KERO UN SONNY!!!! ... ¬¬U ignoren eso... estaba en que... me encantó!!! n.n... ¬¬## y no perdonaré al maldito crítico de la tele que dijo que "tiene buenos efectos pero la historia es mala"... DEGENERADO BLASFEMO SACRÍLEGO!!!!!!!! COMO SE ATREVE A HABLAR ASÍ DE UNA PELÍSCULA BASADA EN ALGO ESCRITO POR EL MAESTRO ASIMOV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... por cierto, mi duda sobre el por qué Zeo no se detuvo cuando estaba sobrecalentándose y por ende explotando fue resuelta en dicha obra. Zeo es de una generación de robots que puede ignorar las tres leyes, como Sonny... n.n Sonny tan lindo, y Zeo también... en fin... estaba en que mi cavilo se detuvo y luego siguió otra ruta. Mi cavilo fue por una senda que me hizo "pensar" (si realmente puedo hacer eso) en que el Maestro Asimov no tenía sólo amplios conocimientos científicos (n/a: =P lo que me recuerda una teoría suya sobre la extinción de los dinosaurios...), sino también el talento de cautivar a quien lo leyera/escuchara. Desde que me enteré que iba a salir la película citada en antecedentes, he estado releyendo todos los libros suyos de ciencia ficción que tengo... Y me percaté de algo muy muy interesante. Bueno, de varias cosas interesantes, pero de una en particular. En la saga de la Fundación (n/a: muy buena. Demasiado buena, quizá), siempre el final es... intrigante, sobre todo en los últimos libros ("Los Límites de la Fundación", "Fundación y Tierra"), te deja lugar a muchas dudas... y entonces uno lamenta que el maestro haya pasado a depender de oficinas celestiales, porque me ha dejado con varias interrogantes y teorías conspiracionistas. Aun así, me he forjado el firme propósito de leer todo libro que haya escrito y publicado (n/a: =P excepto, quizá, las enciclopedias y tratados de Bioquímica que muy probablemente no entendería), porque, sin importar cuántas veces lea el mismo libro suyo, siempre me toma por sorpresa (n/a: efecto que sólo han conseguido "Fausto" de Goethe, "Cien Años De Soledad", de Gabriel García Márquez y "El Caso Bourne", de un autor cuyo nombre no consigo recordar ahora)... total, que dado que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, les quiero preguntar su opinión sobre la siguiente cuestión: VERDAD QUE EL SUSPENSO ES GENIAL?? .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... pueeees.... ja! no les responderé todavía .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ok... XP no, en un rato más ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ya meeeroooooo .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... respuesta en 3 ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 2 ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 1 ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 0.5 ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 0.25 ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 0.175 ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 0! ya!! pues... a veces sí y a veces no (aaah...leluya!!!! El Sujeto Que Gusta De Sentarse En La Esquina: LÍNCHENLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!) . En los casos citados arriba, el suspenso es necesario y terrible, mortalmente agradecido. Pero en otros desafortunados casos, el "suspenso" sólo hace sentir al espectador/lector que le toman por idiota... Sólo por mencionar un ejemplo... en Beyblade pasa esto, y con demasiada frecuencia.  
  
Para empezar, porque el seudo-suspenso de beyblade es idiota e idiotizante (noten que no es lo mismo), porque... bienvenido a la realidad, Takao Aoki!!! eres demasiado predecible!! SIEMPRE ganan los bladebreakers (o, en su defecto, Takao/Tyson/Bachoco/Kori/Yemita/Kentucky/como ustedes quieran y gusten llamarlo), y en el extraño y excepcional caso de que no sea así, es porque, en un futuro no muy lejano, derrotarán aplastante e increíblemente a aquel que los venció, para alivio de toda la gente simple que no tiene la sagacidad suficiente como para saber que siempre pasa lo mismo. Otro asunto exageradamente recurrente es que SIEMPRE en los campeonatos se queda la última sesión de la última ronda "para el próximo capítulo". SIEMPRE. SIEMPRE!!!!!! y SIEMPRE es de desempate esa última sesión de la última ronda.  
  
Otras cosas que siempre acontecen es que Rei pierde su bestia bit y Kai pasa por una pequeña crisis emocional y/o existencial por perder una batalla, pero al final Drigger vuelve de alguna milagrosa manera y Kai lo supera después de unas cuantas sesiones con el siquiatra XP no, miento. Siempre se recupera después de algún suceso impactante, sea "Casi caerse en un lago helado" o "Hilary siguiéndote y gritándote"... ».« aunque ese último es traumatizante de por sí... aaah, claro, y Max siempre descubre algo decepcionante de alguien que quiere, llámese madre o mejor amigo de la infancia, Tyson se atraganta como loco enajenado troglodita y Kenny es secuestrado por lo menos una vez.  
  
En resumen, que el suspenso en Beyblade, o al menos en las primeras dos temporadas, es imposible. Lo siento por sus creadores, pero es la verdad. Quizá lograran engañar a los niños de entre cinco y ocho años... si estuviéramos a principios de los 90's. Ahora hasta un niño de cuatro años tiene la suficiente malicia para percatarse, después de cierto tiempo, de que la serie es, como he dicho siempre y no me canso de repetir, un eterno cliché. Cada vez que pienso en ella, me convenzo de que El Tiempo Da Vueltas En Redondo, Girando Alrededor De Un Eje Que Cada Vez Se Desgasta Más, Provocando La Decadencia Del Mundo (n/a: teoría expuesta y comprobada en "Cien años de Soledad").  
  
(Léase con voz de Jaime Maussan) Pero este fenómeno no es reciente. Estas situaciones llevan años presentándose. Sólo por citar los famosos casos de... (redoble de tambores) TODOS LOS ANIMES Y SERIES TELEVISIVAS QUE HAN EXISTIDO. Sí!! en todas partes pasa esto. En el Batman de los 70's, en el Super Agente 86, en Smallville, en Pokémon, en Digimon y en todos los "Mon", en los noticiarios, en los programas de cocina, en los infomerciales, en los X-Men, en Ranma 1/2, en las Tortugas Reptilianas Ninja Samurais Adolescentes Mutantes Protestantes Cambiantes Verdosas Come-pizzas Burócratas Cesantes Idiosincráticas y Etc, Etc, en Dragon Ball y todos sus derivados, en el Informe Presidencial, en Scooby Doo, en Sakura Card Captor, en El Capitán Cavernícola, en El Top Ten, en St. Tail, en los chismes de lavadero, en fin, en todas partes siempre pasa lo mismo. Siempre se salvan. Llamo a que busquen una serie donde al final las cosas no "salgan bien"... momento! creo recordar una que acaba medio mal... tengo entendido que uno de los Ovas de Evangelion termina en que sí, salvan al mundo del Ángel, pero todos acaban muertos, excepto Shinji y Asuka, y él la ahorca... y ahí se queda, creo.  
  
Yyyyy... ya sé que salió muy corto... y tengo que reconocer que.. "Soy culpable, ya lo sé, y estoy arrepentida..." (Luis Fonsi, "Imagíname sin ti")... pero ya nada puedo hacer, excepto recalcar que es por estas y muchas otras situaciones que beyblade da más risa que todos los "programas cómicos" juntos... ».« lo que me recuerda la apestosa actuación y el soso estilo de "La Tomata" y "La Perejila" ».« cualquier idiota recibe dinero por hacer idioteces, menos yo... o.o eso es! =D voy a empezar a cobrarles por cada monólogo. [risas-malvadas] ... eeehm... bueno, no. Sólo era una idea desquiciada... ¡-¡ está bien!! no volveré a pensar en lucrar con esto...  
  
Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre el suspenso.... naaah, en un rato... =P no se crean, ahí van:  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: ............................................. chan chan chan!!!.... se han fijado que todas las musiquitas de "suspenso expectante" tienen tres acordes?  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: La recurrente recurrencia de los acontecimientos que acontecen en Beyblade es tan confusamente confusa como la redundante redundancia de este pleonásmico pleonasmo  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Kai necesita un siquiatra. Rei necesita que Drigger lo aprecie aunque sea un poco. Max necesita madurar. Tyson necesita estrenar el cerebro. Kenny necesita clases de Karate.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: No se pierda el próximo capítulo de esta predecible historia, porque podría ser que se equivocara en lo que va a suceder, aunque de todos modos usted tiene toda la razón! Sí, va a suceder lo que está pensando! pero aun así... ¬¬ vale, le paro porque ya me estoy mareando  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: ¬¬ los críticos de Cine reciben jugosas comisiones por convertir porquerías en éxitos de taquilla mediante elogios, y boicotear verdadero arte mediante sandeces ¬¬#...aaaah, por eso el mundo está como est  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a todos lados por si viene un maldito crítico de cine, si lo ven, atropéllenlo aunque tengan que irse en sentido contrario!! [risas-malvadas] Bytes! 


	19. El número que usted marcó no existe

Os ofrezco mis Gracias y mis Disculpas.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHK... EL NÚMERO QUE USTED MARCO NO EXISTE. FAVOR DE VERIFICARLO.  
  
Y... NO! no cavilaba! todo lo contrario. Yo no cavilaba, sino que caminaba. No es lo mismo, ni de lejos, así que no confundan. Pues bien, caminaba por las calles céntricas de Ciudad Veneno en busca de un regalo de cumpleaños para mi... "sobrina-prima", o lo que sea. Ya con el regalo en mano, emprendimos la búsqueda de aquello con lo que sería envuelto, así que entramos a una papelería, y entonces La vi. Vi una cosa... que cosa?... esplendorosa... de que color? ...eeeehm... mayormente azul. Que fue lo que vi? vi... una bolsa para regalo de beyblade y... me tuve que aguantar la risa XD es que... para empezar, Rei se veía chistoso. No sé porque, pero se veía muy muy chistoso... Tyson tenía una cara de sicópata asesino trastornado senil menopáusico drogado que no podía con ella XP y Kai tenía una cara de... de... bueno, les describiré la situación que podría haber generado esa cara... llega un... sujeto X, que les dice "Hey! posen para la foto, pero ya!", y Kai sale con su habitual "¬¬ mmmf... tenemos que tomar esa ridícula foto?" y el sujeto X le responde "¬¬ sí, sí tenemos que. Así que muévete, con un demonio!!" ... "¬¬ mmf"... total, que sale con una seudo-pose-solemne, pero con cara de "Por favor, larguémonos de aquí de una buena vez, o mato al camarógrafo"... eeeh... sí, la idea es esa... e, inesperadamente, el único que se veía normal y decente era Max. Y... al leer sus bienamados reviews, una duda surgió en mi mente. Y cavilé sobre eso... "por eso vivie y cavila, no dejes de cavilar, que camarón que cavila el mar se lo llevará. Por eso vive y cavila, sin pensar en que dirán, que hay días pa' estar babosa y hay otros pa' cavilar... Vive el cavilo, oh, oh, oh, oh, vive el cavilo, vive el cavilo, oh, oh, oh, oh..." (Área 305. "Vive el cav...ejem, Vive la vida") y les pregunto, les inquiero, sho quiero que me digan, donde rayos está el baño?!?! n.nU ups, libreto equivocado... va de nuevo. Les pregunto, les inquiero, sho quiero que me digan, respondan e informen sobre la siguiente cuestión que lanzo al aire: Verdad que Beyblade es muy bonito?? .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... pueeeeeeeeees.... NO ES CIERTO!!! (aaaah... Bienamado Sujeto que Gusta, que le Agrada Sentarse En La Esquina: LIIIINCHENLOS!!!!) eso mismo! hay que lincharlos! porque, la verdadera pregunta que tenemos que hacernos, la verdadera cuestión sobre la que debemos meditar, se las diré a continuación. Así que, con la mano en el corazón, como si fueran médicos especialistas en trasplantes, respondan: Porque carrizos nos gusta beyblade?? PORQUE?!?!?!? es un eterno cliché, los personajes se parecen a otros de otras series, es más predecible que los resultados de las elecciones en México, y, sobre todo, la idea básica es ridícula!!! digo, una vez más, en que mente enferma cabe la extraña idea de que las místicas creaturas que habitan en las peoncitas mágicas sirven para dominar al mundo o para volver humano a un androide?!?!?! No tiene lógica! ahora, busquemos razones para justificar nuestra extraña afición.  
  
La primera razón que viene, directamente de una de ustedes, nos la dice Mizaki Shidou, al interrogarse ella misma sobre este asunto, y la cito textualmente: "sospecho que Rei y Kai tienen algo que ver..." ... y yo estoy ampliamente de acuerdo. Pero no sólo ellos, también otros personajes tienen sus fans, sobre todo los Demolition, uno que otro de los europeos, quizá Lee y Michael también, pero hay que reconocer que los dos primeros citados en antecedentes son los que tienen más pegue por la simple y llana razón de que salen más tiempo en la serie. De la segunda temporada, Zeo es, como muchas/os reconocemos, muy lindo, aunque siempre deja a todos algo... anonadados su extraña admiración (n/a: ...bueno... es más que eso) por Tyson ... y ya, no creo poder decir mucho de la segunda temporada, sólo una extraña cosa que noté. Los bladebreakers se sacan la ceja!! SI!! si no, porque casi todos los demás tienen pobladas y descontroladas cejas, pero ellos no?? ¬¬ aaah, pulgoncitos... en fin...  
  
Otra razón que podríamos alegar es que, en un extraño ataque de esperanzas infundadas, nos ha llegado la inspiración de que quizá este capítulo no sea predecible, quizá en este capítulo no haya la mínima alusión a las peoncitas y, mucho menos, a "combatir" con ellas. Quizá, en este capítulo, las bestias bit se fueron de vacaciones. Quizá, en este capítulo, Tyson estrenará, rentará, comprará, pedirá prestado o le devolverán un cerebro. Quizá, en este capítulo, Rei no parezca gato, Kai no sea un amargado, y Max se vuelva un pesimista. Pero NO!!! eso nunca pasa!! ...aah! es que la inspiración me ha llegado sobradamente temprano. No era en este capítulo, sino en el siguiente. Y así hasta el infinito, hasta la indigestión, hasta que quiten la serie o hasta que por fin el individuo abra los ojos a su triste realidad o muera.  
  
Una tercera razón que me viene a la mente para justificar esta nueva especie de locura demencial (n/a: ¬¬ sí, suena estúpido, lo sé.) es que, simple y llanamente, estamos analizando a los personajes en un extraño experimento psicológico para averiguar los traumas y la personalidad de todos aquellos que participan en la producción de la serie, incluidos el mensajero, el que prepara el café y el que barre, y que nos disponemos a hacer lo mismo con todas las series, pero que primero queremos terminar el análisis de ésta.  
  
La cuarta razón que se me ocurre que podríamos decirle al psiquiatra o al Tribunal es que, simplemente, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en nuestras horas de ocio, por lo que preferimos ver algo, lo que sea, y con lo sosa que está la programación en la televisión abierta y por cable, no tenemos mucho de donde escoger; a delinquir, drogarnos u otras actividades que perjudican nuestra reputación, nuestra sociedad, nuestro país y al mundo entero, como, por ejemplo, convertirnos en diputados, si se me perdona la expresión, que sé que es altisonante y ofensiva la sola idea de convertirse en diputado.  
  
Una quinta razón para esto sería que unas voces celestiales nos han aconsejado que veamos Beyblade para la salvación de nuestra pobre alma pecadora.  
  
En fin... razones, excusas, pretextos, hay muchos, pero yo, en lo particular, creo haber encontrado la razón por la cual veo dicha serie con un moderado entusiasmo: porque me parte de la risa XD es que... Dioses! las peoncitas mágicas con pokémons adentro!!! la idea es tan.... y sobre todo, debo hacer sobrehumanos esfuerzos para no reírme cada que Tyson dice: VAMOS DRAGOOOON!!!! XD es que... es que... no sé si será por la voz que tiene en el doblaje de este lado del mundo, o si es porque lo dice con convencimiento, o si... no lo sé, no lo sé, pero me parece chusco en extremo.  
  
Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre las extrañas razones que nos llevan a ver Beyblade:  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: XD los que dibujaron la maldita bolsa de regalo estaban locos. LOCOS!!!!  
  
PUNTO NUMERO DOS: ... es preferible ver Beyblade que Barney, de cualquier manera.  
  
PUNTO NUMERO TRES: "Dame la paz... y te alzaré un templo. Hazles callar... hay voces aquí!" (Mago de Oz, "Los Renglones Torcidos de Dios")... malvadas voces que me obligan a ver esa endemoniada serie!! o, acaso, son los ángeles o los santos quienes me aconsejan por el bien de mi alma hacer esto?? ... mmmh... que más da! de todos modos me voy a ir derechito al infierno...  
  
PUNTO NUMERO CUATRO: Sugiero encarecidamente que no vayan con un psiquiatra o un psicólogo a comentar su afición, su casi-devoción y en algunos casos, obsesión, por Beyblade, so pena de acabar en un manicomnio.  
  
Y PUNTO NUMERO CINCO: ... lo que les sugiero encarecidamente es que lean el fic de "El síndrome del Beyblademaniaco", de Tamara-Shadow ), que explica soberbiamente estos asuntos tan extraños.  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	20. Conclusiones

ok... es hora de la acción por aquí. Es hora de tirarle verbos al mundo de beyblade. Es hora de atacar, y, al menos de este lado del ordenador, de la red, del FF. net, ya estoy lista, preparada y dispuesta... así que comenzamos en tres... dos... uno... DEEEEEESPEGUE!!!!! .... perdón, me confundí. Va la buena: 3... 2... 1...  
  
A DECIR VERDAD, EL TÍTULO ES UNA MENTIRA, PERO AHÍ LES VA: "CONCLUSIONES"  
  
Cavilaba.... no, no cavilaba, miento. Ustedes eran los que cavilaban, y como el cavilo no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma y/o se contagia, sus cavilos están aquí... por favor... "Vuelve, que sin ti el cavilo se me va... vuelve, que me falta cavilo si no estás... oh, vuelve, nadie cavilará en tu lugar, aah... sobra tanto cavilo si no estás, no paso un minuto sin pensar, sin ti el cavilo lentamente se me va..." (Ricky Martin, "Vuelve")... que tal? a mi parecer, es una de las canciones cavilantes que mejor me ha quedado hasta el momento, junto con la del monólogo anterior... en fin... empecemos en serio...  
  
Saben? al principio, cuando era joven, despreocupada e inocente... bueno, no. Eso fue hace mucho... así que lo apropiado sería decir: cuando era más joven, despreocupada e inocente que ahora, un opening de un anime me inspiró para decir tonterías sobre beyblade (cosa que, según varios de ustedes, hago bastante bien... -.-U a decir verdad lo dudo)... y, oh, inocente de mí! pensé que esta cosa sería un one-shot. Iba a ser un one-shot. No tenía ninguna razón para continuarlo. No tenía ningún tema para continuarlo. Lo escribí en un momento en que una musa estaba borracha y se equivocó de casa... y ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque lo continué. Analizando las cosas fríamente y en retrospectiva, nadie me pidió que continuara hasta el segundo capítulo... entonces... o.o no debería haber continuado, no debería estar escribiendo esto en este momento ni debería haberme preocupado para encontrar algo de que hablar o.o he vivido en el engaño... AAAAAAGH!!! TANTO TRABAJO DE A GRATIS!!!!!!!! ¬¬ y encima, si pretendo, si sugiero la idea de que se me recompense mínimamente por ello, me regañan... n-n bueno, miento. Bastante gratificante es que lean esto y manden sus lindos y simpáticos reviews. Por eso, este monólogo, como todos los demás, va para ustedes... ô.o aunque, si todos son para ustedes, que tiene de especial que este tambien lo sea?? u-u definitivamente debo estrenar el cerebro. Y será mejor que me deje de choradas y vaya a lo que voy, por Ilúvatar.... De toda mi paja inicial, he sacado la conclusión de que soy una rollera incurable. Por eso, les pregunto, mis queridas, adoradas, idolatradas y estimadas... eeehm... cinco o seis lectoras, Verdad que las Conclusiones son muy bonitas?? .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... pueeees.... NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!! (aaaaah... El Querido y Extrañado Compadre: LINCHENLAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!) no es cierto! serán útiles y funcionales, pero de bonitas no tienen nada. Peor aún, a veces las Conclusiones, las Omnipresentes Conclusiones, te persiguen, te acosan, te acechan, te vigilan, como si fueran Jason o Freddy Krueger (o como se escriba) o algún otro matón sin nada mejor que hacer que desparramar vísceras de adolescentes calenturientos. Porque, una vez que llega, una Conclusión no se permite caer en el olvido. No te da la paz... "Dame la paz, y te alzaré un templo... házles callar... hay voces aquí!..." (Mago de Oz "Los Renglones Torcidos de Dios"... n-n sí, me encanta esa canción)  
  
A través del lote de monólogos que llevamos hasta ahora, hemos aprendido importantes lecciones basadas en conclusiones extrañas a las que he llegado y con las que ustedes están aparentemente de acuerdo, por ahora. Busquen sus propias conclusiones, conclusiones que refuten completamente las mías, y seré inmensamente feliz... pero veamos lo que hasta el momento hemos aprendido:  
  
1.- Las canciones de los animes, salvo grandes y contadas excepciones, son estúpidas. Ésto quizá se deba a que, en japonés, tienen sentido, pero para poder conservar el ritmo y que la letra ajuste en otros idiomas, se cambia la letra a lo más baboso posible, con tal de que rime y quede con la métrica.  
  
2.- Disfrazarse de personaje de anime es condenadamente difícil, pero no del todo imposible. De cualquier manera, es más fácil (n/a: =) y divertido) vestirse como si fueras de Matrix o de Star Wars o del Señor de los Anillos ( ».« quiero hacer eso aunque sea una vez!! y quiero mi capa!!! algún día... n-nU y también quiero disfrazarme como Morticia Adams, como duende navideño (otra vez), como pirata tirando a Jack Sparrow, como... vale, le paro)  
  
3.- La obsesión con el anime se vive de acuerdo a la edad que se tenga. Hasta antes de los siete u ocho años, el chavalín se conforma con que TODO en la fiesta sea de Goku/Pikachu/quien sea. Entre los ocho y los diez años, se vuelve un consumista consumado (n/a: =) me gustó ese juego de palabras). Después, viene una temporada en que nada, NADA le gusta. Después de esa racha (de duración indeterminada), da por la manía informática, que consiste en saber TODO de la serie en cuestión, y, en algunos lamentables casos perdidos, el sujeto de estudio lee y/o escribe fanfics. =) y no lo nieguen.  
  
4.- Los amigos vienen y se van... Los enemigos, en cambio, se van acumulando. Hay que recalcar que, con los enemigos, puedes aprender hábiles tácticas y maniobras, pero tus amigos pueden volverte un completo estúpido. Tomen nota y pónganse atentos  
  
5.- Estar enamorado no es estar completamente loco (no me acuerdo como se llama la cancion ni quien la canta), pero si puede volverte completamente idiota. Y, mas importante aun, no se debe confundir el enamoramiento con el amor. Son cosas bien distintas, como los pericos y las guacamayas.  
  
6.- Las estadísticas son estúpidas falacias para engañar a las masas  
  
7.- La felicidad trae consigo el sufrimiento, invariablemente. Para que una persona sea feliz, otra debe ser infeliz.  
  
8.- n-nU si Takao Aoki leyera la mitad de las cosas que he escrito sobre él, ya me habría demandado, matado o por lo menos habría ponchado las llantas del carro... o.o un momento!!! ¬¬### AOKI, PAGARAS POR HABER PONCHADO ESA LLANTA!!!!!!!!!  
  
9.- Siempre que se trata de explicar algo, se confunde más a la(s) persona(s) que se pretende enseñar  
  
10.- Para ser científico loco, primero se es loco, y luego se es seudo-científico o se contrata a un montón de científicos, a quienes habrá que volver locos también  
  
11.- o.oU Los sueños son peores que los alucines provocados por psicotrópicos  
  
12.- Hablando de psicotrópicos, estoy segura de que drogaron al sr. Takao Aoki y a todo el staff para hacer el v-force. Si no, expliquen porque quedó tan... paletosa.  
  
13.- Después de haber analizado profundamente diversas series televisivas, casi todas de anime, llegué a la conclusión de que el protagonista debe ser estúpido para darle más realce a los demás personajes. De lo contrario, habría que hacer a los demás tan simpáticos que el protagonista le cayera mal a todo el mundo. Como de todos modos la gente acaba odiando al protagonista por la simple y llana razón de que es el protagonista, mejor que acaben odiando a un personaje hueco que al controvertido y misterioso personaje secundario o al excesivamente simpático, o al que parece borracho, o al guaperas, o al archinémesis sicópata que quiere matarlos a todos.  
  
14.- Aaaaah, la senilidad. Sin ella, los últimos días de uno/a serían muy aburridos  
  
15.- Las situaciones extrañas en los autos son excesivamente graciosas si no hay un montón de taxistas imbéciles pitándole a uno/a, como si uno/a no se diera cuenta de que casi se mata y a todos los demás también.  
  
16.- u-u nada aburre más que un discurso motivacional... aunque una vez LEÍ uno bastante bueno XP decía algo de "Los precios suben, los políticos engañan..." XD muy muy bueno... · - ·U aunque no era un discurso motivacional.  
  
17.- Si uno no pudiera sentirse injustamente traicionado, si uno no pudiera nunca ser la pobrecita víctima inocente, no habría telenovelas.  
  
18.- El suspenso es................ es................. pues es eso. Eso mismo. El suspenso es buscar una excusa para dejar a la gente con muchas dudas por que el autor no tiene la suficiente imaginación para dar las respuestas necesarias.  
  
19.- No existe una razón para ver Beyblade porque la razón en Beyblade no existe. (Basado en "Mi existencia no tiene razón, y mi razón no existe!")  
  
O, al menos ésas son las conclusiones que hasta el momento he encontrado, aparte de la de no comer muchos huevos con doble yema ».« sí, me traumé. Pero, gracias a Ilúvatar, ya no me ha tocado ningún huevo mutante en mucho tiempo. Sólo he encontrado huevos decentes y normales. ».« porqué tenía que ser en exámenes semestrales? porqué?? casi me muero, y me desmayo, y todo lo demás!!! no hay moral en el orbe!!... bueno, ya le paro. No tiene caso que siga haciendo escándalo por eso. Quizá ya hicieron caldo a todas las gallinas mutantes que estaban poniendo esos huevos mutantes.  
  
Bueno... sigamos hablando de las conclusiones, y su tortuosa capacidad de perseguirnos. El conocimiento de cualquier índole es así. Si puedes manejarlo, bien. Te ayudará en muchas ocasiones, discernirás entre las disyuntivas. Si no puedes manejarlo... acabará contigo. O te volverás loco o morirás, o morirás por estar loco, o enloquecerás por estar muerto y le jalarás las patas en la noche a alguien. El caso es que te perderás, y de nada sirve lo que sea que hayas aprendido, aunque sea comunicarse con otros espíritus. Eeeeeh... mejor me dejo de tanta filozonzada, y los dejo con los cinco puntos sobre las conclusiones  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: Las conclusiones siempre llegan después de pensar un rato... salvo cuando las necesitas para un trabajo escolar. Entonces no entiendes nada, no sabes nada, y hasta se te olvida como escribir "Conclusiones"  
  
PUNTO NUMERO DOS: ô.o y si fue el malvado Takao Aoki el que volvió mutantes a las gallinas para matarme?? ¬¬ aaah, pagarás, villano. Primero me envenenas y luego me ponchas la llanta...  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: me pregunto porque Freddy y Jason nunca se mueren, sin importar que los avientes a una trituradora. Me imagino que mueren con algo simple, como aventarles una bolita de papel o darles un resuelto garnuchazo  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: "Ahogar la locura es como intentar tapar y ocultar con un dedo el sol, Parir pensamientos es como vaciar sólo con mis manos el mar" (Mago de Oz, "Los Renglones Torcidos de Dios"... otra vez)  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Insisto, refútenme y seré feliz, puesto que tendré que buscar un argumento para defenderme; es el arte de la discusión y la controversia algo que siempre me ha fascinado... u-u lástima que una de mis mejores conejillas de indias ya no vaya a estar disponible...  
  
Y, ahora, quiero dirigirme a ti, mi estimado compadre...  
  
Sujeto De La Esquina: ô.o quep?  
  
Hay algo que quieras decir en este aciago momento de la despedida?  
  
Sujeto de la Esquina: o.OU (pensando: está hablando raro... para variar) eeeh... pueees... no sé... MEJOR CANTA!! (n/a: OTRA de sus frases célebre, basada en su "Que cante!!!")  
  
n-n lo supuse, y dado que "estamos de aniversario", quiero dedicarles una canción que siempre me ha gustado y que me parece apropiada para esta noble ocasión.  
  
Cuando las cosas van mal y el mundo se me derrumba,  
tú siempre estás.  
  
Lo que me pueda pasar,  
aunque a veces no lo vea,  
siempre estarás.  
  
Y sonrío en medio del huracán,  
pues siento que todo se va a arreglar,  
porque siempre vas a estar.  
  
Y hoy te doy gracias a ti, por respirar,  
por que me hiciste ver mi felicidad,  
por perdonar lo que hice mal,  
porque me das siempre una oportunidad.  
Gracias a ti.  
porque siempre estarás para mí...  
  
Mil cosas pueden pasar;  
si me pierdo en el camino,  
tú me hallarás.  
  
Si confundo lo material con las cosas importantes,  
tú me hablarás  
  
Y sonrío en medio del huracán,  
pues siento que todo se va a arreglar,  
porque siempre vas a estar.  
  
Y hoy te doy gracias a ti, por respirar,  
por que me hiciste ver mi felicidad,  
por perdonar lo que hice mal,  
porque me das siempre una oportunidad.  
Gracias a ti.  
porque siempre estarás para mí.  
y aunque no merezco tanto amor,  
hoy te quiero pedir que no te alejes de mí.  
  
Gracias a ti,  
porque siempre estarás para mí.  
Y aunque no merezco tanto amor Hoy te quiero pedir Que no te alejes de mí.  
Que no te alejes de mí.  
  
n-n es la que he querido dedicarles desde hace como doce monólogos, pero hasta ahora me puse a escucharla y aprendérmela. Ahora sí... Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	21. Momento!

MOMENTO!  
  
Tengo un Reclamo. Un gigantesco y cruel reclamo contra una de ustedes. Una persona contra la que no me gustaría despotricar, pero de todos modos tengo ganas de despotricar contra alguien porque el equipo olímpico de volibol gringo le ganó al Equipo Olímpico De Volibol Griego. Sé que eso no debería ni importarme, pero me importa y me encabr... me molesta sobremanera. Así que voy a empezar con mi pataleta. Prepárate, Malale.  
  
A ver, de donde carrizos se te metió la idea de que esto se acababa?? cuando dije yo que se acabaría?? Cuál fue la causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia que te hizo pensar eso? Esta cosa va a durar un buen rato más, lo aseguro. Para empezar, si hubiera sido el final habría puesto esto:  
  
"Estas han sido las parrafadas de una loca en cuestión,  
y en llegando a este punto se le acaba la dicción";  
  
y después esto:  
  
"Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal, piensen peor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza!! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina!! Hasta otra!! Bytes!!" (o algo aún más largo)  
  
verdad que no viste eso? verdad que no?!?!? ni parece que ya hayas leído todo lo que he escrito. Esta cosa seguirá y seguirá y seguirá hasta que ya no encuentre que criticarle a Beyblade (mmmh... no creo que eso ocurra tan rápido), y aún después, pues siempre me acontecerá algo curioso que me hará divagar y comunicarles mis conclusiones. Copiado?!?! (n/a: sólo bromeo. Por cierto, no compré la bolsa porque iba con mi Tres Veces Sacrosanta Progenitora y he intentado convencerla por todos los medios de que no estoy obsesionada con beyblade, que sólo lo veo porque me hace reír. Hasta la fecha no lo he logrado, y la verdad no sé el porqué. Y yo estoy mucho más bruta que tú, porque sí estoy bastante dispuesta a seguir con esto como... hasta que tenga que trabajar y no tenga tiempo para escribir tonterías. (nah, siempre encontraré tiempo))  
  
En fin... cavilaba sobre este malentendido.. "Y hoy cavilo aquí, borracho y loco, y mi corazón idiota siempre cavilará... y cavilaré, cavilaré por siempre..." (Enanitos Verdes, "Lamento Boliviano", nada de "Borracho y loco", incultos musicales que no captan que se llama "Lamento Boliviano" ¬¬) y llegué a una conclusión (una conclusión se define como "lugar en que una usted se cansó de pensar"), conclusión que expresaré en palabras de una de las sapientísimas leyes de la Murphyología: "La suposición es la madre de todo lo enmarañado". Por eso pregunto, Verdad que todos los malentendidos son odiosos?? ............ pueeeeeeeeeeeeees.... NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ah? Bienamado, Idolatrado, Extrañado, Querido, Estimado y Etc Etc Compadre Que Nos Ha Abandonado: o.O ... mejor canta...) ... nop, esta vez no habrá canción (por cierto, no puse que la canción del final del monólogo anterior fue "Gracias", de Tranzas) ... me explicaré. Los malentendidos no son, forzosamente, odiosos en su totalidad. Hay malentendidos simpáticos (como, por ejemplo, ponerse la ropa al revés, o los "teléfonos descompuestos" XD). Los malentendidos pueden generar muchas situaciones jocosas, si bien no para los involucrados, sí para todos los espectadores. No adivinarán de donde voy a tomar el ejemplo... exacto! Beyblade!  
  
A veeer... por donde empezaré? bueno, el mayor ejemplo es, como de costumbre, Tyson, no porque malentienda las cosas, sino porque simple y llanamente no entiende nada. Le lanzan mil indirectas, intentan darle mil explicaciones, pero el señorito montado en su burro no hace caso. Es más, el burro entiende más que él. Debería ser el burro el que montara sobre el tal Bachoco.  
  
Uno de los malentendidos más jocosos fue cuando Rei y Mariah estaban inocentemente conversando sobre los "buenos viejos tiempos", y llega el Kori y grita "Es cierto lo que se dice de ti!!! cambias de bando!!!". Si analizamos las cosas fría y serenamente, usando nuestras neuronas (n/a: dado que Tyson no puede hacer eso, se explica su reacción), nos percataremos de que no hay nada realmente acusador para Rei, que creo que lo que dijo fue: "Sí, extraño ser un White Tiger"... sí, lo admito, podría llegar a parecer que el mensaje implícito es "quiero volver a ser un White Tiger", pero la entonación y la métrica de la frase nos indica que Tyson lo interrumpió con su chistosa exclamación, precisamente antes de un posible "...pero no voy a volver a serlo". Aunque, de cualquier modo, "la ausencia de pruebas no prueba un reverendo bledo" (Robert Sheckley, "Trueque Mental". Lo recomiendo ampliamente. Es más, dejen de leer esto y vayan a conseguir ese libro. Ya!! muévanse!!)  
  
Otro malentendido fue el de Zagart y Dickenson. Para empezar, no entiendo que hacían estudiando los trompos. Cualquier niño aprende a manejarlos con relativa facilidad, y aparte de servir para jugar, no tienen ninguna otra aplicación práctica y/o lucrativa. Pero ése no es el punto. El punto aquí es: por qué Zagart se fue como chacha?? (ósease, sin decir "agua va"). No veo que haya ganado nada (sólo una seudo-super-organización criminal, con fondos ilícitos y por tanto exentos de impuestos), puesto que al final tuvo que intentar robarse las bestias bit legales y gravadas de los bladebreakers. Y la pregunta que hizo Mizaki Shidou sigue en el aire. Para qué querer las bestias bit de los bladebreakers, que tienen que pagar tenencia, si pueden sacar mejores bestias bit de la roca, sin pagar derecho de explotación?? ... ok, me estoy traumando con eso de los impuestos. Pero es que es el colmo. Ante cualquier molestia, provocación, achaque, ataque o situación los legisladores se sienten en la necesidad, en la obligación de cobrar un nuevo gravamen. Y ay de aquel que se oponga! sólo pierde su tiempo. En fin, dejaré de divagar y despotricar contra los impuestos, so-pena de que se me cobre por ello.  
  
Los malentendidos son unas cosas imposibles de evitar, dado que la gente no escucha ni lee sin interpretar las cosas. Las personas miden las situaciones con el rasero de los complejos, miran a través del cristal de los complejos, sopesan con los complejos, y, lo más importante, devalúan con respecto al tipo de cambio actual del complejo. Y es que los todopoderosos complejos surgen por los malentendidos, enredándonos en un círculo vicioso. Y lo más probable es que este último comentario no tenga nada que ver con los complejos ni con los malentendidos. Advertidos están.  
  
Y hablando de malentendidos y situaciones extrañas, les referiré algo que me acaba de acontecer. Acabo de ir a la tienda con mi madre, y, una vez terminada la selección de artículos, nos dirigimos a la caja, como toda la gente normal. Yo había calculado, viendo el contenido del carrito, que serían entre 700 y 800 pesos (al final fueron como 749 o algo así), y me puse a corroborar la situación en la pantalla de la caja. Y cual sería mi sorpresa al ver que no llevábamos ni la mitad de los artículos y ya la cuenta iba por los 500 pesos. Me quedé de "o.O" y me puse a observar, con una incredulidad tan evidente que la cajera se me quedó viendo. Y entonces vi el problema. Un medio kilo de pastel de pollo y pimiento había sido marcado con un valor de 306 pesos. Pensé "bueno, yo no sé manejar estas cosas", así que me dirigí a mi madre y le pregunté cuanto le habían dicho que saldría el pastel, porque estaba en 306. La cajera, mega-amable, inmediatamente le pidió al empacador que buscara el pastel de pimiento ( XD el señor sacó los tres paquetes de queso y las salchichas, pero no encontraba el pastel), y después corroboró el precio. $6.30. Lo revisó otra vez. $6.30. Revisó todas las carnes frías. Todas salieron con los precios lógicos y coherentes (aunque inflados, de cualquier modo) que debían tener. Y después de todo el embrollo de la cancelación, ya todo salió normal. Es un asunto muy curioso, y una muestra de otra ley Murphyológica: "Errar es humano, pero para enredar realmente las cosas, se necesita una computadora".  
  
Por eso, antes de que me reboruje hasta a mí misma, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre los malentendidos.  
  
PUNTO NUMERO UNO: Los Malentendidos tarde o temprano se aclaran, pues la percepción retrospectiva es una ciencia exacta  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: No, no difamaré más a Aoki. Fue mi madre la que ponchó esa llanta, pues golpeó el cordón de la banqueta muy feamente. Y no eran huevos de procedencia desconocida, todo lo contrario. Eran de la mejor marca que se puede conseguir por estos lares: yema firme y clara no muy aguada. ( ».« no que las otras marcas son un asco. Un asco, definitivamente. Apenas abres el huevo y ya se reventó la yema, que está pálida y aguada. Viva la marca que compra mi madre, aunque antes había otra mejor U-U "Si es bueno, lo descontinúan". Más sabiduría Murphyológica). Por lo tanto, supongo que fue por una extraña mutación de uno de los gallineros, y supóngome que cocinaron a las gallinas mutantes, puesto que todos los huevos vuelven a ser normales, decentes y excelentes.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Le perdonaré la vida al imbécil crítico de cine ése sólo porque dijo que los efectos, la trama y el elenco de "Anaconda II" eran un asco, que los escritores ni siquiera sabían donde vivían las Anacondas, pero que lo que rescataba la pelíscula era la actuación del changuito XD. Sólo por dar tan buena puntada me quito el sombrero ante él (aunque aun no tengo ni idea de como se llame)  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Los malentendidos son nefastos cuando se dan en oficinas de gobierno, porque a menos que se sea el burócrata, siempre se lleva las de perder.  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte, porque es cuando se acaba esta vida; las decisiones de los jueces olímpicos que están más vendidos que ni para que negarlo; y las tranzas de los sindicatos mexicanos.  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	22. Bendito Sentimiento

BENDITO SENTIMIENTO.  
  
Cavilaba este día después de haber presenciado la clausura de los juegos olímpicos. Muy interesante. Mucho más interesante que la inauguración, que fue mucha solemnidad y poco espectáculo (con decir que casi me duermo en el discurso). Me gustó sobremanera el concierto del final. No entendí ni jota, pero me gustó. Y lo que montaron los chinos estuvo muy bueno. Total, que si no lo vieron, se lo perdieron (aunque seguro que una que otra cadena lo repetirá en algún momento)... bueno, cavilaba. Cavilaba sobre las Olimpíadas. Cavilaba sobre lo que sentiría Zeus si viera cuanto show se hace ahora sin ofrecer ni una sola cabra a los dioses. Y cavilé, y cavilé y cavilé. Y recordé la final del maratón, y todos los mitos alrededor de esa prueba. Para empezar, ya se inventaron que Filípides recorrió 42.195 kilómetros para avisar de la victoria de los griegos contra unos de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, cuando, en realidad, los 2.195 metros fueron un agregado de alguien de la realeza que se le antojó dar la salida desde su castillo, y no desde donde debía darla. Bueno, volvamos con Filípides. Pues verán, se dice que no fue a Atenas para avisar que habían ganado la guerra, sino a pedir refuerzos. Y para qué ir a Atenas, si donde hay guerreros es en Esparta? Pues córrale, Filípides, que nos van a convertir en brochetas. Y ahí fue el valeroso Filípides a recorrer los 240 kilómetros hasta Esparta y decir "Hey!! que nos hacen picadillo en Maratón!!!", y, evidentemente, después de haber corrido esa distancia, cayóse muerto (¬¬U sobradas razones tenía para morirse)... aaah, también se dice que Don Miguel Hidalgo era contrabandista de licores y que Ignacio Allende era amante de la Corregidora y estaba en contubernio con lo de los licores y un montón de cosas más sobre la historia. Hasta he llegado a pensar que la Coyolxhauqui era en realidad una teibolera, y mi madre muy sapientísimamente ha hecho una pregunta filosófica "en un futuro se preguntarán si Spider-man existió?"... bueno... volvamos al asunto... que bellas son las olimpiadas!! les pregunto, Verdad que el sentimiento olímpico es muy bonito?........  
.... pues claro que sí!! en qué mente enferma cabría decir que no?!?!? claro que es hermoso!! pero, como todas las cosas buenas de la vida, es muy raro. La muestra la tuve, precisamente, en la prueba de Maratón de estos juegos, cuando un sicópata se lanzó sobre el competidor de Brasil... y los que venían atrás de él no hicieron nada. Siguieron corriendo tan como si nada. No sé si se enteraron, no sé si les dijeron que no se metieran, yo no sé bien como estuvo la cosa, pero mi punto de vista personal es que debieron socorrer a su compañero atleta. Yo, en lo personal, no me habría sentido muy feliz de ganar el maratón sólo porque un loco se metió en la carrera. Yo, en lo personal, me habría detenido. Pero eso ya es cosa de cada quien. Si soy objetiva, me estaría muriendo a mitad de la carrera, y si soy absolutamente sincera, ni siquiera habría clasificado para una olimpíada. Y, por el otro lado, el brasileiro que fue atacado sí mostró su sentir olímpico. Vamos, acaso alguien vio que se quejara? que exigiera la medalla de oro? que despotricara? No! él estaba contento de estar en el podio, recibiendo su medalla de bronce (que yo insisto en que debería ser la de oro, pero ni modo). Y aquí fue cuando me hice una pregunta muy extraña, sicótica e ilógica. Era un atentado contra la razón, pero me puse a divagar sobre eso. Y si el Beyblade llegara a deporte olímpico?... y entonces, mi lado racional habló, y me dijo: bueno, ni siquiera es deporte. Acaso el póker es deporte? No, porque depende del azar. Lo mismo con el beyblade. Y aun así hay campeonatos con las peoncitas. Así que me dije, si en la realidad no se puede, en el mundo de la ima-gina-ción (arcoiris) sí que puede ser. (n/a: rayos, soné como Barney ».«)  
  
Así que divaguemos sobre como serían las pruebas olímpicas de beyblade, de una vez con los personajes de la serie, porque no puedo poner un mínimo de realidad en eso, porque es, reitero, un atentado contra la razón.  
  
Para empezar, las potencias serían las de siempre: Rusia, China, Estados Unidos y Japón. Alemania. Francia también es bueno para varios deportes. Los Británicos también son habilidosos. Italia dio varias sorpresas. África y Australia serían las sorpresas al clasificarse a las semifinales. También llegarían sorpresivamente Argentina, Brasil, Cuba, a los mexicanos los descalificaría el Juez Del Terror (n/a: XP sí, es un trauma. Pregúntale a un mexicano sobre un juez de marcha y a) se pone a despotricar, fúrico; o b) se pone pálido como la cera, muerto de miedo). Sobra decir que el equipo mexicano de beyblade no recibió apoyo de la federación, tienen las peoncitas más chafas posibles, y sus padres tuvieron que empeñar todo para enviarlos a doquiera que sea la sede olímpica. Pobres chicos. En fin, en fin! pasemos a cosas más alegres.  
  
Lo que no se me ocurre son las subdivisiones, quizá no las haya. O quizá sí, dependiendo del diámetro de la peoncita, o de la altura, que sé yo. Yo soy una persona que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que escribir parrafadas, no inventora de deportes, ni, gracias a Ilúvatar, Juez Olímpico (n/a: es que están más vendidos que otra cosa. Antes se procuraba que en la mesa de los jueces no hubiera nadie de la misma nacionalidad que los concursantes, y por lo visto en esta olimpiada esa precaución se fue al caño. Se notó, sobre todo, en los clavados. Primero alguien de no me acuerdo cual país ayudó a su compatriota, y luego el chino hizo lo mismo. Los demás fueron más discretos. Y en la final de mujeres de trampolín de... creo que de tres o diez metros, una de las concursantes hizo un clavado que fue un fiasco, y los jueces le hicieron el paro. La mexicana hizo varios fiascos y no recibió ni la más mínima ayuda, ni compasión siquiera. Sí, estoy ardida. Demándenme si les molesta.)  
  
Veamos... puede sonar a favoritismo, pero yo creo que Rusia haría, mínimo, el 1-2, con Kai y Tala, o viceversa, dejando el tercero a... Australia. O a Brasil. O no sé a quien, pero seguro Takao Aoki opinaría que sería el oro para Japón con Tyson, luego, si es lo suficientemente objetivo, le daría la plata a Kai y el bronce a Rei.  
  
Pero nada es seguro en las Olimpiadas. Rara vez ganan los favoritos. Así que el primer lugar podría ser para Estados Unidos con Eddie, la plata para Kenny (n/a: XD no me la creo) y el bronce muy apenitas para... mmmmh... para.... para Enrique! XD... bueno, quien sabe. Todo puede suceder.  
  
Pero lo que es seguro es que habría muy pocas muestras del sentimiento Olímpico. Insisto, Takao Aoki insistiría en que el único que mostraría su Olimpismo sería Tyson, pero como tiene la cabeza llena de gas (el personaje, no el creador), yo creo que no. Me parece que el más Olímpico sería Rei. En él y en Max estaría ese maravilloso espíritu deportivo. Ya sabemos que los Rusos no son muy emotivos, que los Europeos tienen sangre azul (n/a: los muy mutantes) y no se mezclan con la "plebe", que los demás equipos hacen cualquier cosa por ganar y que los gringos son... pues son gringos, con eso lo digo todo. (por cierto, mis respetos a Phelps, que no se le subió demasiado eso de haberse sacado ocho medallas)  
  
Mmmmh... cuando cavilaba sobre este monólogo sonaba mejor que ahora que lo he escrito. En fin. Nadie ni nada es perfecto. Por eso aquí están los Cinco Puntos sobre el Olimpismo.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Lo bueno de que se incluyera el beyblade como deporte olímpico es que no habría dopaje... ô.o a menos que cuente la adicción al poder de las bestias bit "malignas" como droga.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Lo mejor de que se incluyera el beyblade como deporte olímpico sería las bromas que suscitaría entre los fanáticos a otros deportes XD (verdaderos deportes, valga decir)  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Lo increíble de que se incluyera el beyblade como deporte olímpico sería que tendría que haber tres ramas: femenil, varonil y androides XD  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Lo malo de que se incluyera el beyblade como deporte olímpico sería que habría que soportarse las ínfulas de algún señorito que se ganó una medalla por lanzar un trompito y gritarle de cosas.  
  
Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Lo peor de que se incluyera el beyblade como deporte olímpico sería que, de no haber bestias bit (como, en la realidad, no las hay) no daría espectáculo y sería menos popular que el lanzamiento de bala.  
  
Mmmmmh.... muy soso... y más pareció "El porqué odio a los jueces" que "Olimpismo" pero en fin... Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!

PD: Venga, México!! 150 años de tener uno de los himnos más bellos del mundo son para celebrarse! y que "Masiosare", ese extraño enemigo, no les mancille el patio XP.

PPD: gracias, Gaby Kon, pero la ayuda para el bedeburro-afuerzas ya no será necesaria, gracias a mi bendita grabadora programable

PPPD: estoooo... verás, Kai Ylonen, no soy la única del mundo que te piratea. (n-n aunque me alegra ser alguien a quien se lo hayas perdonado) Y sólo lo pongo en la "versión extendida" para hacer más rollo

PPPPD: Malale, estás perdonada, sobre todo porque estás tan ardida contra los jueces como yo... me encantó la actuación del que ganó la medalla de oro en... salto de caballo, creo. Te lo digo porque recuerdo que era español, y me dije: "no olvides su nombre porque aterrizó increíblemente bien", pero NO! ahí va el alzheimer galopante.. pero no quiero engañar a mi madre! juro que no es obsesión, sólo trauma para escribir fanfics. Nada más.


	23. En la Madre!

Este monólogo surgió de la idea de Kai Ylonen conjugada con un comentario de Malale  
  
EN LA MADRE!  
  
Ya saben que no tengo mucho que hacer, así que cavilaba una vez más. "Cavilaré el cavilo, cavilaré hasta el alba, con todo el..." ("Lucharé por tu amor", Alejandro Fernández) ... venga, dejemos eso para un momento más propicio. Otro de esos días en que no tenía nada que hacer me quedé viendo Smallville, y luego siguó la Liga de la Justicia, así que ahí me quedé aplatanada frente a la tele, y luego siguió esa extraña serie llamada Shin-chan que no entiendo del todo... vale, para ser sincera, no entiendo NADA. Sólo sé que es un mocoso precoz e irreverente que hace enrojecer al mismísimo Pepito (».« mendigo mocoso mal dibujado, que trauma tiene de andar enseñando el cabuz?!?!?). No vi más allá de la presentación, que dice la canción algo de que "su madre lo consiente, lo mima, pero puede verse que algún día será una ruina" o algo así. Y entonces, conjugando este hecho con los dos ingredientes mencionados al principio, y recordando otro de los curiosos análisis que hago en las madrugadas cuando me despierto y no me puedo volver a dormir, me hice una pregunta bastante interesante. La filosofía del asunto era intrincada, confusa, enmarañada, y además estaba medio dormida, así que ahora, a la luz del día, completamente despierta y con el cacahuate (cerebro(...n.nU si es que lo tengo)) funcionando, deseo explayarme sobre el tema, haciéndoles la misma pregunta que me dejó tan aturdida que pude volver a dormir y soñar cosas raras: ¿Verdad que las madres en los animes son muy bonitas...?  
  
pueeeeeeees... no se sabe a ciencia cierta porque no hay suficientes casos como para emitir un dictamen. (léase con voz de Jaime Maussan) Pues las madres en los animes son sujetos místicos y míticos que aparecen raras veces, como los políticos honestos en la realidad. Venga, empecemos por analizar Beyblade y luego citemos otros casos que se me vengan a la mente.  
  
Primer caso, el más famoso: la "tres veces santa" progenitora de Max. Completamente desnaturalizada en la primera temporada, un poco más apegada físicamente a su hijo en la segunda (porque animícamente, como si fuera el hijo de la vecina)... y en la tercera no sé porque no la he visto. Digo yo que está muy bien que haya conseguido un buen puesto como científica en la BBA y que lo atienda, con el rollo de la liberación femenina y la igualdad y todo eso. Pero el pobre Max que culpa tiene??... por cierto, sospecho que la mamá y el papá de Max están alegremente divorciados. Es una corazonada que no se basa en absolutamente nada más que en las observaciones que he hecho del carácter del uno en presencia de la otra y viceversa. No quiero que suelten el rumor de que es verdad. Es una suposición, madre de todo lo enmarañado. No se fíen de mí, porque a la menor provocación o achaque digo una tontería. Advertidos están.  
  
Ahora pasemos a otra madre de Beyblade, la de Kenny. Su aparición es escasa, si no es que nula. Recuerdo la célebre ocasión en que casi atropella a su vástago con la bicicleta. En este caso, el desnaturalizado es el hijo, no los padres. Sí, Kenny es un descastado. Ante la más mínima provocación o achaque deja tirados a sus padres para ir con sus amigos. Eso está bien en cierto grado, tampoco quiero que se les pegue como sanguijuela, pero de ahí a irse a Rusia sin avisar hay mucho trecho... perdón, sí avisó. Avisó, pero no pidió permiso. Por eso se dan muchas situaciones de paranoia materna que acaban en sospechas de secuestro, lo que provoca un lío legal y la molestia de los policías que dedicaron su tiempo a encontrar al niño extraviado, cuando resulta que el escuincle estaba pasando una temporada con sus mejores amigos.  
  
Y ya, creo que esas son todas las madres vistas de Beyblade. Quedan en la sombras de lo desconocido las madres de todos los demás personajes. Así que hagamos algunas suposiciones a lo tarado del paradero de dichas mujeres  
  
La madre de Kai es una agente de la KGB  
  
La madre de Tyson cayó en una distorsión temporal que había en un campo de golf y acabó en un planeta desconocido  
  
La madre de Rei está muerta. Su planeta explotó y los últimos vestigios de la curiosa raza de hombres-gato están en la aldea perdida entre las montañas de donde sabemos que vinieron los white tigers y otras personas que no nos interesan en lo más mínimo  
  
Las madres de los Majestics son damas de alcurnia y están constantemente ocupadas con sus compromisos sociales  
  
Las madres de los All-Starz son tan desnaturalizadas como Judy  
  
Las madres de los Demolition Boys son unas probetas  
  
Las madres de los Dark Bladers murieron hace milenios  
  
Las madres de los Saint Shields son sacerdotisas de un extraño culto  
  
Las madres de los Psykicks (o como se escriba) temen que sus hijos hayan sido secuestrados, y los están buscando desesperadamente.  
  
La madre de King y Queen es contrabandista de licores, tabaco rubio y fayuca traídos desde el simpático puerto de Chetumal, se codea con todas las mafias y lava su dinero con una simpática tienda de velas.  
  
Es un hecho sabido que la madre de Zeo está muerta (ô.o o eso creo... esperen, se me reborujan las ideas... si dije una mentira, me avisan)  
  
Y ahora mencionemos otros célebres casos de madres del anime, como Milk y Bulma, de Dragon Ball, madres sobreprotectoras hasta el grado de hartar a la gente; la madre de Serena (Sailor Moon), que era una regañona sin remedio; la madre de Ash, que fue cruelmente abandonada por su hijo, al igual que todas las madres en Pokémon; las madres de los niños elegidos de Digimon, que rebosaban de ingenuidad e inocencia; las madres de Laura y Karla, de Hamtaro, que también eran algo despistadas, y un largo etcétera.  
  
Y las madres que brillan por su ausencia son, entre otras, la de Yugi de Yu-Gi-Oh, la de Candy-Candy, la de Brooke (o como se escriba) de Pokémon, la de Krillin de Dragon Ball, la de Ryouga de Ranma 1/2, y una larga lista de etcéteras que me da flojera poner.  
  
La cuestión a discutir es, ¿porqué las madres deben ser triviales en el anime? sin importar si aparecen o no, siempre quedan relegadas a un segundo plano, y en caso de que sean importantes para la trama (como la de Remi, la de Sandy Bell o la de la abeja Hutch) sólo aparecen por corto tiempo. Una posible excepción que me viene a la mente es la madre de la Princesa Caballero, que siempre fue la más metida en el asunto de esconder que el supuesto príncipe era niña, e incluso cuando los conspiradores logran echar abajo el teatrito, exilian a la reina y a la princesa, y no me acuerdo que le hacen al rey, y de hecho ya casi he olvidado todo de esa serie porque hace siglos que dejaron de pasarla.  
  
Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre las madres:  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: La pereza es la madre de todos los vicios, y como madre hay que respetarla  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: La suposición, reitero, es la madre de todo lo enmarañado  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: La madre ideal para el anime es aquella invisible, inasible, muda y que además está enclaustrada en un lugar indeterminado  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: No importa que tanto los regañe su madre, agradezcan que no les tocó la madre de Hitler, que era fea como cruda de mezcal por dentro y por fuera, y ella y su marido fueron los causantes de que Hitler se convirtiera en un genocida.  
  
PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Venga, apártense unos cinco minutos del ordenador y dénle un abrazo a su madre, que se lo merece porque los ha aguantado un buen rato  
  
ok, ya basta de parrafadas! Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	24. Natura

NATURA

Cavilaba, ya se sabe. Les relataré esto desde el principio para que capten bien por donde van los tiros. Habíame sentado a escribir un fic, y...¿se acuerdan que hablábamos de las madres en el monólogo anterior? pues bien, la mía me regañó. No sé por qué se opone al afán creativo de su vástaga, **PERO**no dice nada por el afán creativo de su primogénito. Me perdonarán, pero eso es racismo, sexismo o favoritismo.... vale, ése no es el punto. Total, me regañó, pero para lo que le sirvió. Lo que sí le sirvió fue decirme "ándale, vamos a la tienda". Eso **SÍ **interrumpió la ola de creatividad (».« leches, al paso en que voy, nunca voy a terminar ese capítulo). Total, ahí vamos. Tal vez iba yo distraída, porque la cuenta salió menor de lo que esperaba... como que voy perdiendo el toque... en fin... regresamos a la casa, y de repente, así nada más, me dijo: "¿qué crees? el cola larga ya se murió". Primero me quedé de a tres. ¿_Cuál _cola larga? ¿Uno de los gatos? Pero entonces recordé. _El cola larga _por antonomasia era el pez cola de espada (una pequeña especie de agua dulce, anaranjados, muy simpáticos). Evidentemente me deprimí (bueno, no mucho). Primero se le habían muerto las dos esposas (bígamo el condenado pez) y luego era él el que iba a tocar las puertas de San Pedro. Me puse a observar la pecera. ¡Se veía tan vacía! ya no tenía plantas porque eran precisamente los colas de espada los que se comían las plantas. De nuestra manada de cuatro caracoles ya sólo quedaba uno. Ya no teníamos neones porque habían ido muriendo uno a uno. Las tres pequeños colas de espada que quedan (vástagas de los otros tres) eran muy pequeñas para llenarla. El único que seguía altivo, arrogante, simpático, desafiante, rudo hasta la médula, era el Betta, que batía las aguas con su frondosa cola rojo sangre y... venga, me estoy poniendo muy poética. Rebobinemos un poco y regresemos con las colas de espada que quedan. Estaba abstraída viéndolas cuando recordé algo: ¡si no había un cola de espada macho, la mayor de entre las hembras cambiaría de sexo! Me pregunté cuanto tiempo tardaría en darse la asombrosa metamorfosis y, ¡oh, prodigio de prodigios! ¡_**Ya** _había empezado! Observé con atención y detenimiento su cola, que ya parecía la de todo un varoncito. Incluso sus escamas se habían vuelto de un tono más oscuro. ¡Portentosa Natura! ¡Qué cosas tan maravillosas e increíbles puedes hacer sólo por el afán de asombrar a tus creaturas! Por eso les pregunto, ¿Verdad que la Madre Naturaleza es sapientísima?

¡pues claro que sí! ¿quién es el degenerado blasfemo que se atreve a decir que no?... oh, claro. Los estúpidos que en su pretenciosa publicidad ponen "el agua como a la naturaleza nunca se le ocurrió", "el agua que te hidrata mejor" y otro montón de estupideces que dicen contra el agua al natural... ah, por supuesto, hablemos de la naturaleza en Beyblade así, a grandes rasgos.

Empezaré diciendo que no hay respeto por tan Prodigioso Espíritu. ¿Cuántas veces se ha visto que las peoncitas mágicas tumban un árbol, parten bambúes y otras cosas así? Demasiadas, para mi gusto. A ver, ¿qué les había hecho el árbol que tumbaron en el último entrenamiento antes de la final del torneo ruso? Nada, absolutamente nada. Él estaba ahí desde hace muchos, muchos años. Y entonces llegaron los escuincles del demonio diciendo (y cito textualmente al portentoso Gabriel García Marquez, en "Cien años de Soledad", en la parte en que José Arcadio le dice a Pietro Crespi que se va a casar con Rebeca) "Me cago en Natura", y adiós al arbolito. Eso, aparte, destruyó el patrimonio de una familia de ardillitas y de varias familias de insectos y de aves, dejándolos en la más triste condición de desamparo. Y lo mismo ocurrió cuando Kai se enfrentó por segunda vez (creo) al par de individuos de nombres pomposos (oséase, King/Rey y Queen/Reina, o como los conozcan)

Y hablando de Kai, también en otro enfrentamiento suyo (contra el tipo de la bestia bit invisible que destrozaba todo) se destruyen varios bambúes. No tiene tanta repercusión como con los árboles, pero igual los bambúes tenían todo el derecho a crecer, reproducirse y desarrollarse sin que viniera un par de locos con trompitos a finiquitar su existencia.

Otra muestra de la irreverencia contra Natura es la existencia de ciertos seres como Tala/Yuriy/Cosita Linda, que el saber popular acepta y asuma que es un bebé de probeta (o un androide, pero de eso hablaré luego), y se le da _todo_ el crédito a Boris/Balcov/Loco de Lentes Raros. Pues yo digo que sí, él puso los tubos de ensayo, y él escogió el material, y él incubó de alguna extraña manera el cigoto, pero los genes los puso y los dispuso Natura. Les puedo asegurar que el tío loco de lentes raros no tenía el más mínimo interés en que la Cosita Linda saliera tan Linda como salió. Le importaba que tuviera el no-se-qué que sirve para controlar la galdrufita con maestría. Si salía tuerto, o feo, pues ni modo. No iba a ser modelo de pasarela ni de agencia publicitaria. Pero me estoy desviando demasiado del asunto. Volvamos al punto. También Zeo es una irreverencia, pues es un androide tan perfecto (su único defecto es que le gusta Tyson, seguro algún microchip defectuoso) que nadie (en la serie, claro) supo que era un androide hasta el final. Y me sigo preguntando cómo rayos podrían haberlo convertido en "un niño, un niño de verdad" las bestias bit. ¿Acaso se fusionarían y se convertirían en un Hada Azul? ... fuera de eso, y olvidándonos de Natura por un rato, ¿nunca pensó Zeo en todas las ventajas que representa el ser un robot? No te puedes enfermar, no tienes que ir a la escuela porque puedes descargar todos los conocimientos que necesites de Internet, juventud y vida eterna mientras haya piezas de recambio, capacidad de olvidar todos los malos momentos con un simple "click", extrema habilidad en todo lo que se pueda imaginar, capacidad de desconectarse (literalmente) cuando alguien esté dando un discurso mortalmente aburrido, y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Recordando a Natura, ella también es la madre de los androides, puesto que ella creó a los humanos que se les ocurrió crear a los androides.

Y no me salgan con la clonación, por favor. Ésa es la muestra definitiva, contundente e innegable de que **NUNCA **podremos superar la obra de Natura, puesto que... ¿cuánto dura un ser clonado? alrededor de la cuarta parte de tiempo que duraría si fuera un ser creado por medios naturales. Lo único a lo que el género humano puede aspirar es descubrir lo mejor que Natura puede dar, desde horadar las entrañas de la Tierra para encontrar ese prodigio de luz y pureza que es el Diamante, hasta enderezar las piernas de los cromosomas para quitarle la rebaba (defectos) a los seres vivos. (P venga, ni siquiera Natura puede ser perfecta. Nunca lo dije, creo, así que no digan que me contradigo, a menos que tengan pruebas contundentes)

Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre Natura:

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Montón de imberbes que creen que el agua debe ser verde fosforescente y saber a una exótica combinación de lima, limón y guaraná, sépanse que el agua, así como es, tiene un sabor tan prodigioso que no existe otro que se le compare en el mundo, y una maravillosa trasparencia insuperable... eso, claro, cuando no ha sido torpemente contaminada por el estúpido ser humano U-U estamos cavando nuestra propia tumba

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: ... recuerdo que en V-force dijeron algo de que hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana, todas las bendiciones venían de las bestias bit. Y cavilo y creo y sospecho que es verdad, pues he llegado a la aterradora conclusión de que las bestias bit son pobres burócratas en el complicado sistema de organización de Natura

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: ... en caso de que tal conclusión sea cierta, es otra falta de respeto a Natura el crear bestias bit cibernéticas o modificarlas en laboratorios extraños, o encerrarlas en rocas.

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Eeeeeh... estoy sonando muy traumada, ¿verdad? n-nU Pues es porque lo estoy.

Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: **Nunca**, repito, **nunca** se atrevan a denunciar el favoritismo por algún miembro de la familia, porque les va mal. Escuchen a la voz de la experiencia.

n-nU quedó muy muy raro y corto, pero en fin... Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!


	25. Mmh simples y llanas tonterías

EL PORQUÉ DE ESTA COSA

Venga... esta cosa es más bien aclaratoria. No será un monólogo hecho y derecho.

Pues bien, hace dos semanas me puse a ver si había algún fic en esta sección que me llamara la atención... y hubo dos que recuerdo (si leí más ese día, y dejé review, entonces les estaré siguiendo la pista). Uno que criticaba las estúpidas batallas en Beyblade GR (estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, son insensatas, y eso que ni las he visto) y otro que criticaba TODO beyblade. La chica que escribió el segundo fic (Renaissance Lady-K, o más bien, Lady Kagura) dejó un review en esta cosa (valga decir que yo también le dejé un comentario en su fic, o si no ni se habría enterado de mi existencia, creo). La cito textualmente: "que en realidad escribi estando de mal humor". Pues claro! y lo mismo pasa con la chica que escribió el otro fic (de cuyo nombre no consigo acordarme porque tengo Alzheimer galopante). Ahora, el porqué de su mal humor, de su ira, de su molestia, de su enojo y de todo eso es simple: Porque Beyblade les gustaba y se convirtió en una porquería, o bien, _porque se tomaron a beyblade/ a sí mismas demasiado en serio_ (Quinta (y única) Regla de Murphy). Si he de ser sincera, no me gusta esta serie. No tiene ningún elemento rescatable, salvo los que menciona Lady-K en su fic, y que sinceramente no me interesan mucho (venga, yo no veo tele para aprender lecciones morales. Veo tele para perder el tiempo). Pero, curiosamente, la mayor parte de mis fanfics son de Beyblade. Tal vez pensarán que me estoy contradiciendo. Yo no lo creo así. Si empecé a ver Beyblade fue porque me dio mucha curiosidad ver en que consistía la serie de los trompitos, además de que en los anuncios salían Rei y Mariah y me daba mucha curiosidad esa especie de Gatúbela en rosa... tremenda desilusión que me dio cuando abrió la boca por primera vez. Perdónenme, DC Comics, por pensar que ese ente podría compararse a Gatúbela!! También Rei me medio desencantó con el tiempo. Pero el que me enganchó fue Kai, porque se vestía muy curiosamente... y por las marcas en la cara... y por la bendita bufanda. Aunque reconozco que a veces el mismísimo Kai dice reverendas estupideces (no sé si será por la traducción o también en el guión japonés dice esas sandeces. A lo mejor en Japón no se considera tonto decir cosas así)

Si seguí viendo Beyblade a pesar de ser un mega-churro, a pesar de que el personaje principal era feo con efe de foco fundido, a pesar de que las bestias bit se veían irreales (fíjense bien y hay algo que no cuadra en su diseño), a pesar de que la trama final no tenía mucho sentido, a pesar de los pesares, fue porque me mataba (y me mata todavía) de la risa. XD sobre todo cuando Tyson decía "Vamos Dragoon!!" XD ala, que risa. Y el gigantesco tornado que salía de la peoncita mágica. XD Y cómo ignoraban a Kenny, y cómo siempre el abuelo hacía tremendas payasadas, y... bueno, todo. Ya en la segunda temporada se pierde también lo cómico. El grito de Tyson ya no se oía tan chistoso. Y Kai decía más estupideces. Y Rei ya no se veía como gato. Y Kenny, misteriosamente, se había vuelto importante, a pesar de que había tenido que cambiar de laptop a una descontinuada. Aquí el elemento cómico fue el Dr. B (simpático nombre, no?), y cuando Zeo apareció (es que se ve _tan gay _que me da risa), y cada sicópata que reclutaba la Dra. K (otro nombre simpático) para atrapar las bestias bit. Lo que al principio me hartaba, pero al final también me causó gracia, fue que cada cinco minutos algo "se salía de la gráfica". TODO se les sale de la gráfica!! entonces, ¿porqué no hacer una gráfica más grande? o hacerla a escala, o algo así, porque de plano hay que estar tarugo para hacer gráficas con rangos tan bajos... como un problema de vectores que estaba haciendo hace rato. No me salía! por alguna extraña razón, me faltaban 20 kilómetros, pero no había razón para que me faltaran. Me estuve quebrando la cabeza dos días, hasta que di con la solución. Yo había trabajado basándome en el supuesto de que la cuadrícula medía 5 mm por lado, y que cada 5mm equivalían a 20 km. Pero medía 4.8 mm por lado! eso, al final, me descontaba esos benditos 20 km, pero no me habían fallado en los demás problemas porque eran cantidades más pequeñas (8 metros y cosas así, este problema era de 500 km y 90 km y otras cantidades gigantáceas)... y no sé porque rayos se los cuento, pero en fin.

Otro cliché que no me mata de la risa, pero que también tiene su gracia si se la saben buscar, es que todos dicen "es nuestra misión". Chale! "capturar a las cuatro bestias bit es mi misón" "ir a la tortillería es mi misión" "encerar el carro es mi misión" "ir a la tienda es mi misión" "reparar el tejado es mi misión"... doble chale! lo único que faltaba es que saliera James Bond, o que mínimo pusieran la musiquita de la pelíscula.

Lo bueno es que por fin entendí porque Boris usaba esos lentes rojos. Son de ley para todo científico que trabaje con bestias bit! Ya que él usara un armazón más... extravagante... era cosa suya... bueno, proseguiré con otra cosa que quiero aclarar.

A ver, ¿porqué tanto afán en especular sobre mi edad? Yo no le veo el caso, porque al fin y al cabo soy más vieja que los años que he vivido. Con decir que ya hasta menopáusica estoy. En invierno me da la tronadera de huesos, y eso es algo que a mí no me pasaba hasta que entré en esta menopausia prematura. Ya me había salido mi primera cana, pero me le arrancaron y no ha vuelto a salir, o por lo menos nadie la ha vuelto a ver. Pero, dejando todo mi destartalado organismo a un lado, lo que realmente me intriga, lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿de verdad creen que si tuviera 18 años o más estaría aquí escribiendo tonterías? No digo que no seguiré haciéndolo, porque ya le he agarrado gusto y próximamente será vicio (si no lo es ya). Les diré que si escribo como escribo es porque por una serie de extrañas circunstancias pasé mi niñez... bueno, lo que debería haber sido mi niñez, leyendo. No sé si me puse a leer porque era más insignificante que la pared, o me volví más insignificante que la pared (socialmente hablando) por leer _libros_, no revistas de chismes. El caso es que pasé siete años de mi vida en la más miserable condición de tapete _emocional _(porque intelectualmente ya les habría podido haber soltado un montón de verbos, como mi hermano que cuando estaba en kinder le dijo a un compañero de clase "cerebro de paja, no sabes ni pensar!" y el chamaqui'o ni le entendió) de los demás hasta que, cansada de intentar y nunca lograr darle gusto a la gente, me autoproclamé la persona más desagradable del planeta entero. Curiosamente, desde que lo hice, no hay nadie que realmente me odie. Podría decirse que estoy en relaciones cordiales con casi todo el mundo, menos con la gente que conocí en esos siete años. Una muestra más de que la gente es contreras.

XD y otra cosa que TENGO que contarles, porque me estoy muriendo de la risa. El dire de mi escuela... ese "simpático" sujeto del que les he hablado antes... ese individuo... XD empezó a usar el mismo uniforme que los alumnos! XD se ve TAN ridículo! Bueno, a lo mejor ridículo no, pero sí RARÍSIMO. Sobre todo porque trae corte de cabello tipo militar. XD se ve tan... tan... diox, por qué no tengo cámara digital? Habrá que decirle a uno de mis compañeros que le tome una foto y la ponga en la pag de internet... XD que risa, que risa, que risa!

Por cierto, cavilando sobre el monólogo anterior, llegué a la pasmosa conclusión de que, dado que _sólo cuando está Kai presente_ se derrumban árboles, bambúes o x planta de tallo grueso. Por lo tanto, la presencia de Kai es dañina para las plantas. Y recordemos la reacción del gato cuando Kai intentó acariciarlo. Tales indicios me han llevado a esta terrible conclusión: Es Kai quien ataca a Natura. ».«U porqué, porqué, porqué?!?!?!?!

Ah, claro, antes de que se me olvide otra vez!!

FE DE ERRATAS: En el monólogo 22, "Bendito Sentimiento", dije una y mil veces que fue _Filípides_ el que se aventó la pequeña corridita desde Maratón hasta Esparta, cuando el que en realidad corrió cual rayo veloz, cual centella fugaz, y a la voz de ya, fue _Filipíades. _También dije que el recorrido actual del maratón era de 42.195 km porque en algún momento y lugar que todavía no recuerdo se le agregaron 2.195 _metros_, en vez de _Kilómetros_.

yy... creo que ya de momento no hay nada más que aclarar ni que contarles, así que aquí están los cinco puntos sobre... sobre... sobre mis parrafadas intrascendentales que yo pensé que no tendrían nada que ver con beyblade y al final sí que tuvieron que ver con la dichosa serie de las peoncitas.

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Soy disléxica, alzheimerica, esquizofrénica y maniaco-depresiva.

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Soy bipolar, paranoide y sadomasoquista

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Estoy rancia, menopáusica, senil y caducada

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Y el colmo es que ya hasta expiró mi garantía.

PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: ... Pero siempre podré culpar a Aoki y su tortuosa serie de las peoncitas de todos mis desvaríos y traumas!!!

Ok, parto. Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y les nada en el estómago. Bytes!


	26. Título Sorpresa!

SI LES DIJERA EL TÍTULO AHORA, LES ARRUINARÍA LA SORPRESA

Cavilaba, como ya es costimbre. Cavilaba sobre cómo es la gente de contreras. Si uno les dice "salta", corren. Si uno dice "corre", se agachan. Si uno dice "ódiame", te adoran! Digo, ¿por qué somos así? ¿qué ganamos? Nada, me dije, absolutamente nada. Y seguií cavilando. Cavilé sobre la xéndiga xaestra de xódulos fiscales. Anda, es una...! me reservaré la expresión. Pero es que cómo hincaos se le ocurre...?!?!?!? Venga, me explicaré. Nos ha estado machacando con las pinklus formas R-1 (que sirven para obtener la RFC (Real Friega Cobrable) en Hacienda) y nosotros, como es obvio, nos recalentamos un poco de que todos los días sea lo mismo. Y tenemos ocho horas de clase a la semana. Y varias veces nos tocan dos clases seguidas... Bueno, sigamos. Después de eso, la muy maldita nos hace un "juicio general" con el que pretende hacernos ver nuestros errores sin que la odiemos y, más que eso, pretende quedar bien con nosotros sin que sea muy obvio (noticias! **FUE** obvia!) Acto seguido, nos pone un cuatro, pidiéndonos que le hagamos un juicio. Oliéndome la trampa, manejo el lenguaje y me controlo lo mejor que puedo para que no detecte mi desprecio. Cada quien en el salón sigue su propia estrategia. Al día siguiente, nos da clase como siempre (tediosa, aburrida, insoportable, trivial e inútil)... intercalando a cada que puede frases que pusimos en nuestros juicios! así pretende que nos llevemos bien con ella?!?!? lo único bueno que tiene ésa... ésa... individua... es que nos saca de escursión a cada rato (un mes de clases y llevamos dos salidas... nada mal... pero, aun así, no es como para perdonarle esa jugada tan baja y ruin! Por eso pregunto, ¿verdad que los gandayas son... gandayas?

...duh. Pues obvio que, si son Gandayas, SON Gandayas. Pero, a través del tiempo, el espacio y las generaciones, se ha descubierto que hay diversos matices de... gandayidad, el placer de hacérselas ver negras a los demás sólo para que sufran porque es delicioso verlos llorar... Bueno, si aún no se han dado cuenta, voy a hablarles de "los malos" en Beyblad! Yes, sir! De eso les voy a hablar!

Empecemos por... por... por enumerfar a los que sólo son malos desde la perspectiva de los bladebreakers, que vendrían siento... casi todos los demás equipos... si no es que todos. Mmmmmh .... muy confuso y difícil. Empezaré mejor por las mentes criminales detrás de todo plan macabro.

La primera de ellas es la de Boris, Balcov ( ese nombre me suena a "Basca"...) o como le llamen. Ya se ha hablado hasta el cansancio de su retorcida mente y sus aún más retorcidos experimento (sí, ya lo sé, Silver. A ese ... hombre... debemos ponerle altares por crear a Yuriy y a Kai. Ni os molesteis en decirlo) Pero, aun así, debo decirlo una vez más! La mayor prueba de su locura, de su demencia, de su falta de cordura, de su malignidad, de sus demonios internos es... es... es que use esos ridículos y estrambóticos lentes!!! porqué, porqué, porqué?!??! de todos los armazones, de todos los diseños que pudo haber elegido... ¿por qué escogió ésos? »-« son tan inmorales, que deberían ser ilegales... venga, voy a decirlo: RETROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (n/a: ) a poco no extrañaban el "retro"?)

Y, ya que mencionamos a Boris, mencionemos a Voltaire... que me pregunto porque tiene un nombre francés si vive en Rusia y nació en Japón... con razón se volvió un sicópata trastornado. Ha de haber sentido que no encajaba en ningún lado. Pobre, pobrecito. Bien, él es el villano tradicional, el que quiere conquistar/destruir el mundo nada más porque sí. Sí, "porque s". ¿Qué ganaba? ya es rico, ya es poderoso... ¿que más quiere? además, ya está bastante viejillo como para disfrutar los posibles privilegios de dominar el mundo. bueno, él se entiende.

Siguiente mente retorcida! El tal Gydeon, que pareciera que es la Versión Gay de Boris. Pueeeeees... bueno, de él no se puede decir mucho. Le mandaba al Dr. B... no, me corrijo. _Supervisaba_ al Dr. B. Aparte de eso, no tenía iniciativa, ni autoridad, ni talento alguno. Podría decirse que no es más que un mero personaje de relleno

Y el Dr. B... otro científico loco... también un vil achichincle... exageradamente inútil... bueno, ya descubrí su función y la del tal Gydeon. Su única razón para existir es que se retrasa el descubrimiento de la Mente Maligna Maestra en V-Force: Zaggart, que no es más que un individuo que se vio severamente afectado por la muerte de su esposa, de su hijo, de su canario, de su perro, de su mayordomo, de su vecino y de su tío Paco, dejándolo trastornado para siempre... ¿De qué otra forma, si no, se explica su extraña obsesión por captrurar las bestias bit? Voltaire quería dominar el mundo, pero Zaggart, ¿qué? Si la teoría de Voltaire de que las bestias bit podían ser usadas como armas, la teoría de Zaggart de que pueden hacer las veces de hada azul es aún más descabellada... aunque quizá creyó que Dranzer podría revivir a su esposa, su hijo, su canario, su perro, su mayordomo, su gato, su vecino y/o a su Tío Paco. Y si Dranzer nada más podía con uno, Dragoon segurito que era primo de Shen Long (de Dragon Ball... aunque no creo necesaria la aclaración, pero bueno). Y Drigger y Draciel... eran para que los otros dos no se sintieran solitos...mmmmh.... sí, eso debe ser.

Y cómo olvidar a la Dra K! La achichincle que se rebeló! y que también tenía a su achichincle personal... me negaba a creerlo, pero ya estoy casi convencida. Aoki odia a las mujeres. ¿por qué lo digo? Veamos... Mariah es una idiota; Emily, insufrible; Judy, desnaturalizada; Salima, cursilera y también bastante boba; Mariam es la más débil de su equipo (o al menos eso se la pasan diciéndonos); Queen es una seudo-criminala engreída... pero la Dra Ka es la mayor muestra de la inquina de Aoki contra el género femenino. Es bella, inteligente, decidida, sabe lo que quiere y está dispuesta a conseguirlo... y nuestro amado Aoki se empeña en que se note que no tiene escrúpulos, que es una grosera, tramposa, que es malvada, desalmada y muy probablemente esté algo tocada de la cabeza. Osea que, según Aoki, las mujeres abnegadas, nobles, sacrificadas, inteligentes, lindas por dentro y por fuera no existen. Iba a poner "existimos", pero no soy abnegada, ni sacrificada ni.... bueno, dejemos eso.

Y ahora, sólo por no dejar, hablaré MUY ligeramente de los seudo-malos que usan trompitos

Los Dark Bladers NO son malos, nunca lo fueron y Aoki debió haberles sacado más jugo para hacer su pequeña serie más interesante

Los Demolition (o Blitzkrieg... o kreig... o como sea) Boys TAMPOCO son malos. Tala es un androide que sólo obedece, Bryan no es "malo" porque le guste, si no porque lo obligaron a serlo (¬¬U aunque quizá al final sí le acabó gustando) Spencer e Ian pasan desapercibidos (hola, Aoki! otros dos personajes que mandaste al caño y que te podrían haber servido!) y Kai... bueno, si pueden ver Smallville, les sugiero que lo hagan y que sigan de cerca, muy de cerca el caso de Lex Luthor y su señor padre, porque es más o menos lo mismo que con Kai y su abuelo, sólo que los Luthor llegan a extremos más radicales... mmmmh... el semestre pasado hice un análisis de eso para la clase de ética, veré si lo encuentro, lo profundizo un poco y luego se los publico aquí. De momento, les diré que Voltaire/Lionel se la pasa jugando con la psique de Kai/Lex en un seudo-afán de prepararlo para que la vida no lo aporree mucho, pero dichas técnicas de crianza bien pueden mandar a los chicos a la casa de la risa.

Y, por no dejar... King y Queen... no son más que seudo-criminales... con un modus operandi bastante inútil porque no les garantiza un modus vivendi... y que además de pretenciosos sólo son pura facha. Es como si yo me vistiera seudo-radicalmente y me pusiera a buscar niños que jueguen Yu-Gi-Oh!, les hago trampa y me quedo con sus cartas. Sería bastante ocioso y me tardaría mucho en actualizar los fics, así que mejor no lo haré.

Como sea, los "malos" en beyblade no dan mucho para hablar, porque no tienen un propósito definido, y tampoco se nos muestran sus conflictos internos (si es que los tienen... creo que no, el seso de Aoki no da para una buena trama de ese tipo) Así pues, les hablaré brevemente de algunos villanos de cómics, que son más interesantes y me caen mejor.... mmmmmmmmmh... hablemos de Las Grandes! Marvel y DC Comics!

Bueno, de Marvel... es muy confuso. Hay que seguir a fondo toda la vida de cada personajre para comprenderlos en serio (lo cual es muy difícil porque se manejan muchos universos alternos a la vez) porque los buenos eran malos disfrazados, luego se arrepienten... en fin... muy realistas en ese sentido, en un mundo lleno de seres con poderes sobrehumanos la "línea" entre el "bien" y el "mal" está borrosa, punteada y torcida... y, en algunos trechos, se ha borrado por completo... y no me he interesado mucho en su sicología precisamente por su complejidad. Por eso prefiero a los héroes/villanos de DC, porque nunca dudan en seguir sus principios y nunca cambian drásticamente sus ideales.

Y, de entre todos mis villanos favoritos de DC, lo que más, más, más me gustan son los de Batman!!! (quizá porque es mi serie favorita de DC...) Sobre todo, porque de todos se sabe porqué son como son... aunque de algunos no me acuerdo y de otros no me enteré porque me perdí algunos cap...

Primero las damas! Harley, la novia del Guasón, enloqueció por ser una siquiatra del Asilo para Dementes de Cd. Gótica. Una vez se recuperó, pero la acusaron injustamente de robo, le dio la paranoia y se le desató la vena de la locura criminal otra vez.

Hiedra Venenosa es, por decirlo así, el lado oscuro de Green Peace. Una defensora de la naturaleza a lo más radical posible... pero, en el fondo, es la más sensible de Cd. Gótica. TT-TT casi lloro cada vez que la veo llorar... es del tipo que parece que necesita que la protejan, pero que no puede dejar que la protejan para no dañar a quienes traten de acercarse... TT-TT chale...

yyyyyyy.... Gatúbela!!! la excepción que confirma la regla! la única de DC (que yo recuerde) que nunca se sabe de lado de quién está.... porque siempre está de su lado y nada más! Algunas seudo-mujeres-ato (cofMariahcof) deben aprender de ella... ella sí que actúa como un gato... sólo se preocupa por sí misma y por lo que quiere, e igual puede decirte un día que te adora y al siguiente minuto arrojarte desde un edificio de veinte pisos.... simplemente es genial!!

Y vayamos con algunos de los caballeros (?)... el Guasón! que más se puede decir... está loco! en el buen sentido de la palbra. Esinconcebible que, siendo el mejor comediante de Cd. Gótia, no haya ganado el concurso de... nome acuerdo como se llamaba... pero eso fue lo que le desató la vena de locura, la tremenda injusticia de la que fue objeto... es que para bromear cuando estás a punto de explotarle la cabeza al alcalde... hay que saber hacerlo. El Guasón nunca pierde su comicidad ni en las situaciones más adversas.

Mr. Freeze (o Frío, en la versión en español... pero me gusta más el nombre en inglés)... es El sensible. Todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por su amada esposa muerta ¡-¡ cada que lo veo me dan ganas de llorar, sin importar qué esté haciendo. (Hiedra sólo me hace llorar cuando la veo llorar, recalco)

El Espantapájaros... no estoy segura, preo creo que se volvió un sociópata porque pasó por demasiadas experiencias traumáticas con sus fobias de niño, y todos lo rechazaron y... bueno, nunca nadie lo quiso... así que sólo le quedó vengarse, o su existencia no tendría sentido

Y ya, porque los demás no me parecen tan interesantes porque es casi lo mismo que con el espantapájaros, sólo que con otros medios.

Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre "los malos"

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: No existe tal cosa como "bien" o "mal". Dichas acepciones son subjetivas y pueden tergiversarse o deformarse

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: UoU Aoki se volvió gay porque las mujeres no lo pelan

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: UoU y encima no puede desarrollar suficientes personajes profundos

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: A ver si algún día me pongo a hacer un análisis de Bruno Díaz/Batman

PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Lo bueno es que, algún día, la xéndiga xaestra xaxona dejará de ser nuestra xaestra algún día, en algún lugar...

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y se les pone a nadar en el estómago! Bytes!

PD: o.o un día después de haber escrito este monólogo, me enteré de que esa señora dejará de darnos clases... nOn WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

PPD: No, Malale, ni compares. Soy la oveja negra, la cruel, la malvada, a la que mandan a cortar los servicios con la compañía de teléfonos, la que mandan a decirle a los vendedores que no vamos a comprarle. Mi hermano se echó a perder cuando entró a secundaria, en ese momento el seso se le secó. Si dió esa brillantísima contestación fue porque era fan de la serie animada del mago de Oz, y así le decían siempre al espantapájaros... o al menos eso me ha contado mi madre. UoU recuerda, "los individuos son listos, las masas son tontas" o, como digo yo "los indejos tienen suerte, los montones de indejos tienen aun más suerte"... ok... eso es todo.


	27. Higiene

HIGIENE

Las cavilaciones tenían que llegar. A webo. Quiero informarles que soy alérgica a mi escuela actual. Es en serio! Apenas entro y a) me dan achaques o b) mis achaques empeoran. La mañana del lunes 11 yo estaba bien, por fin recuperada de mi gripe. Entro al bendito edificio y ¿qué pasa? La garganta me raspa y la moquera se me desata. Y es que es una trampa mortal. Y otra cosa. En el piso donde está mi salón, que es el último, NO HAY EXTINTORES!!! Y los que hay, cuatro pisos más abajo, no sirven. Y todo lo que hay, desde el uniforme hasta el techo, es altamente inflamable. Por eso mismo, si un buen día ya no ven monólogos, ni nada más, ni reacciono en el msn, es que ya pasé a desalojar mi cuerpo. Y les cuento todo esto nada más porque sí. Ahora sí, a lo que voy. ¿Verdad que la higiene es muy importante?

... pues sí. Entonces, ¿por qué en beyblade no existe? Primero señalemos todas las ausencias.

Primero: no se bañan. Eso se deduce de que a) no se ve, por más que las personas más depravadas de entre ustedes lo quisieran y b) no se tiene noción alguna de que se bañen. A lo mucho una vez el abuelo mencionó ir a un jacuzzi... pero al final no fue porque se entretuvo con la desnaturalizada madre de Max y se le olvidó. Ahora, se me ha dicho que una vez se ve aparecer a Max con una toalla alrededor del cuello, de lo que se deduce que se bañó. Pero sólo se sobreentiende, no es un hecho establecido, al igual que el hecho de que no se bañen; por lo tanto, no hay razón para creer que se bañen, pero tampoco hay razón para creer que no se bañen. Pero me inclino más a creer que no se bañan, por lo que a continuación planteo.

El hecho es que me siento muy ofendida de que todos en beyblade ignoran mi sugerencia de cepillarse los dientes tres veces al día. Digo yo, comen como aspiradoras multiusos y se niegan, se rehúsan a cepillarse los dientes. Pero, ¿realmente no se los lavan? Entonces, ¿cómo tienen esa sonrisa deslumbrante? La respuesta que propongo es de una simpleza tan asombrosa que parece que es una tomada de pelo, pero igual la diré: entre comida y comida, introducen en sus bocas gomas de mascar de ésas que fijan el calcio en los dientes. O al menos esa es la única solución lógica que encuentro además de la de "son caricaturas y por lo tanto no necesitan lavarse los dientes"

Pero, comparado al siguiente punto, "todo es insignificante, nada es tan preocupante, y el espacio es un lugar tan vacío sin tin..." (Enrique Bumburi, "Lady Blue")... bueno, todo menos lo del espacio. El asunto aquí, la cuestión que me tiene con el alma en un hilo, lo que me quita el sueño y me enferma de preocupación es: ¿SE LAVAN LAS MANOS ANTES DE COMER? Porque ya está dicho que comen como trogloditas cavernarios sin modales, sobre todo Tyson... esperen, me corrijo. Sólo Max Tyson comen así (al menos en las primeras dos temporadas) los demás a) no se les ve comer, b) comen como gente decente o c) se sientan ante una mesa de 16 cubiertos sin inmutarse. A todos ellos les puedo pasar el no lavarse las manos, porque no entran en contacto directo con la comida, pero Tyson y Max, qué?!?!? ¿Esperan que su flora intestinal trabaje doble turno? ¿Pretenden que su estómago asemeje al de Superman? ¿Ignoran acaso los padecimientos y tribulaciones que pasan sus anticuerpos? Aaaaagh me estoy enojando!!!! Pero algún día tendrán que tomar el Compuesto Vegetal de la Salut, que sabe horrible! Y ese día YO estaré ahí para decirles "se los dije, so-tarados!" y me reiré de ellos, y me refocilaré con su sufrimiento risas sicóticamente malvadas ... o.o ... n.nU perdón por eso. Se me salió la vena sicótica. Pero es que... en que mente enferma... quizá Aoki cree que se sobreentiende que los preceptos de higiene son religiosamente seguidos, "pero... la verdad... yo tampoco pude olvidar. Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, que harán..." (OV7, "Te necesito") Volvamos al asunto. El hecho es que las cosas que deben sobreentenderse pueden no sobreentenderse, generando situaciones como el monólogo presente.

Y quiero recalcar que, en otras series, SÍ hay nociones de que se bañen. Sólo por citar las que se me vienen a la mente: Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2, DB(Z, Gt), Sakura Card Captor, Dr. Slump, Doraemon... y si bien la versión antigua de He-Man no hacía mención de eso en el contenido de la serie, al final de cada cap He-Man nos daba sabias sugerencias, como mirar a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle y darle la mano al adulto que nos acompañe, comerse las verduras, obedecer y respetar a los mayores, _cepillarse los dientes_... ya, mejor así lo dejo.

Por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre la higiene

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Aoki, nunca me cansaré de decir que BB da muy mala impresión de ti

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: YAAAAAAAAAA, POR CARIDAD! ALGUIEN DÉLES UN CUBETAZO A LOS DE BEYBLADE!!!

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: ... no, no malentiendan. Con "cubetazo" me refiero a que se vierta el agua limpia que pueda contener una cubeta cualquiera sobre los personajes de beyblade, no que dichos personajes sean salvajemente policontundidos con una cubeta

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Agradezcan que no se ha inventado la televisión con olor, o beyblade apostaría en todos los sentidos de la palabra

PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Cepíllense los dientes, lávense las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño, báñense mínimo una vez a la semana aunque no lo necesiten, y, si no lo hacen, procuren que no me entere, porque voy a hacer un coraje...

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y se les pone a nadar en el estómago. Bytes!

PD: Aclaración sobre la aclaración: no tiene absolutamente nada de malo seguir escribiendo fics a los 17/18. Si mencioné esa edad fue porque es la más baja que han creído que tengo (aunque no se mencione en ningún review) y podía usarla como "mínimo". Eso es todo.

PPD: OoO en serio tuvieron vástagos?!? pasame esa imagen por favor!!


	28. Coincidencia?

Sí pasaba algo con el monólogo, Malale. n-nU es que no se me ocurría nada! Veamos que sale esta vez.

¿COINCIDENCIA?

No me van a creer que estaba haciendo, pero igual se los diré: cavilaba. Así es! Soy capaz de cavilar, aunque usted no lo crea. Cavilaba sobre cosas demasiado intrincadas para sus jóvenes y susceptibles mentes, así que no les diré por cual senda mi mente erró, para evitar traumatizarlos y después tener que pagarles el psicólogo, porque no tengo capital. Así pues, hablemos, o mejor aún, _malhablemos_ de nuestro adorado Aoki y su obra. Pero antes, un comentario que no viene al caso. Si no se han dado cuenta, detesto la escuela en la que estoy ahora. Una cosa extraña, muy extraña, pues nunca antes había vilipendiado tanto a una institución. En esta ocasión, la situación se ha invertido por completo: no detesto a mis compañeros ni ellos me odian, ninguna maestra me tiene fichada de nada (excepto la de Inglés, que cree, y con justa razón, que estoy total y absolutamente trastornada), pero desprecio a la escuela. ¿Por qué será? ¿Será porque salen con un montón de estupideces de "hay que ser excelentes", y a la hora de la hora son ellos los que cometen fallos de principiantes? ¿Será porque hay muchos puestos de trabajo inútiles, irritantes e irrisorios? ¿Será porque mi madre me inscribió ahí voluntariamente a fuerzas? ¿Será porque el mayor defecto de dicha institución es el director, que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué debe hacer y qué no debe hacer un director? ¿Será porque nos venden desfachatadamente cualquier chunche inútil que nadie pidió ni nadie quiere a cantidades que son el triple de su valor real? ¿Será porque nos venden cosas que en otros lados se dan gratuitamente? ¿Será porque el edificio está hecho de unicel? (n/a: XD lo del unicel es cierto) ¿Será porque el nivel escolar que tiene es tan mediocre que da risa? Aaaaaaah pero no, como lo único que tiene bueno es el inglés, y como lo único que le interesa a mi madre es que aprenda ese idioma, siendo que yo preferiría aprender cualquier otro, ahí estoy, desperdiciando tiempo, dinero, esfuerzo, neuronas y desgastando mi estado anímico. El otro día hablaba con unos compañeros y oh, sorpresa de sorpresas! Una nada más se metió porque el uniforme estaba padre y porque no había examen de admisión, y al otro _también_ lo metieron así como así, porque sí. Y es que la mitad de los que estamos ahí es porque a nuestros progenitores les lavaron el coco con la publicidad chafa y falsa. Oh, sí. Salió a relucir en nuestra conversación el nombre de otra escuela, en la que recordé que entró "mi clon". Es que esa chica y yo nos parecemos mucho: físicamente, verbalmente, moralmente... incluso fuimos a la misma fiesta vestidas con la misma combinación de colores! Las diferencias son el largo y color del pelo, que a mí ya me quitaron los frenos y que no necesito lentes, gracias a Ilúvatar. Y todo este rollo resulta que sí viene a cuento, por que pregunto, ¿verdad que es normal tener un clon por ahí en el mundo?

.... pues sí, es normal (El tipo de la esquina que ya lo extrañábamos: LINCHENLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!) ô.o y ahora porqué han de lincharme? (Individuo de la esquina: UoU porque sí)

...¬¬U como sea... es normal, pero traumatizante. Y en algunos casos, no debería ser. Y aquí es donde sale a relucir Beyblade, que es de lo que se supone que voy a hablar... escribir... lo que sea. Y es que varios personajes de Beyblade se parecen a otros seres, ficticios o no.

Ya sabemos que Tyson se parece a Ash con hábitos de Goku. Doble plagio

Rei, por alguna extraña razón, me recuerda a Ryoga (o como se escriba) de Ranma ½. Me imagino que por los colmillos. Aunque debo decir que Rei es una mescolanza de Ryoga, Shampoo y Ranma-kun. Venga, hasta se viste como Ranma! ¿Vieron el cap donde a Ranma le crece el pelo desmesuradamente por el incidente con los bigotes de Dragón? Pues véanlo y luego comparen con las escenas donde a Rei se le suelta el pelo. Ahí se ve claramente el plagio.

Max se parece a Goku cuando era niño, pero en Super-saiyajin, aunque tenga el carácter de Majim-Boo. Plagio.

Kenny se parece al chico nerd de Duel Masters, de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo. Como las dos series son más o menos recientes, no se sabe quien plagió a quien. Las diferencias estriban en que al de Duel Masters se le ven los ojos y usa corbata de moño.

Y Kai! Kai! Finalmente descubrí porque me gusta Kai, oh sí. Porque se parece a Eagle (mi amor), de Advance Wars 1, quien a su vez es la síntesis de Vegetta (o como se escriba... me gustaba, pero es demasiado chaparro... como sea, me sigue cayendo bien) y Magus (de Chrono Trigger, a quien adoro, idolatro, es mi ídolo, mi boricua, mi indio, mi amor, mi asignatura pendiente... no lo llamo mi vida, lo llamo mi alma, porque la vida se acaba pero el alma perdura (... qué cursi...) no me importa que tenga cara de vampiro que no ha comido más que sangre de rata por 500 años). Todos ellos son unos amargados (bueno... Eagle no tanto), tres de ellos tienen pelo azul y ojos de tonos rojizos, tres de ellos son punks (Magus tiene su laaarga cabellera lacia. Ya mencioné que es MÍO?? MÍO y de nadie más?) Y Eagle, Magus y Vegetta son creaciones de Akira Toriyama, que le gusta mucho auto-plagiarse (vean a los personajes de Chrono Trigger y verán que son réplicas de los de Dragon Ball). Pero el plagio de Aoki es plagio hasta la pared de enfrente, aquí y en China. Y se me olvida mencionar que, encima, Kai se viste muy parecido a Magus, sólo que Magus usa capa, pantalones no-bombachos, guantes y botas de cuero... (n¬n porque él es un cuero... XO C'est moi!! Ni siquiera lo vean!!) ¬¬U el caso es que se visten con la misma combinación de color, y casi casi el mismo estilo (aaaah, si Magus se quitara la capa podría ver más y fijarme en que más se parecen... ¬¬U aunque seguramente no en el ridículo bolso en la retaguardia)

Sigamos, sigamos. Ahora, no sé por que, pero King se parece a Michael Jackson a media transformación (cuando estaba moreno claro y tenía nariz y se dejaba sus chinos, más o menos cuando grabó el video de Thriller) pero con los colores invertidos: el pelo blanco y la piel más oscura... mmmh... y Queen se parece a la mamá de Perdidos en el Espacio... qué cosas.

XD Robert se parece a Errol (la lechuza de Ron en Harry Potter, por si alguien no lo sabe).

Emily se parece a Misty, sólo que más peinada y con lentes.

Gordon se parece al androide No. 16, de Dragon Ball Z, saga de Cell... en el carácter, en el peinado, en la cara... en todo

Zeo está obviamente basado en Sonny, de Yo, Robot... aunque el nombre parece "inspirado" en el de Zero, de Megaman... y yo creo que más que eso, porque, si lo vemos bien, Zeo y Zero son personajes más que secundarios pero menos que principales (excepto, claro, en Megaman Zero, donde el protagonista total y absoluto es Zero) que bien podrían ser los principales y darían una historia muy interesante (una vez más, apelo al juego de Megaman Zero como ejemplo)................ aunque Zeo también se parece al protagonista de Inteligencia Artificial, como alguien por ahí mencionó alguna vez

Yyyyyy... yo tenía a más en la mente, pero ya se me olvidaron... y de los de la tercera temporada no hablo porque no los conozco... en fin! por eso, aquí están los cinco puntos sobre los clones

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: nOn WIIIIIIIII!! Ya mero sale la próxima pelíscula de Star Wars!! (Saca su espada de Star Wars) STAR WARS IS EVERYWHERE!!! Act or not act, there is no try! ("actúa o no actúes, no existe el intento"... una de las mejores frases del MAESTRO Yoda)... y todo esto viene a cuento por "La Guerra de los Clones", por si alguien no lo captó.

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: La existencia de "clones" se debe, primordialmente, a que es muy cómico encontrarte con tu clon. ¬¬ oooooh, sí, muy cómico y problemático. Y sabes que estoy hablando contigo, tú, ser extraño, aberrado, loco y descastado.

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: ... no sé donde más lo pasen, pero acá en México un anuncio de un felétono celular se basa en el plagio de los hombrecitos verdes de Toy Story... no, no se nota el plagio, como creen! ¬¬ nada más son amarillos, tienen dos antenas en vez de una y les falta un ojo, además de que visten de rojo y no de azul. Una idea original, sin duda.

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: n-nU aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿quién soy yo para acusar a Aoki de plagio? ¿Que no me pirateo sus plagios en un montón de sinsentidos absurdos llamados fanfics? ¿y que no hacen ustedes lo mismo? n-nU entonces callemos, y olvidemos todo lo que he dicho

Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: ... TT-TT ¿porqué los chicos con pelo azul, ojos rojos, tez blanca y más gélidos que el polo norte no existen, ah? ¿por qué? TT-TT MAAAAAAAGUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!!!! MI PRESSSSSSIOSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO!!! ¬¬U vale, le paro

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

perdón por la tardanza!! Ya lo dije, no tenía ideas. Ésta me llegó de repente, y otra de la que hablaré luego, cuando la pula bien y consiga cierto material que necesito. Así que sigan mandando ideas, para ver si se me ocurre como usar alguna. De preferencia que no sea sobre el G-Rev, porque soy cuarto-mundista y no tengo cable. ¬¬U además, si tuviera cable no podría verlo. Eeeh... Yo me entiendo.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque revive y les nada en el estómago! Bytes!

PD: Dos encarecidas recomendaciones:

1) NO tomen esa agua "completamente pura" que han empezado a vender sin leer la etiqueta. Si es, en efecto, H2O a secas, NO LO BEBAN, POR FAVOR. Ya si tiene suficientes minerales, éntrenle con fe. Pero recuerden mis palabras: el H2O puro es el veneno más letal, doloroso y que no se puede detectar, porque como el H y el O son altamente reactivos, el H2O puro te purifica el cuerpo, claro... PERO DE MÁS!!! Te quita nutrientes y minerales y todas esas cosas que uno necesita!! Una vez más, no beban esa agua tan así como así. ¬¬U esos estúpidos de las embotelladoras... porque no dejan el agua así como está (claro que sin bacterias) y ya?!?!?!

2) Agárrense, porque todavía tenemos Bush para rato...


	29. Poderes psíquicos

Hola! He aquí otra parrafada intrascendental que no pretende ser perturbadora, así que si lo es... pz no era mi intención n.nU

LOS PSYKICKS

_Monólogo dedicado con mucho cariño para Gaby Kon_

Eeeeeeeeh... no cavilaba. Platicaba. Platicaba con la personita de allá arriba... XO no, con ése no! Luego van a decir que creo que la virgen me habla. Me refiero a Gaby Kon. Después de... cuánto sería? Mes y medio? Bueno, después de un tiempo MUY MUY largo desde que me agregó a su msn, coincidimos en él. n-n fue muy divertido, y constructivo. Y, lo más importante para ustedes, inspirador. Aunque, para variar, fue traumatizante, porque fue la misma noche en que me convencí de que para deshacerme de ese jodido espía, robot publicitario, o lo que sea... TT-TT había que formatear la compu... ¬¬# hijo del nabo!!!! Invariablemente, esta computadora no será formateada, NO SEÑOR!!! ¬¬ pero encontraré al que programó esa cosa y le voy a dar un montón de hachazos, oh sí!!! Lo 'esnucaré contra el bide!! (... sea lo que sea un "bide". La frase viene de una canción de Mago de Oz, "T'esnucare contra'l bide")... pero bueno, ése no es el punto. Aaaah, si no hubiera tenido que levantarme temprano al día siguiente, me habría quedado más rato. Pero todo sea por el bien del mundo y por juntar muchos, muchos fondos y llenar los autos de calcomanías. El caso es... que en esta ocasión les voy a hablar de los Psykicks! De los psikótikos psykics! Porque no me pueden decir que están muy cuerdos, ¿o sí?

Como prueba, sólo pido que le vean la cara a Jim y Goki. Sobre todo Jim, parece que fumó trébol, orégano o alguna otra de esas sustancias tan dañinas a nuestra salud que se acostumbran ahora. No, es en serio! Observen los ojos de Jim! La mirada perdida... da miedo. Ah, por cierto, Jim se parece a Toad, de la Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, según el diseño de X-Men: Evolution. XO lo juro! Obsérvenlos!!! Están igualitos!! La única diferencia es que Toad no se droga y tiene el cabello castaño. Eso es todo.

Y Goki... Goki me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quien... mmmmmh... ¿será a Wyatt? Recordemos que están igualitos, igualitos XD... ok, sólo bromeaba. Pero Goki sí me recuerda a alguien... ahora, su actitud deja mucho que desear... Lo diré así: no me agrada. Hay algo en él que hace que me de coraje verlo. ¿Será que la mirada sicótica no le queda? .... porque no le queda. Definitivamente no le queda... De hecho, nada le queda. Es uno de esos tipos Feos con "efe" de Foco Fundido. Es Gacho hasta la pared de enfrente. No, definitivamente no me cae bien. No me pregunten por qué.

Ahora, hablaré de Salima... debo decirlo, también me cae mal. De hecho, el único que me cae bien es Kane. Pero de él hablaré en su momento. Regresemos con Salima... no la trago, simplemente no la trago. Es que es MUY lentita. Yo, hasta la fecha, por más que me devano mis escasos sesos, por más que medito y medito y vuelvo a meditar, por más que me esfuerzo, por más que empleo mis noches de insomnio en cavilar sobre eso, NO ENTIENDO SU EXTRAÑO PLAN. Me refiero al plan ése de que si los bladebreakers perdían, no perderían sus bestias bit. ¿Qué no era al revés? Postergar el encuentro, un plan lógico. Cancelar el encuentro, un plan mucho más lógico y sencillo. ¿PERO PERDERLO? Aunque tal vez yo sea muy idiota, y por eso no capto la idea. Si alguien lo ha entendido, que haga el inmenso favor de explicarme, porque yo no entiendo, no entiendo y no entiendo. Otra cosa que me desconcierta de ese plan era: "pierdan el encuentro, y yo les traeré los beyblades para que analicen las bestias bit" o algo así. Eso me intriga aún más. Si iba a traérselos para que los estudiaran (y hasta podrían sabotearlos), ¿para qué carrizos quería que perdieran? Mientras más lo pienso, menos lo entiendo. Pero hablemos de otra cosa... ella es la que peor se ve cuando está sicótica, yes, sir. Y es precisamente ella la que me ratifica mi teoría de que los bladebreakers se sacan la ceja. ¿Cómo es que ella tiene más ceja que Tyson? No, no es posible.

Y ahora sí, hablemos de Kane... aaaaay, tan lentito que es él! Y tan despistado! Pero es que Tyson le echó el ojo desde que lo vio por primera vez. Y el cándido e inocente Kane no se percató. Claro, cuando se percató de tal fijación, la usó a su mejor conveniencia, y cuando King y Queen hicieron su estúpida... bueno, su jugarreta, él inmediatamente fue muy indignado a darle la queja al rey... oséase, a Tyson. No es que Tyson sea un rey, ni mucho menos (qué retro sería vivir en un país gobernado por el tal bachoco, la verdad). Es que así va la frase. Bueno, el caso es que Kane va y se encarga de que Tyson les agarre MÁS inquina a esos dos (que también me caen como patada en el hígado). Pero volvamos a Kane... recordemos esa escena donde se pone a luchar contra la santa voluntad de Cyber-Dragoon. ¿A poco no se veía como Sméagol y Gollum? Igualito, Igualito!!

Ahora, también tuve mucho tiempo para cavilar sobre un comentario de mi estimada Gaby Kon sobre que los Psykicks y los Bladebreakers se parecen... O.O y tiene razón. Claro que no son absolutamente iguales. Mencionemos las semejanzas y diferencias

-- En ambos equipos, el líder no tiene muchas luces... valga decir, es un tontín, babosín, idiotín, estupidín... como gusten decirlo.

-- En ambos equipos, hay un rubio sicótico y drogadicto.

-- Ahora, el equivalente de Rei sería Salima, nada más porque los dos tienen el cabello muy rebelde, si bien Rei lo amarra de forma que no pueda hacer lo que se le de la real y pontificia gana, además de que los dos son algo extraños... eeeh... yo me entiendo.

-- El Sr. Dickenson es un ex-científico pelón. El Dr. B es un científico próximo a ser un ex-científico pelón, porque va que vuela para el despido.

-- Las diferencias son varias. Por ejemplo, Kai y Goki no se parecen en nada.

-- Los Psykicks no tienen a un lentudo sin ojos en su equipo.

-- Los Psykicks no tienen a una petarda e insufrible niña gritona y mandona en su equipo.

-- Los Bladebreakers no se uniforman al estilo Saiyajin

Ahora, una última hipótesis: sospecho yo que, cuando llamaban a la bestia bit cibernética, el lanzador en su brazo les inyectaba alguna especie de droga, y por eso cada que "la bestia bit los domina" más bien parece que están mal-viajados.

Por eso, he aquí los cinco puntos sobre los Psykicks:

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Jim es un desertor del proyecto X-Weapon (el mismo en el que le metieron a Wolverine el Adamantium en los huesos), aparte de haberse escapado de un centro de rehabilitación para drogadictos. He dicho.

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: mmmmh... Salima seguramente vive en el mundo que se menciona en la canción de "Imaginary" de Evanescence, con cielo púrpura y monstruos que gritan tu nombre.

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Kane, oh, Kane. A él le veo la posibilidad de algún día estrenar el cerebro o, en su defecto, canjear el vale por un cerebro que tiene en el cráneo. Sí, no es imposible. SÍ SE PUEDE, KANE!!! A ver, porra para Kane!! Dénme una K!! Dénme una A!!! Dénme una N!! Dénme una E!! qué dice?!?! Más fuerte!!! No los oooooigo!!! Una vez más!!!... ¬¬U mejor le paro, que me siento estúpida. (XD no te creas, Kane /saca-espada-láser/ WIIIII!! STAR WARS IS EVERYWHERE!!!! No puedes pelear con el lado oscuro!!)

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: una diferencia primordial y básica entre los bladebreakers y los psykicks es que los bladebreakers son mariquitas. Mira que eso de sacarse la ceja... y creo que Kai usa rimmel, aretes y maquillaje. Y todos usan pupi-lentes. Y Max cambió de shampoo para que le brillara más el pelo. Y una vez los soñé a todos con vestido ... »-«U fue horrible, fue horrible.

Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: Goki, no tienes una razón para existir. Abandona el mundo, por favor.

XP me quedó muy cortito..... y me tardé mucho... eeeen fin! Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque luego revive y les nada en el estómago! Bytes!!

PD: nOn el espía hijo de su tiznada ya no se mete en mis conversaciones de messenger!!! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! ¬¬ pero no debo bajar la guardia.

PPD: ahora, si de repente ya no aparezco, tal vez no se haya incendiado mi escuela (que si se incendia, será por mi causa). También puede ser probable que me hayan robado (XP lo dudo, ¿quién querría robarme a mí?) TT-TT por eso nunca me ha gustado esta ciudad... XO CIUDAD DE MIEEEEERDA!!!! NO VALES EL ASFALTO QUE TE PAVIMENTA!!!

PPPD: Dark Oni, una ley básica es que a nadie le gustan las personas que tienen nuestros mismos defectos. Tal vez si conviviera más con mi clon también la odiaría.

PPPPD: ... me estoy emocionando mucho con las PD. Ya le paro. Ya me voy. Es más, ya me fui. Ya voy por la esquina. Ya me subí a un camión. ... Ya me robaron. Ya me encontraron.... _ad infinitum._


	30. Decadencia Primera parte

DECADENCIA. _Primera Parte._

Así es! El título es demasiado claro y explícito para mi gusto. Y es que ya no me lo voy a callar, no, sir! El mundo está en franca decadencia (decadencia que inició más o menos... después del Big Bang), y aunque de hecho no me interesa, ni quiero que parezca que pretendo salvarlo ni nada por el estilo, voy a hablarles de ello.

Primero, la primera persona: Yo. Mi decadencia. Es la más extraña que he visto. Es curioso, pero lo que muchos podrían llamar mi decadencia no me causa aversión... no me causa, no me provoca nada. Y ésa es, precisamente, la mayor prueba de que es decadencia. Pues la decadencia es terminal cuando no le interesa a quien la "sufre". Podría explayarme largamente sobre el tema, pero ahora me da algo de flojera, y no soy tan estúpida como para revelarle las dimensiones de mi decadencia a nadie más que a mí misma.

Seguidamente, la tercera persona, pues la segunda persona es una variable en esta ecuación. La tercera persona es lo que llamamos Planeta Tierra. También sería demasiado largo hablar sobre ello, y basta decir que teórica, práctica y técnicamente todo se está yendo al caño. Por lo tanto, sólo hablaré de dos de los aspectos de la decadencia del mundo, y hoy hablaré del primero.

Pero antes, una anécdota que SÍ viene al caso. Hablar de la decadencia me recuerda la primera vez que presencié su demoledor poder. Fue traumatizante, y desesperante. Y lo peor fue que muchos lo vivimos.

El asunto es... o más bien "fue"... que en mi lejana, casta e inocente juventud, entré a un foro, de esos de anime, videojuegos... bueno, de los de todo un poco. Era increíblemente divertido. En uno de los temas generales le decías a todos aquellos que no concordaran contigo hasta de que se iban a morir (infantil, lo sé. Pero divertido)

Yo no sé por que... bueno, sí sé qué cosas tuvieron parte de la culpa, pero ahora que lo veo, todo eso tenía solución. El caso es que no sólo el foro, TODA la página se fue al caño, al meritito hoyo.

Curiosamente, poco antes de que finalmente el administrador se decidiera por darle la honrosa muerte a la página, varios de los usuarios más antiguos, que recordaban los viejos tiempos de antaño, "postearon" temas sobre la decadencia de la página. Yo, por esas épocas, había semi-vislumbrado la decadencia de la raza humana entera, e iba a "postearlo", pero cuando vi tantos temas sobre la decadencia... me dije que era demasiado tarde.

Y sé que las decadencias de las que voy a hablar no podrán ser remediadas desde aquí, a menos que alguno de los que lean esto tenga un destino más grande de lo que se espera.

La primera, probablemente la que más le dolerá a la mayoría de ustedes, es la decadencia en el Anime... que digo en el Anime! En todos los medios de comunicación. Pero hablaré de la del manga/anime. La muestra la tengo, una vez más, en la dichosa serie de los trompitos.

Ya sabemos que la idea de los trompos que salvan al mundo es estúpida. Ya sabemos que el honor en una pelea con peonzas es inexistente, porque una batalla basada en galdrufas es imposible.

Y si todos lo sabemos... ¿por qué llegó a existir? Peor aún, ¿por qué tiene el éxito que tiene?

Buscando información sobre... ya no recuerdo que... encontré una discusión en un foro, en la que hablaban de Slam Dunk... y los participantes, ancianos como yo, se pusieron a hablar de "los buenos viejos tiempos en que pasaban animes decentes en tele abierta", y se lamentaron de que los niños de ahora lo que más admiraban era lo que ellos, MUY APROPIADAMENTE, denominaron "Gayblade".

Ah! No traten de defenderlo, pues varias de ustedes están muy emocionadas porque, sin la censura, era shounen ai y quien sabe cuantas fregaderas. Y mi pregunta es, ¿acaso las series de antes necesitaban mostrar a un montón de chamaquillos indecisos entre salirse del clóset o enderezar el camino? No! Es más, las series de antes no necesitaban tanto romance estúpido (porque la mayor parte del seudo-romance actual es estúpido)... y cuando decidían hacerlo, era con visos cómicos o demasiado puros (excepto, claro, Candy Candy, que más parece telenovela de quinta... mucha lloradera, la niña es masoquista). Y las series de antes tampoco necesitaban mostrar trasvestis, ni gays negados, ni cosas de por ese estilo.

Y cuando era una serie cómica, era una serie cómica, y San Seacabó! Nada de que un capítulo es cómico, y el que sigue un pelín más serio, y el que sigue es x y no pasa nada... comedia todos los días, de humor blanco, casto, puro y decente.

Y si era trágica, hacía que te cortaras las venas (... no vean Remi. Genera traumas)

Esto se lograba, en parte, porque los personajes no cambiaban de convicciones tan frecuentemente como de calcetines (que es una de las malas costumbres de Marvel Comics...). Claro que existían las confusiones y la redención, pero... al menos eran por razones auténticas. Hasta el momento, no he encontrado ninguna razón para todos los cambios de opinión en beyblade. Y la salida del autor es de lo más sosa "_Es que es obvio, Tyson. Pónte en su lugar" "oh, claro. Ya comprendo." _Total, que el espectador no se entera de nada, ni aunque tenga todos los post-grados en psicología habidos y por haber.

Y claro, el diseño de los personajes se mantenía igual, o al menos muy parecido (cambios de peinado y de ropa... pero poco trascendentales), no que ahora les cambia la voz, la estatura, adelgazan, engordan, desarrollan músculo, cambian de color de ojos y de cabello, las orejas les crecen, los colmillos se les achican... en fin... son mutantes, que más se puede decir.

Y volveré a atacar con la pureza. Por favor! Sólo por poner un ejemplo rápido... ¿recuerdan aquel cap del g-rev donde Rei regresa a su pueblecillo? Bueno, pues creo que es demasiada notoria la intención de que se vea sexy.

(Eso me recuerda uno de los últimos temas buenos de aquel foro, que precisamente consistía en que las niñas, desde la más tierna edad, usan top, minifalda y zapatos de tacón)

Y yaaaaaaaa., ya sé que soné como viejita cascarrabias, pero me vale. Aunque prometo que la segunda parte será mejor


	31. Decadencia, Segunda Parte

_**A Sequel Of Decay, ("Secuela del declive")**_

_**Tristania**_

_**In decadence I take thee by the hand**_

_(En la decadencia os tomé por la mano)_

_**too frail...to gain the promised land**_

_(demasiado frágil... para llegar a la tierra prometida)_

_**too frail...to take your pain away**_

_(demasiado frágil... para apartar tu dolor)_

_**too frail...a sequel of decay**_

_(tan frágil... una secuela del declive)_

_**May milleniums gather**_

_(los milenios se reunirán)_

_**on the mirage of desolated souls**_

_(frente a la mirada de las almas desoladas)_

_**far between departure and sorrow**_

_(lejos, entre la partida y el dolor)_

_**I breed my afterthought**_

_(Cultivé mis nuevas ideas)_

_**In thy hours of vast dejection's haunt...wane**_

_(En vuestras horas de vasto abatimiento fantasmal... decaigo)_

_**An angel strays upon my door**_

_(Un ángel vagabundea frente a mi puerta)_

_**so frail and lost within**_

_(Tan frágil y perdida dentro de sí misma)_

_**To weep upon her days of yore**_

_(Que no puede llorar por sus viejos tiempos)_

_**my decadent come in**_

_(Mi querida decadente entra)_

_**Her stain and tears upon my floor**_

_(Sus lágrimas manchan el suelo)_

_**the sorrow that she brings**_

_(El dolor que ella trae consigo...)_

_**Devotion of a life outworn**_

_(Es la devoción de una vida agotada.)_

_**in decadence come in**_

_(Entra, decadente.)_

_**May thy lids desorb from emerald seas**_

_(Vuestros párpados dejarán ver unos mares esmeraldas,)_

_**a pending solitary**_

_(Una espera solitaria)_

_**Though thy pain redeems, life it seems to be**_

_(Aunque vuestro dolor la redime, la vida parece ser)_

_**a fragile sanctuary**_

_(Un frágil santuario)_

**O LO QUE ES LO MISMO:**

DECADENCIA, SEGUNDA PARTE

Antes que nada... ¿recuerdan que les dije que me gustaba discutir? Pues voy a medio-discutir con una de ustedes. La elegida eres tú, Kai Yloenen.

"Decadencia" tal vez suene mal, pero es la palabra apropiada. Y si "Decadencia" se oye mal, imagínate como se oye (bueno, no lo imagines, porque lo voy a poner) "Todo al Caño" o, mejor aún, "Todo se va al meritito hoyo". Pues debo decir que SÍ, las ideas en los animes siempre han sido estúpidas. Pero al menos no estaban llenos de lo que muchas viejitas como yo llamamos "vulgaridades". Entiéndase bien, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, de hecho me caen bastante bien, pero TAMPOCO es como para hacer una serie de un montón de mocosos confundidos (porque, al final, ni siquiera son gays completamente, si no, ¿cómo está eso de que se casan y tienen hijos?). Segundamente, lo de dibujar realistamente nunca se ha usado. Sólo lo he visto en una serie de Iron Man VIEJÍSIMA, de esas en las que el dibujo era fijo y lo que se movía era el fondo o la boca del personaje, nada más. Además, los dibujantes de anime ciertamente no dibujan proporcionadamente, pero al menos es más estético (a mi parecer) que otros adefesios que nos inundan (para más señas, "Rugrats" ("Aventuras en pañales") y otras aberraciones de nickelodeon, o Shin-Chan, que aunque sea anime... es más bien una _caricatura_ del anime, no sé si me entienden.). Terceramente, sobre el caso de King, tengo una hipótesis: King es el absoluto contrario de Michael Jackson a media transformación (oseáse, en su "época de oro", cuando no se planchaba el pelo y tenía nariz, más o menos cuando sacó el "Thriller"). Ahora sí que "I don't know where, I don't know why" (Lacuna Coil, "My Wings")

Y agregaré para Miyod, (aunque a Kai Yloenen le parezca que suena mal) que **SÍ, EN EFECTO, TODO EL PLANETA TIERRA SE ESTÁ YENDO POR EL MERITITO HOYO, Y LA CAUSA ES LA RAZA HUMANA.**

Expuestas todas mis diatribas y anatemas, pasaré a hablar de la Decadencia que MÁS, MÁS, MÁS me duele y me da coraje y me dan ganas de golpear gente o de hacer casting para un vídeo tipo "Y'all want a single" (Korn): por si no lo han adivinado por el principio, hablo de la Decadencia en el ámbito musical.

Empezaré diciendo que esa canción de "Y'all want a single" es estúpida, aunque me la aprendí entera porque tiene la asombrosa cantidad de UNA sola frase: "Y'all want a single say FUCKER, you MOTHER FUCKER!" hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión por alrededor de 3 minutos (¿o serán cinco? No, no lo creo. ¿cinco minutos de eso?). Aunque reconozco que tengo buen ritmo y el vídeo está simpático (para los que no lo han visto: los de Korn y unos extras destrozan una tienda de discos, de vez en cuando pasan textos de estadísticas de cuantas canciones nuevas salen a la semana y el costo de un vídeo de la Brenda Esparza (oséase, Britney Spears))

Ahora, advierto que esta despotricación aludirá mayoritariamente a la música que se oye acá en México, en español, porque sí. Y, encima, aludiré a uno que otro grupo local de la región 'onde me ha tocado vivir. Espero que no les moleste, y si les molesta, váyanse a leer otro fic... recomiendo ampliamente los de Ceres Anderwheilt (¿lo escribí bien? Espero que sí)

Y si no les molesta y/o les da igual, quédense para que les exprese lo que me va a causar una úlcera gástrica.

Primero que nada, antes de que se me olvide, me quiero quejar del EXCESO DE POP. Y, lo que es peor, de la terrible proliferación que ha tenido el (horror de horrores) pop-dance (NOOOOOO!!! ACASO HAY ALGO PEOR?!?!?)

Si hay alguien aquí de más allá de las fronteras, tal vez no entenderán a quienes me referiré. Si hay alguien de cualquiera de los 31 Estados Libres y Soberanos que integran la República Federal Mexicana, seguramente tendrá la desgracia de conocer a los más famosos exponentes del pop-dance (recientes): La Factoría (¿qué mente enferma concibió un nombre tan estúpido, por las Enchiladas Suizas?) No sé cómo rayos fue que "pegaron". Reconozco, muy a mi pesar, que sus letras son interesantes. PERO se repiten demasiado (OBVIO, es música dance) y la música no corresponde con el sentimiento de la letra (ÍDEM DE LO OBVIO). Y SABEN CUÁL ES EL JODIDO COLMO?!?!??! Que por la estúpida repetición de la que hacen gala en cualquier lugar que se me ocurra presentarme, ME LAS APRENDO. QUE ASCO!!! Mi mente se contamina. Podría tener en esas neuronas cosas más importantes, quizá entendería el bendito E es igual a mc al cuadrado (que, ciertamente, no entiendo). PERO NO!! TENGO EL MIL VECES MALDITO: "eres un hombre ajeno... eres pecado tota-al, tota-al, tota-al". AAAAAAAh, casi lo olvidaba! Sus canciones abundan de ese maldito eco (de vez en cuando está bien, pero toda la canción?!?!? Que mierda tienen en la cabeza?!?!?)

(Ejemplo de un eco bien usado: el que hay en la canción de Lacuna Coil, "Distant Sun", en el verso clímax (el último de la estrofa que voy a poner, subrayado)

_**But now it's too late**_

_(Pero ya es muy tarde)_

_**I know it's natural but now**_

_(sé que es normal, pero)_

_**What can I do without your presence here?**_

_(¿qué puedo hacer si no estás aquí?_

_**A never-ending pain (pain, pain)**_

_(un dolor sin final...)_

ok, me gustaría que la escucharan, pero no es posible. Vean si puedan conseguirla. Recomiendo AMPLIAMENTE todas las canciones de Lacuna Coil, de Tristania y de Evanescence)

y por qué esa basura llega a los primeros lugares de popularidad?!?!? Eso quiero saber. Y también quiero saber porque varios BUENOS autores se han convertido en basura. Ejemplo: Julieta Venegas.

Quesque "superó sus prejuicios contra el pop". Ve con ese cuento a tu abuela! Crees que "no se ve"? pues sí, sí se ve. Caíste en la trampa del marketing. Aun así, es un pop-seudo-rock bastante pasable. Hasta el momento, la mejor a mi gusto ha sido la de "Lento". Ya veremos si saca algo mejor, o si recupera el sentido común y vuelve a sus otras canciones más profundas, aunque no sean de protesta, porque de ésas ya estamos hasta el copete.

Es cierto! Muchos seudo-rockeros empiezan con seudo-canciones de seudo-protesta. Aquí extraño la verdadera protesta social, ejemplo: Arjona, si bien él también tiene que ver que el disco se venda y nos pone una que otra trillada canción de amor (pero, aun así, ARJONA ES ARJONA, y su estilo me encanta.) ¿Han escuchado la "bitácora de un secuestro" o "señor juez" del disco de "Santo Pecado"? Háganlo, por la Crema Ácida, háganlo. Ahora, hay un nuevo sencillo llamado "¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?", recomendable para cortarse las venas.

Pero reitero, mucha protesta de cuarta. El otro día fui al concierto de despedida de un programa de radio y llegamos cuando ya había empezado, así que no me enteré del nombre del grupo local que estaba cantando. El chavo que nos acompañaba estaba FASCINADO porque, textualmente, "¿Viste, (inserte-apodo-de-Jenny-Flint-en-la-vida-no-cibernética-aquí)? Le tiran hasta a la iglesia" y lo bajé de su nube diciéndole, textualmente: "Abuelo, TODO EL MUNDO le tira a la iglesia. Ay, abuelito..."

... en ese mismo concierto, casi al final, antes de la presentación estelar (vinieron las chicas de Jeans. De ellas hablaré más adelante), otro grupo local cantó, tocó y etc, etc. Debo decir que me gustó su estilo, me gustaron sus canciones y me gustó su guitarrista. El grupo se llama Dalí. Bueno, pues fueron los que mejor ambiente pusieron. (por cierto, el pobre guitarrista... si pasaba dos minutos más en el escenario era capaz de que se lo secuestraban y se lo violaban. Pobre! A cada rato alguna chava loca y enferma se subía al escenario y le robaba un beso. Empezaron decentemente: en la mejilla. Después se pusieron a besar en la boca a todos, pero SIEMPRE el primero era el guitarrista. Pobre, pobre chico. Ya estaba todo rojo. Pero bien que le gustó, ¿para qué se hace? Ok, prosigo) De hecho, todos... bueno, mejor dicho todAs, nos agüitamos cuando entró Jeans.

Por varias razones. Primero, porque el único interés que había en ese momento fue de parte de los seudo-hombres por ver debajo de la falda de la nueva integrante (CREO que se llama Sabrina), que por cierto era la única que llevaba falda. Mini-falda, para ser más precisa, pero invariablemente llevaba un short debajo de ella. (Esto lo sé porque el individuo emocionado con las pedradas a la iglesia me lo comentó. Aaaah, tan menzín. ¿pa qué me dice?) Bueno, quizá yo era la única en todo el lugar que se medio sabía la canción que estaban promocionando ("Amore"), porque cuando las inocentes chavalas querían que el público coreara... reinaba el silencio.

Otra razón por la que fue aburrido fue porque hicieron playback en una de las canciones (la única que medio sabíamos todos los presentes. Aun así, no recuerdo cuál era, sólo que era de las viejitas).

Total, que el citado concierto fue un jueves, al día siguiente tenía examen, y lo único bueno que obtuve de haber ido fue enterarme de la existencia de Dalí. Aunque por ello, valió la pena presentar el examen con un solo ojo abierto y con las siete octavas partes de mi cerebro dormidas (pero igual dicho examen me hizo lo que el viento a Juárez: me despeinó XP)

... y sigo sin entender. ¿cómo es posible que alguns cantantes sigan vendiendo si no aportan nada? El ejemplo que más me revolvía el estómago era Luis MiGay. Ok, sacó el primer disco de "Mis Romances". Buenas canciones de antaño... cantadas tan indiferentemente que daba asco. Sacó el segundo. Pasa, hay muchas canciones viejas buenas, y aunque las cante de una forma tan aburrida, no voy a negar que tiene voz. Sacó el tercero... bueno, ¿qué se piensa? Está SOBRADAMENTE visto que NO es su estilo. YA, POR LAS ENCHILADAS SUIZAS, YA!!! No sé si sacó un cuarto (CREO y ESPERO que no haya sido así), el caso es que sacó un disco que SÍ era de su estilo, "33"... pero, ¿por qué seguía cantando tan... despreciativamente? Porque sabía que, sin importar que tan mal lo hiciera, seguiría vendiendo. Yo también lo sabía, y me daba un coraje... pero un coraje... que CARAJO! Pero Oh, Sí! Mis súplicas fueron escuchadas! No vendió tan bien como esperaba, lero, lero, me burlo, me da risa. Así que sacó su nuevo disco que no sé como se llama, "México algo." Lo malo es que se le pasó Septiembre, si no habría vendido mejor. Pero, nada tonto, sacó la de "El Viajero" que hace alusión a la Virgen, en temporada de peregrinaciones. Mis aplausos para los de mercadotecnia.

Pero no va a vender tan bien porque sigue cantando como si **NO** le pagaran por hacerlo.

Pero así como les dije lo malo, también les diré lo bueno.

Sí, señoras y señores, hay algo bueno que decir! De hecho, varias cosas buenas.

Una de ellas es que POR FIN Nicho Hinojosa se lanzó en serio a componer, y dejó de hacer covers. Lo diré sin pelos en la lengua: al tipo no se le da la cantada. Pero lo hace con sentimiento (cof, Luismi, cof). Recuerdo la primera vez que le oí una canción... todas las pobres infortunadas que no habían escuchado a Franco de Vitta estaban emocionadas con un cover de Nicho Hinojosa de una de sus canciones (no recuerdo cuál en específico era la que tenía que ver con esta anécdota). Resúltase ser que una maestra nos regaló la hora porque estábamos muy inquietos. Unas pusieron la grabadora, y pusieron esa canción de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme. La maestra, que a la sazón se encontraba platicando conmigo y dos amigas, comentó que le gustaba más la versión de Franco de Vitta, y yo, lógicamente, asentí fervorosamente. (aaaah! Creo que era la de "Tus viejas cartas", pero no estoy completamente segura.)

Más adelante, una amiga compró un CD pirata, con el ostentoso nombre de "Rolas completamente pa'l faje" (así se llamaba. Lo juro), en la que venía esa misma canción en la versión de Franco de Vitta. Sobra decir que concordó conmigo y con nuestra maestra.

Y si Hinojosa canta con sentimiento es porque ES AUTOR. Siempre que puedan, escuchen la canción cantada (perdónenme la rebuznancia) por el autor, porque sólo el autor sabe exactamente cuál es el sentimiento que va en la letra (la excepción de esta recomendación sería Armando Manzanero. Dicho sea con perdón, pero es que canta horrible!!).

Una buena oportunidad para seguir mis sabios (SÍ, claro) consejos es el trío más maravilloso que he escuchado en mi vida: Tres de Copas. Desde que los oí por primera vez... me quise morir! Era una canción hermosa, cantada magníficamente bien! La escuché porque era el tema de entrada de una telenovela. Me quedaba a ver la presentación de esa telenovela (que era un asco) nada más para ver quiénes eran esos individuos y cómo se llamaba la canción, pero los muy petardos que pusieron los créditos los pusieron de tal modo que sólo pudieras leer un renglón. Gracias a las Pupusas Salvadoreñas, la pasaron en la radio antes de que tuviera que ponerme a grabar la entrada para congelar la imagen y hacer todo un desbarajuste. Así me enteré que ellos eran Tres de Copas, que su canción se llamaba Amor Mío y que los tres eran compositores que AL FIN se habían lanzado a cantar. Si tuviera capital monetario, compraría su disco original, porque lo merecen!!! SÍ, SEÑOR, SE LO MERECEN!!

Y... y... yo recuerdo que había algo más... mmmmmta... aaah, sí! Siguen las cosas que no sé si son buenas o malas. O, mejor dicho, si son Decadentes o no.

La Primera es que, por alguna extraña razón (esto aplica para todo el mundo) los discos se tardan bastante en cruzar el mar (y los grupos se tardan aún más). Recuerdo que el primer disco de La Oreja de Van Gogh que salió por los acases fue el... segundo o tercero del grupo. Creo que el Segundo.

Esto no tiene nada de malo. Invariablemente, se pueden conseguir mediante dudosas y costosas transacciones.

Pero... tengo una queja relativa a esto. Y es esta: ¿por qué carajos algunos grupos/solistas que son buenos de más allá de la frontera no pegan, y los que APESTAN con A de AOKI no?

Recuerdo la tremenda bilis que derramé cuando dejaron de pasar la canción de ¿Qué pides tú? en la radio porque no pegaba. YO la oí y me gustó, e hice circo, maroma y teatro para averiguar quien la cantaba. Pero NO!!! Estaban muy ocupados con... creo que TRATANDO de que pegara la de Kusha las playas, o algo así. El caso es que no me acuerdo, sólo me acuerdo de la bilis. De hecho, sólo vi la... "inauguración" de la segunda academia para verlo a él. Menos mal que pegó después de eso, o la que se pegaba un tiro era yo. Pero me da un coraje que cada tipa descerebrada se ponga como... descerebrada cuando lo ve y YO estoy de testigo que no apoyó su primera canción!! Estúpida títere de la "moda"!!!

... Eso me trae un recuerdo que me deprime. Nunca pegó la de "Cómo olvidar" de Tomy Torres... TT-TT "Cómo olvidar tus ojos, si me miran desde el cuadro que colgaste en la pared... cómo olvidar tu nombre, si lo llevo aquí quemándome la piel..."

Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta. ¿Por qué casi todas las canciones hablan de amor? Ya fue mucho, ¿no? El colmo es que cuando sale otra que no tenga nada que ver con eso, como por ejemplo "El Reino del Bombón", o "Pollito" (vale, son para niños) inmediatamente son tachadas de canciones concebidas bajo el efecto de alucinógenos.

Y ya, para cerrar porque ya me está dando flojera (esto iba a ser MÁS largo), una última nota de lo "Bueno" de las tendencias musicales actuales en el llamado Cuerno de la Abundancia (¿para donde se irá la abundancia?) es que la balada se está purificando. Lo digo porque llegó un momento en que TODAS las baladas se trataban de "hacer el amor", cuando en realidad se nota que era por una enfermiza calentura. Pero el Rock se mantuvo puro!! Puro, simpático y genial!! (¬¬U y fue considerado como si hubiera sido concebido bajo el efecto de alucinógenos).

Y ahora les dejaré mis recomendaciones bajo reserva, por categorías de "como me acuerdo"

**En Inglés:**

Ya dije que Evanescence, Lacuna Coil y Tristania (Tristania está algo pesado, pero no importa). Agrego a Simple Plan, Remy Zero, Aerosmith, System of a Down, quizá a Maroon 5, pero no he oido mucho de ellos. Un compañero de la escuela recomienda a Metallica (a ciencia cierta, no los he escuchado), y como confío en su buen gusto... claro que, reitero, Metallica y Tristania van sólo si aguantan lo más o menos pesado. De hecho yo no lo aguanto mucho, pero lo poco que entiendo de las letras de Tristania es exageradamente interesante. Y agrego, con MUCHA reserva, a Hilary Duff si les gustaba Spears en sus inicios. De hecho, considero que Hilary Duff es mejor que Spears en sus inicios. O.O me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta Hilary Duff... n-nU qué cosas... también va Avril Lavigne, sin meternos en controversias de si en serio es... como es... o sólo son poses. Y ya no digo más porque no oigo mucho en inglés... aaah, ya me acordé. También M2M me caía bien, aunque no las escuché mucho porque apenas me enteré que existían y se desintegraron. También, so pena que me escuche un poco como quinceañera histérica estúpida, Backstreet Boys, N'sync... aaah, también Michael Jackson. También me han recomendado mucho a The Rasmus, pero sólo respondo por la de "In The Shadows". Ya, ahora sí no me acuerdo de más

**En Español:**

Obvio, Alex Ubago, Mago de Oz, La Oreja de Van Gogh; recomendadas, pero no tanto, están la Quinta Estación, Efecto Mariposa, Ha-Ash, Natalia Lafourcade (ella _sí_ que escribe drogada) Julieta Venegas ahora lo está poco, sus discos anteriores son mejores.

Bastante recomendados están Maná, Jaguares, La Ley, Café Tacuba, Ricardo Arjona, Laura Paussini, Tizianno Ferro, Eros Ramazotti (Estos tres en italiano y en español y en cualquier idioma que se les dé la gana cantar), Juanes, Jannette Chao, Ricky Martin, Chayanne (Chayanne más que Ricky Martin), Christian Castro, Silvio Rodríguez, Aleks Syntek, Enanitos Verdes, Hombres G, Líbido, Jumbo, Benny Ibarra, Alejandro Fernández, Moenia, Tranzas, reitero a Tres de Copas, Enrique Bunbury con o sin Héroes del Silencio, Reily con o sin Elefante y Elefante con o sin Reily, Alejandro Sanz (no tanto, pero sí), Área 305 (no mucho, de momento sólo recomiendo "¿Dónde estarás?" y "Si no estás"), Enrique Iglesias, Sin bandera, Jarabe de Palo, Cómplices, Franco de Vitta, Luis Fonsi... Julio Iglesias Jr (o simplemente Julio) no canta muy bien, ni está exageradamente guapo, pero tiene su carita y me gusta mucho el sentimiento de las dos únicas canciones en español que oí de él: "Déjame Volar" y "Los Demás"

Ahora, de la Nacademia sólo recomiendo a Nadia, Estrella, Miguel Ángel y Raúl de la primera generación. Yahir no sé por qué pegó, sí canta bien, pero no TAN bien. Creo que fue porque le han tocado muy buenas letras.

Y si algún día pega Dalí más allá de esta región, compren su disco (cuando lo saquen), a menos que caigan en la trampa del marketing, en cuyo caso yo se los advertiré antes que nadie.

Y ya, porque no me acuerdo de más y me da flojera y muchas otras cosas, además de que en casi todos mis fics van varias canciones recomendadas.

Quien sabe cuando ponga el siguiente monólogo, que SÍ será un monólogo y no una despotricación, porque es preferible decir que el mundo se va al caño de una forma cómica. Perdón si me oí muy ardida en estos dos, pero es que... lo estoy. Como sea, reitero que el monólogo volverá a hablar satíricamente de Beyblade (o, como muchos le llaman, _Gayblade_)... pero después del siguiente, es decir, dentro de dos monólogos... eeeh... ya me reborujé... es que me acaba de llegar una idea y no tiene nada que ver con beyblade... pero será más bien cortita.

PD: Lady Kagura, debes dejar esa mala costumbre de no dejar reviews... porque es el derecho, qué digo el derecho, la NECESIDAD de cualquiera oír hablar de su obra. Claro que hay cosas patéticas y personas que no mejoran ni con toda la crítica destructiva o constructiva del mundo (como mi... yiak... hermano). Pero si hay posibilidad de mejorar, hay que dejar un mensaje para que no se sienta abandonada la persona y siga practicando y mejore. (... lo que me recuerda mi primer y patético fic... que no lo borro por algún estúpido sentimiento... debería re-escribirlo para que quedara bien... nah, que flojera). Todo este choro también va para Ron Malfoy y los demás que leen y no dejan ni un "hola", porque la verdad... la verdad es hasta deprimente que uno se esté esforzando y no llegue nada. Es más, si siguen así de descastados no voy a actualizar NADA en meses, para ver si así se les quita la mala costumbre de no dejar ni un simple review. Aclaro que yo no dejo reviews en historias que no leo o que leo y no voy al corriente, pero en cuanto me pongo al corriente pongo el review con la disculpa por no haberlo dejado antes... pero regreso contigo, Lady Kagura, y te advierto que no me debes admirar porque tengo un trauma que me impide tener "fans", y es muy largo y confuso de explicar y me siento estúpida y prácticamente toda esta post-data fue un micro-monólogo y ya le paro, ya!!!.

PPD: Pásenla bien en el solsticio de invierno, coman mucho recalentado y abríguense bien.

PPPD: ah! Se me olvidó decirles que Jeans nunca va a pegar porque es un grupo de puras mujeres, y esos grupos (en México) no pueden pegar a menos que sus letras sean buenas y con significado, p. ej: Pandora; además de que no cantan tan bien y no están tan guapas)


	32. Migas de gato

MIGAS DE GATO.

Primeramente, aclaro el título. "Migas de Gato" es un alimento, hecho a base de _otro_ alimento, llamado Cocido de res (caldo de res, con todo y el huesito con el tuétano... qué antojo... zanahoria, papa, y otras verduras. Si le pueden poner de ese "caldo de costilla", mejor. Exageradamente grasoso, por lo que se tiene que comer caliente. Eso es un problema para mí, que casi no aguanto lo caliente. Pero ese no es el punto.)

_Las sobras del cocido_ se desengrasan, y con el caldo que queda se remojan tortillas previamente fritas y partidas (oséase, totopos hechos en casa). Se parten las verduras que quedaron, se revuelven con la carne que quedó y las tortillas aquellas remojadas, se sirve, y aunque parezca comida de cerdos, se come. Está rico, no importa que tan mal se vea.

Ahora, la pregunta del millón ¿qué tiene eso que ver? Simple, mis pequeños niños. Es demasiado simple. Esto NO será un monólogo, sino _Migas de Gato de Monólogos_.

Traigo muchas ideas, pero todas son más o menos cortas, y ninguna tiene nada que ver con trompitos, y quizá no tengan nada que ver entre sí. Fusilándome (como ya muchos se lo han fusilado) a Jack el destripador, vayamos por partes.

_Sobre el... "monólogo" anterior._

Una fe de erratas tremenda. Puse que la canción de Korn "_tengo_ buen ritmo". Espero que hayan sobre-entendido que la intención era "tiene". No sé que me pasó.

Miyod... XO porqué tenías que recordarme la existencia de la cumbia?!?!? :P en lo personal, sólo me gusta, de vez en cuando, cuando hacen eso de "eh, eh, eh, eh, eeeeeeeeeeeh..."

Agrego mi estupefacción, al revisarlo después de publicarlo, de que no puse en mis intentos de recomendaciones a Molotov, Daniel Habif (CREO que así se escribe), Ana Torroja, Diego Torres y otros que luego me he de acordar. También agrego que el nuevo disco de Luis MiGüey tampoco es de su estilo original.

Y, lo más importante, corrijo mi error de no recomendar, en el momento, que escucharan toda la música clásica y/o instrumental que puedan. También, mis dulces mexicanos, recomiendo que no discriminen la música ranchera (en especial el bolero ranchero), error que muchos cometemos y después pagamos muy caro.

Bueno, con eso _medio-_terminé ese asunto. Queda algo... n0n soy feliz! Alguien, POR FIN, se pone a discutir conmigo. TT-TT aaaaah, como lo extrañaba... lo que más extraño de una buena discusión escrita es que una puede tener la certeza de qué dijo y qué no dijo. Y sí, Kai Yloenen, resulta ser que SÍ mencioné a The Rasmus. Aunque claro, también dije que sólo respondía por la canción esa de "In The Shadows". Pero eso es porque yo NO respondo por un grupo/solista del que sólo escucho una canción. Si escucho dos, y las dos me gustan, ya considero que el grupo SÍ me gusta. Si me gustan tres, lo recomiendo. Ahora, te quiero aclarar algo. Sí, me gusta Jarabe de Palo, por la misma razón que me gusta Yucatán a Go Go: porque me dan risa sus canciones! XD aaaah, cuando vi el vídeo de "Bonito"... XD cuando sale el loco.... aaaaah, me matan, me matan. Y en el vídeo de "Pollito"... XD la madre hasta le da chicles sabor a pollo al chamaco!! Y lo persigue por toda la ciudad con su... pollito. Me estaba dando un ataque cuando lo vi. A Bunbury... ô-o no sé porque me gusta. Creo que porque por más... extrañas y raras que sean sus canciones, siempre le pega al sentimiento que debe ponerle ... (... loco... loco!) Y el pequeño Julio es... aaaaah es una larga y triste historia. Resúltase ser que, hace más de año y medio estaba deprimida (para variar). Pero fue una depresión gacha! Ahí sí que "quería llorar y no podía". Precisamente, la primera canción que oí de Julio ("Los demás") retrataba mi sentir perfectamente (sobre todo el cacho aquel de "Duele soñar, quiero escapar, duele vivir sin poder sonreír... como los demás...). Luego, a esa depresión se superpuso la otra depresión, que dejó como secuela el "Trauma de los fans" (como ahora le denomino), y entonces llegó la de "Déjame Volar", con la que me encontré identificada. Analizando en retrospectiva, si en ese entonces hubiera escuchado la canción de "I'm Just a Kid" de Simple Plan, me habría _obsesionado_ con la estrofa clímax:

**What the fuck is wrong with me?**

**Don't fit in with ANYBODY**

**How did this happen to me?**

**Wide awake, I'm bored, and I can't fall asleep,**

**And every night is the worst night EVER...**

Como ahora estoy obsesionada con "Wormwood" de Tristania, "Ástaroth" de Mago de Oz, y "Soul into Hades", de Lacuna Coil (por orden cronológico)

Eso me lleva a otra pregunta. Cierto, La Oreja no ha cambiado de estilo en tres discos. Pero... he aquí el dilema. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Que no cambien, para evitar llegar a los asquerosos extremos a los que han llegado algunos como la tal Venegas, o que cambien, con tal de no ser siempre "pan con lo mismo"? Aunque... sinceramente, la voz de Amaia Montero como que nada más queda bien en ese estilo. XD aaaah, si cantara rock pesado! Ô-o espera, no sería tan raro. Después de todo, Tristania tiene una vocalista mujer con voz de ángel malherido (se llama Vibeke... ô.ò pa' nombres...), pero como son uno de esos grupos de metal-gótico... pues la necesitan. Quizá podríamos hacer lo mismo con La Oreja »:) ooooh, volver a La Oreja de Van Gogh un grupo de metal gótico... no estaría del todo mal, pero los que deciden son ellos.

Lo de los nombres de los italianos... no sé por qué, es un trauma, supongo, el poner una doble consonante casi siempre. Creo que en las únicas palabras que no lo hago es en "mama mia!" y "ciao"

Y, para acabar contigo (... no se malentienda, por favor), usé la palabra "Decadencia" porque me gusta como suena. Vamos, repítelo en voz alta, sin emoción alguna en la voz, ni prejuicios en la mente! "Cadencia", "Decadencia", cualquiera de las dos. En lo personal, "Decadencia" me parece que tiene más... cadencia. A ver... podría haber usado Declinación, Decaimiento, Debilidad (... perdón?... diccionario grifo), disminución, ruina (bueno, eso SÍ habría sido dramático), menoscabo (muy rebuscado), descenso, agotamiento, desgracia (... mucho más dramático aún...)

XP y sí, confundir realismo con proporcionalidad... seguramente tenía el seso más desconectado que de costumbre... después de todo, como negar que tenemos un lado del cuerpo más grande/ancho/gordo que el otro!! (una amiga se traumatizó con eso. Me tuvo una hora riéndome al teléfono porque "tenía una pierna más larga que la otra!!!"... el acabóse fue cuando descubrió que... mmmmh... mejor que eso se quede en el recuerdo, para reírme yo nada más... XD aaah, tan imbécil la pobrecita (dicho sea con todo cariño))

Bueno, ya, porque se me va el avión. Dejemos eso.

Otro asunto que quiero tratar con mis con-nacionales (de veras, de veras, perdón! Ya no pasará... en un rato.). Es un tema escabroso, y extraño. Un tema que, además, pensé que no volvería a tocar por ser... tortuoso. Sí, mexicanas y mexicanos, y extranjeras y extranjeros que no tienen vela en este entierro! Voy a hablar de ... política (ahora sí, como dice Ceres: "pom pom poooom!")

Venga, sin rodeos: el 2005 será un año de crisis económica (porque pa' desgarriates políticos, toda la vida), y por ello Fox será más odiado que Salinas. Palabra de un poderoso cartomántico, que en esta clase de asuntos nunca falla. (claro está, me encantaría que esta vez fallara).

Pero... bueno, el único error de Fox fue creer que podría mandar sin autoritarismo presidencial. Teniendo a todos en oposición, ¿qué rayos podrá hacer? Recordemos la reforma energética, empolvándose en el "estamos estudiándola" desde el inicio del sexenio. Ahora, el problema actual, ese del presupuesto... sinceramente, no sé cual, si el del presidente o el del congreso, sería el mejor. Lo que sí es cierto es que ya no son del todo viables, con eso de que se cayó el precio del petróleo y no habrá suficientes ingresos. Pero venga, no importa. El caso es que no podemos creer ni en el legislativo ni en el ejecutivo, porque todos son políticos. No recomiendo que el pueblo tome partido. Ultimadamente, ¿de qué serviría? Por eso, aunque Fox nos lleve a la quiebra (naaaah, no creo. Hasta para enviar a un país al caño se requiere una cantidad descomunal de talento) veamos el lado positivo del asunto... aunque suene a burla... ¿a poco no sentían rico ver al Alto (por la estatura) Mandatario? Y lo de las botas de charol... pasará a la historia. Digo, el príncipe de Asturias, que de por sí es alto, es un poco más bajo que Fox! (no recuerdo haberlo visto en comparación con los dirigentes de pueblos nórdicos, altos de por sí. Habría sido interesante.)

Y si no pueden perdonarlo... bueno, ya ha pagado suficiente! ¿no ven cómo se desgastó? Ya ni botas puede usar, por el problema en la columna. Encaneció rapidísimo. Se arrugó como ciruela pasa. Y, encima, no pasa un día sin que cualquier idiota (me incluyo) hable mal de él. Claro, lo que dice el pueblo y él no se entera, qué importa, pero lo que están dice y dice un montón de seudo-reporteros, tergiversando y cambiando todo nada más para que aumente el rating/ventas... se acababa de casar, y ya lo estaban divorciando! Eso pasa por darle la mano a personas que agarran el pie. Dáles libertad de prensa, y te descuartizarán. Como que extraño el dedazo.

Y hablando de migas de gato... atropellaron a mi gato. Es curioso, debí haber estando llore y llore, pero nada de eso pasó. Claro, me sentí culpable, porque si no lo hubiera sacado esa noche, no lo habrían arrollado. Pero fuera de eso, nada. Es raro. Todo lo contrario, el mismo día que vi el cadáver del gato, me inspiré y escribí (a mi parecer) dos me los mejores capítulos de Yoblade: B-aFuerzas (19 y 20). Claro, no se comparan a lo que tengo reservado para el final, ni lo que sigue para la tercera temporada. (... espero que sea sólo un malvado rumor eso de que Aoki ya está pasando al anime la cuarta... no, **_por favor_**, no)

Mmmmmh... como que ya fue suficiente miga de gato. Y, ultimadremente, no recuerdo qué otra cosa iba a decir... mmmmh... creo que... aaaaaah claro!

Por favor, _sobrevivan_ a este 2005. Y si pueden, disfrútenlo.

Cuídense, pórtense mal (lo suficiente como para que nos encontremos en el infierno) y tengan cuidado con los fuegos artificiales. No son tan artificiales como para que no quemen. Bytes!

PD: ... la vez pasada se me olvidó preguntar si alguien, alguna vez, ha oído una canción que no sé como se llama, ni quien la canta, y de hecho sólo me sé el coro más o menos:

Porque soy otro (o "soy sólo un") vampiro,

Un extraño en el camino,

Que despierta por (o "en") la noche y tiene hambre,

Una sed asfixiante

Que se apaga únicamente

Con el rico sabor de tu sangre.

Ah, aparte sé que era un individuO el que la cantaba, y recuerdo que un verso era algo de "con un beso a tu cuello" y quien sabe qué más. Sólo la oí tres veces, hace cosa de año y medio, y desde entonces la he buscado... en vano. Si pueden ayudar (no intenten con el Google, ni con Yahoo ni con ningún buscador. Ya lo hice) se los agradeceré eternamente.


	33. Y lo que sigue

¿Será posible que haya olvidado decirlo en dos ocasiones? Esta vez no lo olvidaré. Ahí va: Recordemos que el gusto se rompe en géneros, y por los disgustos nos rompemos la madre, así que olviden todo lo que hayan leído en "Decadencia II".

EEEEH... ESTOOOOO... n-nU ... ... TRAEN DESABROCHADAS LAS AGUJETAS.

u-uU no se diga más, no tengo ni idea de qué título ponerle a esto... pero si lo analizo bien, es precisamente la idea. ¿Cuántos de ustedes, de haber oído eso en voz alta, no habrían mirado hacia abajo, aunque ni siquiera trajeran calzado con agujetas? ¿Y qué me dicen del "Traes la cremallera/bragueta/zipper/cierre abierta/o"? ¿Cuántos hombres, aunque traigan pantalonera, no voltean inmediatamente? ¿Y acaso no caen también las mujeres que traen _falda_?

Hacemos muchas cosas por inercia, por costumbre, por maña, por tentación, por reflejo. Y no hacemos muchas cosas por simple y llana flojera, o por falta de capital monetario.

Y entre lo que hacemos y lo que no hacemos, no podemos romper la estructura de la sociedad ni sus estupidizantes tendencias. ("Los individuos son listos, las masas son tontas"... no recuerdo quién dijo eso)

Venga, explicaré mi choro "anarquista". Me he estado devanando el cerebro, mi escaso cerebro. Ya sabemos, en nuestro fuero interno, por qué vemos beyblade. Y aquí viene la cuestión. Si no hubiera pegado... ¿nos habríamos enterado de su existencia? ¿lo habríamos visto? Probablemente no. Así, tenemos que cuestionarnos seriamente: ¿POR QUÉ pegó?

En mis noches de desvelo, he llegado a un pasmoso descubrimiento... bueno, me impactó, pero es tan viejo como el mundo. Subconscientemente, al igual que todos, lo sabía. Ahora lo puedo analizar y comunicar las seudo-conclusiones que he sacado.

Y es que, señoras y señores, nuestros pueblos se vuelven estúpidos.

¡Y van que vuelan...! Como si les pagaran por cada sandez. El otro día me puse a hacer algo que NO se debe hacer, porque te asqueas: analicé los programas de televisión que normalmente ve mi prima en la tarde. (porque ella estaba aquí, y yo tejiendo, ni atención le pongo al canal que le cambiaba).

Empezamos con el portentoso y simpático "100 mexicanos dijeron" que se ha exportado, y hay juego de mesa, y es una maravilla de juego. Ahí uno ve la estupidez de unos sectores de la población. Ejemplo:

_-- ¿Ave que vuela muy rápido?_

_-- ...Murciélago_

_-- _(expresión indescriptible)_ Le preguntamos al tablero... ¿está... Murciélago?_

Y SÍ estuvo. Tres mexicanos lo dijeron. De hecho, yo también lo pensé, porque no oí bien la pregunta, nada más el "que vuela muy rápido".

Pero pasa, porque son despistes ocasionales míos y de otros tres mexicanos. Así, habemos cuatro mexicanos con nuestra única neurona en vacaciones permanentes.

Seguimos por el desfile televisivo. Le cambió al "La vida es una canción"... YIAK! Digo, hasta nosotros, borrachos, escribimos mejores songfics! (porque eso es lo que es el programa) ¿y acaso nos pagan? NO!

Me quejo porque los diálogos son demasiado irreales. Valga decir, muestran personajes _agringados_ y choreros. Además, estúpidos. Porque para que en toda una universidad nadie se dé cuenta de que una chica es ciega, aunque lleve bastón y lea en Braille, hay que ser una panda de descerebrados.

Y, además, seamos sinceros: ¿cuántos mexicanos hay que tengan la mala entraña de empujar a una ciega (valga decir: rolarla), agredirla, dejarla sola en una cancha y aventarle el bastón? Digo yo, que eso sólo se ve en películas gringas. Los latinoamericanos somos un pelín menos crueles (o, al menos, tenemos la vergüenza suficiente como para hacer eso frente a gente derecha). Porque no voy a negar que hay quien se estaciona en los espacios reservados, que las rampas en las banquetas (y en los puentes peatonales, y en todos lados) están empinadísimas, y que casi no hay de esos camiones con elevadorcito para subir la silla. Y cuando hay, el conductor va hecho la mocha y prefiere no hacer la parada. Malo, malo, malo.

Seguimos. No cambió de canal. "Lo que callamos las mujeres"... mmmh... no lo acabamos de ver porque nos fuimos, pero también manejan algunos diálogos muy irreales. No quiero que pongan cómo hablamos en realidad ("Chale, wey! No manches! Chinga'o..." por poner unos ejemplos), pero que tampoco pongan esos diálogos que NUNCA serían posibles. Le quita credibilidad a ese tipo de programas.

Nos fuimos. Volvimos. "Ventaneando"... no se diga más. Un programa de chismes. Hay peores, claro, pero ser "el menos peor" no es motivo de orgullo (Y lo digo por experiencia). No tengo que hacer aclaraciones al respecto, creo.

Y luego las telenovelas... mejor ni hablar. Sólo un comentario: el guionista de "Las Juanas" se la pasa presumiendo que leyó "Cien Años de Soledad", de Gabo. A cada rati hace alusiones a la obra... -.-U aaaaaah qué iluso. Son _tan_ obvias!

Y ni mencionemos los "realities".

Así, en este maratón televisivo que me chuté, me dije: "con razón mi prima es como es". Luego, a tijeretear todo lo demás.

La mañana. Empieza, como es obvio, con noticiarios... que básicamente dicen lo mismo. AAh, lo olvidaba! Hay una asquerosa "revista informativa". Esto es, un noticiario conducido única y exclusivamente por mujeres. Tienen dos muy buenas periodistas, pero las demás son conductoras _comunes y corrientes_, quizá más corrientes que comunes. Resultado: comentarios de las noticias poco profundos, poco analíticos, poco veraces y muy apestosos. Reveladores de la falta de neuronas de quien los da. Desde que hicieron ese asqueroso cambio, no volví a ver ese noticiero. (TT-TT era mi favorito para antes de irme a la escuela... TT-TT ¿Qué será de mí?). Prefiero ver uno local, así uno se entera con tiempo de las estupideces que hace el alcalde.

Luego, más "revistas" por todos lados (XD excepto en un canal local, que pasan una pelíscula de estreno, obviamente con DVD's piratas). Y ya sabemos de qué hablan las revistas: feng shui, "estimulación temprana", recetas, "moda", chismes, y otras cosas triviales, banales, y aburridas (a lo único que le veo caso es a las recetas. TT-TT Chepina, ¿dónde estás?)

Y luego ya no sé, porque generalmente a esas horas estoy en la escuela u ocupada en cosas más interesantes, como escribir fics, o mi madre me trae de chaperona por media ciudad en un montón de cosas raras, y ya saben que ay de mí si se me ocurre poner mala cara para ir con ella -.-U por eso no progresamos.

Total, que con mi amplia y callada observación (oooooh, estuve a punto de vomitar varias veces) me percaté de que la sociedad se vuelve más y más estúpida cada día.

Y no sólo me atuve a la televisión! Tampoco la radio es lo mismo (creo que la mejor estación es Radio Fórmula, aunque no pasen música). Agarré el periódico y encontré error tras error (gramaticales, de ortografía y de información).

Y me puse a observar a las personas a mi alrededor... u-uU y mejor no les digo lo que vi.

Luego, me puse a pensar: ¿qué más pruebas puedo encontrar para presentar mi diatriba en aquella-página-cuyo-nombre-no-puede-ser-publicado-en-ella?

Claro, encontré bastantes. Me atendré a esta: desde niños, los grandes corporativos pretenden volver al público consumidor, presente y futuro, en "_una unidad biológica capaz de soltar dólares con cualquier motivo, pretexto, achaque o provocación" _(Fusil no autorizado de Marco Antonio Almazán, en "Distorsiones", Capítulo X: El 416)

Y claro, no hay cosa más sencilla. Diles que es divertido cuando son niños, y de grandes no podrán dejarlo. Así, hay que volver a las niñas unas futuras mujeres consumistas. ¿Y cómo hemos de hacerlo? Hay que darles muñecas obsesionadas por la moda. Venga, hasta Juanita Pérez tiene que vestirse a la moda! (Nota: Juanita Pérez es una marca de muñecas. Antes se vendía mejor, aunque eran muy caras, porque cada muñeca era diferente de la otra).

¿Recuerdan aquellos tiempos en los que Barbie era doctora, veterinaria, tenía yates y todo? Ahora, es sólo una chiquilla estúpida que se la vive en las discos y comprando ropa. Hubo una época (muy, muy corta) en la que los de la línea "My Scene" eran chicos con amor al arte. Recuerdo que Barbie era fotógrafa, Chelsea creo que quería ser cantante, Nolee creo que era la que pintaba. Había un Ken, que ya tampoco recuerdo qué era. Pero esos tiempos se acabaron.

¡Y los mensajes subliminales que hay en las tales "Bratz"! ¿No han visto esa línea de mascotas, "Foxz" y "Katz"? No pueden ser más claros: zorras y gatas. Eso es lo que pretenden.

(Por si más allá de las fronteras no se entiende:

**Zorra: **Individua que se dedica, con afán y entusiasmo, a estar de ofrecida con cualquier imbécil que se le pase por enfrente. Se empeña más si el tipo en cuestión tiene pareja. Y se empeña todavía más si la pareja del tipo en cuestión es más bonita, más inteligente o más simpática que ella, cosa que generalmente pasa.

**Gata: **_desp._Fámula, sirvienta.)

Encima, ¿dónde quedó el valor estético? Hay una muy marcada influencia del manga en las nuevas muñecas, pero... XP ¿han visto las PATOTAS tamaño ELEFANTE de las Bratz? Con decir que para cambiarles de zapatos hay que quitarles el pie entero basta.

Aunque, ultimadamente, yo no puedo decir nada porque nunca entendí como iba eso de jugar a las muñecas. Mi madre me contó que una vez mi tía-prima me regaló una muñeca (creo que fue mi única muñeca, una de las que gateaban), y mi madre le dijo "no le va a gustar". Y mi tía-prima igual me la dio... dice mi madre que me escondí detrás de ella. Recuerdo que intenté jugar con ella varias veces, pero... pues no podía, porque nunca le compraron pilas. Me entretenía haciendo que se le abrieran y cerraran los ojos, pero.... ¿y? Estaba dura y no era abrazable, además de que no podía moverla. ¿Pa' qué iba a querer eso? No, yo a mis peluches, que hasta los aventaba por la ventana y tenían que ir por ellos XD aaaah, qué tiempos aquellos.

Pero estaba despotricando contra las muñecas, y sólo voy a agregar que hasta Polly Pocket se ha vuelto una descastada que se la vive en las discos y ya no atiende a su multitud de mascotas.

Hasta eso, creo que los niños no han sufrido este gigantesco menoscabo y ofensa a su inteligencia que representa el que promocionen juguetes descerebrados (... bueno... Max Steel no tiene muchas luces). Pero jugar a los carritos ya no es lo mismo. La pista lo hace todo sola, lo único que tienen que hacer es ponerle pilas, los carritos, y encenderla. ¿Qué chiste tiene? ¿Dónde queda el hacerlos chocar y que salgan volando? ¿Qué paso con esos carritos que se les abrían las puertas y todo? ¿Qué pasó con esos carritos que se los aventabas a la gente y los descalabrabas? Recuerdo que mi hermano tiene dos pistas: una de las viejitas en las que _tú _aventabas el carrito y tenía que darle la vuelta al aro y saltar por una rampa, y la "Micropista del terror", de las que le pones pilas.

Nos divertíamos más con la del arito. Venía un amigo, cada uno escogía sus carritos, e intentábamos una y otra vez hacer el recorrido completo. Luego mojábamos la pista, y quién sabe cuántos desperfectos hacíamos, pero era divertido... y también recuerdo que le quitaron las pilas a MI espada de Star Wars para ponérselas a la otra pista... y nunca me las devolvieron. TT-TT mi espadita se descompuso... como que voy a juntar lana para comprarme otra, aunque sea pirata. :D Y ahora de las grandes. U-U es que mi mamá, como yo estaba chiquitiiiita, chiquitiiiita, me compró tamaño infantil... · - ·U y aun así era casi tan larga como yo.

Pero me he ido _demasiado_ por la tangente esta vez... qué importa. Creo que prefiero hablar de los viejos tiempos a seguir señalando la estupidez que nos inunda.

Y una última cosa: quiero saber si en todos y cada uno de los 31 Estados Libres y Soberanos de México se ha implantado esa costumbre de poner en las placas de los autos dos pequeños rótulos: "Trasera", en una, y "Delantera", en la otra. Me consta que en Coahuila y Durango sí se hace, pero me faltan 29 Estados y un Distrito Federal por corroborar.

Porque es una ociosidad! Me puse a observar las placas con toda atención y la única diferencia entre ambas era el "Delantera" y "Trasera". Oséase que podrían haber hecho dos placas exactamente iguales, _como toda la vida se ha hecho_, y que cada quien pusiera cada una donde se le diera la regalada gana, _como toda la vida se ha hecho_, mientras una esté adelante y la otra esté atrás.

Sinceramente, espero que tan perturbadora situación sólo se de en los dos Estados anteriormente mencionados, y que sea un mero motivo de hilaridad para los demás países... porque cuando vi esos rótulos por primera vez, pasé de la estupefacción al ataque de risa en menos de 15 segundos. (es que se ve _tan_ estúpido...)

Eeeeeh... no, no voy a poner cinco puntos porque, una vez más, no hablé de Beyblade. U-U tienen que sugerirme temas, pero YA!

Cuídense, pórtense mal y recuerden que el árbol de navidad no debió haber llegado al 6 de enero.

PD: ... el "poderoso cartomántico" del que les hablé la vez pasada insiste en que tengo novio... así que, si lo conocen, preséntenmelo X).

PPD: X) no es nada personal, Kai Yloenen. Es sólo que nadie se había atrevido a discutir conmigo _inteligentemente_ (porque a gritos, cualquier imbécil a la que se me ocurra picarle la cresta... disfruto fastidiar a las personas, demándenme) en mucho tiempo. Pero ya, ya se acabó eso... X) al menos hasta que necesite discutir de nuevo.


	34. La triste historia

¿Si se puede salir de la depresión?...

Francamente no lo sé. Siempre que escucho de personas que se curan de la depresión, me suena a libro de ciencia ficción. Supongo que es posible si te deprimes por una causa específica (se murió el gato de la vecina, me dejaron plantada en la iglesia, cosas así); pero en nuestro caso de depresión perpetua, lo dudo.

Tal vez tenga que ver con la química del cerebro, pero la única forma de saberlo es yendo con un psiquiatra. Y si es asunto de la triste vida que te tocó vivir, tal vez lo mejor sea ir con un psicólogo... aunque bueno, a mí en lo personal no me serviría. ¿Para qué me sirve contarle mis problemas a alguien que sólo me dirá que hay una solución y debo buscarla? ¿Acaso creen que no sé eso, y que no lo he intentado _toda la vida_? Encima, varios psicólogos salen de "cursos ráfaga" o, peor aún, de cursos por correo.

No, gracias. Prefiero seguir así. Y no dije que hubiera salido de la depresión, sino que se me puso fuerte y luego volvió al extremo normal y soportable en el que se mantiene hasta la fecha (con la sola excepción de un día ô.ó fue una cosa de lo más extraña... ¡-¡ y aún no entiendo nada...)

Y todo ese choro no tiene mucho que ver, de momento. Porque les voy a hablar de... Eagle y Magus! (sí, los que mencioné en el monólogo 28)

¿Por qué? Porque sí, y porque varias/os de ustedes no los conocen (de lo que se han perdido!)

Empezaré con Eagle, porque será más rápido.

Bueno, sería un sueño hecho realidad que Kai y/o Magus se comportaran _un poquito_ como él, porque el condenado es un galán (lo que me choca es que coquetea con _ésa_, y no con moi).

Experto en el ataque aéreo. Agh, condenadamente simpático. Y le ondea la bufanda a cada rato porque ¡hola! ¡Está en un avión!

Un cachito de lo poco que sé de su historia.

Resúltase ser que en el mundo de Advance Wars, Eagle es un Comandante de Green Earth (para referencias, en el primer juego te toca ser estratega de Orange Star), contra el que _obviamente_, te tienes que enfrentar. Y eso cala, porque es el único guapo e inteligente del juego. ( XD hay uno que se parece a Cantinflas en Blue Moon... Grit, creo que se llama)... recuerdo que me puso una paliza! Pero una, terca como es una, estuvo pegada al juego hasta que encontró la estrategia adecuada (TT-TT me tomó tiempo. Mucho tiempo). Y, encima, se atreve a tener un ataque especial cruel.

Técnicamente, no se sabe _nada_ de él, sólo lo que les he dicho. TT-TT ¿por qué me lo dejan de lado?

Y... prepárense, porque ahora les voy a contar la historia (triste historia) de Magus. Trataré de que no suene deprimente (TT-TT aunque lo es... maldita sea mi suegra). Claro, me iré por la cronología de Magus, no por el curso normal del tiempo ni la historia del juego.

Toda la tragedia del mundo empieza en el año 65 millones a.D., cuando una estrella roja cayó del cielo e inició una era glacial... sólo que la estrella _no era_ una estrella, sino una criatura galáctica llamada Lavos ("La", fuego, "vos", grande, en el idioma de los aborígenes de ese tiempo), que se alimenta de la energía del mundo y la energía que emana de ella crea portales en el tiempo.

Aproximadamente en el 11,995 a.D., vino al mundo el segundo de los hijos de la Reina de Zeal, el pequeño Janus. Claro, el mundo seguía en una época glacial. Y habían surgido dos razas: Los Iluminados (que vivían en Zeal, una isla sobre las nubes), y los Terrestres (_Homo sapiens_(?) comunes y corrientes).

El reino de Zeal era, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, un reino mágico, dirigido por su reina y guiado por los Tres Gurús: Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar. (... sin comentarios)

La hija mayor de la reina, Schala, tenía un gran poder (de hecho, los dos hijos eran más poderosos que la reina). Aun así, el pequeño Janus era mucho más poderoso (no lo digo yo, lo dijeron los Tres Gurús), sólo le faltaba algo de entrenamiento, crecimiento, y cosas de ese estilo.

El poder de Zeal (osease, lo que lo mantenía flotando, les daba magia y todo eso) venía de la máquina Mammon (... no! No es eso que están pensando! Mammon era el dios de la riqueza en alguna mitología), que estaba hecha de... de quién sabe qué sería, pero Schala tenía un pendiente hecho del mismo material. Tengo entendido que era una roca que podía absorber y sintetizar el poder de Lavos.

Y usando el poder de Schala y el pendiente, la reina pretendía (estúpida como ella era) invocar a Lavos y unirse a su poder (idiota, idiota, IDIOTA!!!!).

Claro, para llegar a él, hizo construir un castillo submarino (recordemos que la tierra cambia con el tiempo, y el lugar en el que había aterrizado Lavos ahora estaba debajo del mar), llamado, acertadamente, Palacio del Océano.

La loca de la reina llevó su plan a cabo y, como consecuencia, el Palacio se destruyó, Janus y los Tres Gurús fueron enviados a distintas épocas (Melchor, al 1000 d.D., creo que Baltasar al 2300 d.D. y Gaspar al Fin del Tiempo), al igual que el pobre e inocente Janus (él fue al... creo que poco antes del 600 d.D.)

En el poco-antes-del-600, apenas llegó, un tipo extraño llamado Ozzie, por verlo humaniforme, lo atacó con una pequeña horda de monstruos debiluchos (él mismo era un monstruo), pero bastante fuertes como para acabar con el niño recién aparecido de la nada.

Y he aquí que el pequeño e inocente niño recién aparecido de la nada les puso una paliza.

Ozzie lo adoptó, lo educó, le enseñó a usar su magia lo mejor que pudo... y para cuando el pequeño Janus había crecido, y dejado de ser Janus para ser conocido y temido por todo el mundo (ø.ø aaaaah...) como Magus, ya Ozzie se había convertido en su achichincle lamebotas.

Hablemos un poco de Ozzie. Era un tipo obsesionado con derrotar a la raza humana y esclavizarla para que los monstruos dominaran el mundo, y él sería el rey... de no ser porque, para conservar el pellejo, debió subordinarse a Magus. Cosa que no lo humilló mucho porque, al fin y al cabo, no era humano, y tenía cierta influencia sobre él.

Le inculcó su loca ideología, y Magus aceptó empezar la guerra contra la humanidad (ø.ø) , _peeeero_ no porque estuviera de acuerdo (a él le importaba un soberano rábano), sino porque, una vez bien dominadito y controladito el mundo, sería más fácil encontrar a Schala, que era (y seguirá siendo) lo único que le interesaba.

Sólo una cosa puede derrotar a Magus: la espada Masamune. El rey Guardia (oseáse, el rey de los humanos) designó a su mejor guerrero para encontrarla y derrotar a Magus. Permítanme reírme. Sí, la encontró. Sí, lo enfrentó. _Sí_, Magus lo mató en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y a su escudero, mejor amigo de la infancia, y demás, lo convirtió en rana.

(Aquí hay que recalcar la piedad que tuvo para con él. _¡Lo dejó vivir!_ Y todo por el irrisorio precio de convertirlo en rana.)

La rana juró vengarse y se convirtió en un genial espadachín y, en el futuro, sería el legítimo dueño y heredero de la Masamune.

Fue por esta época en la vida de Magus que empezó el despapaye en el tiempo (en el 1000 d.D.) y, ayudando a la rana, Crono (el protagono del juego) y compañía, creyendo que Magus era la causa de todos los problemas con el tiempo, fueron a luchar con él.

(Evidentemente, si no lo derrotas, el juego no sigue.)

La _supuesta _culpabilidad de Magus se debía a que ellos creían que él había creado a Lavos. Y esta creencia se debía a que él, en efecto, estaba invocando a Lavos... _para destruirlo_ (oh, iluso! Por eso me encantas!)

Como buen videojuego, sea cual sea el equipo que lleves para pelear contra Magus (forzosamente deben ir Crono y Frog (la rana)), llegan justo en el momento en que Magus está invocando a Lavos (para esto, ya debiste haber tenido un enfrentamiento contra Ozzie y los otros dos achichincles de Magus, Slash y Flea; éste último es más andrógino que Oliver)

(Claro, derrotar a Magus requiere de paciencia, estrategia y habilidad. Puedo presumir de haberlo derrotado a la primera... pero cuánto trabajo me costó! En esa época no idolatraba a Magus (el muy maldito era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando), y estaba "maldito, ya muérete!! No... no hagas eso. Que no, con un demonio!!! No me obligues a golpearte!! Bien, te voy a golpear". Y estaba bien ardida, porque Magus sabe cómo vilipendiarte y me soltó un brevísimo sermón de "Mejor no pierdan el tiempo... ni la vida." Así que era cuestión de orgullo. El muy maldito decía que ni siquiera merecía que me dijera que me largara!! Ok, termino mi Flashback)

Cuando derrotas a Magus, Lavos reacciona, y se abre un portal de tiempo que te envía al 65 millones a.D.

Después de unas cosas, ves el momento en que Lavos cae del cielo y se abre un portal que te envía a .... chaka chaka chakaaaaaan... el 12000 a.D.

Lo que uno no sabe es que Magus también está ahí (claro, puede suponerse, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta).

Él apareció _directamente entonces_, en una posición más privilegiada y, como venía del futuro, sus conocimientos del pasado le ayudaron a pasar por un profeta. Gana el favor de la reina (TT-TT que cuando era su hijo nunca obtuvo) y el muy maldito dice que "vendrán tres villanos a perturbar la paz del reino", por lo que cuando hablas con la reina (Je, si en esa escena no reconoces a Magus a través de su no-muy-convincente-disfraz quiere decir que eres muy ingenua/o (sólo trae una capucha y mantiene la capa cerrada! Cómo no reconocer su cabello, sus botas, y su forma de hablar?!?! Encima, cómo no darte cuenta de que "el Profeta" se preocupa _demasiado_ por Schala?!?!?)) te expulsan del reino y quién sabe cuántas desgracias más te van a pasar.

Pero regresemos con el Profeta. Pues no "profetiza" mucho... más bien se la pasa vigilando... y cuando llega el momento en que la reina invoca a Lavos, y llegan Crono y cía., y se hace un despapaye, y quedan todos inconscientes, menos la Reina, Schala y Magus, si bien Schala está muy débil por la invocación.

Y la escena cumbre de Magus! El muy iluso (aah, se ve tan condenadamente bien en este momento, con la pose heroica y todo) intenta enfrentarse a Lavos.

Pero Lavos le drena toda la energía (recordemos que la magia provenía de Lavos) y la estúpida reina se ríe psicóticamente, y Crono se sacrifica para salvar a todos.

Pero, aún así, el pequeño Janus es enviado al 600 d.D., y los Tres Gurús a ya saben donde, y Schala no se sabe que pasa con ella...

No sé cómo, pero Magus llega a un arrecife y ahí está por un tiempo indeterminado, seguramente rumiando la derrota, hasta que llega el equipo que sea hasta allí.

Aquí hay dos opciones:

Matas a Magus, y al final del juego ves a Frog en su forma humana; o

Le sueltas un choro a Magus (bueno, invariablemente le sueltas un pequeño choro y él te suelta uno cinco veces mayor), le das lástima y acepta ayudarte a regresar a Crono.

Bueno, no sólo le das lástima. También tiene mucho que ver el remordimiento de conciencia n.-

(Aunque lo que más pesa es el deseo de venganza)

Si con todo este rollo te emocionas y empiezas a jugar Crono Trigger, lo más probable es que lo dejes vivir

(yo no pude siquiera intentar matarlo. La forma tan deliciosa en que dijo "Si murió, fue por estúpido" y "Si te molesta, mátame" (bueno, algo parecido), y habiendo conocido su triste historia... estaba de "_por favor!!_ Veeeen!! Te necesito miserablemente!" ("Stately lover", Lacuna Coil))

Y si empiezas a jugar Crono Trigger y sólo para contrariarme lo matas, te diré de lo que te perdiste:

-- Te perdiste de que Speekio (el que le enseña a usar magia a los simples mortales que llevas en tu equipo) diga: "Vaya! Es del Reino Mágico de Zeal! ¿Adivinen qué? Usa magia Oscura, e incluso podría enseñarme dos o tres cosas!"

-- También te perdiste de verlo dormir de pie recargado en un árbol o.O tengo esa imagen, por si alguien quiere verla o.O también tiene los ojos abiertos!!! Aaaaah!! Espera... u-uU entonces, probablemente no esté dormido... o.O pero si le hablas no responde... u-uU loco enfermo.

-- También te perdiste de cuando presentas a Magus a la mamá de Crono o.O (bueno, le puedes presentar a todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo) que fue más o menos así:

Mamá de Crono (MC): ¿E... eres uno de los amigos de Crono?

Magus: ... (n/a:... sin comentarios)

MC: ¡¿Otro callado?! ¡No seas tímido, querido! (n/a: ... me las pagará, señora)

-- Y te perdiste de cuando, una vez rescataste a Crono de las garras de la muerte, Magus lo saluda deliciosamente diciendo (en el Fin del Tiempo, cuando hablas con él) "Moriste porque eres débil"

-- También en el Fin del Tiempo, cuando hablas con él, (lo demás generalmente piden que los lleves contigo) dice: "¿Qué? ¿Lo haremos a mi modo?"

_Si dices que sí: _"Ahora sí tenemos un equipo competente!" (bueno... la palabra es "ganador", pero suena a gayblade y a discurso motivacional y estoy haciendo puras traducciones libres para que queden con el sentimiento adecuado)

_Si dices que no (en cuyo caso rebosas de sandez, a menos de que sea parte de una intrincada estrategia que no entiendo ni me interesa): _Los débiles siempre se esfuerzan para volverse más débiles.

-- Si lo matas, nunca obtendrás la Técnica _Mágica_ triple más poderosa de todas: Dark Eternal, con Lucca y Marle (claro, hay una Técnica _Física_ con Crono y no recuerdo quiénes que es la más poderosa del juego.)

-- Y si lo llevas a golpear a Ozzie, él, Flea y Slash lo tildan de traidor y bla, bla, bla. La mejor parte es cuando:

Ozzie: Magus! Mentiste cuando dijiste que querías crear un mundo de maldad! _Me usaste!_

Magus: Oh, qué pena... ¿Oyes eso? Es el sonido de la Parca...

-- Y, lo más delicioso de todo: Hay un juego en la feria en el que el premio es un clon tuyo o.O. Para obtenerlo, tienes que imitar lo que hace tu clon o.O y si no vas ahí, nunca verás a Magus reírse como todo buen villano debería reírse. (a menos, claro, que algún monstruo lo confunda... o.O pero se ve medio borracho cuando eso pasa)

Ahí les va la postura: pongan el brazo izquierdo como si fueran a cruzar los brazos. Después, levanten el brazo derecho de modo que, con la mano extendida, su índice y pulgar toquen los extremos exteriores de cada ceja (o, si lo prefieren, que la mano les cubra la boca)

(una vez hecho esto, se percatarán de que el brazo derecho se apoya en la mano izquierda)

¿Hasta aquí vamos bien? De acuerdo. Espero que estén de pie (y que no estén en un café internet). Encorven la espalda un poco. Ahora, equilibren el pie izquierdo sobre su punta, de modo que dicha punta quede detrás del pie derecho.

Y, ahora sí, ríanse despreciativamente, como diciendo: "Qué estúpido eres!"

(OJO: procuren no carcajearse, porque Magus no hace eso... u-uU a menos que lo "confundan")

Claro, no se verán tan bien como él, así que no se hagan ilusiones. Pero al menos ya saben como burlarse de sus enemigos con estilo.

Todo gracias a la sabiduría de Magus.

Sabiduría que, claro, posee desde su más tierna edad. Para muestra: en una de las ciudades de Zeal, te encuentras al pequeño Janus. Primero, lo asustas. Luego, decide ignorarte y se va. Y cuando ya se iba, de repente se voltea y te dice, muy fresco: "el viento negro sopla alrededor de ustedes. Uno de ustedes morirá pronto." ¡Y se va, tan como si nada!

Y... para que vean que no sólo yo idolatro a Magus... les pongo a continuación el himno que le compuso su ejército (no apto para... bueno, a decir verdad, para nadie.)

_**Oh... dearest Magus... **(Oh... queridísimo Magus...)_

_**Your flashing eyes... like stars... **(Tus ojos brillantes... como estrellas...)_

_**And flowing hair... **(Y tu cabello ondeando...)_

_**Like waves atop at the sea... **(Como las olas del mar...)_

_**No sad sunny day **(Ningún triste día soleado)_

_**nor any frightful bright place **(ni ningún horroroso lugar iluminado)_

_**can get us down **(nos podrá vencer)_

_**as long as you're near... **(Mientras estés cerca...)_

_**There's nothing to fear... **(No hay nada que temer...)_

_**Coro:**_

_**Magus, oh Magus**_

_**Our hero, Magus**_

**_(Se repite.)_**

Encima, la melodía es dulcísima y melancólica y... XP qué asco. Parece que lo hubiera escrito una novia cursilera. Encima, lo cantan frente a una estatua de Magus mientras ejecutan una especie de danza ritual... Y luego dicen que **yo** estoy obsesionada!

Por eso, antes de que vomitemos, aquí están los cuatro puntos sobre Magus y un único punto sobre Eagle:

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Recuerden, al enfrentar a Eagle, tener una buena armada de unidades antiaéreas, pero no se preocupen mucho por los bombarderos la primera vez, porque se le quedan sin gasolina. u-uU que soldados tan inútiles. XD se ve tan lindo haciendo coraje por los imbéciles que no cargaron los bombarderos!!!... o.O ¿o eso le pasó a Olaf? u.uU el alzheimer me mata.

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Si tu madre enloquece, aléjate de ella, o acabarás en un _tour_ por el tiempo del que no te garantizo salir ileso, porque NO eres Magus. He dicho.

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: También hay que recordar no regalarle a un recién nacido oro, incienso y mirra, porque acabarás sirviendo a una reina psicópata y acabarás mal. Muy mal.

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Mi única queja de Magus es que usa una guadaña. Se ve bien, pero es un arma bastante débil. Y debería dormir más y alimentarse mejor, porque está tan demacrado que si te ve con enojo (lo que es probable) da miedo.

Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: UoU y todo este rollo es para que les quede claro que si Kai es estupendo, Magus es infinitamente mejor. (Otra vez: El gusto se rompe en géneros y por los disgustos nos rompemos la madre, así que olviden esta última frase.)

Cuídense, pórtense mal, y NO, repito, NO se metan con bichos intergalácticos mega-poderosos. Bytes!

PD: o.O olvidé decir que un tío loco en Zeal dice que Janus y Schala son hermanastros... ¿osease que qué? ¿la reina enviudó dos veces? ... viuda negra, loca, malvada... ¿qué más se puede pedir? Definitivamente le gana hasta a Judy.

PPD: ... encima, tengo la teoría de que Schala murió...


	35. Prepárense para los problemas

PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS.(otra vez)

Y más vale que teman. ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!... y ya no recuerdo qué seguía. Ah, cómo adoro al Equipo Rocket (bueno... sólo a Jessie, James y Meowt(¿se escribía así?))

Lo juro! Tiene algo que ver. También juro que trataré de recuperar la gracia. Juro que haré todo lo que pueda para arrancarles, al menos, una sonrisa, aunque sea chiquita (No, no haré todo lo que pueda. Simple y llanamente lo haré. Júrolo)

¿Porqué esta determinación¿Por qué esta absoluta necesidad de cumplir mi sacro deber?

Simple. Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Cavilaba, señoras y señores, Cavilaba! Así que he aquí una despotricación de dimensiones estratosféricas (si se le compara con un electrón), con (baja) probabilidad de conmoción general, aturdimiento total y (nula) posibilidad del dulce y saludable aguijonazo del arrepentimiento (para mí, claro).

Precisamente cavilaba sobre los viejos tiempos en que los malos eran malos hasta que la muerte los agarraba, y los buenos ídem. ¡Que alguien me explique esta tortuosa tendencia de que los héroes y villanos cambien de ideales! (sé que ya hablé de eso, así que no ahondaré en el tema).

Y, mejor aún, que alguien me explique porque los protagonistas caen en situaciones tan estúpidas y falsas.

Así es, señoras y señores! Justo lo que sus pequeñas y susceptibles mentes están pensando! Acabo de ver esa parte donde Boris (o Balcof, o Balcov, o Basca, o como se llame el individuo) jura y perjura (como yo dos párrafos más arriba) que se ha reformado, y que de ahora en adelante luchará por mantener el honor, la tradición (la familia, y las donas!), y en sí mejorar el beyblade; así como ayudar a las ancianitas a cruzar la calle y obtener todas sus insignias de Boy Scout.

Y, lo mejor de todo, es que vi al Inocentísimo Bachoco sospechando que quizá, tal vez, a lo mejor, sus palabras fueran verdad.

¿Cómo podrían ser falsas¡Estaba jurando, por las Enchiladas Suizas!

Claro, tenemos la situación de "dedos cruzados a mi espalda", seguramente

Y aquí hago una pausa para expresar mi gran admiración hacia Boris.

Pues sí! El tipo es digno de admiración!

1.- No se muere.

2.- Convence a todos para que hagan lo que él quiere.

3.- Le lava la mente a los demás.

4.- Sacó un montón de dinero de quién sabe donde para comprar la BBA.

5.- Además de comprarla, demolió el edificio y en menos de lo que dices "¡¿¡¿Que QUÉ!" ya había construido otro del triple de pisos.

Este último punto es indeciblemente admirable. Considerando los inmensos costos que implica una demolición, además del material, mano de obra, permisos de construcción, etcétera, que seguramente requirió la construcción del edificio de BEGA, me asombra que todavía tenga dinero para promocionar a la estúpida Min Ming.

Y también me asombra que haya terminado tan rápido, considerando que tuvo que cavar unos cimientos **profundísimos **para poder levantar un edificio tan alto (que seguro debe estar hecho de cristal y metales ligeros, con un mínimo de concreto).

Quizá uso la vieja y utilísima técnica de latiguear a los esclav... digo, trabajadores.

O tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sólo construyó dos pisos y lo demás es una fachada de cartón.

Pero me he desviado del tema (ja. Como si eso fuera novedad)

Se suponía que estaba disertando sobre (presiona el botón "Re Pag")... sí, sobre los viejos tiempos en que los malos eran malos, malísimos, casi tanto como el colesterol y los conservadores de la comida chatarra.

¿Se acuerdan de Mun Ra? (la momia de los Thundercats). Ése... ente... es uno de mis ídolos. Cubría a la perfección todos y cada uno de los puntos que se debían cubrir para ser "el malo maloso" de la serie, entre los que destacan:

1.- No se moría

2.- Odiaba injustificadamente a los protagonistas

3.- Se autoproclamaba como la maldad personificada

4.- Era inmortal

5.- Era Feo con eFe de Foco Fundido (hasta parecía que tenía mal aliento)

6.- Se reía malignamente.

7.- Su voz tenía un tétrico efecto de eco

8.- Se envolvía en su raída capa y entraba a su tétrico sarcófago en su tenebrosa pirámide, azotada por oscuros vientos y relámpagos enfurecidos, que también estaba llena de cráneos, gárgolas con toques egipcios y totémicos, y demás cosas que asustaban a la inocente infancia de ese entonces.

9.- Tenía una forma básica (Mun Ra) y una forma Poderosa (Mun Ra El Inmortal) (recordemos su verso: "Antiguos espíritus del mal... transformen este cuerpo decadente... ¡en Mun Ra, El Inmortal!")

10.- Tenía achichincles estúpidos (indispensables para los villanos de aquella época)

11.- Siempre estaba **a punto **de deshacerse de sus odiados Thundercats, _pero..._

... dejémoslo así, creo que la idea ha quedado clara. Pues bien, Boris tiene varias de esas cosas: edificio tétrico (la abadía), forma básica y poderosa (con y sin lentes), risa maligna, Feo con blablabla, hasta la fecha no se ha muerto, siempre ha estado **a punto **de dominar al mundo, _pero..._

Lo único que le faltan son los achichincles estúpidos y la inmortalidad... ¡me corrijo! Tiene a Min Ming! Entonces, sólo le falta un achichincle estúpido (el mínimo era dos)

Aaaagh, me rindo. Esto no está teniendo absolutamente nada de gracia...

Por eso, aquí están los extrañados cinco puntos sobre Boris y Mun Ra!

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO: Mun Ra tenía los ojos rojos, profundos y malignos. Boris tiene lentes rojos, ridículos y chafas (**Chafa: **_Méx. _De mala calidad)

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: Siempre he estado **a punto **de avergonzarme y borrar el monólogo por lo estúpido de su concepto y su degradación constante, innegable e ineluctable, _pero..._

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: Compongámosle un verso a Boris, a ver... "Antiguos espíritus de la roca... transformen este trompo estúpido... en una sopa Maruchan!"... no, no rima. Además¿quién querría comer una sopa con sabor a trompo?... ô.o ¿a qué sabe un trompo?

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: Nunca crean en ningún juramento, a menos que sea sobre comida, porque ya a nadie le escama perjurar por su madre, ni por su vida. En cambio, la comida siempre ha sido sagrada.

PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: El tiempo no tiene por qué respetar nuestros prejuicios. Los hechos pueden cambiar de prisa (lo cual parece adecuado), o despacio (lo cual sabe mejor) o no cambiar en absoluto (lo cual es aborrecible). —Robert Sheckley

Con esta cita, pretendo develar el misterio de la construcción del edificio de BEGA.

Ahora sí... cuídense, pórtense mal y prepárense! Porque ya viene el Mes del Pleonasmo! Si no se cuidan, corren el riesgo de marearse. (risas-sicóticamente-malvadas-con-efecto-de-eco). Bytes!

PD: no, Ron, no es nada de lo que estás pensando. Lo explicaré (al menos la primera parte) en la próxima Despotricación (sí, viene otra)

PPD: Flint siente mucho que a Yami le afecte tanto que critique Beyblade, pero es que Flint ya _casi _no puede creer en sentimientos de tal pureza e intensidad (Flint a lo mucho puede mantener su lealtad, buen gusto y consideración). Y todo lo que se diga aquí es incapaz de destruir nada (excepto neuronas). Además, Flint sólo ha puesto en tela de juicio **una **vez a la amistad en beyblade, y no tanto a la amistad, sino al hecho de que algún ente estúpido como Bachoco centre toda su vida en ella y en un trompo (no es bueno centrarse en nada que no sean principios. Otro día Flint y Yami hablarán de eso).

PPPD: reitero, Magus, Janus de Zeal, y el tipo de pelo azul en Chrono Trigger son míos de mí. Me complazco en informarles que se inventaron los emuladores, las guías para juegos y los fans traumados que nos aprendemos el juego de memoria y estaremos dispuestos a resolver dudas


	36. Tercera Despotricación

TERCERA DESPOTRICACIÓN

Sí, para variar. Últimamente no estoy de humor. Todo empezó con el regreso a clases, y los inconvenientes de ver a ciertas personas nefastas.

Además, mi susceptibilidad aumentó, pues en las clases de Biología me asalta la duda de si realmente existo, o en serio sólo soy la amiga imaginaria _muerta _de una compañera.

Pues me parece increíble (aunque conveniente) que en doce clases de biología la maestra nunca, léase bien, nunca me ha preguntado nada directamente. Y digo que es extraño porque ya a todo el salón le ha tocado ser preguntado (es una de esas maestras que diario se agarra a hacer preguntas al azar a personas al azar).

Otra cosa no tan extraña (a la que, de hecho, estoy acostumbrada) es que simple y llanamente no estoy en la lista. ¡Sé que mi apellido es raro, pero el primer día me preguntó si estaba bien escrito en la lista (y lo está), y obviamente respondí que sí!

Y, aun así, lo pronuncia mal. (Bueno... no tan mal... hubo una maestra (también de biología) que leyó, en vez de la sílaba final "za", "leta", lo cual perdono por mi horrible letra)

Y el día que leyó mis dos nombres, eludiendo hábilmente lo del apellido... ¡me cambió el primer nombre! ¡No, señora, no me llamo María!

Total, que en doce clases sólo me ha llamado de la manera correcta una sola vez (11 de Febrero de 2005: en dieciséis clases, lo ha dicho correctamente dos veces). Incluso Nakuru, burlonamente, me dijo, interrumpiendo mi éxtasis de gloria (escuchaba en mi mente el "Aleluya", de Handel) "Aaay, entonces, ¿nuestra compañera Fulana (ni nombre mal dicho) ya se fue?"

Pero sé que lo volverá a decir mal, hasta el infinito o hasta que, como en la secundaria, el salón en pleno le grite correctamente como me llamo.

(Oh, lo recuerdo tan bien. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la situación, que me limitaba a suspirar de vez en cuando y pensaba en cambiarme de nombre. Quizá si me llamo María Sánchez nadie tenga problema con mi apelativo. La maestra, como de costumbre, se tragó la Z de la última sílaba. Pero después del grito de 53 voces, jamás olvidó como se pronuncia)

Eso es, en parte, para disculparme por lo susceptible que he estado últimamente y para intentar que se me perdone esta tercera despotricación, que más parece un berrinche de quinceañera mimada.

Pues me trago todas mis palabras (y sin agua), y aplaudo la sabia decisión de la mayoría de los guionistas de anime y/o manga por haber excluido de sus historias a las familias, o al menos a varios de sus miembros.

Hace poco, me enteré de un escritor orgullosamente Mexicano que acababa de sacar su libro: "No honrarás a tu padre". No, él mismo lo aclaró, no es por negar el mandato bíblico. Es una simple premisa de sentido común: "No importa lo que hagas, jamás conseguirás que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti".

Esto es indeciblemente cierto en la sociedad mexicana. Salvo contadas excepciones, los padres son seres míticos que acompañan a tu madre, pasan dinero para mantenerte y están los domingos viendo partidos de fútbol (eso en el mejor de los casos).

Así pues, gran parte de este pueblo no conoce _realmente _a su padre (me incluyo. Yo soy parte de ese caso no tan bueno, ni tan malo, en que el padre sólo manda lo mínimo de capital que le permite su conciencia y viene de visita dos, a lo mucho tres veces al año).

Por tanto, en efecto, hagas lo que hagas no honrarás a tu padre.

Y aquí agrego, con pesimismo: ni a tu madre (a los hermanos, tíos, primos, de ésos no se preocupen, porque no es exigible honrarlos. Y si tienen suerte, sus abuelos se sentirán felices con que los visiten una vez a la semana)

¿Por qué he llegado a tan terrible conclusión? Porque, al menos en mi caso, es cierta. Ya sé que no soy la hija perfecta, pero hago lo posible por no causar problemas, no me drogo, no fumo, no voy a quedar embarazada sin saber quién es el padre, no bebo alcohol (ni nunca lo haré... al menos no en exceso), si me dicen "no", sé que es "no" y así lo dejo, y aunque detesto terriblemente la escuela en la que estoy, no he buscado que me expulsen (y vaya que sé cómo hacer que me expulsen de ese lugar)

En suma, yo en lo particular no sé qué chingados quiere mi progenitora que haga. Según su último sermón (esto lo escribo al día siguiente), soy demasiado antisocial, amargada y acomplejada.

Me envió a una psicóloga hace años. Nunca confié en la tipa. Ahora intenta meterme a cuanto curso se le pase por la cabeza, todo con tal de que conozca a más personas y me vuelva una estúpida que vive para la sociedad.

De la única estupidez que me acuso es que soy una cobarde. Jamás le he dicho que mi problema es con la familia. Y sé, aunque he pensado con detenimiento cada una de las palabras que podría usar, que nunca le preguntaré qué es lo que en realidad espera de mí.

Y ahora, va mi razón infantil e ilógica para alentar a la gente a dejar reviews (a quien sea, no a mí): que siempre son las mismas personas (a quienes agradezco infinitamente).

No saben la cantidad de humillación que tengo que soportar _aquí_, en lo que se supone que debería ser mi hogar y por tanto de aquí debería provenir todo el apoyo del mundo.

Esto, porque mi madre y mi hermano, en su soberbia estupidez, en realidad creen que soy más fría que el polo norte, que tengo llena de veneno la sangre y que me importa un rábano lo que me digan.

No me la acabo si, de repente, una de esas personas de siempre no hace acto de presencia. Ahora que mi hermano no tiene nada que hacer, él sí se pone a revisar números. Y le va con el chisme a mi progenitora de que ya no tengo cuatro lectoræs: ya nada más tengo tres.

Y eso, claro, da pie a que la señora **me **cuestione el por qué sigo haciendo esto, si a) no me pagan y b) nadie lo lee. Claro, "cuestione" es un vocablo benévolo.

Y aquí viene mi segunda queja (... en realidad no llevo la cuenta): ¿Por qué él sí puede "perder su tiempo" programando un seudo-rpg (con el rpg-maker) que en primera tiene una historia que sólo él entiende; los gráficos (en mi opinión) no concuerdan los unos con los otros, los diálogos son ridículos e imposibles y _nadie le va a pagar por hacerlo_? (yo le habría pagado por **no **hacerlo, pero como nunca lo conocerá nadie, pues bueno).

¡Ah, recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijo: "Porque él ya sabe que a _eso _se quiere dedicar"... señoras y señores, eligió una carrera que no tiene nada que ver con programación de videojuegos (pero sí viene programación, lo reconozco).

Segundo berrinche: se queja de que no sé a qué me quiero dedicar. Se equivoca: ya tengo dos opciones (lo cual es un avance). Pero sé que si le digo me va a desalentar (no sé si lo hace a propósito, pero siempre acaba siendo así). Así pues, me ahorro un sermón "del por qué deberías reconsiderar estudiar _eso_".

Y ya, le paro con eso. Ahora, a lo que voy.

Después de enumerar todas estas situaciones en mi mente y en el papel electrónico, llego a la conclusión de que a veces envidio a todos esos personajes de anime. Me gustaría estar en el lugar de Ash: madre bonita y alejada que no te trata de "aconsejar" más allá de los límites de lo prudente.

Finalmente, aplaudo con mis manos ociosas a todos aquellos maravillosos entes que (desde aquellos lejanos tiempos de Candy-Candy) decidieron que lo mejor era crear personajes huérfanos o abandonados, al menos para evitar traumas innecesarios y darle más profundidad a la trama.

Por eso, aquí están mis más sinceras disculpas por haberles hecho soportar esto... pero, al menos, no tengo que ver sus caras, ni oír su tono de voz (lo que me provocaría un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad), y si quieren decirme algo, _por el medio que sea_, puede ser sobre el clima, política, el universo colateral, la capa de ozono, o lo que se les ocurra. Sólo finjamos que esto nunca pasó.

PD: alabadas sean las Enchiladas Suizas! Existo, al menos nominalmente, en la clase de biología. Pero, a 20 clases, no me ha preguntado directamente nada más que la tarea, y eso porque iba por filas. Insisto en dudar de mi existencia.


	37. SOS

S.O.S. 

El Conejo de Pascua ha notado una alarmante tendencia. Últimamente, ha habido varias deserciones preocupantes.

Las que se me vienen a la mente son las de Jendow (aunque dijo que volvería algún día), Ceres Anderwelt Diethel, y Beledien ya está más allá que acá.

Para el gusto del Conejo de Pascua, esos tres son de los mejores (el Conejo de Pascua se reconforta al saber que todavía quedan otros de las mismas cualidades), y es tortuoso ver que se van y se van, y se van, qué tontería! (Jan, "Y te vas", con cambios obvios)

(Claro, si no conocen a Beledien es porque no tiene ningún fic publicado en esta sección, pero es conocida con el apropiado nombre de la Reina del Humor de la sección de Saint Seiya)

¿Cuál es la razón de este cruel abandono, se pregunta el Conejo de Pascua.

Y el Conejo de Pascua se responde: las estúpidas "guidelines" ("lineamientos") de esta página.

El Conejo de Pascua les llama estúpidas porque no tienen fundamento alguno. De tenerlo, el Conejo de Pascua se habría ahorrado el comentario.

Y el Conejo de Pascua sabe que no tienen fundamento porque el Conejo de Pascua preguntó por ello, y hasta la fecha no ha recibido respuesta alguna.

Y el Conejo de Pascua, por tanto, se lanza a hacer la "apología del delincuente" para aquellos que los quebrantan.

Escribir en formato de guión no es una falta. Todo lo contrario, ayuda a aquellos que no disponen de los sinónimos necesarios para evitar la repetición del "dijo".

Claro, en inglés es imposible evitar tal redundancia, dado que sólo tienen el verbo "say".

Aparte de eso, le da viveza y rapidez al relato, además de que es más sencillo usar smilies (caritas) en este formato, por la simple, llana y todopoderosa razón de que se ve infinitamente mejor.

¿Y qué dice el Conejo de Pascua sobre las historias interactivas?

Bueno, _sí _son gancho para obtener reviews. Pero, fuera de ello, evitan el tener que inventar personajes, sobre todo cuando se tienen que inventar muchos. Uno, dos, quizá hasta siete es fácil. Pero de ahí a inventar doce, y ponerles nombres, y todo... hasta es confuso para el inocente lector.

Empero, no se debe abusar de este género, porque luego se hieren susceptibilidades.

(Aquí, el Conejo de Pascua hace una pausa para reírse. ¡El colmo! Notarán que BBVision ya no está. Pues resúltase que lo borraron por ser una historia interactiva... que, si hubieran leído el summary y mi bio, verían que estaba CANCELADO, del verbo "YA NO SE VA A ESCRIBIR". Como cuando amonestaron a Jendow por despedirse. Aaah, a veces los administradores caen en el ridículo. También borraron Yoblade, y los Cuentos de Hadas. Me pregunto si no sabrán, mínimo, qué quiere decir TERMINADO)

Pero no era de eso de lo que el Conejo de Pascua quería hablarles. El Conejo de Pascua ha alzado su voz, su Omnioíble voz, para hacer un llamado a los petardos que quedamos (sí, el Conejo de Pascua se incluye) a mejorar, pero ya! En Ipso-Facto.

Para colaborar a tan noble obligación (sí, debemos hacerlo), el Conejo de Pascua coopera con unas cuantas sugerencias y consejos prácticos sobre lo que mejor le sale: el (intento de) humor.

Primeramente, un fic de humor decente debe contener, a saber:

Muerte y/o Sangre

Estupidez

Palabras non-sanctas (léase insultos)

Juegos de palabras

Idioma medianamente rebuscado.

Claro, todo en la medida justa.

Un exceso de muerte y/o sangre genera un Thriller. Un Thriller con visos de humor negro, pero que será más traumático que gracioso.

La estupidez también debe moderarse, aunque no tanto. Un exceso de estupidez vuelve todo chiste, precisamente, estúpido.

Las Palabras non-sanctas, usadas con sentido peyorativo, deben ser cuidadosamente elegidas, porque de no ser así, el fic se vuelve vulgar. _Demasiado vulgar_. Además, está prohibido (y con justa razón) si no le ponen la clasificación adecuada.

Aquí hay que poner una especial atención para mezclar las palabras non-sanctas con los juegos de palabras y las palabras rebuscadas.

Pues resúltase ser que, en la ignorancia, tomamos muchas palabras como non-sanctas, cuando en realidad no lo son.

El Conejo de Pascua inquiere¿se sentirían ofendidos si, de repente, algún individuo les gritara, señalándoles con el dedo para un mejor efecto, "¡PEDESTRE!"?

Si responden que sí, es natural. Pero sépanse que "pedestre" significa "que va a pie".

"Imberbe", (palabra por la cual me percato de si alguien lee lo que escribo) significa "sin barba". Sin embargo, suena como "imbécil".

Con éstas y otras palabras, pueden hacer que los personajes se sientan ofendidos por la nada, o halagados por su estupidez. ("GRANDÍSIMO PALURDO!" "n-n Gracias")

Los españoles, si consiguen el Catálogo de Insultos (una maravillosa recopilación de 350 páginas) de Pancracio Cerdán, la tienen fácil.

Claro, los latinos tenemos el Diccionario (incompletísimo) de malas palabras, de Rius. Desgraciadamente, esta obra nada más sirve para alburear (o evitar alburear) internacionalmente.

Con las palabras rebuscadas hay que ser delicados y mesurados, o dejaremos ineluctablemente confundido al lector.

Pero fuera de todo esto, hay que enseñarnos a usar nuestro bello idioma adecuadamente.

El Conejo de Pascua sugiere, para tal fin:

Vayan a elaleph. Com, y busquen el taller de corte y corrección. Les ayudará a evitar esos molestos errores gramaticales que nos aquejan (sí, sí que ayuda.)

Lean a Juan Recaredo, un avezado columnista. No sé donde más lo publiquen, pero por estos lares su columna se publica en El Siglo de Torreón, sección Nosotros. Se llama "Las Palabras Tienen La Palabra" (dicho periódico tiene su portal en internet, donde pueden consultar la edición completa de ahora y de hace años).

También lean, del mismo periódico, pero en la sección La Laguna, a Armando Fuentes Aguirre, "Catón", en su columna "De Política y Cosas Peores", para que observen su buen humor. Empero, hay que tener cierta cantidad de neuronas, porque él _sí _que usa lenguaje rebuscado. Fue gracias a él que averigüé el significado de la palabra ineluctable. (De hecho, Catón es uno de los más famosos articulistas mexicanos. Creo que lo publican en alrededor de treinta diarios de esta nación)

Y si encuentran algo de Armando Almazán (aunque ya es un autor viejo¡de la época de Miguel de La Madrid!), léanlo, que también tiene mucha gracia.

Es, precisamente, en estos dos últimos escritores (además de Robert Sheckley) en quienes el Conejo de Pascua basa su estilo, si bien el Conejo de Pascua ha hecho uno que otro agregado de la vida real.

También ayudan las críticas objetivas. Si ven que alguien comete, reiteradamente y prácticamente sin notarlo, el mismo error una y otra vez, comuníquenselo, pero con mucho, MUCHÍSIMO tacto, sobre todo si es una personita nueva, porque podrían traumatizarla.

Fuera de esto, el Conejo de Pascua se retira, ya que no tiene nada más que decir, excepto...

Cuídense, pórtense mal y tengan cuidado porque la b y la v están juntas en el teclado! Bytes!

PD: la página del perioskido aquel es: triple dobleú, punto, elsiglodetorreon, punto, com.


	38. ¡Felicidades en este feliz día!

El Conejo de Pascua se sentó a escribir _Ipso Facto_ esto, para acabarlo _Presto_, para poder decir lo más a tiempo posible:

¡FELICIDADES EN ESTE FELIZ DÍA!

Eso es lo que les desea el Conejo de Pascua. Se preguntarán por qué. Y El Conejo de Pascua les responde con una acertadamente acertada respuesta: ¡Porque hoy, 16 de Febrero de 2005, comienza y principia el Mes del Pleonásmico Pleonasmo! (... malditos administradores de _cierta página_. Por su causa, El Conejo de Pascua esta retrasadísimo)

En este maravilloso mes, de duración mensual, lo más natural es que los Pleonásmicos Pleonasmos salgan naturalmente.

Pero tengo más motivos que me motivan a estar feliz. Acabo de comer mi comida, que estaba considerablemente buena, y barriga llena, corazón contento.

Pero ojo: los Pleonásmicos Pleonasmos Pleonasmosos no le salen tan fácilmente, ni con facilidad, al común de los mortales comunes condenados a morir y ser enterrados en fosas comunes.

Precisamente eso de "los mortales condenados a morir" es parte de uno de los Versos del Poema del Anillo, por si a alguien le suena con sonido familiar. Y lo tomo como prueba para probar que hasta los Grandes Maestros de la Literatura Literaria emplean los Pleonásmicos Pleonasmos.

Hasta aquellos que ignoran totalmente y con absoluta ignorancia el Día del Pleonásmico Pleonasmo sucumben ante su Omnipotente y Todopoderoso Poder.

Es por ello que el Conejo de Pascua les itera y reitera la feliz felicitación, además de convocarlos a estar atentos y, sobre todo, poner atención para que se percaten y se den cuenta de que en esta temporada los Pleonásmicos Pleonasmos florecen como las flores en primavera.

Ah, en estas fechas Pleonásmicamente Pleonásmicas pasan tantas cosas maravillosamente maravillosas en todas partes...

Pero basta de melancolía melancólica. Es hora de hablar de los asuntos que nos atañen.

Pues cavilaba mis cavilantes y caviladas cavilaciones. Las cavilé tanto, que ya las olvidé. ¡Oh, cruel y cruento olvido! ¡Que alguien me aleje de ti!... ja! Escapé de tus afiladas garras, que con su cruel filo horadaban mi ya de por sí horadada mente demente. Volveré a iniciar, desde el inicio, para que todo salga bien.

Cavilaba, señoras y señores, cavilaba cavilosamente. ¿Recuerdan que antes les había hablado con anterioridad sobre el hecho (tortuoso hecho) de que, de hecho, varios personajes de beyblade se parecían a otros personajes de otras series?

Pues he encontrado más semejanzas parecidas y parecidos semejantes.

Raúl, de la Dinastía F (¿"F" de qué? Eso quisiera saber El Conejo de Pascua) se parece a Eliwood, de Fire Emblem. (Sí! Demanden al Conejo de Pascua por traumatizarse con tan traumáticamente maravilloso juego)

Julia... sé que he visto a alguien parecido en otro lado, pero no recuerdo quién ni donde.

Brooklyn, al menos en la actitud, se parece a un individuo de Medabots que resultó ser un extraterrestre, del que todas se enamoraban y etcétera etcétera de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme.

Crusher, después de un poco de reconstrucción y viajes en el tiempo, se parece sobremanera a uno de X-Men (la primera versión), el viajero del tiempo que viene del futuro para evitar que los X-Men mueran. Las diferencias que los diferencian son que el individuo éste (_creo_ que se llama Bishop) tiene mucho pelo y está más viejo, además de tener varias cicatrices y (si la memoria no me falla) un ojo raro y/o un parche.

Ming Ming se parece a Felicia, sólo que sin la cola y con un poco más de ropa... y encima le ponen "transformación" tipo Sailor Moon! Noooo, Aoki, no se nota el plagio! Lo que me gustaría saber es qué fundamento das para esas "transformaciones". ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un individuo encerrado en un tubote de cristal que tiene como ayudante a un pequeño robot que se la pasa diciendo "ayayayayay"?

Garland, cuando hace su ataque ese del Radiante o algo así, me recuerda mucho al Hado-ken, cuando Ryu aprendió a hacerlo, en la serie animada de Street Fighter

Mistel se viste como Ub, de DBZ, y se parecerían bastante si Mistel dejara su máscara de pájaro mutante y se rapara parte de su cabellera. Aunque con la máscara y el peinado aquel me recuerda a alguien más.

Rick debe ser pariente de King, con eso de que los dos son morenos y con el cabello sospechosamente blanco. Insisto con mi teoría del Michael Jackson inverso. Ellos eran blancos, pero querían ser negros. Por eso Rick está tan narizón (recordemos que a Jackson se le cayó la nariz)... ô-o y quizá esos dos tengan complejo de Lolito. (XP fue un mal chiste)

Miguel, con esa vocecita tan inocente (El Conejo de Pascua toma aire y se enfurece: ¡¿EN QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO CONTRATARON A _ESE _ARTISTA DE DOBLAJE!), me recuerda a Kimba

Matilda me recuerda a Sakura, y a Matilda (la niña de la película homónima del mismo nombre). Además, el "Beso de Amor de Venus" es un ataque de Sailor Venus (no! ¿a poco?)

Además, acuso formalmente a Aoki de auto-plagio. Exijo que se note la semejanza entre Garland y Claude. Pero como es auto-plagio, se perdona.

Aquí el Conejo de Pascua hace otra pausa para enfurecerse un poco: ¡¿De dónde sacan ataques tan jalados de los pelos! ¿De dónde salen los dinosaurios; las alas; los lagos de aguas negras; los prados llenos de poneys, unicornios, y otras criaturas cursileras; de dónde salió la banda de Ming Ming durante su encuentro con Daichi; de dónde salen maripositas y rosas negras; cómo rayos funciona un lanzador de resortera; y de dónde carajos salió la aberrada idea de que Kai se tape la boca como si fuera ninja?

Oooh, pero lo que se lleva el premio es el ataque Matrix de Mistel. Al remembrarlo, El Conejo de Pascua se pone de pie y aplaude con ambas manos. Asimismo, El Conejo de Pascua exclama: ¡Aplaudid, manos ociosas que no tienen nada que hacer!

Yyyyy... El Conejo de Pascua tenía muchas y muy interesantes observaciones que había estado observando y analizando analíticamente, pero es bien sabido por todos que El Conejo de Pascua tiene Alzheimer, además de que por estas fechas El Conejo de Pascua está muy ocupado tratando de discurrir la manera en la que este año La Iguana de Pascua no se coma Los Huevos de Pascua que El Conejo de Pascua deja para los Insulsos Mortales. ¡Oh, el horror! El Conejo de Pascua, recolectando los Sagrados Frutos del Árbol de Pascua para dárselos a los mortales y que, encima, los mortales sean tan mortalmente estúpidos que no los encuentran a tiempo y La Iguana de Pascua se los coma, como si fueran comida común y corriente, más corriente que común.

Pero por hoy, El Conejo de Pascua sonríe con una reconfortada sonrisa, porque es el Inicio del Mes del Pleonásmico Pleonasmo.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y, Por Las Enchiladas Suizas, BÚSQUEN BIEN SUS HUEVOS DE PASCUA! Bastante sufre El Conejo de Pascua como para caer en esta situación. Bytes!


	39. Will something happen to me?

¡Ya estarán contentos todos los fans de The Rasmus! El Conejo de Pascua se ha puesto a buscar exhaustivamente canciones de ellos. Y el veredicto de El Conejo de Pascua es... n-n maravilloso!

And now... will something happen to me? How did I lost my Guide? (sí, ese es el título. Lacuna Coil, "Distant Sun")

El Conejo de Pascua está en shock.

Ya sabía que, en su batalla, Ming Ming cantaba y Daichi gritaba, y se había preparado sicológicamente para ello.

Lo que no sabía era que descubriría que... que...

Que le gusta la estúpida canción de Ming Ming.

¡Santas Enchiladas Suizas! El Conejo de Pascua muere del horror. ¡El gusto musical de El Conejo de Pascua está empeorando terriblemente!

Y, precisamente porque El Conejo de Pascua ha descubierto tan terrífica situación, y porque tiene la certeza de que la canción es estúpida, la destrozará hasta eliminar su estúpida "devoción", "gusto", o como quieran llamarle.

Afortunadamente, El Conejo de Pascua no se sabe la maldita canción entera. Pero casi. Así pues, analicemos lo poco que conoce de la letra.

_¡Hey, ¡hey!_

¿"Hey" qué? ¿qué pretendes? El Conejo de Pascua te escucha, así que habla de una buena vez.

_Nunca he sido una renegada,_

_Acepto cualquier bey-batalla._

Primeramente, El Conejo de Pascua se pregunta: ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Bueno, El Conejo de Pascua sí reniega mucho, y aplicándolo a la lógica de la canción, es por eso que declinó varios duelos de Yu-Gi-Oh! Pero El Conejo de Pascua tiene la excusa de que se retiró para descansar porque hubo una época en la que llegó a tener tres o cuatro duelos diarios. Y claro, ninguno de ellos era de 2000 puntos ni de una sola ronda. Eran, mínimo, de 4000; y tres juegos seguidos. Horrible, horrible. No es recomendable.

Quizá estos versos se expliquen con la sapientísima frase que se dijo por ahí: "un foco apagado no deja de ser un foco".

_Vamos pronto a girar,_

_Porque vamos a ganar._

...El Conejo de Pascua se reserva sus comentarios sobre lo estúpido de estos versos, que sintetizan todas las canciones de beyblade.

_¡Hey, ¡hey!_

Y otra vez. El Conejo de Pascua se pregunta si la tipa tiene complejo de inferioridad, para tener que llamar la atención de ese modo.

_No importa cuándo ni dónde,_

_De un beyblade nadie se esconde._

¡Huy, sí, qué miedo! ¡El trompito se va a comer a El Conejo de Pascua! El Conejo de pascua siente escalofríos. Lejos de El Conejo de Pascua la temeraria idea de molestar o importunar a las peoncitas mágicas. Se impactarán con todas sus dimensiones y ganas contra el cuerpo físico de El Conejo de Pascua, lo que sin duda dolerá.

Pero El Conejo de Pascua le dirá a su mamá, quien a su vez le dirá al papá de El Conejo de Pascua, quien dará un certero martillazo a la Galdrufa Maligna, y El Conejo de Pascua seguirá con vida para desempeñar sus sacras labores de Conejo de Pascua, todas ellas relacionadas con la Pascua.

_La revolución llegó..._

¡Bah! ¡Como si las revoluciones, de cualquier tipo, no fueran más que un juego político disfrazado de poder para el pueblo enardecido! Escuchen la palabras de El Conejo de Pascua, naciones del mundo. Un día habrá una verdadera revolución, verdaderamente surgida del pueblo, y todos los políticos que conocemos desaparecerán.

Y surgirán otros, quizá peores. El Conejo de Pascua, como ente intemporal que está más allá de las tribulaciones mortales, prosigue con el asunto que le atañe.

O eso intenta, dado que, a partir de aquí, El Conejo de Pascua no recuerda bien todo, le faltan unos versos.

_(¡Sí, ¡sí!)_

¿"Sí" a qué, o por qué? El Conejo de Pascua lo jura: es una de las intervenciones del coro más infortunadas en la historia de la música.

_Se trata de girar,_

_No puedo perder,_

No, en efecto. No puedes perder. El Conejo de Pascua aplaude este pequeño par de versos, que sintetizan qué es el beyblade en serio y acompañan este conocimiento de la premisa lógica de la imposibilidad para perder.

_Pero _(aquí está el pero), resúltase que para nuestro loco lenguaje y sus acepciones, _sí _se puede perder. Los volados se pierden, y también se pierde (o no se gana) la lotería, si bien estamos de acuerdo en que no se pierden por falta de habilidad, sino por fallo en la suerte.

Así pues, nadie pierde _en realidad _un encuentro de beyblade.

De eso podría seguir hablando El Conejo de Pascua, y sacar muchas y muy importantes deducciones para el futuro del mundo.

Pero como a El Conejo de Pascua no le pagan por ello, no lo hará. Lo que hará será disculparse porque los siguientes versos son confusos y le faltan cachos, pero es algo más o menos así:

_Bienvenido al poder_

_De Bega City._

Al principio, El Conejo de Pascua no comprendía el porqué del "Bega City", pero recientemente, al ser preguntado, el hermano de Nakuru informó que la ciudad donde habitan Tyson y demás seres se llama Bey City.

Por tanto, como todo lo que se llamaba "Bey" ahora se llama "Bega", lo más lógico es que también la ciudad cambie de nombre, y que erijan una gigantesca estatua en honor a Boris en la plaza principal.

Pero que Las Enchiladas Suizas nos libren de tan tortuosa situación. Luego, parécele a El Conejo de Pascua que sigue algo que versa más o menos así:

_Se trata de girar,_

_Se trata de ganar, _

_Sí, sí, sí._

Ah. Entonces eso explica el "¡Sí, ¡sí!" del coro más arriba.

Y ya, es todo, o al menos eso espera El Conejo de Pascua. Se repiten varias cosas. Una canción corta, si se le mira bien. Pero El Conejo de Pascua conoce dos canciones mejores de más o menos la misma longitud, y las dos son del mismo grupo, si bien una de ellas es algo melosona. Por eso, para descontaminar sus jóvenes y susceptibles mentes, El Conejo de Pascua se dispone a ponerlas aquí.

"**Sed"** Líbido.

_Tengo sed..._

_Te necesito para beber tu sangre,_

_Convertirme en parte de ti._

_Y ser algo, o parte al menos,_

_Porque no soy nada,_

_No soy nada escribiendo lo vivido._

_Soy sudor y lágrimas..._

_No soy nada ante un todo_

_Que me mata..._

_Quiero tu sangre..._

_Porque muero,_

_Porque muero._

_Tengo sed,_

_Yo sólo quiero seguir con este infierno,_

_Y someterme a tu condición._

_Y ser algo, o parte al menos,_

_Porque no soy nada,_

_No soy nada escribiendo lo vivido._

_Soy sudor y lágrimas..._

_No soy nada ante un todo_

_Que me mata..._

_Quiero tu sangre..._

_Porque muero,_

_Porque muero._

"**Ojos de ángel"**

_He visto que tienes los ojos de un ángel _

_que mira hacia el cielo buscando amor, _

_He entrado a un lugar prohibido y no puedo salir..._

_si no es junto a ti._

_Aunque tengas tu dueño, yo seguiré en pie, _

_aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansaré._

_El tiempo ha dañado las mentes dormidas; _

_despiertan tus ansias, tu sexo, la sed; _

_termina este infierno, comienza este cielo,_

_todo paraíso es sólo de dos._

_Aunque tengas tu dueño, yo seguiré en pie, _

_aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansaré._

_Y aunque tengas, _

_y aunque tengas, _

_y aunque tengas..._

Finalmente, a El Conejo de Pascua le encantaría obsequiarles cinco puntos que destrozaran de una vez y para siempre la malditamente estúpida canción de Ming Ming.

Pero El Conejo de Pascua no quiere seguir pensando en... esa cosa.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen Clight porque les da alzheimer! Bytes!

PD: sí, precisamente estaba pensando en mudarme pa' allá... u-uU es que como que reescribir yoblade... entiéndase bien, sería reescribir 54 malditos capítulos! No tengo tanto tiempo libre!


	40. Física, Filosofía y Tanatología aplicada...

¡Ya estarán contentos todos los fans de The Rasmus! El Conejo de Pascua se ha puesto a buscar exhaustivamente canciones de ellos. Y el veredicto de El Conejo de Pascua es... n-n maravilloso!

And now... will something happen to me? How did I lost my Guide? (sí, ese es el título. Lacuna Coil, "Distant Sun")

El Conejo de Pascua está en shock.

Ya sabía que, en su batalla, Ming Ming cantaba y Daichi gritaba, y se había preparado sicológicamente para ello.

Lo que no sabía era que descubriría que... que...

Que le gusta la estúpida canción de Ming Ming.

¡Santas Enchiladas Suizas! El Conejo de Pascua muere del horror. ¡El gusto musical de El Conejo de Pascua está empeorando terriblemente!

Y, precisamente porque El Conejo de Pascua ha descubierto tan terrífica situación, y porque tiene la certeza de que la canción es estúpida, la destrozará hasta eliminar su estúpida "devoción", "gusto", o como quieran llamarle.

Afortunadamente, El Conejo de Pascua no se sabe la maldita canción entera. Pero casi. Así pues, analicemos lo poco que conoce de la letra.

_¡Hey, ¡hey!_

¿"Hey" qué? ¿qué pretendes? El Conejo de Pascua te escucha, así que habla de una buena vez.

_Nunca he sido una renegada,_

_Acepto cualquier bey-batalla._

Primeramente, El Conejo de Pascua se pregunta: ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Bueno, El Conejo de Pascua sí reniega mucho, y aplicándolo a la lógica de la canción, es por eso que declinó varios duelos de Yu-Gi-Oh! Pero El Conejo de Pascua tiene la excusa de que se retiró para descansar porque hubo una época en la que llegó a tener tres o cuatro duelos diarios. Y claro, ninguno de ellos era de 2000 puntos ni de una sola ronda. Eran, mínimo, de 4000; y tres juegos seguidos. Horrible, horrible. No es recomendable.

Quizá estos versos se expliquen con la sapientísima frase que se dijo por ahí: "un foco apagado no deja de ser un foco".

_Vamos pronto a girar,_

_Porque vamos a ganar._

...El Conejo de Pascua se reserva sus comentarios sobre lo estúpido de estos versos, que sintetizan todas las canciones de beyblade.

_¡Hey, ¡hey!_

Y otra vez. El Conejo de Pascua se pregunta si la tipa tiene complejo de inferioridad, para tener que llamar la atención de ese modo.

_No importa cuándo ni dónde,_

_De un beyblade nadie se esconde._

¡Huy, sí, qué miedo! ¡El trompito se va a comer a El Conejo de Pascua! El Conejo de pascua siente escalofríos. Lejos de El Conejo de Pascua la temeraria idea de molestar o importunar a las peoncitas mágicas. Se impactarán con todas sus dimensiones y ganas contra el cuerpo físico de El Conejo de Pascua, lo que sin duda dolerá.

Pero El Conejo de Pascua le dirá a su mamá, quien a su vez le dirá al papá de El Conejo de Pascua, quien dará un certero martillazo a la Galdrufa Maligna, y El Conejo de Pascua seguirá con vida para desempeñar sus sacras labores de Conejo de Pascua, todas ellas relacionadas con la Pascua.

_La revolución llegó..._

¡Bah! ¡Como si las revoluciones, de cualquier tipo, no fueran más que un juego político disfrazado de poder para el pueblo enardecido! Escuchen la palabras de El Conejo de Pascua, naciones del mundo. Un día habrá una verdadera revolución, verdaderamente surgida del pueblo, y todos los políticos que conocemos desaparecerán.

Y surgirán otros, quizá peores. El Conejo de Pascua, como ente intemporal que está más allá de las tribulaciones mortales, prosigue con el asunto que le atañe.

O eso intenta, dado que, a partir de aquí, El Conejo de Pascua no recuerda bien todo, le faltan unos versos.

_(¡Sí, ¡sí!)_

¿"Sí" a qué, o por qué? El Conejo de Pascua lo jura: es una de las intervenciones del coro más infortunadas en la historia de la música.

_Se trata de girar,_

_No puedo perder,_

No, en efecto. No puedes perder. El Conejo de Pascua aplaude este pequeño par de versos, que sintetizan qué es el beyblade en serio y acompañan este conocimiento de la premisa lógica de la imposibilidad para perder.

_Pero _(aquí está el pero), resúltase que para nuestro loco lenguaje y sus acepciones, _sí _se puede perder. Los volados se pierden, y también se pierde (o no se gana) la lotería, si bien estamos de acuerdo en que no se pierden por falta de habilidad, sino por fallo en la suerte.

Así pues, nadie pierde _en realidad _un encuentro de beyblade.

De eso podría seguir hablando El Conejo de Pascua, y sacar muchas y muy importantes deducciones para el futuro del mundo.

Pero como a El Conejo de Pascua no le pagan por ello, no lo hará. Lo que hará será disculparse porque los siguientes versos son confusos y le faltan cachos, pero es algo más o menos así:

_Bienvenido al poder_

_De Bega City._

Al principio, El Conejo de Pascua no comprendía el porqué del "Bega City", pero recientemente, al ser preguntado, el hermano de Nakuru informó que la ciudad donde habitan Tyson y demás seres se llama Bey City.

Por tanto, como todo lo que se llamaba "Bey" ahora se llama "Bega", lo más lógico es que también la ciudad cambie de nombre, y que erijan una gigantesca estatua en honor a Boris en la plaza principal.

Pero que Las Enchiladas Suizas nos libren de tan tortuosa situación. Luego, parécele a El Conejo de Pascua que sigue algo que versa más o menos así:

_Se trata de girar,_

_Se trata de ganar, _

_Sí, sí, sí._

Ah. Entonces eso explica el "¡Sí, ¡sí!" del coro más arriba.

Y ya, es todo, o al menos eso espera El Conejo de Pascua. Se repiten varias cosas. Una canción corta, si se le mira bien. Pero El Conejo de Pascua conoce dos canciones mejores de más o menos la misma longitud, y las dos son del mismo grupo, si bien una de ellas es algo melosona. Por eso, para descontaminar sus jóvenes y susceptibles mentes, El Conejo de Pascua se dispone a ponerlas aquí.

"**Sed"** Líbido.

_Tengo sed..._

_Te necesito para beber tu sangre,_

_Convertirme en parte de ti._

_Y ser algo, o parte al menos,_

_Porque no soy nada,_

_No soy nada escribiendo lo vivido._

_Soy sudor y lágrimas..._

_No soy nada ante un todo_

_Que me mata..._

_Quiero tu sangre..._

_Porque muero,_

_Porque muero._

_Tengo sed,_

_Yo sólo quiero seguir con este infierno,_

_Y someterme a tu condición._

_Y ser algo, o parte al menos,_

_Porque no soy nada,_

_No soy nada escribiendo lo vivido._

_Soy sudor y lágrimas..._

_No soy nada ante un todo_

_Que me mata..._

_Quiero tu sangre..._

_Porque muero,_

_Porque muero._

"**Ojos de ángel"**

_He visto que tienes los ojos de un ángel _

_que mira hacia el cielo buscando amor, _

_He entrado a un lugar prohibido y no puedo salir..._

_si no es junto a ti._

_Aunque tengas tu dueño, yo seguiré en pie, _

_aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansaré._

_El tiempo ha dañado las mentes dormidas; _

_despiertan tus ansias, tu sexo, la sed; _

_termina este infierno, comienza este cielo,_

_todo paraíso es sólo de dos._

_Aunque tengas tu dueño, yo seguiré en pie, _

_aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansaré._

_Y aunque tengas, _

_y aunque tengas, _

_y aunque tengas..._

Finalmente, a El Conejo de Pascua le encantaría obsequiarles cinco puntos que destrozaran de una vez y para siempre la malditamente estúpida canción de Ming Ming.

Pero El Conejo de Pascua no quiere seguir pensando en... esa cosa.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen Clight porque les da alzheimer! Bytes!

PD: sí, precisamente estaba pensando en mudarme pa' allá... u-uU es que como que reescribir yoblade... entiéndase bien, sería reescribir 54 malditos capítulos! No tengo tanto tiempo libre!


	41. Flint is Back, alright!

FE DE ERRATAS: "..._De lo que además se deduce que Tyson "piensa" con el **cerebro**, corroborando aquella frase de "sentimiento visceral"._" Lo correcto es "_De lo que se deduce que Tyson "piensa" con el **estómago**, corroborando aquella frase de "sentimiento visceral"._"

Las maravillas del letargo (Primera y Segunda Loas)

En Taro Adun! Como habrán notado, durante un tiempecillo me ausenté y les hizo compañía El Conejo de Pascua, un gran honor para ustedes y para mí, pues fui su receptáculo por cincuenta y cuatro maravillosos días.

Aparte del gigantesco orgullo que siento por ello (y la emoción por saber que se repetirá el próximo miércoles de ceniza), estoy inmensamente feliz por las maravillas que acontecieron en estos 54 días.

Entre ellas, como comentó El Conejo de Pascua, lo de The Rasmus. La noticia de que **por fin** se me dará de alta del tratamiento odontológico. El haber hablado con mi gran ídolo, Diet Soda. El haber contemplado cómo todo el mundo se quebraba la cabeza tratando de no meter la pata con El Conejo de Pascua. Que hayan compuesto mi video-grabadora. Desatorarme en Terranigma ("Illusion of Time II") y terminarlo.

Pero de esto último les hablaré después. Antes, quisiera despedirme de la pequeña bola de pelos con colita esponjada como es debido (Primera Loa).

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Pues has escrito excelentes monólogos, y capítulos en general de diversos fics.

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Por ser tan adorable y a la vez insoportablemente ególatra.

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Por traernos nuestros Huevos de Pascua y luchar contra esa criatura malvada y perversa conocida como la Iguana de Pascua.

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Por ayudarme a eliminar mi estúpido gusto por la canción de Ming Ming.

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Por ver la película de Constantine dos veces.

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Por ser una Deidad Incontrovertible y sin competencia.

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Porque te tocó la despedida de Blue Autumn Sky en el fic aquel que tú sabes de cuál hablo.

¡Salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Por ser tan absoluta y deliciosamente valemadrista, y estar siempre dispuesto a despreciar a los mortales, de manera que no se sintieran tan mortalmente malheridos.

En resumen, ¡salve, Oh Gran Conejo de Pascua! Simplemente por existir.

En Taro, Conejo de Pascua, que la Fuerza te acompañe (aunque no la necesites, Alteza Serenísima), descansa bajo el Árbol de Pascua hasta el próximo Miércoles de Ceniza, dulces pesadillas. Au revoir! Ciao! Te esperaré, al igual que todos tus súbditos.

Bien, dejemos descansar a Su Sublime Majestad. Es hora de torturarlos con mi Segunda Loa... ¿o será la tercera? Bueno, depende. Si tomamos el monólogo sobre Magus y Eagle como una o dos Loas, entonces sería la cuarta... n-nU ¡en fin! Empecemos.

Mi Loa en esta ocasión va dedicada a un genial RPG llamado Terranigma, o Illusion of Time II. Mucho tiempo estuve obsesionada por haberme atorado en él con un jefe... bueno, mejor dicho, una jefa. Pero no hablemos de esa degenerada blasfema, al menos no por ahora.

Empecemos señalando la GLORIOSA introducción. La mejor que he leído en mi vida. Observen, observen.

_El planeta tenía dos almas. Una cara interior y otra exterior. El Mundo de la Luz y el Mundo de la Oscuridad._

_Cada 4.6 mil millones de años desde el nacimiento del planeta, crecimiento y destrucción se turnan en un ciclo._

_El Mundo de la Luz trae crecimiento y el nacimiento de nuevas vidas. El Mundo de la Oscuridad trae las eras glaciales._

_La Luz crea seres inteligentes. El progreso se afianza. La Oscuridad crea miedo y desequilibrio._

_Se les han dado los nombres de Dios y Diablo._

Todo acompañado con imágenes ad hoc al sentimiento del texto. Un reloj recorre los dos últimos minutos antes de las doce en punto, y al llegar a ese momento, las manecillas caen con estrépito... las horas se recorren... y aparece la hora trece.

Como el mismo juego la describe (más o menos, no me acuerdo bien):

_Una hora que no puede existir. Una hora que no debe existir._

—Lord Kumari.

Ok, ahora, el recorrido por la historia del juego.

_Capítulo 1: El Punto de Partida._

En una pequeña aldea llamada Krysta, había un chico problemático llamado Ark. ¿Por qué problemático? Bueno, arruinaba las cosechas, asustaba a las gallinas, le aventaba jarrones a la gente... un pillo. Vivía, al igual que otros muchachos, bajo la tutela de El Sabio de Krysta.

El cielo de Krysta presentaba un fenómeno particular: el azul cristal, una especie de burbujas de cristal que flotan a baja altura, y que reflejan las almas de los seres del mundo Exterior (Krysta estaba en el mundo Interior). La leyenda decía que quien las mirara directa y fijamente quedaría ciego.

_De Azul Cristal son las lágrimas del mundo exterior_

—El Sabio

Uno de tantos días, Ark arruinó El Telar (que, para más señas, era tejido por su "mejor amiga de toda la vida", Naomi)... bueno, no fue él. Fueron las gallinas. Pero eso sólo es retórica y no hubo forma de evitar que el Sabio lo reprendiera por ello, y lo enviara a pedir disculpas a las tejedoras.

Ark fue, y dio sus más sinceras disculpas. Cuando regresó, se enteró de que el Sabio había salido... y varios de sus compañeros habían decidido aprovechar para abrir una misteriosa puerta azul que siempre estaba cerrada y por órdenes del sabio no se podía abrir (y que cuando alguien se acercaba escuchaba una escalofriante voz pidiendo ayuda). Quisiéralo o no, Ark acaba entrando, pues al abrirla, sus compañeros desaparecieron (si Ark la abre, todos salen huyendo cuando la voz pide ayuda y les da miedito). Se encuentra en una gruta, y en cada nivel ve a uno de sus compañeros, congelado (si huyeron como cobardes, no hay nadie en ningún lado). Al final, encuentra una gran cueva, y al final de la cueva hay una caja que resplandece, gira y flota a la vez. Ark se acerca, y un campo de energía lo expulsa, a la vez que una voz le dice que no sea tan apresurado, que se acerque lentamente.

Al tocar la caja, aparece una pequeña especie de murciélago. Después de un simpatiquísimo diálogo entre "la cosa" y Ark, "eso", que no es ningún "eso", que tiene un nombre, que se llama Yomi, pero ¡Aaah! ¡Qué cosa más rara, Ark cavila en el porqué el Sabio escondía la caja. La respuesta de Yomi fue devastadora.

_Te equivocas. El viejo temía que su gente entrara al mundo a través de esta caja. Para estos palurdos la caja seguirá siendo un misterio._

Pero, ¿a dónde se había ido la caja?... ¡ah! Ark la tenía en la mano. Quien rompiera el sello podía quedarse con la caja, y entrar y salir de ella. Yomi le enseñó las cuatro salas en las que se dividía la caja. La Sala de Armas tenía una Lanza de Diamante, que esperaba a Ark. Después de que Ark la tomó, Yomi le indicó que tenía visitas, y salieron de la caja. Era Naomi (XD el recibimiento que le da a Yomi no tiene precio).

Segundos después, Naomi se congeló.

Al igual que todos en el pueblo. (Misteriosamente, el Adivino, el Tendero y los Hechiceros (que venden anillos mágicos) están intactos).

El Sabio manda a Ark a revivir el mundo, por medio de las Cinco Torres (cada una revive un continente y una parte de la gente de Krysta).

Directamente, si no pasas las torres no revives el mundo, y no pasas al siguiente capítulo, _Resurrección del Mundo_.

(Cada que revives a un continente, te muestran escenas de resurrección impactantes (considerando que son para SNES), ambientadas con música preciosa. Un asunto divino. En una de ellas (Resurrección de Oceanía), se ve la meseta esa en la que los bladebreakers se encuentran en la tercera temporada)

Pues sí, la Tierra había revivido... pero no los seres vivos. Derrotando a los monstruos que mantenían cautivas las almas de los seres vivos en formas de bestias, revives a las plantas, las aves, los animales, y al hombre.

_Capítulo 3: Resurrección del Genio._

Ark quedó inconsciente por dos años, y la gente de Lhasa lo cuidó todo ese tiempo. Empieza su viaje sin más guía que el querer llegar a un punto en que le digan que puede regresar a casa. Andando, andando, se encuentra con una tal Naomi... _idéntica _a su amiga Naomi, salvo por el color del pelo y la extraña actitud que tiene _ésta _Naomi. Más extraño aún, viene de un pueblo llamado Storkolm... que es _idéntico _a Krysta, y que fue arrasado porque guardaba un gran secreto.

Ésta Naomi había sido adoptada por el mismo rey que ordenó destruir el pueblo, con la esperanza de que le dijera dónde estaba el tesoro de Storkolm. Pero Naomi, del shock, había quedado muda. Así pues, el rey declara que la princesa Naomi se casará con quien logre hacerla hablar. Y ahí va Ark, quien hace que Naomi recuerde todo... y asesine al rey. Antes de esto, claro, el rey expulsa a Ark, quien va a descansar a la posada y, ¡horror de horrores, sueña con el Sabio, quien le dice que tiene que guiar el crecimiento del mundo, que reviva a Los Genios, uno de los cuales es un navegante llamado Colón (...je...), quien está encerrado en los calabozos del castillo Silvain, en España, porque durante el viaje murieron los tres hijos de la reina (obviamente, no esperarán que Terranigma se base por completo en la historia que se nos dice que es real), la reina enloqueció (¿reina loca? Me suena, me suena...), convirtió el castillo en una trampa mortal, lo maldijo, y fue ella la maldita degenerada blasfema que hizo que me atorara por MESES. Pero Ark la derrota (viva Ark!), rescata a Colón, quien dice muchas cosas lindas pero no quiere decir lo que pasó en el viaje (ni lo dice nunca, el muy maldito).

Ark zarpa para el Nuevo Mundo, pero le piden que se encargue de llevar a la princesa Naomi, porque alguien la está persiguiendo. Ark, noble como es Ark, acepta. La princesita se hace la muda y no quiere hablar. Esa noche, unos fantasmas la atacan, Ark la salva, y Su Graciosa Majestad se digna a hablarle a Ark. Hablan de la otra Naomi. En este punto, ya es evidente que ésta Naomi y la otra coinciden en que les gusta Ark. Santas Enchiladas Suizas.

Bla, bla, bla. Mucha cursilería y calabozos e intentos de que la humanidad evolucione en el sentido correcto.

Ark despierta al Genio, premio Nobel en paz, medicina, bioquímica y punto de cruz, dios viviente, etc, Berruga, quien está loco y cree haber encontrado la fuente de la inmortalidad... reviviendo Zombis. Estupidito el tipo.

Resúltase ser que la anterior muerte del mundo se debió a un virus llamado Asmodeus. El dr. Berruga encontró la cura, pero era cara, difícil de conseguir, etc, así que sólo unos pocos se salvaron, y el doc se congeló para despertar cuando el mundo lo necesitara otra vez.

Claro, el doc encontró la cura porque fue él quien creó a Asmodeus, y planeaba usarlo _otra vez _para eliminar a la humanidad por órdenes de su Señor Feudal (... nombre estúpido...), quien es Gaia Oscura, quien es El Sabio de Krysta.

Una vez revivido Berruga, Ark podía morir, dijo el Sabio. Pero a Ark no se le dio la gana. Lord Kumari (el líder del pueblo de Lhasa, quien según mi teoría es Gaia de la Luz), volvió a rescatar a Ark, y le dijo que era hora de la _Resurrección del Héroe._

Después de una búsqueda sin cursilerías, Ark revive a "El niño dorado"... y muere por fin.

El niño dorado es idéntico a Ark, y apareció por obra y gracia de las Enchiladas Suizas en Storkolm. Naomi (la ex-princesita) lo cuida. El pequeño Ark tiene hambre, así que Naomi va por el biberón/mamila/como le llamen. Entonces, entró _la otra _Naomi, quien iba a asesinar al bebé por órdenes del Sabio.

Pasan unas cosas raras y la Naomi de Krysta y Yomi son tragados por el vacío.

Naomi de Storkolm le entrega a Ark (que creció en menos de lo que dices "¡Santos Yomis traidores, Batman!") la Caja de Pandora, que era _idéntica _a la caja en la que estaba encerrado Yomi, y que además tenía un Yomi _idéntico _a Yomi, con la diferencia de que éste Yomi no era un espía del Sabio.

Y ya, directito, a matar al psicópata de Berruga (tiene un final tan estúpido el tipo...)

Aquí empieza la lloradera. Ark se despide uno a uno de todos sus amigos en el Mundo Exterior, y regresa al Mundo Interior, a Krysta, donde el Sabio se alegra de que haya regresado, porque Gaia Oscura y el Héroe legendario deben pelear por el equilibrio eterno del tiempo.

_La Luz creó la vida, y la Oscuridad destruyó todo lo innecesario._

—Gaia Oscura.

Otra lindísima redacción, mientras Ark camina por un largo pasillo con caras horribles a los lados:

_Ésta es la Piedra Gaia. Estás dentro del Sol en el Mundo Subterráneo. Este pasillo infinito es la historia de los seres vivos.  
La creación es la fabricación de forma. Destrucción es la disolución de la forma.  
Desde el principio se le ha prometido a la vida de este planeta un destino desgraciado.  
Pronto la luz y la sombra serán todo uno. No hay sombra sin luz, y no hay luz sin sombra.  
Para el nuevo comienzo de la Tierra lucharé como tú, con forma real._

—Gaia Oscura.

Más lágrimas. Una vez derrotada Gaia Oscura, Ark regresa a Krysta, que está vacío, y comprende el dolor por el que pasó Naomi al perder a su familia en Storkolm. Yomi ve a Ark deprimido, en medio de una crisis existencialista.

_Pero has cumplido con tu deber de crear el cielo y la tierra. Así que eres lo que los humanos llamarían un Dios._

—Yomi.

Lágrimas y risas. Yomi revela lo que es, un ser humano evolucionado (o pre-evolucionado). Al principio, toda la vida se basaba en seres como Yomi. Luego, evolucionaron en plantas, animales, el hombre... pero el hombre cada vez se hace más dependiente de las máquinas.

_A lo mejor los humanos vuelven a evolucionar a mi estilo_

—Yomi.

Más lágrimas. Ark se despide de Yomi y pasa un último día en Krysta.

Sépanse que es el final más deprimente que he visto. ¿La puerta azul? Un armario de escoba. ¿El Sabio? ¿_Cuál _Sabio? Todo el mundo actúa como si no pasara nada. Triste, muy muy triste.

Pero está bien, considerando que todo el juego te entretiene y te hace reír a morir.

Los diálogos están muy bien diseñados, además de ser uno de los pocos juegos en que no te obligarán a decir "sí" o "no" con un diálogo eterno de la misma respuesta una y otra vez. Si dices no, es no, aunque te esperarán hasta que cambies de opinión. Y si dices sí, es sí.

Lo mejor es que Ark no es uno de esos protagonos que se quedan callados y se limitan a decir "sí" o "no". Seleccionas el "sí", y Ark dice algo con significado de "sí". Y no siempre es sí y no a secas. Hay "por supuesto", "claro", "todavía no", y así hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión. El mejor, sin duda alguna, es cuando dices que NO quieres comprar flores.

Florista: ¿Quieres flores? No me puedo ir a casa hasta venderlas todas. Dale una alegría a una chica muda o a un pingüino con una orquídea.

Ark: No quiero flores. ¡No se pueden comer, y no sirven para nada!

Florista: ¡Oye! ¡Qué tacaño eres!

Observen el primer diálogo de la vendedora con suma atención, y díganme si hay algo incongruente, porque yo no le veo nada de raro.

Animación muy buena. Si vieran a la bailarina gitana, se asombrarían. Uno de los mejores bailes en video-juegos, hasta tocando el pandero y todo (aunque la gitana no es precisamente muy "gitanesca". Mira que peinarse con dos colitas... qué cosas tiene la vida)

Y ya, que al fin y al cabo sé que no hay nadie leyendo esto y que la posibilidad de que consigan el juego es nula, aunque me ofreciera a pasarles el emulador, la ROM, y hasta el archivo con el final del juego directo.

Ultimadremente, no me interesa. Y, al fin y al cabo, es mejor hablar de un excelente RPG que de gayblade.

Mundo y aparte. (©Dirick)

_El mundo se basa en el equilibrio de Luz y Sombra. Ya te has dado cuenta. La Oscuridad ya pasó. Hemos cumplido._

—Ark de la Luz, "El Niño Dorado".

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Physis, seguramente no eres Sherlock Holmes ni el tal Poirot, ni Conan, aunque sólo me baso en pruebas circunstanciales.

Tengo documentación probatoria que señala que no sólo leo fics en inglés, sino que varios me gustan.

Si te das una vuelta por mi bio, verás que hay uno de "Al borde de la locura" y otro de "Explicando cosas". Hasta hace un rato, también había uno de "Cuentos de hadas", que estoy en el proceso de re-editación.

Pues bien, esos tres son originales de Diet Soda. La chica escribe en inglés. He leído todos sus fics. Me encantan, y me maravilla el largo que le dan ella y otros autores angloparlantes a sus fics... en longitud, sólo he visto uno parecido en español, y es de Jendow (para que veamos de qué liga estamos hablando. n-nU me da vergüenza escribir cosas tan micróscopicas)

Con lo de "sólo tienen el say" me refería específicamente a "decir". Salta a contra-atacar, si quieres. Touché, ya sé que también existe cierta palabrejita llamada "tell". _Pero _(aquí viene el pero) analiza esto:

Say, says, said, will say, VS digo, dices, dice, dicen, decimos, dije, dijiste, dijo, dijeron, dijimos, diré, dirás, dirá, dirán, diremos.

Es el mismo verbo, nomás que conjugado; oséase la misma gata nomás que revolcada. Sin embargo, suena y se ve distinto, por lo que embota menos el cerebro.

Es esta complejidad lo que les dificulta a ellos el aprendizaje del bello idioma de Cervantes.

Respecto a lo que dijiste del answer, whisper, tell, mumble, grumble y el largo etc, son el equivalente a responder, susurrar, balbucir, gruñir y otro largo etc, palabrejas que utilizan escritores en español, albanés, nerlandés, hebreo, arameo, latín, portugués, finlandés, alemán, ruso, francés, varias tribus perdidas en África... _ad infinitum_.

Hay una cosa, y es que tell y say no son sinónimos absolutos. Tengo entendido (no confío del todo en mi memoria, y llevo dos semanas sin ver ni oír ni leer inglés) que say es más o menos como decir y tell es más o menos como decirle a, que no es lo mismo pero es igual.

Me imagino que los que tienen asterisco son porque van recomendados con encono. Bien, tal vez vea, tal vez no, depende del tiempo, velocidad del internet, fallos de memoria, y otro largo etc.

:) So please don't try to be annoying, you can't. That's why **I DO **annoy people.

Pero al Palacio de Bellas Artes se llega practicando, así que puedes mantener viva la esperanza. Carpe Diem.

... bah. Suficiente controversia inútil. Cuídense, pórtense mal, y no traten de resistirse a la hora 13. Son sólo azul cristal contra la voluntad de Gaia. ;) Por eso me mudaré a Aiur. Bytes!


	42. ¿Fantasía o Realidad?

Olvidé decir que si consiguen Terranigma, no olviden lanzarle jarrones a la gente de Krysta al principio del juego. Es **MUY** divertido ("¡Auxilio! ¡Ark se ha vuelto loco!")

¿Fantasía o realidad?

El otro día estaba yo, inocentemente, buscando algo que ver en la tele. No había nada muy interesante que digamos: en un canal estaba la de El Exorcista: El Comienzo. En otro, la de el hombre invisible, en otro la de Pocahontas II, en otro un programa de concursos, en otro un reportaje sobre el concurso de modelaje de cierta marca de ropa interior, en otro no me acuerdo y en otro un programa de lucha libre.

Me quedé viendo el de concursos. Cuando se acabó, le cambié al de lucha libre. Ganaron los rudos la segunda caída, con una maravillosa doble-sometida. Quedé maravillada de la coordinación que tenían. Por eso pregunto, y les pregunto a ustedes, ¿Verdad que la lucha libre es muy bonita?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -... ¡PUES NO ES CIERTO! Es más falsa que un billete de tres pesos. Se veía que seguían el libreto a la perfección. Todo estaba planeado, ¡TODO!

¿Y a qué viene esto, se preguntarán? Pues a que después de dos horas de profunda meditación he llegad a la conclusión de que el beyblade **TAMBIÉN **es actuado.

¡Sí! No pongan esas caras. Es lo más cierto que hay. En parte, porque es una serie de televisión, y en otra parte, porque no tengo otra cosa que decir. Así bien, analicemos el asunto fríamente.

¿Quieren pruebas de que es actuado? Las tengo.

Primeramente, tenemos el asunto de que es **FÍSICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE **cansarse por un juego de beyblade. El único ejercicio que se hace es jalar con un brazo la guía. Fin. Nada más. Na-nay. Luego, hay que dejar que la diosa Fortuna haga lo que se le dé la gana. Se puede, si se quiere, sumirse en una profunda oración para atraer la buena suerte, pero eso no te hace jadear, ¿o sí?

Tampoco hace que recibas golpes al mismo tiempo que el beyblade, ni que tengas que patear al aire al mismo tiempo que tu beyblade golpea el otro, ni ningún otro de esos teatritos que se ponen a hacer.

También tengo mis dudas sobre las bestias bit que se vuelven locas y atacan a los humanos. ¿Cómo es que en dos temporadas, sin importar que el edificio se derrumbara, ninguna bestia bit atacó a un humano, y en la tercera Zeus deja a Kai como falda de hawaiana con un ataque? ¿Y el beyblade? ¿Y Dranzer? Bien, gracias.

(Eso sin mencionar el coma de Tala por culpa de Apolo)

Y bueno, ya hemos hablado hasta el cansancio de las misteriosas victorias de Tyson una tras otra tras otra tras otra, de lo curioso de que los campeonatos siempre acaben en un desempate, y todas esas cosas recurrentes.

Una cosa que no se si es fingida o una muestra de estupidez natural es que cada que un beyblade "desaparece" está a unos diez metros de altura, y les toma 15 segundos voltear para arriba. Las primeras tres veces, pasa; pero, ¿y las demás?

Otras señales de que el beyblade es fingido fue la batalla Matrix de Mistel, los diálogos de AJ y Brad Best, los comentarios de Jazzman, la actitud del sr. Dickenson, el diseño de los estadios, la longitud promedio de los gusanos, la oveja Annabelle del realplayer, los anuncios cantados, el relleno de las empanadas, la existencia de los queques de frutas, la paja de El Monólogo, el final de Golden Sun I, la existencia de un juego tan extraño como brain lord, la evolución de Pikachu, las cuarenta muertes de Goku, el retiro de Akira Toriyama, el número de letras en el Levítico, la despedida de Kabah, Flans y OV7, el regreso de los tazos después de que "ya no iba a haber", el inicio de la temporada de mangos, las enaguas de paraguas de Saori, la muerte de Sirius, el final de Final Fantasy V, el juicio final de SCC, la extinción de los pájaros dodo, el doblaje de Shrek II, la caída del muro de Berlín, los asesinatos de JFK, Colosio, del hijo de Bruce Lee, del Flaco y del Cardenal Posadas, el ataque del KKWA-T asesino, Mario y su hoja mágica, la ola de calor, la canción "Suck" de Kittie, el horrible olor de las monedas sudadas, la inversión térmica, los desastres que causa la porra del Monterrey, el hecho de que la puerta de mi casa esté descompuesta y la tremenda dificultad para conseguir la canción de "¡Pum! Ya me ha dado" de Filipp Kirkorov.

Y todo esto es parte del compló contra López Obrador. Ejo ej... seguro.

Tendría que poner cinco puntos... pero no se me ocurre nada. Estoy hipnotizada con el bailecito de Annabelle en el realplayer. Bueno, veamos que sale

PUNTO NUMERO UNO: mírala, está saltando.

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS: mira, un topo. Qué divertido.

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES: mira, pajaritos al fondo.

PUNTO NÚMERO CUATRO: aaah, se fue el topito.

Y PUNTO NÚMERO CINCO: mira, saltó hasta el anochecer

PUNTO NÚMERO SEIS: salió la luna

PUNTO NÚMERO SIETE: hizo un paso genial

PUNTO NÚMERO OCHO: ... me pregunto para qué será la rejita

PUNTO NÚMERO NUEVE: aaah! Casi se la roban los extraterrestres.

PUNTO NÚMERO DIEZ: ... ... ... ... siempre me he preguntado de donde sale la esfera de disco si está en campo abierto... ... ... ... ... ...

Eeeeh... mejor vuelvo a usar el winamp. O-O pero baila bonito... aunque sonría macabramente.

PD: Physis, no te lo tomes como que me lo tomé así. Sólo bromeaba. Por cierto, interesante el truco del ctrl f, y pésima tu suerte de que, al azar, saliera el sosísimo monólogo 37. Malo, malo, malo. Son mucho mejores los demás de El Conejo de Pascua. Y lo de tell y say, son raros los casos en que sea correcto usar una palabra u otra indistintamente, cuestioncillas intrascendentales de gramática ideadas por los lexicógrafos de todos los idiomas para complicarle la vida al común de los mortales. Aunque concuerdo en que el inglés antiguo es interesante (puedo reconocerlo, pero no escribirlo ni entenderlo al 100, pero en esas ando por una pequeña razón llamada Tristania), así como todas las lenguas antiguas o en versiones antiguas... lo que me da la malignísima idea de escribir un monólogo en el español más antiguo posible.

Ea, preparaos, indigna progenie de moros, que está hadado por El Conejo que en buen hora distribuyó huevos que yo cumpla tal augurio a vuesarcedes. (tómala, barbón! Y pensar que podría ser peor... lo anterior sea dicho sin ofensa a los moros, o descendientes de moros.)


	43. La Cuarta

DIATRIBAS ANATEMÁTICAS SOBRE LA VIDA EN GENERAL Y SU GENERAL PESTILENCIA

_**O lo que es lo mismo:**_

CUARTA DESPOTRICACIÓN.

Sí, señoras y señores. Una vez más, no tengo nada mejor que decir que mis quejas. Y es que ya no hay moral en el orbe.

Mi primera queja es sobre una cosa bien sencillita. Bien simple. A ver. Supongamos que una persona noble, decente y educada, que ingiere cantidad más que suficiente de calcio, tiene una salud quasi perfecta y además cumple con el sacro precepto de cepillarse los dientes tres veces al día y acude con su dentista cada mes por concepto de tratamiento de frenos, termina su tratamiento. Una mordida absolutamente perfecta. Ninguna inclinación inadecuada de ningún diente.

Y he aquí que a tres muelas se les ocurre cariarse. ¿Ilógico? Sí, lo es. Encima, se acusa a la noble, decente y educada persona de tomar dulces entre comidas. No es así. Se le acusa de tomar demasiado café. No es así. Se le acusa de tomar leche con chocolate. Bueno, si es así. Desde su más tierna edad la ha tomado, y nunca había presentado problemas. Injusticia, injusticias de la vida. Júrolo.

Pues bien, esa noble, decente, educada, simpática, maravillosa y además mega-modesta persona soy yo.

QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE, CON UN CARAJO!

Pero noooo, nadie me ha de explicar. Así pues, debo desperdiciar mis neuronas útiles y mis ratos de ocio en cavilar en el porqué. Y debo decir que lo encontré. El colmo es que cuando lo revelé, se negaron a creerme. Tuvo que corroborarlos mi abuelo para que me creyeran. Y el colmo es que no me creyeron, sino que concordaron con mi abuelo.

Pues he aquí que yo acusé al cambio de marca de pasta de dientes de mis caries, porque no tenían ni un mes de nacidas y yo tenía un mes de haber cambiado de marca.

Así, debo aconsejarles encarecidamente que usen la conjugación argentina (¿?) del verbo colgar, y no la que tiene nombre de parte y característica principal de las mitocondrias (crestas).

Segundamente, tengo una gran queja, y es que mi vida cada vez desaparece más y más y más. Con mayor frecuencia que antes me cuestiono a mí misma sobre si realmente existo.

El asunto es que nos acomodaron las filas, separando a los "grupitos". Yo era orgullosa miembro de la llamada "Fila Neutral", porque nos juntábamos con todos y con ninguno.

Y a las lindísimas prefectas se les ocurre enviarme allá a donde da vuelta el aire. No, me corrijo: a donde no llega el aire. Además, la pared de al lado se calienta a morir y es un pequeño horno ese sitio. Enfrente tengo a las petardas más petardas del universo. Al lado y atrás, a mucha gente que me cae de perlas, pero con la que no tengo tanto en común como con la gente de la Fila Neutral. Todos los de la Fila Neutral nos hemos Desneutralizado, y cuando intentamos reunirnos, alguno de los Agrupados llega y nos apaña la plática... o nos las apañamos mutuamente. Incluso me quejo constantemente con una de las agrupadas (que está exactamente en el punto geográfico diametralmente opuesto al mío) de que hace mucho que no me habla. Y la respuesta siempre es la misma: "Es que te fuiste muy lejos". PERDÓN pero aclaro a México, al Mundo y al Quinto Patio que YO no ME fui. Me corrieron. El primer día, se me acusaba de traidora (una de mis más cercanas de la Fila Neutral).

Aunque pensándolo bien, podría haberme ido peor. La pobre de Nakuru tiene petardas por todos lados. Lo bueno de todo el asunto es que ya todos se han regresado a sus lugares, pero me quedé en la pared porque, aunque esté calientísima, es cómodo recargarse en ella (en la mañana, claro está), y una de mis más estimadas compañeras se ha mudado al asiento que está frente al mío. Además estoy cerca de mi Gran Ídolo en el salón, y de mi Saco de Box Personal (el tipo contra el que descargo todos mis malos humores. Pobre tipo)

Hasta ahí ese asunto. Seguidamente, señalo mi consternación ante el hecho de que la tal Jolette siga en la Nacademia. Entiéndase bien, no la veo. Sólo unos pedacitos de antes que empiece la novela, y fragmentos del concierto porque mi abuela sí ve la nacademia.

En uno de esos tantos fragmentos, escuché cantar a la jolette. Fue lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida. Con tantos gallos parecía gallinero. En serio, lo juro, es peor que Ming Ming (bueno, al menos no tenía esa horrible voz). Y en uno de los cachos que tuve que soportar para ver mi novela tuve que aguantar todas las estupideces cursileras de su madre. Me quedé impactada. Pregunté a mi madre: ¿si entrara en la nacademia y cantara tan horrible, tú dirías que canto bonito? Ante mi estupefacción, me respondió que sí, y agregó uno de esos rollos de "la mamá cuerva siempre ve bonitos a sus cuervitos". Bueno, pues. Cada quien.

Y mis mayores quejas en el universo son lo flacuchos, desmejorados, amujerados y peliteñidos que van a ser los Caballeros Dorados en Episode G; los asquerosos cambios que van a hacer los gringos en Sakura Card Captors; el compló contra López-Obrador; la estúpida, zorra, imbécil, cobarde y además pusilánime y patética seudo-contadora que nos imparte Módulos Fiscales; la verdulera, naca, igualada, poco-fina y descerebrada seudo-abogada que nos imparte Literatura; la gata arrancherada altanera insoportable patada-en-el-hígado asistente de la encargada de Cobranza; el aumento en el precio de la leche; los reporteros quejosos; las viejas sordas, estúpidas y teatreras que apoyan a sus gallescas hijas; los tipos imbéciles de la seudo-agencia de seguridad que está a dos casas; los idiotas y tarados fantasmas que no entienden que no deben quedarse a fastidiar en la tierra; los estúpidos de tv azteca que no son útiles ni para pasar un anime entero que no sea Sailor Moon; los virus de internet; los imbéciles que no entienden de profecías y las niñas estúpidas que creen que montar "Vaselina" es lo más "in" y sencillo del mundo; los inútiles que votaron por Bush; los hombres que fingen que no tienen dinero ni para echarse un taco por tacaños/avaros y la gente que habla y habla y habla y habla y habla y habla y habla y habla y habla y habla y nunca se calla.

También me purga lo patético que se está poniendo el monólogo, y como único comentario cómico que se me ocurre diré que al fin recordé a quién se parece Robet: a Marcus, de Fire Emblem V, cruzado con Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry Potter.

Y ya.

P.D. :) saludos a Ron, a Gaby, a Malale, a Lady Kagura, a Samael, Physis, Miyod, Galy, y demás gente que soportó esto con encomiable paciencia. Ya estoy cocinando el próximo monólogo. Debo agregar que, en vista de la decadencia de esta cosa, pronto subiré El Último Monólogo, que tengo escrito desde... más o menos Agosto del 2004


	44. Sonne

_Siglos atrás, o eso cuentan las historias, el poder de la Alquimia reinaba sobre el mundo de Weyard._

_Como si de convertir el plomo en oro se tratara, la Alquimia condujo a la humanidad al florecimiento de sus civilizaciones._

_Pero, con el tiempo, con los sueños de los hombres, crecieron las discordias. Sueños de riqueza sin límite, de vida eterna, de dominio sobre todo ser vivo... sueños de conquista y de guerra._

_Estos sueños habrían acabado con el mundo de no ser por unos pocos hombres sabios y valientes, que sellaron este poder en lo más profundo del Templo Sonne, en el Aleph._

_La aldea de Tale preservó el secreto por muchos años, hasta que Hans y Nadia, cuyos padres perecieron en una tormenta tres años atrás, irrumpieron en el templo._

_Saturos y Menardi, del Clan Marte, los siguieron hasta el interior del templo. Con ellos se encontraba el hermano de Nadia, Félix, a quien todos dieron por perdido en la misma tormenta._

_Allí, Saturos y Menardi robaron las Estrellas Elementales, las llaves para romper el sello de la Alquimia, y secuestraron a Nadia y a Kraden, el sabio._

_Si estas cuatro joyas se usaran para encender los Faros Elementales, el sello de la Alquimia se rompería._

_Hans y su amigo Garet partieron para detener a Saturos, rescatar a sus amigos y devolver las Estrellas Elementales al Templo Sonne._

_Se aliaron a un joven Adepto de Viento llamado Iván y siguieron a Saturos y Menardi hasta Ímil, un frío poblado, muy cerca del Faro de Mercurio._

_Allí conocieron a Mía, la guardiana del faro y Adepta de Agua. Con ella, persiguieron a Saturos hasta lo alto del Faro de Mercurio._

_Hans no pudo evitar que Saturos encendiera el Faro y escapara. De nuevo, Hans le siguió los pasos a través de Angara, hasta llegar a las orillas del mar Thanatos._

_Tras un accidentado viaje en barco, Hans cruzó el Thanatos para llegar a Tolbi. Allí, conoció al líder de la ciudad, un hombre extraño llamado Babi._

_Babi ayudó a Hans a participar en el Coloso para probar sus poderes. Gracias a la Psinergía ganó el Coloso, y así, la confianza de Babi. Por ello, le reveló un gran secreto..._

_¡El bebedizo de la tierra perdida de Lemuria le había dado a Babi 150 años de vida! Éste se ofreció a ayudar a Hans en su viaje, que luego se dirigió al Faro de Venus._

_En la ciudad de Lalivero, Hans supo que Saturos y Menardi habían capturado a una joven llamada Sole, a quien necesitaban para su misión._

_Al final, Hans luchó contra ellos y los derrotó en lo alto del Faro, pero era demasiado tarde... el Faro había sido encendido._

_Entonces un gran cataclismo acaeció. Sole cayó al vacío y Félix saltó para salvarla, pero ambos desaparecieron en la mar embravecida. Nadia bajó del Faro para buscarlos, pero fue en vano..._

_Ya en Lalivero, Babi le pidió a Hans que encontrara Lemuria y los otros faros, y para ello le entregó un barco lemurio, la única nave capaz de llegar a la tierra perdida._

_Este (segundo) capítulo de la historia comienza con Nadia, justo antes de que el Faro de Venus fuera encendido..._

¿Qué ej ejo, se preguntarán. Pues bien, es la introducción a Golden Sun II: La Edad Perdida, estupendísimo RPG de Camelot para el glorioso GBA. Pero no les voy a hablar sólo de esta segunda parte, sino también de la primera. Sólo me fusilé este bello texto para evitar hacer un resumen largo, largo, larguísimo del primer juego, y darles un resumen más o menos del segundo, cuestión a la que procederé después de darles un pequeño breviario cultural.

¡Alquimia! La base de este curiosito mundo llamado Weyard, dividido en siete continentes: Angara, Gondowan, Osenia, Indra, Atteka, Hesperia y Tundaria. Pues bien, la Alquimia forma todo, y está compuesta a su vez de cuatro elementos: Agua, Viento, Tierra y Fuego.

Hay en Weyard ciertas personas con poderes sobrenaturales, conocidas como Adeptos. Hay cuatro clanes de Adeptos, uno por elemento: Marte de Fuego, Venus de Tierra, Júpiter de Viento, y Mercurio de Agua. A sus poderes, los estudiosos los denominan "psinergía", y consisten en controlar con el poder de la mente a los elementos.

Hay Cuatro Faros y Cuatro Rocas Elementales en Weyard. Las Rocas Elementales dan psinergías especiales a los Adeptos de su Elemento que logren pasar las pruebas requeridas.

¡Y además están los Djinn! Unas cositas preciosas que dan poder a los Adeptos con los que están, y que se liberaron al mismo tiempo que se retiraron del Templo Sonne las Cuatro Estrellas Elementales.

No se menciona en el pequeño resumen inicial a Álex, un ex-aprendiz de Mía que en poco tiempo la superó (risas-malvadas) que ayuda a Saturos y Menardi.

Pues bien, con el terremoto que ocurrió al encender el Faro de Venus, la pequeña península Idejima, donde Nadia, Kraden y Álex esperaban a los demás, se separó del continente. Tras un rato, llegaron a la isla flotante (oséase la ex-península) Félix y Sole. Cuando todo parecía estar bien, les llegó un tsunami que injertó la isla en el norte de Indra. Tras unas cosas sin importancia, deciden buscar un barco para continuar con su misión de encender los Faros Elementales.

¿Por qué, se preguntarán. Bueno, mis dulces niños, porque sin la Alquimia, Weyard se está encogiendo. No me pregunten cómo. Tampoco me pregunten por qué Weyard es plano y sus límites son cascadas que caen al vacío. Las mentes inquisitivas se preguntarán por qué el agua de Weyard no se acaba. Pues porque de la Roca del Agua fluye constantemente un eterno manantial. Fin de su preguntadera, prosigamos.

En su búsqueda de un barco, conocen a Piers, un Lemurio, que se une a su misión. También se encuentran de vez en cuando a Álex (quien se separa de ellos tras el tsunami), que siempre está allí para recordarles que... pero de Álex hablaremos después. Sí, señoras y señores, ¡viene una pequeña loa para Álex! De una vez les informo que es MÍO, y que no se lo pienso prestar a nadie. Quizás deje que lo vean, pero sólo si estoy de buenas (mi precioso Álex... me encanta ese tipo).

Total, que con Piers y su barco se van a explorar los mares de Weyard, derrotan a Neptuno (que se había vuelto un monstruo loco enfermo desquiciado que no dejaba llegar a nadie a Lemuria), y encienden el Faro de Júpiter. En el Faro de Júpiter se encuentran a Hans y compañía, y ellos se unen a su causa al enterarse de que Weyard va a desaparecer. Así, después de un rato, llegan finalmente al Faro de Marte.

Estaban a punto de encender el Faro cuando llegó El Sabio para detenerlos.

Momento, Flint. ¿Quién es El Sabio? Acabo de revisar todo lo que has escrito y el único "sabio" que se menciona es Kraden, además de los Sabios que sellaron la Alquimia. Así pues, repito: ¿CUÁL SABIO?

Paciencia, mi pequeño saltamontes. A eso iba. No te me precipites. Pues bien, este Sabio del que les hablo es una roca con un ojo.

¿CÓMO QUE ROCA CON UN OJO? Estás jugando, ¿verdad?

No, no juego. No me pregunten. Además, su aspecto no tiene nada que ver con su fortaleza. Más que un Adepto, El Sabio es un Dios. Se presentó ante Hans y Garet en el Templo Sonne cuando el Aleph iba a hacer erupción en el momento en que se liberaron las Estrellas Elementales, y les encomendó a Hans y Garet recuperar las mismas para evitar que la Alquimia destruya el mundo. Bueno, no la Alquimia, sino los codiciosos que les gustaba guerrear y usar la Alquimia para ello.

Pero regresemos a donde estábamos. El Sabio llegó para impedir que encendieran el último Faro. Sin embargo, él no puede interferir en las acciones humanas, así que decide invocar "un milagro" para que Félix, Hans, Garet, Ivan, Mía, Sole, Nadia y Kraden desistan.

El "milagro" resulta ser un Dragón de tres cabezas. El Dragón de tres cabezas resulta ser, en realidad, los padres de Félix y el padre de Hans, quienes acaban presumiblemente muertos.

Pero El Sabio ha planeado todo muy bien, y no muere nadie, y todos regresan a Tale para seguir viviendo felices por los siglos de los siglos.

Momento, ¿dije que regresaron a Tale? ¿Pero cómo, si Tale fue destruida al concentrarse la luz de los Cuatro Faros en el Aleph, y el Aleph se hundió junto con Tale, al igual que todas las zonas circunvecinas a los Cuatro Faros?

Pero no importa. Todos en Tale y las zonas circunvecinas de los Faros se salvaron gracias al oportuno aviso del Sabio.

Ahora sí, colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Voy ahora a hablar lo que se me ocurra del juego.

Bien, tengo una queja: sólo puedes decir "sí" o "no", y si dices algo que no te permita seguir con la historia te aparece el mismo diálogo una y otra vez, aunque eso parece haberse controlado en el segundo juego, donde simplemente te dicen lo mismo aunque con algunas variantes para que, al final, acabes diciendo que harás lo que de todos modos tenías que hacer. En fin. Qué se le va a hacer. Curiosamente, el personaje principal (Hans en el primer juego y Félix en el segundo) es callado como tumba. Bueno, Félix habla más en su juego que Hans. Al principio, más o menos por lo del Tsunami, Félix dice claramente su más gloriosa frase en el juego: ¿Eh?

Qué cosas... pero bueno, Félix también habla cuando vas en el barco y revisas el agua poco profunda, siempre con frases muy lindas. Y Hans, en el segundo juego, se vuelve un parlanchín consumado. Tanto silencio le afectó.

El que nunca se calla es Garet. Siempre dice lo que uno, del otro lado de la pantalla, querría decir... lo malo es que no siempre es prudente decir lo que uno quisiera. Siempre que hay problemas es por culpa de Garet, y Garet trata de pasarle la bolita a Hans con su típico "¿Verdad, Hans?". En lo particular, cuando yo estuve presente Hans siempre dijo "No" (mi hermano dice que si al final del juego le dices "sí", dice algo más o menos de "vaya! Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo" o algo así. Habría que ver. La verdad no me acuerdo. Pero es que al final, por fin, tiene razón y no nos meterá en problemas).

El otro irreverente es el lindo Iván. No tiene ningún complejo en leerle la mente a quien se le dé la gana cuando se le dé la gana, lo cual, al principio del juego, es molesto. Después, cuando puedes leer lo que Iván lee, se vuelve algo adictivo. Ô.ó con razón... ahora lo entiendo.

La que me cae como patada en el hígado es Mía, porque se cree muy santa y se la pasa diciendo que Álex es una vergüenza para su clan, que Álex es un maldito, que Álex da asco de lo traidor que es... bueno, suficientes razones tengo para que me caiga mal. Además, su psinergía de ataque es patética, es una llorona, y no se da cuenta de que le gusta a Garet y que la familia de Garet ya hasta está planeando boda.

Luego tenemos a Nadia y Sole, que son un par de cotilleras incorregibles. Nadia también tiene problemas con "decir lo que piensa" (mmmh... que se me hace que es defecto de los Adeptos de Fuego), y Sole, además, tiene complejo de Lolita. ¡Mira que para que le guste Piers! Está bien que como es Lemurio no se le notan los _cientos _de años que lleva encima, pero de ahí a que se le insinúe tan descaradamente... no, ya no hay moral en Weyard (bueno, estoy exagerando un poquito).

Piers... está... mal... de su cabecita... enferma. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Ah, tiene bonitos ojos. Se viste del nabo. Da ternura cuando se va al cementerio a llorar sobre la tumba de su madre. Es algo inocentón (por lo que les digo de Sole). Se expresa bien. Se entiende y respeta a Kraden (porque están igual de ancianos). Bueno, me cae bien. Su psinergía no está nada mal. Cuando lo encuentras tiene como tres djinn propios (lo que es un récord). En definitiva, es el mejor Adepto de Agua después de Álex.

Las batallas se ven muy bien. Las invocaciones son asombrosas. Las leyes de supremacía elemental no están muy claras, pero se pueden deducir con algo de práctica. Los diálogos son muy simpáticos. Siempre quien habla trata de hacerse la víctima. Venga, es un buen juego. La traducción al español está muy bien lograda. De hecho, el equipo de Camelot se esmeró tanto, que varios de los personajes cambian su nombre según la versión que se esté jugando (en japonés, inglés, español, francés y... creo que alemán. La verdad no recuerdo si son cuatro o cinco versiones). A lo mucho parece algo acartonada en los nombres de los monstruos. ¡Y las caritas que ponen! Los "sprites" no tienen mucha capacidad de expresión, pero se esforzaron por suplir eso mediante otros recursos, con un excelente resultado.

Hay alusiones a la mitología azteca, árabe y japonesa. También hay alusiones bíblicas y griegas. Repito, las invocaciones son ESPECTACULARES, sobre todo la de Catástrofe. Los jefes tienen un nivel de dificultad exacto (ni muy difíciles ni muy fáciles). En Golden Sun 2, los personajes obtienen experiencia aunque no estén en el campo de batalla, lo cual me parece perfecto. Los acertijos también tienen un nivel de dificultad exacto: a menos que estés muy palurdo o medio dormido, es casi imposible que te quedes demasiado atorado.

Otras cosas que son muy disfrutables de Golden Sun son:

1.- Cuando vendes algo, recibes tres cuartas partes del precio al que lo comprarías (en muchos juegos vendes a la mitad. En Terranigma no puedes vender nada)

2.- Puedes correr en el mapa (no es que vayas mucho más rápido, pero alivia el estrés)

3.- Puedes explorar en vasijas y demás escondrijos para robarle a la gente el dinero para el pollo... o el pollo. (Bueno, se puede hacer en muchos otros juegos, pero no deja de ser divertido)

4.- Tienes el maravilloso poder de leerle la mente a quien quieras (incluso a las vacas... No saben la de cosas que puede pensar una vaca)

5.- Realmente, aunque no sea un juego TAN maravilloso, tiene una idea base buena y original, los de Camelot realmente se esforzaron por ir más allá de la "magia común" con las psinergías y adecuar acertijos para ellas, además de que, itero y reitero, las batallas son sencillamente espectaculares.

Tal vez esta vez no he logrado mi objetivo de insuflarles el irrevocable deseo de jugarlo... pero eso lo haré cuando les hable de MI Álex.

Ah... recuerdo que batallé bastante para derrotar al Dragón Mortal ("el milagrito"). Pero justo cuando lo derroté (de hecho, estaba tan concentrada en la batalla que no me di cuenta del letrero de "Dragón Mortal cayó!"), empezó a sonar cierto estribillo de una canción de Menudo:

_ven, ven a volar  
vamos a volar  
cuando vuelas cualquier cosa  
puede ocurrir a tu alrededor  
a volar, vamos a volar  
la aventura ha comenzado  
no se sabe que va a pasar! _

Pero bueno, esa emoción sólo se descubre después de pasar dos horas de tu vida enfrentándote al mismo enemigo una y otra vez hasta descubrir la táctica más apropiada.

Y con eso finiquito por el momento.

PD: ¿ya fueron a ver Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith? Espero que sí. (A menos, claro, que sean uno de esos anti-warsies, en cuyo caso deben olvidar el anterior comentario)

PPD: ... aaah, como vuela el tiempo. Apenas ayer estaba emocionada al empezar el primer Golden Sun, y anteayer luchaba por comprender el Atari...

PPPD: se nota que ya no veo gayblade?


	45. El Monólogo, again

EL MONÓLOGO.

Antes de hablar sobre MI Álex (es que me faltan unos dialoguillos, y para llegar a esa parte me falta… bastante, y más si consideramos que últimamente me he obsesionado con Tales Of Phantasia), hablemos sobre esta serie de parrafadas. Iba a esperar hasta el 50, pero quién sabe si llegue. A ver. Faltan el de Álex, el de Chrono Trigger, el de Tales of Phantasia, el de Violinist of Hamlin, uno sobre la interrelación entre anime/manga y videojuegos, y El Último. Mmmh. Parece que me pasé… pero mejor así, que sean 51, como la primera temporada de gayblade (o al menos la que nos pasaron de este lado del mar).

Ahora, dejemos de lado estas situaciones tan deprimentes y analicemos sistemática y temporalmente esta cosa.

A ver. Recuerdo que todo empezó de una forma muy rara, oh, sí. Acababa de terminar con un capítulo de yo-blade, cuando empezó a sonar el Opening de Slayers, con las consecuencias ya conocidas. Ah, me sé ese opening de memoria: "_Aunque el viento sople fuerte y trate de empujarme no puedes, o al sol tendré que recitar… y si alguien siente envidia, pues soy la maravilla, yo me reiré de su falsedad. Yo derroto a mis rivales con magia y destreza para que la justicia florezca. Mi Gaudy y sus amigos siempre viajan conmigo, juntos lucharemos contra el mal._"… y otras cosas que me da flojera escribir. Pero como en el primer monólogo no lo puse completo, esta vez sí lo acabaré: "_Cosas quiero hacer, porque es mi deber, que nadie se oponga porque lo evitaré, ya verás que así es mi poder de luchar contra el mal para su fin contemplar! Siempre voy a donde quiero con una sonrisa que logra encaminar a todos mis amigos a la batalla que se desarrolla entre el bien y el mal… Siempre voy a donde quiero con una sonrisa que logra encaminar a todos mis amigos a la batalla que se desarrolla entre el bien y el mal… con valor, no nos vencerán. Ya verán, se arrepentirán…_" y tan-tan. Bueno, durante un tiempo volvemos a la época en que pasan animes decentes en el 7… pero siguen con su manía costumbre de "si no da tantos puntos de rating, la cortamos". A la fecha, que yo sepa, sólo han quitado Sonic X (que ya están volviendo a pasar), Zenki (que nada más pasaron el primer capítulo) y el Barón Rojo (que a la mitad del asunto cambió de nombre a "La Guerra de los Robots", pero me gusta más el otro título). Pero en fin, al menos esta vez sí pude ver Escaflowne de principio a fin. El Opening de Escaflowne me gusta, tengo que reconocerlo, aunque no entienda ni papa. También me gusta el de Inu-Yasha… lo poco que pasan de él. Bueno, al menos cortan esa odiosa "Pegasus Fantasy", de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, porque me cae como patada en el hígado. Aunque me gustó bastante la de "Soldier Dream", y el opening de la Saga de Hades, que no recuerdo como se llama. Pero venga! Cuando veo a los Caballeros, me da una horrible desazón. Extraño aquel opening hecho en casa, sí, el que decía: "Caaaaaballeros del Zoodiaaaco, cooooontra las fuerzas demoooníacas…" y que se acababa en algo de "el poder para venceeeeeeeer" o algo así. En serio lo extraño.

Situaciones como esa me dan a entender que estamos en la época del desentierro. ¿No se han fijado en la tremenda cantidad de covers que nos inundan? Montones de "discos homenaje" por aquí y por allí (TT-TT ¿porqué no compré el de "¿Qué te pasa, estás borracho?", en tributo a los Hombres G?), series que reviven, remakes de películas, telenovelas y demás…

Hablando de remakes… no sé… no fui a ver la de Batman Begins… es que… ¡ese tanque extraño no era el Bati-móvil! Estaba horrible, y seguro ni siquiera era automático, por no mencionar la dirección hidráulica… Y aquel tipo no se parecía a Alfred (venga, vi los cortos). No, simplemente mi mente no soportaba la idea de tal sacrilegio. Estaba yo toda emocionada porque iban a sacar una película de Batman después de tanto tiempo (y que decían que iba a estar muy buena porque el director era fulano, y el de efectos especiales era zutano…) Y entonces veo los cortos… NOOOOOO! Mi vida se me fue en ese instante. Por eso no he continuado con Bat-Kai. Pensé que me inspiraría en esa película, pero no. Me desencantó horriblemente. Quiero quedarme con mis recuerdos de Batman, y de la Pantera Rosa que no hablaba, y del Dr. Slump que dibujaba Toriyama, y de la versión de "Un buen Perdedor" de Franco de Vita, y de la Onda Vaselina y "Susanita tiene un ratón", y de los Gatos Samurai, y de las mañanas de sábado de Nubeluz y Caritele, de que cuando era pequeña odiaba las series de mecas porque no me gustaba Mazinger Z, de cuando veía Chabelo porque me despertaba a las seis y media de la mañana los domingos, de la ciudad donde nací, de cuando me dejaban saltar en los sillones, de cuando rayaba las paredes, de cuando hice un dibujo de un océano y sus pececitos y su tiburón con gis en la puerta del ropero (los rayones siguen ahí), y de cuando Gloria Trevi no tenía que cargar con un escándalo y un temor absurdo a sus canciones.

Sí, era fan de la Trevi cuando tenía cuatro años. Luego se desapareció, luego salieron con todo lo del clan y la fregada, y ahora, que escuché un tema inédito ("La Tempestad"), me dije: SÍ! Justo como lo recordaba. Sus canciones tienen ese no sé qué que me encanta, aunque la letra sea algo absurda (¿"Me dejaste como una papa sin catsup"…?).

De hecho, esa letra de "La Tempestad" fue muy extraña, sobre todo porque acababa de pasar lo del Tsunami… y, evidentemente, Trevi empezó a grabar su disco antes de eso. Y sin embargo…

_Ahora que el mundo tiembla bajo tus pies,_

_Y los continentes se quiebran otra vez…_

_(…)_

_Y olas gigantes vienen a donde estás,_

_Ciudades enteras, hechas polvo, se caen…_

Venga, cuando me percaté me dio un escalofrío. Me pasa lo mismo cuando empieza la de "Lies" de Evanescence, o "Evil Game" de Lacuna Coil… _creepy…_

Pero estábamos hablando de la evolución (¿O mutación?) que ha tenido esta cosa durante sus ya 16 meses de existencia (Vaya, cumplí un año aquí y ni cuenta me di… si hago cuentas, ya llevo aquí… alrededor de 19 meses. ¡Caramba!). A ver. Después de su extraño inicio, seguí analizando aspectos comunes en un anime en su aplicación en beyblade. Luego, siguió el criticar a Aoki por cada cosa que hace y cada cosa que no hace. Después, siguió el hablar de lo que se me ocurriera, tuviera que ver con algún anime (ya no con beyblade) o no. Y ahora estoy aquí, queriendo convertir los campos en ciudad, mezclando el cielo con el mar.

La verdad, la verdad, el monólogo nunca me ha convencido. Si se fijan, al principio era muy "espontáneo"… _exageradamente espontáneo_. Desvariaba _demasiado _(y eso ya es decir) y, la verdad, cuando releo el primer monólogo acabo mareada. Sonrío varias veces, río unas pocas (es que ya sé todo lo que dice), y luego leo el último monólogo, que indudablemente estará mejor estructurado, y me desmareo, y me dedico a escribir el siguiente.

En serio, ¿ustedes no se marearon? Es gracioso, sí, pero está demasiado denso. Me acuerdo de las clases de módulos fiscales de la sra. Cordero: dice lo mismo una y otra vez, cambiando las palabras, llevando una situación hipotética para la explicación hasta sus últimas consecuencias… y entonces retomando el punto inicial. Sí, las clases de la sra. Cordero no sólo me mareaban y me aburrían, sino que además hacían que tuviera que hacer sobrehumanos esfuerzos para no dormirme, o no parecer extremadamente distraída. Claro, lo lograba. De no ser así… no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Pero ja, ja, ja, qué maravilla, sigo haciendo lo mismo. Y ahora es demasiado metódico y pensado como para causarle gracia a alguien (como un chiste para científicos, si me entienden).

¿Ven porque ya es hora de decirle "adiós y buenas noches" al monólogo? No sólo a éste, también al de Adal Ramones. Cuando volví a verlo (tras cuatro años de abstinencia), me topé con un monólogo de Adi Ramones (quienes vean otro rollo sabrán a qué me refiero), y pensé: "¡bien!" Después de todo, el primer monólogo de Adi (sobre lo bello pero difícil que es ser mujer) me encantó. Pero ese otro que vi… (sobre "como nos tratamos las mujeres entre nosotras")… no sé. No era la Adi Ramones que yo recordaba, la que "no era una majadera como su hermano Adal"… fue horrible. Vi otros dos monólogos, y después dejé de ver tele a esa hora (es que tenía que hacer algo en lo que empezaba la novela n.nU).

Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Quizás luego se me ocurra otro. Pero pase lo que pase, El Último será El Último.

Y ya, sálganse de aquí y pónganse a hacer algo productivo, como tejer una capa con dos agujas o analizar y psicoanalizar alguna novela de Gabriel García Márquez. Todo sea para alejar a sus neuronas de esta bomba-de-gas que acabo de lanzar y que promete hacerlas dormir para toda la eternidad.

PD: … quién sabe… a lo mejor siempre sí voy a ver Batman Begins… según palabra de un experto, muestra bien el proceso psicológico del nacimiento de Batman, y la historia es la más apegada a la primera versión original del cómic… en fin…

PPD: _La roca erosiona, y hasta el mar se seca, el roble se quiebra cuando el rayo truena, y ella te deja y se olvida de ti, y tú lloras porque ella ya no quiso seguir… busca su mano… y sus promesas… ¿pero quién puede aguantar la prueba?. ¿Quién puede aguantar tempestad si no es amor de verdad? En medio de la tempestad, en contra de la furia del mar y de los cuatro elementos yo no voy a fallar, yo estoy aquí, yo soy así… tierra firme para ti. Que venga más, que estalle el volcán, que caiga el granizo y que venga el huracán. Que venga más, nada me hace doblar; mira en el infinito, hay algo de eternidad… yo soy amor de verdad… _vaya… parece que sí me la aprendí casi toda.


	46. Álex, o la Grandiosidad

ODA A ALEX.

Pero antes que nada, quiero aclarar por ahí un par de cosillas. No, señoras y señores, no me voy (je… me recuerda a la canción de OV7… "No me vooooy…y no voy a decir adiós, mientras no me olvides no me voy. Y no. No me voy…") Sólo quiero "finiquitar" el monólogo "oficialmente" en un rato. Claro, probablemente después de eso y de terminar todos los fics inconclusos de beyblade que tengo por ahí, incluido el que todavía no empiezo, me retiro de esta sección "oficialmente", para divertirme con chuladas de juegos como StarCraft, Golden Sun, y demás que hemos hablado por aquí (… aunque sólo sean dos… más los que se acumulen); y tal vez me meta con Ah, my Goddess, Star Wars y Gunsmith Cats.

Y entonces sí, cuando ya no se me ocurra nada con ninguna cosa que vea, le entro a la "original fiction". Claro que por esa, si puedo, sí que voy a cobrar. Oh, sí. Ya escribí muchas cosas "de a grapa". XD aunque de momento nada más tengo dos cosas en mente. Pero eso, señores míos, no importa por el momento.

Lo que más o menos importa es el aquí y ahora. Así que no chillen por el allá y el más al rato. ¿Qué no vieron Plaza Sésamo? Nunca podrás estar "allá", si hay alguien en el "aquí", y como todos estamos en el aquí y nadie está en el allá, pues no hay que buscarle tres pies al gato porque en primer lugar no tiene pies, sino patas, en una proporción del 400 por ciento; esto es, por cada cuatro patas de gato habrá un gato, salvo lastimosas excepciones de gatos atropellados, minusválidos o pendencieros que hayan perdido (o nunca hayan poseído) una o más patas.

Pero esto es retórica sin fundamento que no implica nada, salvo la existencia de un párrafo de retórica sin fundamento que no implica nada; lo cual también es retórica sin fundamento que sólo implica que la retórica rara vez tiene fundamento; o que esto que aquí se lee no es retórica, sino puro y llano _non-sense_, destinado únicamente a que los extraterrestres manden a sus robots en un meteorito para que incendien a los zombis para que se queme la capa de ozono para que los rayos UV bombardeen el planeta y sólo las cucarachas puedan vivir en él.

Pero esto es retórica sin fundamento que no implica nada, salvo un estúpido déjà-vu sin gracia. ¡Mísera de mí! Basta de estupideces. Vayamos al maldito grano del asunto.

El caso es, damas y caballos, que existe una criaturilla, preciosa, poderosa y excelsa como no hay dos, que vive en un extraño mundo plano llamado Weyard, lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Así que por ahora olvidémonos de eso de no preocuparnos por el allá, porque en el allá está ese ser tan exquisito que se llama Álex.

Venga, es el sueño de muchas (y de algunos). No sólo es un bombón chiquito precioso chulo (y MÍO), sino que además es un maldito bastardo cínico egoísta dos caras traidor manipulador hijo de chucky cafre del volante (aunque en Weyard no existan vehículos automotores)

¿Porqué, se preguntarán. ¿Cómo puedo haber dicho eso? Oooh, lo dije y lo sostengo. Veamos su cronología.

Bien, de momento no se sabe mucho de Álex (¿para cuándo sale el GS3? A saber), sólo lo anteriormente manifestado y lo siguiente:

Hará cosa de unos 17 años, el clan Mercurio se estaba extinguiendo y nada más quedaron Mía y Álex. Por azares del destino que el equipo de Camelot no se ha dignado a revelar, Álex fue aprendiz de Mía por un rato, hasta que cumplió unos 15 o 16 años y se largó.

Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo se decidió quién fuera maestro y quién aprendiz, si los dos tienen la misma edad?

Primera respuesta: Pregúntale a tu mamá, o llama a Sherlock Holmes. Si tuviera idea, no me lo estaría preguntando.

Luego, Álex vagó por un rato y obtuvo gran poder y aprendió muchas psinergías inigualables. Después llegó a Prox, se enteró de lo de que había que prender los faros y se ofreció a ayudar. En algún momento (antes o después de eso), Álex se enteró de que la luz de los cuatro faros se concentraría en el monte Aleph, y quien estuviera ahí se convertiría en un ser todopoderoso e inmortal.

Tras muestras de gran habilidad, poderío y todo lo demás, Álex se las arregla para estar en el monte Aleph cuando el último de los faros es encendido, recibe la luz del Sol Dorado y…

Y ahí le dejamos para no frustrarles el final del juego.

A ver, a ver. Aclaremos algunos puntos de lo hasta ahora escrito:

**Prox: **La aldea natal de Saturos, Menardi, Karst y Agatio, en la que vivieron Félix y sus padres y el padre de Hans por un buen rato. ¿Recuerdan que el mundo se estaba encogiendo? Bueno, Prox estaba a punto de ser tragada por el vacío, por eso eran ellos los que más prisa tenían por encender los faros.

**Psinergías inigualables: **Álex puede teletransportarse sin necesidad de un glifo en el suelo, y levitar sin una corriente de poder psinérgico, cosa que es imposible para cualquier otro ser, excepto para El Sabio.

Bueno, ya. Prosigamos. No, no voy a contarles lo que pasa al final del juego. Acábenlo. Ya he hablado demasiado.

Quien haya jugado Golden Sun 1 no me dejará mentir: cuando te encuentras por primera vez a Álex, en el interior del Templo Sonne, es la personificación de la educación y las buenas maneras. Hasta es amable al extorsionar (cosa que a Saturos y Menardi no se les da). Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Cuando lo vi, estaba toda emocionada por ese muchachillo tan lindo y decente que se había aparecido… lástima que era de los malos. Y después, en el Faro de Mercurio, todo frío y manipulador como es él, le salva el pellejo a Saturos. Luego, no te lo vuelves a encontrar hasta el faro de Venus, donde muy amablemente te cura (¬-¬ no diré porque lo hace… bastardo), y luego, tan-tan, se acaba GS1.

En GS2, empezamos con una simpática discusión entre Nadia y Álex provocada por la paranoia de Nadia que ve moros con tranchetes en cada palabra que dice el inocente jovencito (oooh, casi lo mata), quien trata de cambiar el tema (XD aaah, la cara que puso) hasta que, por fin, Nadia deja su histerismo y se pone en plan de fiscal mal pagado, queriendo saber porqué Álex "está tan desesperado porque se encienda el faro" (palabras textuales), a lo que el muy mentiroso responde con ambigüedad que es sólo porque quiere ver "La Edad Perdida", y _casi _se le sale lo del Sol Dorado y todo aquello. Después, viene una de las mejores escenas de Álex, cuando derrota a unos insulsos soldados de Tolbi y atemoriza a unos habitantes de Lalivero. Oooh, deberían verlo. De hecho, _podrían _verlo. Pero de eso hablaremos después.

Llegan a Idejima, la península se separa, se encuentran con Félix y Sole, Álex se muestra absolutamente incrédulo ante el hecho de que hayan derrotado a Saturos y Menardi, luego acontece lo del Tsunami, y…

—Álex, .¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación como ésta?

—En situaciones como ésta, ¿qué sacamos con dejarnos llevar por el pánico?

Aaah, la sabiduría. Después de eso, Álex se desaparece _otra vez_ y todos muy unánimemente deciden buscar y encontrar un barco sólo para darle en la torre a Álex. Más adelante, en Alhafra, te lo vuelves a encontrar. La verdad, cuando le leí la mente a una ancianita y vi claramente las palabras "El guerrero de la habitación de al lado es tan refinado y guapo", supe que era Álex (¬¬U es que no hay otro guerrero refinado y guapo). Y fui y n0n sí! ahí estaba el bonito Álex. Y ahí se queda un buen rato de ocioso hasta que encuentras a Piers y su barco, y entonces Álex se desaparece _OTRA VEZ_, y no te lo vuelves a encontrar hasta que llegas a Champa, en lo que decididamente es la mejor de sus escenas hasta el momento (XO QUIERO GOLDEN SUN 3, PERO YA!).

—Veo que te vuelves a topar conmigo, Félix.

—¡Álex! —gritó Sole.

—¿Álex? .¿Quién es Álex? —preguntó Piers.

—Álex es un Adepto de Agua. Viajábamos juntos, pero nos separamos al llegar a Indra —respondió Kraden.

—¿Un Adepto de Agua? —repitió Piers (estúpidamente, agregaría yo).

—¡Ah, y veo que habéis hecho un nuevo amigo! Habéis estado ocupados, ¿eh?

Félix asintió. (pero podría haber negado. Si no les gustan las respuestas que doy, pueden irse mucho a… jugar)

—¡Y tenía que ser un Adepto de Agua! ¿Acaso estáis pensando en deshaceros de mí?

— ò-ó ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Álex? .¿O acaso no recuerdas que fuiste tú el que nos abandonó? —intervino Nadia.

—Mi querida Nadia… —empezó el increpado—. ¿Te atreves a despreciarme de esa manera después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?

Félix negó (XD sí, no tengo dignidad cuando se trata de Álex o Magus. Déjenme ser).

—¡Qué! Fuiste tú el que nos despreció —contraatacó Sole—. Creo que no hay duda de quién desprecia a quién.

— · · · Vaya, parecemos un grupo de amargados… y lo único que quería era ayudaros un poco en vuestra pequeña tarea.

Kraden meneó la cabeza.

—No necesitamos tu ayuda. Podemos encender los faros sin ti.

—Oh… ¿De veras? —intervino Karst desde su derecha, tomándolos desprevenidos.

—¡Karst! —exclamó Sole.

—¡Eso es, bonita: Karst! ¡Me sorprende que me recuerdes!

—¿Qué ocurre, Álex? .¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Nadia.

— :) Ah, cómo podría decirlo…

—¡Ocurre que Álex ha vuelto a demostrar su fantástica habilidad para prever el futuro! (o-oU de esa no me acordaba)—exclamó Agatio desde la izquierda.

—Oh, creo que no habéis tenido el placer de se presentados —comentó Álex, al ver las expresiones confundidas del grupo.

—Él se quedó en el barco mientras hablaba con ellos en Madra —explicó Karst.

—Soy Agatio (¬.¬U no adivinarán quién dijo eso…). Veamos… ese tipo es Félix, y las chicas son Nadia y Sole, lo que me dice que él es… Kraden —Agatio pasó la mirada por el grupo para agregar, con absoluta convicción—. Parecen un grupo de granujas.

—Sí, son bastante inútiles, ¿no? —coincidió Álex—. Por eso tuve que abandonarlos, por supuesto. Sole y Nadia dieron muestras de estar furiosas—. Pero ahora, creo que me… apresuré al juzgarlos —agregó, so pena de ser linchado. Acto seguido, sonrió y se volvió hacia el lemurio—. ¿Tú eres Piers?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —se sorprendió el apelado.

—¡Qué rápido se olvidan! Nos conocimos antes, cuando te… detenían —Álex esperó que Piers dijera algo, pero, como no lo hizo, continuó—. ¿Quién podría olvidar al aficionado a la Psinergía que transformó el agua en hielo en aquella aldeucha?

Kraden comprendió por fin.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que lo viste! Por eso habrás sabido que Piers era Adepto de Agua.

Álex meneó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—De hecho, en un primer momento pensé en tomar prestado su barco.

—ò-ó ¿Robarías un barco? ¡Típico de ti, Álex! —exclamó Nadia.

— :( Me abrumas, Nadia… sólo tenía intención de tomarlo prestado.

—¡Con una intención u otra, eso no lo justifica! —espetó Sole. ( :( ¿Porqué lo tratan así?)

Álex pasó por alto el comentario y prosiguió con su relato.

—Y justo cuando pude apoderarme de él, regresasteis.

—De Kibombo… —completó Piers.

—Llegué un poco tarde —comentó Álex.

— :) ¿Verdad que fue una pena? —dijo Kraden, acercándose a Álex.

— :) Pero bueno, gracias a eso, conocí a Karst y Agatio, así que quizás fue mi destino —correspondió Álex.

A Kraden lo contrarió el hecho de no haber podido derrotar al Adepto de Agua.

— · · · ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ti por un segundo, Álex? —dijo Nadia (¬¬U como si hubiera algo mejor de qué hablar). Eso sí turbó al aludido.

—¡Se acabaron tus infantiladas! ¡Álex, necesito saber qué podemos sacar de beneficio de éstos! —explotó Karst. Álex asintió.

—Recuperaron el orbe que Akafubu había robado. Eso muestra algo de ingenio.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Agatio.

—Los kibombos son muy belicosos… o eran, al menos. Recuperar el orbe no parecía tarea fácil —explicó Álex.

— · · · Pero si no son más que simples pueblerinos que se asustan ante la mínima muestra de Psinergía —comentó Karst. Álex negó con la cabeza.

—No… ellos habrían usado unos métodos menos violentos que los tuyos…

— ¬¬U Oh. ¿Y de qué métodos hablas? —quiso saber Agatio.

—Álex lo ha dejado bastante claro. No necesitamos atemorizar para conseguir lo que queremos — intervino Kraden.

—¡Ya he oído suficiente! —se enfureció Karst—. ¡Dejad de cambiar de tema! ¿Cuándo vais a encender los demás faros?

—¡Sí! ¡Empiezo a perder la paciencia! —la apoyó Agatio.

—Si seguís haciéndonos perder el tiempo… ¡os quitaremos esas Estrellas Elementales y lo haremos nosotros!

— :) Con una Adepta de Viento como Sole y las Estrellas, no os necesitaríamos —dijo Agatio.

—Pardonne-moi? —exclamó Sole.

— :) Por supuesto, yo me opongo a este tipo de planteamientos —dijo Álex, para después menear la cabeza—. La experiencia con Saturos y Menardi me sugiere que, a pesar de ser fieros guerreros, les faltaba algo a la hora de resolver los misterios de los faros…

— ò-ó ¿Quieres decir que fallaron en resolver los acertijos? —preguntó Karst.

—Lo hicieron de pena… —respondió Álex.

— ò-ó ¿Estás sugiriendo que eran unos brutos, incapaces de razonar o pensar? —explotó Agatio—. ¿¡Y acaso piensas lo mismo de nosotros?

—Me temo que sí… (n0n ¿no es un adorable cínico desfachatado?)

—Álex… ¿De parte de quién estás? —preguntó Karst.

— :( No estoy con nadie. Mi única preocupación es ver los faros encendidos de nuevo. (n0n precioso mío!)

—¿Entonces dejarás la tarea en manos de Félix? —quiso saber Agatio. Álex asintió.

—¿Y porqué hemos venido hasta aquí buscando a Félix? —cuestionó Karst.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que ni él ni sus compañeros se habían olvidado de su tarea.

—¿Y eso es todo? —inquirió Agatio. (-.-U par de preguntones) Álex negó.

—También quería presentaros a vosotros dos a Félix.

—¿Para qué? —indagó Nadia.

— :) Ahora que Saturos y Menardi ya no están, probablemente creáis que ya no es tan importante encender los faros. No puedo permitirlo.

— ò-ó ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? —exclamó Sole.

—Sin Saturos ni Menardi, me pareció buena idea que estos dos…, cómo lo diría…, os ofrecieran el incentivo necesario para completar vuestro cometido.

—¿Estás amenazándonos? —dijo Piers.

—:) Tomáoslo como os parezca. Yo sólo quiero ofreceros el ánimo suficiente. (traducción: sí, con sonrisa malvada incluida)

—¿Y entonces? —intervino Karst—. ¿Nos has usado para tus fines y ahora ya hemos terminado nuestro papel?

Álex asintió.

—¿Sólo querías que viniéramos para mostrar músculo y asustarlos para motivarlos? Vale —dijo Agatio—. Supongo que os dejaremos ir por ahora… —Agatio se fue.

—Pero estaremos acechando… empujándoos hacia el Faro de Júpiter —agregó Karst, para irse también.

—Espero volver a verte pronto, Félix, en algún lugar cerca del Faro de Júpiter —dijo Álex. Ya se iba, cuando recordó algo y se volvió—. Kraden, ¿hace falta que te recuerde que estás en esta misión por el líder de Tolbi, Babi?

—Cierto. Estudio Alquimia porque Lord Babi me lo ordenó. ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Oh, qué pena. Parece que todos tus estudios… servirán de poco.

—ò-ó ¿Qué tratas de decir, Álex?

— :) Sólo que parece que tu Lord Babi ha sucumbido a los estragos del tiempo.

Kraden se sorprendió y retrocedió unos pasos, negándose a creer lo que suponía.

—¿Lord Babi ha muerto?

—Ah, ¿así que no lo sabías?

— ò-ó ¿Lord Babi?. ¿Muerto?. ¿Será cierto? —preguntó Sole por triplicado. Álex asintió.

—¡Álex! —exclamó Nadia—. ¿Cómo ibas tú a saber algo así?

— · · · ¡No me malinterpretéis! —replicó el aludido—. No tuvimos nada que ver con su muerte —meneó la cabeza y agregó—. Aunque la gente de Tolbi tenga la impresión de que nuestra presencia tuvo algo que ver.

—¡Álex! ¡Sería mejor que fueras al grano! —exigió Piers.

—Simplemente que os recomendaría no viajar al norte de Gondowan por un tiempo. Pensé que por ahora sería mejor que os concentrarais en la misión en lugar de explorar.

—No, si encima vamos a tener que agradecértelo —comentó Sole.

— :) Tomáoslo como queráis… muy bien, hasta la vista.

… waaah… no puedo creer que lo escribí todo… pufffff… La verdad, no creo que necesiten más pruebas de la genialidad de Álex. Nada más queda por agregar que, si no lo han notado, Álex es, ante todo y primero que nada, todo un caballero; que otra de sus mejores escenas está al final del juego; y que si quieren observar esa "pequeña" escena o alguna otra (u-u excepto el final… :) a menos que rueguen lo suficiente), me avisan. He estado grabando todas y cada una de las apariciones de Álex en GS… aunque se me perdieron las de GS1, así que tendré que empezar con ésas _otra vez_. Aunque las únicas más o menos interesantes son la del Templo Sonne y la del Faro de Mercurio.

-.-… y ya me cansé… oigan, jugué como poseída por tres horas para llegar a esa parte, y después escribí como poseída para traspasar todo el diálogo… ténganme piedad…

Ya, vayan a comprar la leche, a jugar Worms Armaggedon o pónganse a contar las goteras del techo. Para lo que me importa.

PD: n0n Gaby! Me acaban de decir como obtener el final de Magus! Nada más, cuando te expulsan de Zeal y Schala sella el portal, debes olvidarte de todo eso, regresar al Fin del Tiempo e irte a pelear contra Lavos. n-n está increíble. U-U lo pondría si no me dolieran los dedos y la espalda y la cabeza y la garganta y… bah, para la otra.


	47. Crono Trigger, o el Revoltijo del Tiempo

Hoy quiero ir a encontrar / todo lo que hay dentro de mí / sacar toda esa sensibilidad / que me acerque a ti / que me lleve allí. / Y a pesar de todo, me pregunto qué no di / que al vivir me oculto mis defectos para poder dormir…

Ah, divina canción esa de "Ya nada volverá a ser como antes" de El Canto del Loco. Me caen bien los tipos esos. La puse porque la estoy escuchando, nada más por eso. No tiene nada que ver con lo que a continuación les voy a plantear.

Sí, el monólogo estuvo en silencio por un buen rato, y esto es porque… porque… porque me topé con un obstáculo (delicioso, agradable y subnormal obstáculo), y no supe qué hacer.

Tenía planeado empezar con el monólogo sobre los videojuegos de beyblade (me los bajé hace un rato), pero me surgió aquel imprevisto y… pffff… los dejé para el rato. Tengo una queja sobre esos juegos, de la que hablaré en su momento.

Entonces me dije "Bueno, a hablar sobre el Cronno Trigger, que es el único juego de los que vas a hablar que ya has terminado", pero me topé con un obstáculo distinto del anteriormente mencionado del que hablaré en el próximo monólogo. El caso es que no estaba segura del orden de algunos de los eventos del CT, y me dije "Vale, vale, búscate una guía del juego para sacar la historia", pero un tercer obstáculo ya bien conocido hizo acto de presencia: mi Alzheimer. Bien reza el refrán inventado por mí: "El alzheimérico trabaja doble", y heme aquí, corriendo contra reloj por que el sentimiento de culpa ya empieza a atosigarme. (Bueno, también de hartazgo. ¿Me voy a terminar un año en finiquitar cuatro monólogos que me faltan? Es tanto tiempo que hacerlo sería patético)

Así que empecemos por el principio… no, mejor no. Eso sería confuso. Vayamos por como el tiempo está originalmente establecido.

Básicamente, la historia de CT se define así:

6,000,000 BC: Era prehistórica.

12,000 BC: Edad Oscura.

600 AD: Época Medieval.

1000 AD: Presente.

1999 AD: Día de Lavos

2300 AD: Futuro.

: Fin del tiempo.

En la era prehistórica, un ser llamado Lavos cayó a la Tierra y se enterró bajo ella. En el 12,000 BC, la reina de una civilización esplendente trató de invocar a Lavos como aliado para obtener la vida eterna. En el Medioevo, un mago también trató de invocar a Lavos, pero para destruir a la humanidad. En el 1000 AD, una especie de portal mágico envió a la princesa del reino Guardia a quien-sabe-donde. En el Día de Lavos (XD "el día L"), Lavos despertó de su largo sueño para traer el Apocalipsis a la Tierra. En el Futuro, la humanidad lucha para seguir con vida en un mundo que ya no es fértil, sino oscuro y pestilente, infestado de mutantes salvajes y robots dementes.

Ahora tratemos de no perdernos en el tándem temporal que es CT:

**Presente.**  
La Princesa Nadia, bajo el seudónimo de Marle, va a la Feria del Milenio. Conoce a Crono. En un accidente con un invento de Lucca (amiga de Crono) y su padre, Taban, Marle viaja al pasado. Crono va tras ella para rescatarla.

**Medioevo.**  
Marle es tomada como si fuera la Reina Leene, quien es su ancestro. La Reina estaba desaparecida porque unos monstruos la secuestraron (Los Mystics). Empero, si la Reina muere, Marle nunca nacerá. Lucca llega e informa de esto a Crono. Van a rescatar a la Reina y se enteran de que es un "brujo malvado" el que está tras todo este plan. Rescatan a la Reina y al canciller (que había sido suplantado por uno de los Mystics) con ayuda de un extraño guerrero-rana y Marle vuelve a existir.

**Presente.**  
Tras regresar, Crono es acusado de haber secuestrado a la Princesa Nadia. El canciller se muestra especialmente severo con Crono. El Rey hace lo propio con la hija. Crono es juzgado. Sin importar si es inocente o culpable, el canciller manipula todo para que sea ejecutado. Crono escapa con ayuda de Lucca. Al final, Marle se les une y los tres tienen que huir de los soldados y el canciller. Acorralados, huyen por un portal del tiempo.

**Futuro.**  
Lucca, Marle y Crono llegan a un "domo", donde todo es desolación. Atraviesan ruinas de ciudades y laboratorios hasta llegar a otro domo en la misma situación. Van a la parte inferior, que está llena de robots locos, y obtienen unas semillas que le dan esperanzas a los habitantes de ese lugar. Atraviesan otras ruinas y llegan a un domo abandonado, donde encuentran a un robot desconectado. Lucca lo pone en funcionamiento y se hacen amigos. El robot (Robo) los guía hasta la planta de energía, para poder abrir una puerta de ese domo que los llevará hasta un portal de tiempo. En la planta de energía se enteran de cómo fue que Lavos, el monstruo creado por Magus en el Medioevo, destruyó el mundo. Se deciden a evitar esto. Robo los acompaña y también atraviesa el portal…

**Fin del tiempo.**  
Sólo pueden viajar tres personas a la vez a través de un portal. O al menos eso es lo que dice el anciano que está en el Fin del Tiempo. Spekkio, el señor de la guerra, les enseña a usar magia.

**Medioevo.**  
La guerra contra Magus, líder de los Mystics, parece ser demasiado dura para Guardia. Pero se ha dicho que un héroe con el Hero Medal podrá reclamar la espada Masamune para sí y, con ella, derrotar a Magus. El héroe ha aparecido. Tras ir a presentar sus respetos al Rey de Guardia, ha ido a por la legendaria espada. Después de luchar contra unos esbirros de Magus, el grupo va en pos del héroe para ayudarlo en lo que sea posible. Pero nunca lo encuentran. En vez de eso, encuentran al guerrero rana (Frog), que está curiosamente triste. Siguen al héroe, que resulta ser sólo un niño asustado que entrega el Hero Medal y huye de su prueba final.

El grupo se enfrenta a dos seres extraños, Masa y Mune, por la espada. Vencen, y obtienen el arma… o, mejor dicho, la mitad de ella. Sólo es la empuñadura. Regresan a donde Frog, que tiene la otra mitad. Entonces Crono recuerda a un especialista en armas que conoció en la Feria del Milenio.

**Presente.**  
Melchor, el especialista en armas, dice que para reparar un arma tan peculiar se requiere un poco de Red Stone, que hace mucho que no se ha visto en el mundo.

**Prehistoria.**  
El grupo conoce a Ayla, la líder de la aldea. Ayla los invita a la celebración de esa noche. Reta a Crono a una lucha de comida por la Red Stone. Al día siguiente, cuando despiertan, se dan cuenta de que les han robado la llave que abre los portales de tiempo. Fueron los Reptites, enemigos naturales de los humanos. Tras una batalla, recuperan la llave.

**Presente.**  
Melchor repara la espada.

**Medioevo.**  
La vista de la Masamune reanima a Frog, y juntos van a derrotar a Magus de una vez por todas. Derrotan a sus esbirros y van tras él, justo cuando Magus se dispone a invocar a Lavos. A la larga derrotan al mago, pero Lavos los manda a distintas épocas.

**Prehistoria.**  
Ayla los encuentra y los lleva a su casa. Después, los de una aldea vecina vienen a pedir ayuda, porque los Reptites han destruido sus hogares. Ayla, fúrica, va tras Azala, la líder de los Reptites, para saldar cuentas. Aunque la derrotan a ella y a su monstruo gigante, Azala sabe que las razas están condenadas por la estrella roja que se acerca cada día más a la tierra…

Y Lavos cae del cielo, enterrándose en el subsuelo a gran velocidad… dejando un portal de tiempo a su paso. Pero… entonces… ¿Magus no creó a Lavos?

**Edad Oscura.**  
La Reina del Mágico Zeal se ha vuelto fría con los simples mortales, teniendo trato con ellos sólo para ordenarles construir un castillo bajo el mar. Y todo porque llegó un profeta misterioso. La Reina Zeal pretende que Lavos le dé la vida eterna, para lo que usará a su hija mayor, Schala. El Profeta, desconfiando del grupo, dice a la Reina que deben deshacerse de ellos. Los obliga a regresar por el portal y hace que Schala lo selle.

**Futuro.**  
Un tipo loco, solo en un domo, está creando una máquina del tiempo. La terminó, y ha muerto. El grupo se lleva la máquina y regresa a Zeal.

**Edad Oscura.**  
El Grupo corre para evitar que la reina invoque a Lavos. Pero antes, han de liberar a uno de los tres gurús (Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar), que la Reina ha apresado por oponerse a sus designios. Lo rescatan y… resulta que es Melchor. Les da una espada larga, delgada, roja, y les dice que es lo único que puede detener a Lavos. Llegan al Ocean Palace, justo cuando la invocación ha iniciado. El Profeta revela ser Magus, que se propone destruir a Lavos. Pero Lavos tiene demasiado poder. Y el ciclo se repite… los tres gurús, Schala, Janus… todos son enviados a distintas épocas. Crono, antes de que Lavos consuma a todos a su alrededor, se sacrifica y, usando la espada roja, regresa a Lavos a… de donde sea que haya salido. Por si a alguien le queda duda, Crono muere en el proceso.

Dalton, un allegado a la Reina, pretende ser el Rey de lo que queda en el mundo. Se roba la máquina del tiempo. Hay que detenerlo. Después de eso, viene la decisión del milenio:

a) Matas a Magus para que Glenn deje de ser una rana; o

b) Dejas que se una a ti.

Pase lo que pase…

**Fin del Tiempo.**  
El individuo que está en la plaza del fin del tiempo es uno de los tres gurús, Gaspar. Él les indica que hay una forma de traer de vuelta a Crono… el Crono Trigger, también llamado "Egg of Time". Pero para eso, se necesita un clon de Crono. Una vez que se tenga ese clon, habrá que ir al Death Peak (creo que así se llama… no recuerdo), en el futuro.

**Presente.**  
En la feria, un tipo loco hace clones si ganas un pequeño juego.

**Futuro.**  
El Death Peak, el nido de Lavos, está lleno de peligros y es casi imposible ascender… pero en su cúspide hay que usar el Crono Trigger.

**Edad Oscura (Tiempo muerto).**  
Crono está conjurando todo su poder para detener a Lavos. n-n así que nada más cambiémoslo por el clon y ya.

Y ése es el fin de la historia obligatoria. Después vienen muchas sub-misiones que influyen para determinar el final que obtendrás.

A ver, a ver… bueno, para mí (y para muchs) Magus es una excelente razón para jugarlo. De hecho, podríamos dejarlo ahí. Pero hay muchas otras razones:

1.- El excelente y fino humor.

2.- XD La mudez de Crono.

3.- Akira Toriyama diseñó los personajes, así que es divertido ver a quién de Dragon Ball se parecen. Para muestra, Lucca es una combinación de Arale (por los lentes y el color del pelo y los ojos) y Bulma (por todo lo demás).

4.- Buenos efectos para las magias.

5.- XO no hay esos malditos acertijos que te traban.

6.- Nivel de dificultad perfecto (ni mucho ni poco).

7.- Buena música de fondo.

8.- BUENA historia.

9.- Finales bastante extraños.

10.- ¬.¬# para que le agarren tirria a Marle, como yo.

11.- para ver el "Dark Eternal" y el "Beast Toss" y muchos otros.

12.- ¬.¬# para que le agarren tirria a Zeal, como yo.

13.- XD para que vean a Frog y todas las animaciones tan simpáticas que le hacen.

14.- UoU porque yo lo digo.

15.- Para que cuando lo acaben se pongan a jugar el próximo juego del que les hablaré n-n.

Bueno… cuídense, pórtense mal, compren un disco de Lacuna Coil y me lo regalan. O también pueden hacer cooperacha para regalarme un Pontiac Sunfire azul metálico, cuatro puertas, transmisión automática… no, olvídenlo, la transmisión me da igual, dirección hidráulica, fregaderita para poner CD's en las fregaderitas que están a los lados del espejo retrovisor, y un tatuaje que diga "Go hard or go home!" en la cajuela. n-n creo que eso es todo. Y mi nieve de limón.


	48. Algo

Considerando que no se ha escrito ningún monólogo en... MESES, yo, El Conejo de Pascua, me he resuelto a publicar este noble ensayo que redacté para una ocasión especial. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

La Filosofía, como todo, ha tenido sus altibajos a lo largo de la historia. Al principio, nadie sabía que estaba haciendo filosofía cuando se dedicaba a decir cosas raras a más y mejor. Cuando los filósofos filosofaron que filosofaban, empezó el desastre.

En la Grecia (no tan) Antigua se consideraba sabios a los sofistas, pero la historia les hizo justicia y ahora se considera a un sofista como un "engaña-bobos". Los sofistas, entiéndase bien, no acostumbraban a estafar con fines monetarios, sino sólo por sana y retorcida diversión: primero, el sofista exponía una teoría estrafalaria; seguidamente, convencía a su auditorio de que era cierta, y finalmente venía _otro_ sofista con _otra _teoría extraña, con la que _también _convencía al público. Eran personas sin mucho quehacer, y su talento para meter a la batidora la mente de los griegos que acostumbraban trabajar hacía que algún mecenas se interesara en ellos, para patrocinarles sus sofisterías. Los sofistas, pues, eran seres tristemente célebres que en su mayoría decían nada al decir mucho. La ambigüedad de estos míticos seres, empero, nos obliga a respetarlos por ser los precursores de los políticos modernos, quienes sí gustan de estafar con fines de lucro.

Entre los sofistas sobresalieron Calicles, Trasímaco, Hipias, Gorgias y Protágoras. Este último fue el que mayor sabiduría real aportó: si no fuera por él, muchas personas no sabrían que los demás ven el mundo de manera diferente. Para desgracia de Protágoras, su legado relativista no es universal: hay egoístas que no respetan el egoísmo de los demás; y pretenden que todos vean todo igual que ellos. Además de eso, Protágoras, en un ataque de antropolatría, aseguró que "El hombre es la medida de todas las cosas"; con lo que reforzaba su postura relativista: consideraba que sólo el ser humano tiene la suficiente capacidad de discernimiento, diversidad de condición y complejidad emocional como para tener un enfoque personal del mundo y, por tanto, ser la razón de la existencia misma del Universo. Las hormigas y demás seres racionales sonríen benevolentemente al escuchar esto.

Después, para gloria y regocijo de la humanidad (y de los filósofos anteriores, pues a falta de un nombre mejor para designarse como grupo, fueron llamados "Presocráticos". Tristemente, la mayoría ya había muerto y no se enteraron del gran acontecimiento), vino al mundo un ser que sería denominado Sócrates, quien despreciaba a los sofistas tanto como ahora se desprecia a sus sucesores legítimos (_ver el primer párrafo_); y encontró dos fórmulas infalibles para acabar con sus molestas peroratas, o al menos hacerlas divertidas.

Uno de estos métodos fue la mayéutica ("parto espiritual"), y consistía en fingir que no sabía nada sobre determinado tema (lo que se le daba muy bien), enganchar a su interlocutor para que creyera que era una autoridad en el tema para él (lo que también se les daba bien a ambos); y después hacía una serie de preguntas que llevaba al incauto interlocutor a descubrir que, en realidad, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando (para lo cual tenía talento, muy a su pesar). Después, a base de más preguntas, los dos se iban con la satisfacción de haber aprendido algo. Entre sus temas favoritos estaban el hombre, su conducta, su bondad y su felicidad. En su momento de mayor locura e ingenuidad, llegó a pensar que quien hacía mal lo hacía porque no sabía que estaba mal; y que con pura y llana sabiduría se reduciría a cero el índice delictivo. Probablemente salía de su casa a hablar con desconocidos con tal de no tratar con su esposa, que tenía el mismo carácter y sentido del humor que un trol con cólicos, probablemente debido a que su esposo se la vivía afuera, hablando con desconocidos, en lugar de trabajar.

El segundo de los maquiavélicos instrumentos de Platón fue la inducción, con la que pretendía destruir la preciosa ambigüedad de los sofistas. La inducción trata de llegar a conceptos universales, válidos para todos los seres en esta realidad; es decir, trataba de descubrir la esencia de todo. Para llegar a ella, reflexionaba seriamente desde los aspectos más sencillos y particulares de cada fragmento del Universo; por ejemplo, empezaba a filosofar (acompañado de un ingenuo interlocutor que se consideraba Padre de la Botánica) sobre una pequeña flor. Y, una vez eliminadas las diferencias entre todas las clases de flores, llegaba a lo que **es** una flor, si nos olvidamos de que se llame rosa o violeta.

Sócrates era ante todo un idealista; y su perverso y malicioso daño a la humanidad fue la fundación de la Ética como la conocemos ahora (su idealismo y el hecho de hacer preguntas molestas y embarazosas que hacen quedar mal a los demás me ha llevado a veces a pensar que tenía el comportamiento de un niño de 5 años). Empero, ingenuo como era él, hizo esta aberración sin saberlo. De hecho, en su época, nadie sabía lo dañino que era lo que había ideado Sócrates; y le encontraron varios enfoques extraños y algunos muy provechosos para el intelecto y sanos para el alma.

Hubo quienes pensaron que ser virtuoso era ser alguien indiferente al mundo, alguien con un total autodominio. Y hacían bien, porque alguien así no cometería los feos pecados que Sócrates se negaba a pensar que un humano podría cometer de no ser indeciblemente ignorante. A estos admirables seres se les llamó estoicos. Claro que, si consideramos que aunque les derramaran ácido encima o los trataran como al mismo Jove su (ausencia de) reacción sería la misma, eran bastante aburridos, y ni Vlad Tepes ni el Marqués de Sade habrían encontrado qué hacer con ellos.

Hubo otros tres grupos que eran el _non plus ultra _de la indecisión: los eclécticos, los relativistas y los escépticos. Los primeros se apegaban a la filosofía de vida del "sí pero no"; creían que todo "dependía" y que nada "era lo uno ni lo otro, sino ambos". En resumen, seres bipolares que no gustaban de la polémica, y ante dos alternativas específicas optaban por mezclar ambas. En caso de que hubieran vivido en nuestros tiempos, habrían respondido "las dos" cuando se les interpelara amablemente con un "¡La bolsa o la vida!".

Los relativistas, por su parte, habrían estado de acuerdo con aquella frase que dice "Las cucharas no existen, porque no sirven para comer Sopa Maruchan®". Eran los sucesores de Protágoras de ese tiempo; y contrariaban mucho a Sócrates al decir que "la verdad absoluta no existe y esto es relativamente cierto". Veían el lado lógico de todo, aún de las proposiciones más descabelladas (no necesariamente indecorosas), pues todo era relativo y dependía de cómo se viera. Para ellos, un cambio de perspectiva de un grado haría justificables las acciones de Hitler; y tenían razón al ser así, relativamente.

Los escépticos no creían en nada, ni siquiera en el escepticismo. Al ser escépticos, podrían creer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando hubieran pruebas contundentes, las suficientes como para afirmar que algo existía; es decir, no creían (o preferían no creer) en la existencia de una piedra en el camino hasta que se tropezaban con ella. Una vez se habían tropezado, empezaban a dudar sobre su tropiezo.

Finalmente, había unos individuos extraños llamados hedonistas. Veían bien todo lo que les proporcionara placer (no necesariamente físico), o al menos les evitara o redujera un dolor. Además, encontraban placer en cosas simples, como pensar o hablar (para algunos desafortunados seres, esto es tan difícil que prefieren decir que desprecian el hedonismo, aunque ni siquiera sepan bien qué es; y esperan ser favorecidos por su insoportable actitud masoquista)

En la actualidad, el relativismo y el eclecticismo se mantienen con la misma pureza que cuando fueron concebidos por vez primera. El hedonismo se ha convertido en sinónimo de "lujuria, pereza, gula, egoísmo, o todas las anteriores"; los estoicos soportan el dolor sin privarse de las bellezas de la vida y los escépticos creen sólo lo que les conviene, sin preocuparse de si les traerá algún nuevo conocimiento. Sócrates se volvería a morir si supiera en lo que ha degenerado su teoría de la virtud.

O quizá lo sabía y por eso no lo dejó por escrito: para que nadie se riera de su ingenuidad. Pero su discípulo Aristócles (más conocido como Platón), escribió todas sus enseñanzas.

Platón también era un idealista: soñaba con un mundo donde el poder estuviera en manos de los sabios, porque eran los seres que habían obtenido una mayor purificación a lo largo de las 9 reencarnaciones de su alma. Curiosamente, esa filosofía estaba decididamente a favor suyo y decididamente en contra de sus detractores. Itero y reitero, Platón no ha sido el primero ni el único ni el último en encontrar una serie de dogmas que lo favorezcan y pongan por el suelo a sus enemigos. También creía que lo que existía desde el principio eran el alma, El Creador, la materia y Las Ideas. Así, el creador había tomado las ideas, las aplicó a las almas y usó la materia para formar el universo. O al menos eso es un burdo resumen de lo que consideraba Platón al respecto.

Platón, a su vez, tuvo un discípulo llamado Aristóteles, que alcanzó más fama que sus predecesores. Quizá porque sus aspiraciones eran más materiales, más terrenales y por tanto más prácticas. Era realista y afirmaba que las cosas existían porque existían, no porque pensáramos que existían; es decir, el escéptico tropezaría con la piedra sin importar que negara vehementemente la existencia de la piedra, del camino, o de sí mismo. Aristóteles fundó una academia muy prestigiosa en la que se estudiaban varias materias, tales como la Astronomía, Zoología, Lógica, Metafísica y Ética (que tuvo el buen tino de dividir en moral e intelectual, con lo que le daba mas libertad al ser humano de demostrar lo libertino que podía llegar a ser).

La filosofía de Aristóteles se basó mucho en la Metafísica y la Dialéctica. La dialéctica se ocupa de proposiciones lógicas y comprobables (es decir, del mundo material), y en esos tiempos estaba apoyada en silogismos de identidad e inclusión de conceptos. Hacer dialéctica es, básicamente, mencionar series de hechos que no tienen relación entre sí, y encontrar una forma de relacionarlos para llegar a una conclusión asombrosa. Mediante la dialéctica, Aristóteles pretendía obtener un conocimiento máximo de la realidad para llegar a lo más cercano a la verdad.

Y para llegar a la verdad pretendía usar la Metafísica, de la cual es considerado el padre por muchos, excepto por los metafísicos. La Metafísica se ocupa de todo lo espiritual; es una extraña mezcla de Ontología, Teología y Gnoseología. La Metafísica puede ser tan grande como el infinito o demasiado pequeña comparada a un grano de arena, según la mentalidad del estudiante (generalmente es lo segundo).

La Metafísica, aparte de todo, es una conjunción de ciencia y religión bastante polémica: la mayoría de los fanáticos de cualquier religión la consideran herejía, siendo los que menos conocen de los fundamentos metafísicos de su propia religión. Los metafísicos, por su parte, consideran que su grado de evolución es demasiado alto para acoplarse a los cultos y religiones tradicionales y consideran como su misión sagrada el instruir a los menos afortunados para que lleguen a la verdad.

Y han ocurrido más desastres y golpes de suerte para la Filosofía, muchos y muy variados; y seguirán habiendo más hasta que se acabe el mundo. Cabe resaltar que la Ética no es la peor pesadilla para la humanidad: existen la Moralidad, los Teletubbies y Barney; con lo que se demuestra que no todo lo malo viene de la Filosofía, sino de las acciones de los _amateurs_ que manejan esa perversa invención demoníaca que es la televisión.


	49. Falacias históricas

¡No, no alucinas! Estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo porque me da flojera seguir con el Fire Emblem y el TLOZ: The Minish Cap y el Worms Armaggedon y con el tejido de mi capa que ya llevo dos años y todavía no me digno a terminar.

Waaah, me deprimo. Me deprimo mucho muchito y es por culpa de… de… no sé… pero debe haber una razón. A lo mejor es porque estoy escuchando "Por tantas cosas", de Álex Ubago, que siempre me hace sentir algo culpable. O porque Ah, Megamisama! ya no es lo de antes. O porque se me ha pedido que vuelva a hablar de gayblade y no se me ocurre nada… oh, sí! Hablando de tan intrascendental serie que consumió nuestras neuronas, ratos de ocio y demás; traigo puesta una bufanda como Kai en la tercera temporada… sólo que la mía es negra a cuadros y tiene barbitas, pero… ¡es divertido ponerse una bufanda como Kai! (conste que sólo eso y nada más), aunque… no sé cómo rayos hace que las tiras queden atrás… a mí siempre se me van hacia delante… fuck…

He de comentarles también sobre un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo que tuve con el universo cosplay. Sí, gente… fui disfrazada a una convención (POM POM POOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!). Y ahora que conozco ese otro lado de la moneda, puedo expandir mis comentarios del segundo monólogo. Respecto al asunto de que cuando uno se disfraza se le quedan viendo, es indeciblemente cierto. Personalmente, se me quedaron viendo con más extrañeza cuando me disfracé de mimo que cuando fui a la antecitada convención disfrazada como Rind de Ah Megamisama! Fue curioso, porque un mimo lo ves cada fin de semana en la alameda, y una valkiria con todo y hacha no es precisamente lo más común… En fin, ése es un misterio más. He corroborado que lo más difícil del mundo es que tu cabello haga lo que quieres, ni siquiera con el afamado Punky Junky®; cuestión de la que no tenía precisamente muchas dudas. Y, en fin, es todo lo que he expandido mi conocimiento. Claro que también aprendí a usar una máquina de coser y a dibujar patrones. Pero esas son habilidades aparte que no tiene caso que sean mencionadas.

Y… eeeeh… ¿qué se puede decir de beyblade, si ni siquiera me he dignado empezar el juego que tengo todavía? Es que el Zelda es tan genial… que no puedo dejar de jugarlo, aunque ya lo acabé… con un mínimo de ítems, cabe aclarar. ¡Aah, sufrí! Pero fue genial, así que si pueden, consíganlo. Que se les grabe bien: _The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap_, para el glorioso Game Boy Advance (GBA). Aclaro que si dije que sigo jugándolo es porque quiero fusionar todos los Kinstones que me faltan (pero creo que ya no pude TT.TT).

Eeeh… ¡no estoy ayudando a mi propósito de hablar sobre beyblade! .¡Nada más estoy divagando sobre las cosas del pasado reciente!... "Recuerdos pasados… que me hacen sonreír…" ¿Alguna vez vieron Dragon Quest (Las Aventuras de Fly)? .¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

¡Oooh, ya sé! Hablemos de los viejos tiempos en beyblade.

Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en una galaxia no muy lejana porque es ésta… había unos espíritus extraños que entraron en trompos rudimentarios porque poderosos hechiceros los conjuraban.

¡Primera Pregunta! .¿Por qué usarían trompos los poderosos hechiceros?

Tras treinta segundos de divagar, elucubrar y meditar, he llegado a dos portentosas hipótesis que sin duda revolucionarán nuestra comprensión sobre ese extraño universo de beyblade:

1) Los trompos, al girar a un sinnúmero de revoluciones por minuto, generan una fuerza centrífuga parecida a la de un huracán. Y, al igual que un huracán, tienen un "ojo", un punto donde la energía es estable, si bien sigue siendo muy poderosa. La concentración de poder en este punto facilita la invocación de la bestia bit, suavizando su entrada a este plano.

2) Los báculos estaban pasados de moda en ese tiempo; por tanto, era totalmente _out_ encerrar a las bestias en cristales que podían ser engarzados en antedichos báculos.

Bien, bien, espero haberlos iluminado un poco. Farol de la calle y oscuridad en mi casa, como de costumbre. ¡Me siento tan malditamente miserable! Pero ya habrá tiempo para la autocompasión. Ahora… ehhh… ¡no! .¿Qué tal si me atropellan mañana o me cae un meteorito mientras duermo? Entonces, dedicaré este tiempo a autocompadecerme y proseguiré después con el monólogo. Sí, eso haré (jueves 12 de enero de 2006)

(28 de abril de 2007) ¡Decidido! .¡Soy patética! Va más de un año y no he acabado con los monólogos que me faltan. Decididamente cancelaré algunos. ¡Yuju, soy una escoria! Prosigamos.

Tiempo después, los súper-trompitos fueron pateados, arrendados, prestados, regalados, intercambiados, arrojados, perdidos, vendidos y llevados a distintos lugares del mundo, todos bien distintos entre sí. Unos quedaron en Japón, otros en China, otros en Europa, otros en Rusia, otros en EUA, otros en unas islas perdidas, otros en México (sí, unos trompitos llegaron a México, o al menos eso jura Aoki. ¿No me creen? Vean la primera temporada de beyblade), creo que unos llegaron a Brasil. En fin, se diseminaron a todo lo largo y ancho del orbe sin orden ni concierto. Me atrevería a afirmar que hay algunos en el Polo Sur, y una cantidad considerable en el Triángulo de las Bermudas. De ahí en delante, los "clanes", por así llamarlos, que se apoderaron de una de las peoncitas las convirtieron en su legado.

¡Segunda Pregunta! .¿Por qué Dragoon estaba en una espada?

¡Ah, esa es una buena pregunta, mi pequeño saltamontes! Una cuestión así cala hondo en las raíces del credo que acabo de exponer, mina por completo los cimientos de la hipótesis. Pero hay un par de respuestas lógicas y coherentes.

1)_ Dragoon era un antisocial._

Era uno de esos seres que a) se adelantan a la moda o b) se atrasan a la moda. En cualquier caso, hacer una cosa es hacer la otra. Trató de poner tanta distancia entre sí mismo y todos los demás que se abstuvo de entrar en un trompo. Así fue que quedó en a espada.

2) O bien, podemos decir que Dragoon, en efecto, estaba en una peoncita mágica, pero algún imbécil engarzó la antecitada peonza en una espada. Procesos físicos, químicos y gastronómicos hicieron que todo rastro de la peonza primigenia desapareciera, fundiendo a Dragoon con la espada.

Pero he mentido. He dicho que se habían diseminado sin orden ni concierto, y eso es falso. Hay familias entre las bestias bit. Se puede determinar por prefijos o sufijos en sus nombres. Así, las que fueron a Rusia acaban en _-borg, _las que se quedaron en Japón (o al menos la mayoría), comienzan con _Dr-_, y así. Hay una familia de bestias que tienen nombres de dioses del Olimpo.

_Y todas las familias quedaron juntas._

Eso es algo importante, porque arroja una luz sobre el comportamiento de dichos seres.

Son de costumbres gregarias y forman vínculos entre sí.

La psicología de las bestias bit es un punto interesante al que nadie ha prestado la suficiente atención, para gran perjuicio de estos nobles seres.

En algún momento de la primera temporada se hizo alusión a que tenían su corazoncito. Después de todo, se hizo mención de que había Bestias Bit malvadas porque fueron usadas por mucho tiempo por seres corruptos y perversos. No olvidemos que la bestia bit de Enrique, de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme (pero terminaba en _-lyon _o algo así) lo atacó por tratarlo como un esclavo.

Evidentemente algo salió mal precisamente por no poner atención en este delicado asunto, y muchas de las bestias que estaban en el rango de alcance del clan de los Saint Shields fueron encerradas en una roca.

He aquí otro asunto interesante al que el buen Aoki no le puso énfasis.

Por alguna razón, los Saint Shields querían _regresar _a las bestias bit de los Bladebreakers a la roca, de donde, en todo caso, deberían de haber salido.

_Pero nunca se mencionó cómo es que sólo las bestias bit con nombre que comenzaba en Dr- escaparon de la roca, ni porqué el resto de las bestias bit podía seguir en libertad tan como si nada._

Ésta puede ser, con toda facilidad, la tercera de las grandes preguntas, otro gigantesco vacío en la historia del mundo de beyblade. Desgraciadamente, carezco de una hipótesis. O tal vez no. Denme unos momentos para meditar, y…

1) El "clan Dr-" estaba compuesto por criminales e indeseables, seres que _sin duda alguna _debían estar en la roca y no libres para poder interactuar con los humanos.

2) Para sellar a todas las bestias bit, se debía seguir un orden. No es que los Saint Shields sólo quisieran capturar al clan Dr-, sino que _debían _comenzar por ellos y sólo por ellos.

Ahora, acabo de recordar otra cuestión.

¡Cuarta pregunta! .¿Por qué Draciel estaba en un collar y no en una peonza?

Podemos aducir de razones similares a las hipótesis desarrolladas en el caso de Dragoon.

1) Draciel _también _era un antisocial

2) La peonza mágica de Draciel sufrió una serie de accidentes irreparables. Sólo quedó el "bit", que fue cuidadosamente dispuesto como un medallón, y fue heredado generación tras generación hasta que llegó al buen Maxie.

Ahora bien, si tomáramos los casos de Dragoon y Draciel como la normalidad, entonces debemos asumir que el resto de los casos son decididamente extraños.

¡Quinta pregunta! .¿Cómo es posible que las demás bestias bit hayan sido conservadas en peonzas?

Hay que agregar, que dichas peonzas siempre son beyblades modernos.

En esta ocasión la respuesta es más o menos simple.

_**Esa situación, en circunstancias naturales, es imposible.**_

Es decir, todas las bestias bit que estaban en peonzas son casos antinaturales. Alguien las mantuvo en trompos por una u otra razón. Con el tiempo, cuando el buen Sr. Dickenson reinventó el beyblade, se mudaron las peonzas a peonzas nuevas.

Que me linchen si eso es un proceder lógico.

Si mi memoria no me falla (lo que, aclaro, es poco probable, pero como humorista puedo escribir todas las estupideces que se me dé la gana y llevarlas al límite de la exageración), el buen Dickenson y Zagart _**reinventaron**_ el beyblade al hacer experimentos con _**una de dos rocas **_que contenían bestias bit y unos trompos normales. Hay que notar su espontaneidad científica. Cualquiera pensaría que una roca grabada con signos indescifrables _**no debería ser sometida a un proceso potencialmente erosivo **_como el experimentar con _**trompos**_, que tienen una _**punta **_que hace _**fricción **_y además _**hacen girar el aire**_, _**y cosas así**_. Pero no me hagan caso, que sólo soy estudiante de segundo semestre de una carrera más científica que técnica o humanista, aunque tenga un poco de todo, como todo en este mundo. Luego, Zagart robó la roca con que trabajaban y desapareció, y años después reapareció sólo para intentar robar la segunda roca cuando fue encontrada.

Repito, .**¡QUE ME LINCHEN SI ESO ES LÓGICO!**

¡Y que me linchen una y mil veces, porque los beyblades de los Majestics tenían lanzadores unidos a armas antiguas que sus familias habían heredado de generación en generación desde los tiempos de las cruzadas! .¡Porque la aldea de los White Tigers tenía beyblades con bestias bit desde tiempos ancestrales! .¡Porque Romero, el _manager _de la Dinastía F tenía _**dos **_beyblades con bestias bit y no los usaba para nada hasta que descubrió que Julia y Raúl podían hacer malabares con ellos!

… _**¡porque no se tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo obtuvieron sus beyblades la mayoría de los personajes de las tres temporadas, pero debemos asumir que el beyblade, a pesar de ser un invento reciente, es algo que ha acompañado a la humanidad desde sus primeros andares erguidos!**_

Ah, .¿verdad? O tal vez Aoki no dejó ningún cabo suelto y todo es culpa de la censura gringa. Que el diablo lleve al culpable, en cualquier caso. Me enoja algo así, porque las series con presupuesto, como beyblade, deberían de ser consistentes, y aportar algo de profundidad en su trama, o al menos ser decididamente carentes de toda seriedad. Sí, me enoja. Me enoja porque Watanabe-sama tuvo que lanzarse a hacer su prodigioso Hameln no Violin hiki con un presupuesto irrisorio, del cual… bueno, eso puede ser un monólogo aparte. Como sea, no importa.

Y no repetiré los cinco puntos porque son las cinco preguntas, los cinco misterios del tercer milenio que ya he expuesto.

Punto y fin. ¡Que suene el _Aleluya_!

Coman Pollo siempre que puedan, pues en ello está su salvación. Bytez!

PD: El invierno pasado acabé mi capa. Yay!


	50. El horror

_No sir_, no están soñando. ¡Qué más quisiera yo! Porque si esto fuera un sueño, sería indudablemente una pesadilla, de la que afortunadamente despertaría en el momento más truculento y luego padecería un insomnio de encanto hasta el despuntar del alba, hora en que me entraría el sueño pero que no sería apropiada para dormir y por tanto estaría desmañada como de costumbre.

Pero tengo claros e irrefutables indicios de que no es un sueño.

Primeramente, al comenzar esto estaba yo haciendo algo normal: alimentar a mi perro. Ciertamente todos mis sueños comienzan sin sobresalto ni anormalidad alguna. Entonces siguió suavemente, con mis cavilaciones acostumbradas, maquinando tramas en mi retorcida sesera para entretener y recrear a ustedes, mis gentiles damas y dulces caballeros, incluyendo cualquier punto y contrapunto intermedios tales como damas dulces, caballeros gentiles, suripantas declaradas y gamberros patanísimos.

Como es natural, volvió a mi mente una frase que he usado tanto que ya me doy asco "el apetecible trasero del buen camarada Kai".

Porque tan cierto como el alza de los precios, el calentamiento global y el agotamiento de las reservas de petróleo, si bien mucho más agradable, .¿hay alguien entre los presentes a quien no le deleite la pupila ese espejo y cima de la redondez y apapachabilidad, amén de perfección, que representa el postifaz del buen camarada Kai?

Bueno, aparte de aquellos a quienes les desagrada lo suficiente su personalidad como para resistirse al encanto de su persona, cuya opinión es respetabilísima y este monólogo será de su total agrado.

Porque no voy a ensalzar la región glútea de Hiwatari, _no sir._ Más bien todo lo contrario, pues de repente he caído en un pozo de desesperanza.

Estaba, como ya he dicho, alimentando al cánido acompañante mío de tantos años, cuando algún mal espíritu (probablemente uno de esos enemigos internos que todos tenemos; o quizá mi altamente apreciado por todos demonio de la guarda) me susurró al oído una frase tan cargada de veneno, que de sólo recordarla siento deseos de llorar, gritar, correr en círculos, reconocer al peje como presidente legítimo y darme de cabezadas contra la pared. Reproduzco todos los horrores que la antecitada voz me refirió, junto con las débiles defensas que argüí, que de nada valieron y vime vencida humillantemente.

_Bueno, bueno, .¿pero a ti quién te asegura que Kai tenga un buen trasero? Acá entre nos, no hay ninguna evidencia que lo sustente._

¿Evidencias? .¡Evidencias! Las hay de sobra y con gusto las enumeraré. Primeramente, al dirigir la mirada al punto donde la espalda del buen camarada Kai pierde su digno nombre, inmediatamente notaremos cierta turgencia que…

_Que no existe, porque no importa qué tan hipermetromiope estés, no puedes ver colinas do la naturaleza creó llanuras, y las posaderas del tal Kai son como tablas; no por firmes, sino por planas._

Bueno, bien puede ser que esa impresión dé, ya que con esos pantalones bombachos queda completamente a la imaginación la figura del buen camarada Kai de la cintura para abajo.

_Sí, claro, los mismos pantalones bombachos que se desinflaron tremendamente en la tercera temporada y aún así no ceñían ni rozaban las extremidades de quien los portaba._

Como hombre que es, le gusta estar cómodo. He visto una ingente cantidad de bóxers en mi vida porque los caballeros que los usan llevan pantalones que les quedan flojos y no usan cinto que los mantenga arriba.

_Suena como si te quejaras, lo cual es incomprensible._

No me quejo en absoluto. Aplaudo el sentido común de los hombres, que no se torturan con zapatos de tacón, ni abrochándose sostenes por la espalda, ni usando cera caliente para remover vellosidades indeseadas.

_Como sea, ése no es el punto. ¿Cómo puedes decir que le gusta estar cómodo a quien usa bufanda en el verano más caliente de Egipto, que usa un cinto apretadísimo y de un grosor considerable, además de haberse perforado la oreja a una edad en que recordaría el dolor por el resto de su vida, para después mandar al garete y nunca usar nuevamente la dicha perforación?_

Por la misma razón que las mujeres nos torturamos: la belleza cuesta, las modas cambian, y un buen día a uno le da la gana de ponerse perforaciones y luego descubre que no le favorecen en lo más mínimo.

_Estás diciendo que Kai es metrosexual._

Un poco, tal vez. Si no, .¿a santo de qué, a la moza y venturosa edad de 14 años, ponerse a desarrollar musculatura bien definida y exhibirla tan gallardamente como sólo él sabe con esa camisa sin mangas y tan ajustada que a muchas y muchos nos hizo babear como a las cataratas del Niágara?

_He ahí otro punto en contra tuya. ¿Cómo alguien tan exhibicionista ocultaría un buen trasero y unas piernas de campeonato, que presupones que posee?_

Modestia natural.

_Kai será cualquier cosa, menos modesto._

Bueno, temía verse acosado por la sarta de pervertidos y pervertidas que abundan por ahí.

_De todas formas lo es._

Además, se vería, dicho sea con perdón, "¡Putaaaaaaazo!"

_Pues te diré…_

Pues no dirás nada, que no me da la gana escuchar tus insolencias y herejías. ¡Venirme a mí con el cuento de que el apetecible trasero del buen camarada Kai es una quimera! A otra con esa sandez, que yo no me la trago aunque la acompañe un tarro gigante de leche con pocholatito Morelia®, néctar y ambrosía de los dioses.

_Amén de todo lo que he dicho, hay otra razón por la cual no es plausible considerar que Kai tenga ese tan soñado trasero precioso y firme que le adjudicas._

¡Desde ahora la declaro baladí!

_Declara lo que quieras. El hecho es que Kai no tiene ninguna razón ni propósito útil para sí mismo que le haga ejercitarse de la cintura para abajo. ¿Es acaso maratonista? .¿Nadador? .¿Carterista simple? No, nada de eso. Su deporte, si así puede llamarse, es el beyblade, y para eso no necesita ejercitar nada más que los brazos y los músculos pectorales y de la espalda, además del diafragma y los pulmones para gritarle apropiadamente al trompito para que funcione. _

… por amor al arte, que ésa es la primera y más elevada de todas las razones para hacer cualquier cosa, desde esculpirse la región glútea hasta mandar unos cuantos bombazos a Irak, pasando por asaltar un banco y aprender a tocar un violín gigante.

_Y para rematar mi punto y dejar bien en claro que tu creencia es equívoca, señalo que los únicos testimonios que se tienen a su favor son los que han hecho otros y otras fans, que lo único que hacen es escribir lo que quieren ver como verdad, que como tal no la han visto de ninguna forma._

¡Ah, mal seguidor de Santo Tomás! Hay que creer más por las obras que por las palabras, y ya que el buen camarada Kai es una obra tan rematadamente buena, hay que suponer que todo en él es de la misma categoría.

_Pero para asegurar eso tienes que haber visto y revisto todo lo que en él hay que ver_, _y hasta tentarlo para estar bien segura, y ya que ni tú ni nadie puede hacer tal cosa, harás bien en desistir de tu intento de defender lo indefendible, ya que el peso de la razón y el poder de la lógica están de mi parte, y lo único que haces es esgrimir argumentos poco sólidos que algunos podrán tener por excelentes excusas, pero serían incapaces de ganar la aprobación de ninguna renombrada academia. Y para que no se me quede ninguna cosa en la lengua, y para que no puedas tener paz ni sosiego ni inocente recreación jamás, te informo que ninguno de los rusos (de los que aparecen en beyblade, se entiende) tiene el tan antecitado trasero bonito; ni los europeos ni los chinos ni los gringos ni los de ninguna nacionalidad. El que tiene mayor posibilidad de poseerlo es Tyson, y sólo en la primera temporada, pues está relleno de relleno y bien puede tener algo de adiposidad generosamente distribuida por esa zona. En cuanto a todos los demás, nones. _

Pero un postifaz constituido en su mayor parte de tejido adiposo no es apetecible.

_Sí, pobres de todos ustedes. Es por esas y otras razones que, al llamar perfecto al trasero de Kai Hiwatari, han dado en el clavo: porque lo perfecto no existe y la antes citada región glútea tampoco._

Diciendo tal cosa, aquel vestigio murmurador me abandonó, dejándome sumida en el más profundo hoyo de la desesperanza del que les hablaba en antecedentes. Tal revelación, sustentada por tantas razones (sobre todo lo de que para jugar beyblade no debes ejercitar nada de la cintura para abajo) me ha causado tal pasmo que ni siquiera acierto a correr en círculos gritando como histérica.

Por eso pido a ustedes, dulces caballeros y gentiles damas, y viceversa, y puntos y contrapuntos intermedios y circunvecinos, me reconforten aportando pruebas fehacientes e irrefutables de aquello en los que hemos depositado nuestra fe incuestionablemente: que el postifaz de Hiwatari existe, es pródigo en materia constituyente y está esculpido con tal sutileza y perfección que no existen palabras en idioma humano para describirlo. Quiero las antedichas pruebas, claro, para restregárselas en la cara a aquel perverso espíritu, socavador de ánimos y demoledor de ilusiones.


End file.
